Pactar con el diablo
by Santalia
Summary: Sasuke habia vuelto a Konoha, ahora todo el mundo lo llamaba demonio, y ella habia hecho un trato con él.¿Cuál era el precio de vender su alma al diablo? SASUxSAKU AVISO:contendra escenas fuertes
1. Capitulo 1: La propuesta

**Holaaa pues aquí estamos de nuevo (no tenemos suficientes frentes** **abiertos '.) pero bueno como estamos de vacaciones de pascua se tiene k notar, no? Bueno esperemos que os guste con el anterior Naruto (como alguien nos ha dicho) dejamos el nivel muy alto… (Que sí que continuaremos el epilogo jeje) así que se nos ocurrió esta historia y creemos que los personajes son perfectos para ello, y como después el anterior prometimos hacer un ****SASUxSAKU**** (que como somos unas perdidas vamos a hacer dos porque a cada una le gusta una historia, es lo malo de ser dos((dos ideas)) jeje) pues aquí tenéis la primera, ya nos diréis que os parece n.n**

_Capitulo 1: La propuesta_

La oscura y gélida noche arropaba a la joven que caminaba con sigilo por las calles de Konoha, maldita sea, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se suponía que esa iba a ser una noche de risas, una noche para divertirse, Llevaba desaparecido tres años y de repente volvía la semana del baile anual, ¿por qué había vuelto?, ella se había hecho el firme propósito de no verlo, de no hablarle, él la abandono una vez y eso era más que suficiente… 

Después de eso mataría a Naruto con sus propias manos, por culpa de ese idiota ahora tenía que ir a verle, a él, al que la gente hacia años llamaba demonio…

_FLAS BACK_

_Las luces centelleaban por todo el salón, Sakura daba vueltas al salón bailando en brazos del apuesto joven moreno que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, viéndolo desde esa luz, y sin contar el champan, era bastante mono, más que eso quizás._

_-¿Qué piensas? _

_La pregunta sonrojo a la pelirosa._

_-Pensaba en que estas muy cambiado, cuando te conocimos eras frio y bastante idiota, y ahora, bueno, eres menos frio._

_La joven rio, y él elevo una ceja._

_-¿Así que sigo siendo idiota?_

_La chica lo sonrió, a modo de disculpa._

_-Un poco menos que antes._

_El joven le devolvió la sonrisa. _

_-Oye Sakura hay algo que…_

_El chico calló abruptamente cuando noto la música había cesado y ahora solo se escuchaban murmullos de la gente, ¿qué pasaba? Noto como Sai se ponía rígido, eso no era bueno, un enemigo quizás… Sakura se volvió a la puerta y vio unos negros clavados en ella, se quedo paralizada, no podía ser él… trago saliva con dificultad. _

_¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? Tenía el mismo pelo negro de siempre ligeramente despeinado, estaba más alto pero seguía teniendo esa penetrante y triste mirada en los ojos._

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-¿El demonio? -¿Lo había dicho en alto?- No lo sé, llego a principios de semana y se encerró en esa mansión, ¿qué estará tramando?_

_Sakura estaba embobada no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos._

_-No lo sé…_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ahora ya sabía lo que tramaba, armar jaleo y el idiota de Naruto había caído en su trampa, idiota, idiota, idiota. 

Sakura se detuvo había llegado a su destino, levanto la mirada para ver la vieja mansión Uchiha, estaba negra por las antiguas llamas, todo alrededor suyo estaba muerto… trago saliva, no podía huir, ella no huía, ella no era él. Se armo de valor y golpeo la puerta de entrada.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie la abría, tal vez estuvieran dormidos, esa idea la indigno, ¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño? Volvió a llamar más fuerte.

Esta vez la puerta se abrió, para mostrar a un joven de pelo azul claro y los ojos del mismo color, que la miraba con desaprobación.

-Si vienes a ofrecer tus servicios es mejor que te vaya, el jefe no necesita ninguna puta hoy.

Los ojos de Sakura ardieron de ira ¿puta? ¿La había confundido con una puta? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se quito la capucha que llevaba y se acerco a la luz del recibidor de la casa, al verla la expresión del chico cambio, ahora parecía más bien divertida. 

-¿Qué buscas Haruno?

La chica intento sonar lo menos asustada posible.

-Quiero hablar con Sasuke.

-Me temo que no es posible, el jefe no quiere que se moleste.

-¡Eres idiota!, ¿sabes quién soy yo?- Sakura rogo para que la voz no se la quebrara- Tengo algo muy importante que tratar con "tu jefe" y si no le avisas seguro que te mata cuando se entere.

Era un farol por supuesto, pero habían pasado los años y ahora ella era mucho más segura, tenía que ver a Sasuke tenía que convencerle.

-Espera aquí.

El muchacho la cerró la puerta en las narices, pasaron cinco eternos minutos, quizás no volvería, y si el imbécil de Sasuke se negaba a verla, ¿qué haría entonces? Entrecerró los ojos, así tuviera que tirar la puerta abajo a golpes hablaría con Sasuke…

-Pasa.- el chico le abrió la puerta con la misma velocidad que la había cerrado, al pasar el umbral Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, seguro que era lo mismo que se sentía cuando ponías un pie en el infierno- Segundo piso, pasillo derecho, primera puerta.

Sakura se volvió al chico que la había abierto la puerta, pero ya había desaparecido, cálmate Sakura, se repetía una y otra vez, el corazón la latía más fuerte a medida que iba subiendo escalones…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y cogió todo el valor que pudo para girar el pomo. Genial lo que le faltaba a la casa que las puertas chirriasen. Sakura entro tímidamente en la estancia bañada por el fuego de la chimenea que la presidia, parecía se una biblioteca, o un despacho. 

Avanzo un paso más y se detuvo al vislumbrar una sombra cerca de la ventana.

-¿A qué has venido?

Hablaba tranquilamente, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Respiro con fuerza.

-He venido para pedirte que detengas esta estupidez.

-No puedo hacerlo, ya se ha acordado.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú puedes detenerlo.

Sasuke se aproximo a la joven, haciendo que las mejillas de esta se tiñeran de rojo intenso al descubrir que le faltaba la parte superior. Giro rápidamente la cara, ¿acaso no tenia vergüenza?

-¿Y cómo planeas tú que rechace el duelo?

-Podrías…. Podrías disculparte.

Sasuke elevo una ceja.

-¿Disculparme yo?

-Oh vamos Naruto es demasiado cabezón, no entrara en razones, tú eres más lógico, más maduro.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

-Si hiciera eso… ¿sabes lo qué pasaría?

-Que Naruto y tú viviríais un día más.

-La gente pensaría que soy un cobarde, se reirían de mí, perdería toda mi reputación. Yo no tengo nada más que eso Sakura.

-Eso que dices es una idiotez, tienes esta casa, y un futuro, ambos lo tenéis, si matas a Naruto te desterraran, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Ya te he dicho que YO no tengo nada que perder.

Sakura empezaba a perder los nervios, como le gustaría tirarle del pelo hasta que entrara en razón.

-Muy bien- trago saliva- ya veo que no entras en razones, asique voy a usar mi última carta Sasuke, hazlo por mí, me lo debes…

Sasuke calló durante lo que a Sakura la parecieron horas… tal vez no debía haber dicho eso… al fin de al cabo a Sasuke no le habían importado sus sentimientos en cinco años, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser diferente? Era una estúpida, se había puesto en evidencia, le había mostrado abiertamente su vulnerabilidad ¿y para qué? El muy imbécil seguiría yendo al campo de prácticas al amanecer con la intención de matar a Naruto.

-¿Tanto te importa su vida?

-Él haría lo mismo por mí, probablemente tú no recuerdes lo que es la amistad…

Volvió a callar, luego se aproximo a Sakura hasta que sus pies chocaron, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir ferozmente, ¿Qué hacia tan cerca? ¡Y con el pecho descubierto!

-Sakura…- se acerco a su cara, ella contuvo la respiración ¿iba a…- tú ganas.

Las pupilas verdes se dilataron, ¿iba en serio? Así de fácil… ¿entonces por qué no estaba del todo convencida?… tal vez porque él no se había movido ni un ápice. 

-Gracias.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza.

-Pero con dos condiciones.

Ya sabía ella que no podía ser tan fácil, muy bien aceptaría cualquier cosa, era la vida de su amigo la que estaba en juego.

-¿Qué quieres?

-La primera es que yo me elijo los motivos por los que diré que no peleo con él.

-Es justo.

-La segunda que me tendrás que devolver el favor algún día.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tsk, que un día te diré que necesito algo de ti y tú lo harás. Me devolverás el favor.

El moreno cada vez se acercaba más a la cara de la joven.

-¿Qu..Qué querrías tú de mí?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe la vida da muchas vueltas Sakura.

Dios ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a aceptar eso? Era como vender su alma al diablo… 

-Acepto.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

-Muy bien entonces sellemos el trato.

Sakura no imaginaba lo qué él llamaba "sellar el tarto" su cabeza bajo los escasos centímetros que los separaban y poso sus labios en los de ella, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y su corazón dejo de latir, ¡Sasuke la estaba besando ¡Se aparto de él como si quemara, no podía ser débil otra vez, no ahora que le debía un favor.

-Yo… tengo que irme.

Salió presurosamente golpeándose contra todos los muebles y objetos que la separaban de la salida.

-¿Nos llamabas?

Sasuke se volvió a Suigetsu y a Juugo.

-Quiero que valláis ha ver a Naruto y le digáis que le expreso mis más "sinceras" disculpas, que sería una pena acabar con el futuro "Hokage".

Suigetsu elevo una ceja asombrado, Juugo lo miro mohíno.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? 

-Yo nunca bromeo.

-Pero si nunca has rechazo un duelo, además esta vez tú tenias razón, Naruto es un idiota de boca grande, deberías retarle.

-¿Acaso me estas llevando la contraria?

Juugo lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas, iremos a decírselo. Pero solo conseguirás que te vuelva a retar.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Me disculpare siempre.

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Cuando Naruto se entere lo que planeas montara en cólera.

-Cuento con ello

Juugo miro al joven que tenia al lado.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Nadie creerá que Sasuke rechaza un duelo por miedo, y menos contra Naruto, pensaran que no lo ve los suficientemente rival, que no quiere hacerle daño…

-¿Es por eso? ¿No quieres hacerle daño?

Sasuke se apoyo contra la ventana y miro las calles vacías, sonrió al ver a Sakura corriendo por ellas, por mucho que corriera ya era suya. Al volver a Konoha tenía claro sus prioridades, volver a darle a la casa de los Uchiha el sitio que le correspondía, sabía lo que todo el mundo decía de él, pero no le importaba, es más le venía bien que pensaran que era un demonio, así los tratos eran mucho más fáciles de cerrar, todo iba según el plan. Hasta que la vio… iba paseando con Hino por la calle, él estaba dentro del despacho de uno de sus acreedores, sabía que tendría que volver a verla, pero no la recordaba tan guapa…, por eso había ido al maldito baile, para verla mejor, más de un tímido instante, pero lo que no esperaba era verla en brazos de otro, ese chico era… su remplazo… 

Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo, ella se lo había puesto muy fácil, se lo había servido en bandeja de plata, y pensándolo bien era la mejor solución, sí, no había duda, ella era suya solo que aun no lo sabía…

-Digamos que ha tenido un buen abogado.

Pasaron los días, y Sakura no había tenido noticias de Sasuke, Tal vez no era tan malo, quizás el beso realmente era para sellar aquel trato, aunque si sellaba así todos los tratos no le extrañaba que le estuvieran yendo también los negocios… suspiro, ¿qué esperaba ella? Además había salvado la vida a Naruto ¿no?, eso era lo más importante, aunque el rubio estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, se pasaba el día comiendo, llorando y maldiciendo a Sasuke por hacerle de menos. 

Tenía que dejarlo correr, hoy era su cita con Sai, no podía estar pensando en esos dos idiotas, se miro al espejo satisfecha de su aspecto, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, miro el reloj, llegaba diez minutos antes…

Abrió la puerta sonriente, y se encontró con una mirada sorprendida, ella se quedo paralizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo.

-He venido a cobrar mi deuda.

¡¿Qué?! Todas las sirenas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Sakura, él no querría…no querría sexo con ella.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Sakura asintió, y Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Trago saliva dificultosamente.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

Lo dijo con miedo, en un susurro.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo.

**Venga pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo esperamos que os guste… a nosotras sí pero claro es nuestro jeje.**

**Bueno como aviso diremos (luego no digáis que no avisamos): **

**1º Que es SASUxSAKU **

**2º Va a ver LEMMON(duro porque somos unas pervertidas)**

**3º También va a ver muertes, peleas, intriga…**

**Pues nada si queréis decir algo ya sabéis que siempre lo tenemos en cuenta (RR) **


	2. Capitulo 2: Acepto

**Hola de nuevo a todos MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por leer, y sobre todo por los RR n.n , íbamos a tardar un poco más en actualizar, pero como ustedes de molestaron en dejarnos las RR que mínimo que actualizarlo hoy (siempre les tenemos en cuenta jeje) **

**En cuanto a las faltas de ortografía… TT.TT intentamos mejorar… perdonarnos, si?**

_Capitulo 2: Acepto_

¿Estaba bromeando? Sakura se quedo de piedra, tenía que estar bromeando, ¿Ca..Casarse? ¿Con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Con el demonio Uchiha? ¿Po..Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a querer Sasuke casarse con ella?

-¿Es una broma?

Sasuke ni se inmuto.

-No.

Sakura se desesperaba por momentos, ¿pero acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se iban a casar?

-Pero tiene que ser una broma- insistió la peli rosa- ¿Por qué ibas a querer casarte conmigo?

Sasuke elevo una ceja y la miro de arriba abajo consiguiendo que Sakura se sonrojara, ¿Acaso solo era pura perversión? Sasuke se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Tengo mis razones.

-¿Y si… y si me niego?

-Si tú incumples tu trato yo incumpliré el mío.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron al oír su amenaza, ¿Quería decir que si ella no aceptaba casarse con él, Sasuke se batiría con Naruto? Sakura frunció en entrecejo, esto te pasa por jugar con en el diablo, se reprocho a sí misma. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Su mente intentaba encontrar una salida frenéticamente, maldito Sasuke, ¿Por qué había vuelto ahora? Con la ilusión que le hubiera hecho de pequeña que alguien le dijera que Sasuke le iba pedir matrimonio…, bueno quien dice pedir dice extorsionarla con ello, pero ella ya no era esa niña que bebía los vientos por el chico más guapo de la escuela, mientras que él la ignoraba, ahora era madura, tomaba sus propias decisiones, y sin embargo en ese momento se sentía una cría tonta, nunca debía haber aceptado ese trato, ese beso…

-Sasuke yo…

-¡Sakura!

Sakura se volvió a Sai que acababa de llegar y miraba con ira al joven Uchiha, mientras que este solo le devolvía una fría mirada de indiferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí demonio?

Sasuke lo ignoro.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Sakura lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, no parecía enfadado por que Sai estuviera ahí, tampoco porque lo llamara demonio… parecía como si le diera igual todo…

-Yo… yo creo que será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para más tarde, necesito tiempo para pensármelo.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza, parecía más cansado que enfadado.

-Muy bien, - Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio media vuelta- tienes hasta media noche, si no daré el trato por cancelado.

¿Media noche? ¿Se suponía qué tenía que decidir su futuro en doce horas? Pero eso era una locura, no podía, Dios si era una pesadilla que alguien la despertara…

-¿A qué crees que ha venido?

-¡A joderme la vida¡

Kakashi y Tsunade miraron al jônin rubio.

-Naruto cállate- le aconsejo Kakashi- La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro…, parece que quiere devolverle la vida a la antigua mansión de los Uchiha.

Tsunade asintió.

-¿Pero por qué ahora?

-Para joderme la vida, ya os lo he dicho.

Ambos ninjas ignoraron a Naruto.

-Tal vez los rumores son ciertos…- Naruto miro a Kakashi con interés.- Al parecer la gente dice que Itachi ha muerto… tal vez él lo mato.

-Sería lógico pensar que ya acabado con su venganza…

Naruto seguía mirando seriamente a Kakashi.

-No creo que Itachi esté muerto.

Tsunade miro a Naruto pensativa.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

El joven frunció el entrecejo.

-Sasuke no tiene heridas.

-Ha podido curarse.

-Conociendo a Itachi, le habría infligido heridas que dejan marca…

Tsunade miro a Kakashi.

-Creo que es mejor tenerle vigilado…

-¿Qué quería Sasuke?

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y observo a Sai que la miraba con preocupación, intento disimular sonriendo.

-Oh, nada, tonterías nuestras.

-Ya veo… ¿A qué trato se refería?

Sakura agacho la cabeza, y recordó aquella mirada, aquellas palabras "_con dos condiciones"_ , aquel beso _"para sellar el trato"_.

-Está bien, ya sé son cosas vuestras, pero es solo que yo… quiero que tus cosas y las mías sean... nuestras cosas.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Sai, ¿estaba sonrojado?

-Sai…

Sai la miro decidido.

-Veras, yo se que él es más fuerte que yo, pero si te está molestando me enfrentare a él, porque yo te quiero Sakura.

-Yo…Es algo que tengo que arreglar por mi misma Sai…te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi pero yo no…-evito la mirada del joven y entrelazo sus manos, llevaba tiempo saliendo esporádicamente con Sai, iban al cine, a cenar, algún baile, algún beso… era normal que él esperara más de ella, pero ahora…- yo lo siento pero no puedo aceptar ahora no es un buen momento, yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

-Entiendo… solo recuerda lo que te he dicho.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ino no podía salir de su asombro ¿Cómo se atrevía a chantajear a Sakura con algo tan importante?

-No grites quieres…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé…

La rubia miro a su amiga con lastima, a ella más que a nadie le había costado superar la marcha de Sasuke…

-¡Eres idiota cómo qué no lo sabes¡ ¿no estarás pensando en casarte con él?

-¡Si no lo hago Naruto podría ser desterrado o morir!

-¿Y cómo piensas explicarle a Naruto que te vas a casar con ese demonio?

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, obviamente no había pensado en eso, maldita frentona, acaso no se daba cuenta de que era una locura, de que se condenaba de por vida…

-Prefiero discutir con él que llorar por su muerte.

Ino la miro totalmente sorprendida...

-Sakura…

-Yo no sé qué hacer, si me caso con él nadie lo va a entender, todos…todos me odiaran… y Sai él…

La pelirosa no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, odiaba verla así, pero Sakura no entraba en razones…, ¿De verdad pensaba casarse con él? Ino sonrió con desgana, y pensar cuantas veces habían discutido por ver quien se casaría con él…, era extraño como cambiaba todo…

-Sakura yo no te odiare… - la acaricio el pelo- los demás lo tendrán que entender, decidas lo que decidas te ayudare.-Los ojos verdes llorosos la sonrieron.- Ahora deja de llorar nos quedan pocas horas y tenemos que pensar bien lo que vas a hacer.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke miro el viejo reloj de cuco que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, ¿acaso no pensaba aparecer? ¿Qué demonios la pasaba? No era tan mal partido, tenía dinero, y físicamente era más que aceptable, además habían sido amigos, ¿qué tenía que pensar?

Acaso era por el bocazas que había ido a buscarla, ¿qué tenía con ese idiota? Ese chico era el que lo había remplazado en el equipo 7… ¿tanto lo había remplazado que ahora Sakura se había enamorado de él? Él no era digno de Sakura, ella merecía algo más, era curioso, el pensó que su mayor rival iba a ser el cabezón de Naruto…

Miro a la chimenea, daba igual de un modo u otro la convencería, si no era por él, lo haría por salvar a su adorado Naruto. Maldita sea, porque se sentía así, había tenido unas ganas horribles de arrancarle la lengua al niñato ese cuando fue a buscarla, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para tocar a su futura mujer? Porque eso es lo que iba a ser… sus ojos se afilaron.

-mi mujer.

-¿Sasuke?

Suigetsu golpeo la puerta. ¿Había llegado ya?

-Pasa.

Suigetsu lo miro sonriente.

-¿Nervioso jefe?- Sasuke lo miro irritado.- No me mires así, no soy yo el que te ha dado plantón.

-Aun queda media hora.

Suigetsu se cruzo de brazos y lo miro divertido.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? Lo de casarte con Sakura no entraba en los planes, no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia.

-No me importa. Ya he tomado una decisión.

Suigetsu suspiro.

-Tsk, supongo que el amor nos hace hacer locuras.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor. El amor no existe para mí.

Suigetsu descruzo los brazos.

-Lo siento jefe, yo no me refería a

-No la nombres. Ella nunca ha existido.

Sasuke giro la cabeza y miro a las llamas de la chimenea, era mejor así, no quería recordar su nombre, no quería si acordarse de ella, nunca más cometería un error semejante, por eso Sakura era perfecta, era la única chica en la que había confiado, a la única que llamaba amiga, y ya no sentía nada por él, además era atractiva, estaba dispuesto admitir que era más que atractiva, ciertas partes de su cuerpo se habían desarrollado francamente bien, no sería ningún sacrificio acostarse con ella…

-Jefe ya ha llegado.

La voz de Juugo lo dejo momentáneamente parado, sintió una excitación desconocida, unos nervios en la tripa que lo traicionaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía inseguro…

-Hacerla pasar.

Ambos ninjas entendieron a la perfección el mensaje de Sasuke y abandonaron la habitación, ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, tenía que detener ese ritmo frenético tenia que tranquilizarse.

El corazón le hizo caso, se detuvo un instante al verla en el quicio de la puerta.

-Has apurado el tiempo…

Sakura trago saliva y entro desafiándolo con la mirada, Sasuke sonrió interiormente, ¿acaso se pensaba qué iba a caer en ese juego? La conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba asustada e indecisa, ladeo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en el escritorio, muy bien si eso era lo que ella quería…

-He tomado una decisión.

Sasuke la miro sin demostrar ninguna de las sensaciones que bullían en su interior.

-¿Y?

-Acepto.- Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus labios se crisparan intentando detener una sonrisa, al final había ganado el juego, aunque claro, conociendo a Sakura era una apuesta segura.- pero bajo tus mismos términos.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo también tengo dos condiciones.

-Habla.

-Primero, no podrás impedirme ver a mis amigos, veré a quien yo quiera, cuando yo quiera.

Sasuke la miro con indiferencia, ¿eso era todo? ¿Y para eso había estado pensando 12 horas? Suspiro.

-¿Y la segunda?

-No me forzaras a tener – Sakura se sonrojo- relaciones –se sonrojo aun más- sexuales contigo hasta que yo esté preparada.

Sasuke elevo una ceja.

-No puedes pretender que acepte eso, al fin de al cabo si me caso es en parte para poder disfrutar de los placeres conyugales.

Sakura bajo la cabeza.

-Son mis condiciones.

Sasuke la observo, así que hablaba en serio, "_hasta que este preparada", Sasuke_ sonrió.

-Muy bien acepto tus condiciones.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. ¿De verdad pensaba que lo iba a espantar de esa manera? Todo lo contrario lo había puesto más divertido, ahora ella era un reto…

-¿E…Estas seguro?

Sasuke se aproximo a ella hasta quedar como aquella noche a escasos centímetros luego bajo su cabeza muy lentamente sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos atemorizados, desvió la cabeza en el último segundo para susurrarle al oído:

-Seguro.

Noto como la blanca piel de la chica sucumbía ante su aliento, saco la lengua lentamente hasta acariciar con la punta el lóbulo de su oreja, Sakura se quedo sin aire, Sasuke tuvo cuidado de no rozar su cuerpo con el de ella, ella había empezado un juego muy peligroso, y le daría la primera lección a su futura mujer, a él nadie le reta.

Sasuke respiro suavemente cerca del oído de la pelirosa, que estaba totalmente inmóvil, se retiro de su oído, y la miro a los ojos, tenía la cara sonrojada, la respiración dificultosa, y los ojos vidriosos, mierda estaba demasiado tentadora.

Bajo más la cabeza. Y quedo pegado a sus labios.

-Muy seguro.

Susurro contra los dulces labios de la chica, al igual que había hecho antes con el lóbulo de la oreja, Saco la lengua y la paso por los labios de la chica, esta gimió involuntariamente, provocando que el cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionara a su abandono, y su cuerpo de apodero de él, rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la estrecho más a su cuerpo, pegándose a cada curva, encajando como piezas de un puzle, su boca se apodero de la de la chica, reclamando cada gemido, su lengua devoraba insaciable, esa dulce cavidad. Con la mano que le quedaba en libertad, la acaricio el pelo, el cuello, el costado, para llegar finalmente a sus pechos, con el pulgar friccionaba los henchidos pezones, sin dejar de besarla ni un instante.

Sintió el abandono de la joven que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos pegándose más a él, Sasuke sonrió. Sería una buena esposa, se separo de ella abruptamente, en parte para recuperar la cordura perdida, no era el momento.

-El caso es Sakura, que al final conseguiré lo que yo quiero.

**Pues lo vamos a dejar aquí jeje, esperemos que os guste, no hemos avisado por que para nosotras esto no es Lemmon, cuando lo haya (que está al caer) lo avisaremos, por si hay alguien que no le guste (no todo el mundo es pervertido como nosotras n/n) **

**Bueno pues ya sabéis que tenemos muy encuentra vuestras peticiones, ideas, críticas, apoyos… así que RR.**

**PD. Lo de matar a Sai lo vamos a estudiar jajaja**

**PD2. Sentimos si tenemos faltas de ortografía (TT.TT) y lo hemos intentado hacer un pelín más largo jeje **

**¡BESOS A TODOS!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sí quiero

**¡¡HI!! Tardamos mucho, no? Es que se nos han acabado las vacaciones TT.TT y este finde semana ha sido muy duro jajaja . Bueno hemos leído todas las RR y hemos tenido en cuenta sus peticiones jeje asique esperamos que os guste el siguiente capitulo n.n **

**PD: Lo de la separación es que desde que pusieron lo de los documentos nuevos en la pagina no sabemos por qué pero no salen ù.ú asique hasta que eso vuelva a funcionar(si alguien sabe por qué no va se lo agradeceremos ) vamos a separar con algo así:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 3: Sí quiero._

-¿! QUÉ? ¡-Naruto se atraganto con los fideos al oír a la joven- ¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?

Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo, no podía enfrentarse a sus amigos, no podía mirarlos a la cara, estaba claro que no lo entenderían.

-No puedes hacer eso, es un diablo.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, acaso has olvidado cómo nos abandono?

Sakura apretó los puños, tenían toda la razón, pero no podía decirles la verdad, había llegado muy lejos para proteger a Naruto con ese estúpido trato, y no se daría por vencido ahora.

-¿Por qué vas a casarte con él?

La duda de Chouji resonó en la mente de todos.

Sakura miro al chico que parecía más sorprendido que enfadado.

-Yo…

-Dejar de hacerla preguntas- Sai interrumpió a Sakura- seguro que tiene una buena razón.

-Sai…

-No hay razones para casarte con un demonio.

-Tal vez aún lo ame…

El pequeño susurro de Hinata logro que todos callaran, las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron, ¿amarlo después de todo?, no, por supuesto que no, ya no era aquella niña idiota, dios que clase de futuro le esperaba al lado de Sasuke…

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, Sakura está cansada.

Sakura se levanto de la silla y miro a todos sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siento que penséis así, pero por favor- miro a Sai- no me odiéis.

Salieron a la calle, camino del apartamento de Sakura.

-No ha sido tan malo ¿verdad?

Sakura miro cansada a la rubia que caminaba a su lado, ¿malo? Había sido peor, ver la cara de todos, sentir su rechazo, era normal que estuvieran enfadados, maldito Sasuke, quién se casaba de un día para otro…

-No creo que vengan a la boda… ¿verdad?

Sakura se detuvo en seco, ella había soñado con una boda por todo lo alto, desde pequeña había imaginado su vestido banco, un día de primavera, flores por todos lados, sus amigos sentados en las sillas, suspiro, bueno al menos el novio era el que ella soñaba de pequeña, aunque ella esperaba que se casaran por amor…

-Yo iré.

La chica miro a su amiga que la sonreía felizmente.

-Ino…

-No me des las gracias, va a ser la boda del año, claro que irán dudo que alguien se la quiera perder.

Sakura la miro contrariada, ¿su boda iba a ser una atracción de circo?

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¡Espera no puedes pasar¡

Sasuke levanto la vista de los papeles en el momento justo que la puerta se abrió.

-DEJAME ALBINO DE MIERDA, TENGO QUE HABLAR CON SASUKE.

Sasuke elevo una ceja al ver entrar a Naruto y detrás a Suigetsu. Menuda mañana llevaba, ¿A que había venido el cabeza hueca? Ladeo la cabeza.

-Suigetsu está bien.

Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió del cuarto. Naruto lo miraba enfadado, ¿estaba rojo?

-¡¿Qué demonios haces con Sakura?!

-No te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa¡ ¿Qué es eso de qué se va a casar contigo?

Sasuke suspiro.

-Si has venido para decirme obviedades tengo trabajo.

Los ojos de Naruto echaron chispas de odio al ver que Sasuke lo ignoraba y continuaba leyendo los papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Es qué no me has oído?

-¿El qué?

Pregunto sin dejar de leer.

-Maldito seas, quiero saber por qué os vais a casar.

-No te importa.

-DIOS SI VUELVES A DECIR ESO TE MATO.

Sasuke lo miro y esbozo una fría sonrisa.

-Puedes intentarlo.

-Maldito seas, ¿Cómo has conseguido que ella aceptara casarse contigo?

-Me debía un favor.

-Muy gracioso.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Naruto esto no es problema tuyo, es algo entre Sakura y yo.

-¿Crees que me voy a creer que os casáis por amor?

-Piensa lo que quieras. Nos casamos y punto.

Naruto resoplo.

-Muy bien, pero te aviso una cosa, más te vale hacerla feliz.

-¿O?

-O te matare.

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y giro el pomo, se quedo quieto, ¿Y ahora qué?, pensó Sasuke, ¿No se había acabado ya la charla protectora?

-¿Algo más?

-Más te vale que haya Rammen en el banquete.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido, ¿banquete? Frunció el entrecejo, eso quería decir que se había auto invitado a la boda, él no pensaba hacer una celebración, al fin de al cabo no tenía sentido, no se casaban por amor, era más bien una transacción, no hacía falta celebrarlo, no había nada que celebrar…

Volvió a su trabajo.

-Eh…¿jefe?- La cabeza de Juugo asomo por la puerta Sasuke levanto la cabeza de nuevo ¿ahora qué?- tiene visita.

-Estoy trabajando.

-Ella insiste en verle…

¿Ella? Sasuke se reclino en el sillón, suspiro.

-Dila que pase.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura miro al moreno sentado en el sillón, ¿Se suponía que iba a casarse con él? Dios ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Apretó los puños, y lo miro directamente.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Habla.

¿Tenia que ser siempre así? Muy bien, podía hacerlo, solo tenía que tratar el asunto con normalidad.

-¿Cu…Cuando tienes planeado qué se celebre la boda?

El corazón se la iba salir del pecho, lo había dicho, mierda le quemaba la cara, seguro que se había sonrojado. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Acaso le divertía verla así?

-El viernes.

¿QUÉ? Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente, no, intento calmarse, no podía ser el viernes siguiente, era imposible.

-¿Qué viernes?

-Este viernes.

-¡Pero eso es imposible sólo quedan tres días!

-Lo sé.

-Pero no da tiempo a preparar una boda.

-Ya lo he preparado.

-¿Qué se supone que has preparado?

-Todo, no te preocupes.

Sakura lo miraba impresionada, y con una ira creciendo en su interior, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preparar su boda sin contar con ella? ¿Cuando pensaba decírselo?

-¿Qué? ¿Ha elegido el banquete, la música, las flores, los invitados, incluso MI VESTIDO tú sólo?

Sasuke elevo una ceja y la miro con cansancio.

-No habrá nada de todo eso, así que no te preocupes.- Sakura se quedo helada, ¿qué no habría…?- Excepto lo del vestido, espero que vayas vestida, pero me da igual como vayas, no es relevante.

_No habrá nada de eso…me da igual…no es relevante. _

La ira se apodero de Sakura golpeo con las manos en el escritorio llamando la atención del moreno.

-¡Claro que habrá flores, y banquete, y música, y pobre se ti si ese día no me dice lo guapa que voy con mi vestido de novia!

-No creo que te de tiempo.

-¡Me lo dará¡

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke no se podía creer que ella hablara en serio, miro a su alrededor, dios había convertido el patio en un jardín botánico, todo estaba lleno de flores blancas y rosas, había sillas también blancas que los invitados empezaban a ocupar, metió las manos en los bolsillos del traje blanco, 

empezaba a pensar que tenía un trauma con ese color, que ella le había obligado aponerse, ¿por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil? Suspiro, con Sakura nada era fácil, miro al cielo, eso no lo tenía planeado, ahora tendría que ver a todo el mundo, por dios esa mujer se había vuelto loca, ¡había invitado a todo Konoha!

-Enhorabuena.

Sasuke bajo la mirada hasta su exsensei. No esperaba que nadie le dijera nada bueno, y menos que lo felicitaran, a excepción de sus tres invitados, y Karin no estaba precisamente contenta, Suigetsu y Juugo la habían tenido que sacar a rastras y poco menos que atarla a la silla amordazada.

-Gracias.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Mucho…

-Sigues igual de hablador, eh?- Kakashi sonrió- bueno creo que esto va a empezar cogeré asiento.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué no estaba enfadado con todos los demás?

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Empezamos?

Sasuke miro a Tsunade, ¿empezar? Pero…

-Aun falta Sakura.

Tsunade lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Es qué no has ido nunca a una boda? Ella aparecerá cuando suene la música.

Sasuke asintió con despreocupación, menuda pérdida de tiempo… todo hubiera sido más rápido a su modo, él solo tenía en mente una cosa a la que dedicaría todo el tiempo necesario, y muy gustosamente, pero claro, eso sería después de acabar con ese circo…

La música comenzó a sonar y Sasuke dirigió la mirada a donde giraba la cabeza todo el mundo, observo a Sakura totalmente sorprendido, llevaba el pelo recogido graciosamente, y el vestido era perfecto para ella, resaltaba su maravillosa figura, parecía una ángel, tan blanca, tan delicada, tan hermosa… y se acercaba a él… Sasuke meneo la cabeza volviendo a la realidad cuando la tuvo enfrente.

-Bien...- Tsunade comenzó ha hablar, pero Sasuke solo la oía a medias, algo sobre el compromiso, el amor..., pero su mente estaba ocupada intentando pensar qué demonios había sido lo de antes, se había puesto nervioso, se había quedado sin respiración, había pensado esas tonterías, ¡se estaba volviendo loco¡

-¿Sakura Haruno aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha, para respetarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Todo el mundo callo, Sasuke miro a Sakura, ¿no se echaría para atrás ahora?

-Sí…acepto.

Sasuke respiro, pero siguió mirándola totalmente fascinado, lo había dicho en un susurro, sin mirarlo, se había puesto totalmente colorada…

-…os separe?

-Sí acepto.

-Bien, sí no hay nadie que conozca un motivo para que no se casen- Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo a los invitados, Naruto no diría nada, lloraba demasiado para poder hablar… idiota, los demás invitados parecían más bien sorprendidos, excepto uno que lo miraba directamente con odio, Sasuke lo sonrió fríamente, asique había venido, estúpido Sai, bueno mejor así, así sabría que ella era suya a partir de ahora…- En ese sorprendente caso, yo os declaro Marido y Mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Hubo tímidos aplausos, ella se volvió hacia él y lo miro por primera vez desde que empezara la ceremonia, al menos no lloraba, eso hacia las cosas más fáciles…, acerco el rosto a ella y poso sus labios en ella 

fugazmente, no le gustaba hacer eso en público, tendría mucho tiempo después…

Se separo de ella y se coloco a su lado, a música sonaba, y Sakura estaba como perdida, Sasuke sonrió en su interior, bajo la cabeza hasta su oído.

-Estas guapa con ese vestido.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Los pies descalzos de Sakura andaban de un lado para otro por toda la habitación, maldita sea, seguro que ese cerdo de Sasuke aparecía de un momento a otro por la puerta, eso fue lo que la dijo antes de abandonarla, literalmente, en su fiesta de boda.

_-Esta noche iré a tu cuarto._

Se había sentido tan humillada, era la única novia que la plantaban en su fiesta, y pretendía que ella se entregara gustosa a sus deseos, Sakura frunció el entrecejo enfadada, tenía que pensar algo, el tiempo estaba jugando en su contra. Piensa Sakura, piensa…

Sakura observo su plan, tenía que funcionar.

Oyó los pasos de Sasuke subiendo las escaleras, trago saliva con dificultad, el corazón se la salía del pecho, ¿y si no funcionaba?

Vio como giraba el pomo y se abría la puerta, el moreno entro en la habitación con total naturalidad, llevaba puesto solo una bata, ¿es qué no tenia decoro?

Sakura se sonrojo, Sasuke sonrió.

-Se acabaron las condiciones…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Hi, pues lo dejamos aquí por hoy, prometemos que el próximo capi no tardara tanto, n.n Ah, y en el próximo capítulo ya hay LEMMON n.- **

**Bueno esperamos que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR.**

**BESOS A TODOS!!**


	4. Capitulo 4:La noche de bodas

**Holaa ¿Tardamos? Si es así lo sentimos u.u las clases vuelven y con ellas los profesores demoniacos, pero no nos deprimamos, aquí os traemos este capítulo que nos encanta! Jejeje y se lo vamos a dedicar a una de nosotras la fresi que al fin se saco su carnet de conducir XD**

**PD: Que poco confían en Sakura… n.-**

**MUXAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR nos dan mucho apoyo y nos motivan ha hacerlo lo más rápido posible, y también nos dais ideíllas jajaja)**

**AVISO:LEMMON!**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 4: La noche de bodas._

_-Se acabaron las condiciones._

Sakura notaba como todo su cuerpo le temblaba no era una pregunta, ni una súplica, era una orden, ¿no pensaría de verdad acostarse con ella en ese mismo momento? Su mente empezaba a crisparse por momentos, no quería llegar tan lejos pero si él no entraba en razones no la quedaría más alternativa.

-Debo recordarte que hicimos un trato…

-Lo recuerdo.

Sakura jugaba con sus manos buscando una falsa apariencia de tranquilidad.

-En ese trato tú dijiste que aceptabas que nosotros no… mantuviéramos relaciones hasta que **yo **estuviera preparada…

Sasuke no se movió un paso, ni un gesto, por dios Sakura dudaba hasta que pestañeara, ¿es que no iba a contestar? Finalmente Sasuke abrió la boca.

-¿Y?

¡¿Y?¡ todo el cuerpo de Sakura se tenso de rabia, como qué ¿y? ¿Acaso era tonto? Ella no estaba preparada, llevaba tan sólo horas siendo su mujer, y además una mujer furiosa por que la dejo plantada en su fiesta de bodas, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

-No estoy preparada, así que según el acuerdo hoy no tendremos esa clase de… de intimidad.

Sasuke elevo una ceja como respuesta y se acerco a ella muy lentamente.

-Pero lo estarás Sakura, yo me ocupare de ello…

Las pupilas de Sakura se agrandaron, se sentía como un conejo al que un lobo acecha, estaba tan cerca suya que podía oír su respiración, sin embargo no se atrevía a mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en sus zapatillas, ¿Qué iba a hacer el no entraba en razones? Maldito Sasuke Uchiha, eso la pasaba por confiar en un demonio. Muy bien si era eso lo que quería, tendría que usar su plan, era lo único que la podía salvar, solo esperaba, rogaba que funcionara.

-De acuerdo.-Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire que la diera valor- pero antes al menos bebamos una copa.

-¿Pretendes emborracharme?

Sakura lo miro con ira.

-No es solo una copa, para clamar mis nervios y mi ira por haber sido abandonada el día de mi boda.

Como única respuesta el moreno se encogió de hombros, era su oportunidad Sakura fue a la cómoda y cogió dos vasos de encima, que funcione por favor que funciona, rogaba mentalmente, mientras cogía el Sake y lo vertía con cuidado, miro los dos vasos, a simple vista ambos parecían iguales, pero uno de ellos, el de la derecha se recordó instantáneamente, llevaba unas hierbas que Tsunade le había enseñado a usar, según lo cual Sasuke debería caer dormido isofactamente. Bien, funcionaria. Se encamino con los dos vasos y con mucho cuidado le tendió el de la derecha, Sasuke lo cogió con aire despreocupado y lo bebió de un 

trago, ella hizo lo propio, y tosió, no debería haber cogido un Sake tan fuerte.

Cuando levanto la vista, Sasuke la miraba muy atentamente con rastros de los que parecía una pequeña, y efímera sonrisa, pero ni un ápice de sueño, más bien todo lo contrario, parecía muy muy despierto. Mierda, a lo mejor se había equivocado con las cantidades…

-¿Quieres otro vaso?

Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza. Y se acerco a ella muy lentamente, se detuvo solo a un paso de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Pero no la toco, entonces por qué temblaba su cuerpo, Sakura sabía que estaba perdida que si el veneno no funcionaba, esa noche no tendría escapatoria, había echado el doble que a una persona normal, cualquier humano habría caído inconsciente, ¿por qué él no?

Todos los pensamientos de la chica se nublaron cuando Sasuke la sujeto la barbilla levantándola la cara hacia él, el moreno ladeo la cabeza y paso el dedo pulgar por los labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que inconscientemente este temblara, y ella sacara un poco la lengua para humedecerlo.

¿Qué la estaba haciendo? ¿A qué jugaba? Su corazón se iba salir del pecho, seguro que hasta él podía oír sus latidos, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

-Lo estarás.

Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento el la acerco a sus labios y la beso, Sakura se quedo muy quieta, sin poder creerse lo que la estaba pasando, estaba totalmente embrujada por él, no podía moverse, no podía patalear y gritar como pensaba hacer si el plan A fallaba.

La lengua de Sasuke acariciaba todos los puntos de su boca, desde el paladar, hasta debajo de la lengua, para luego acariciar la pequeña lengua de ella con mucha tranquilidad, como si no tuviera prisa, contrastando con sus manos que la pegaron posesivamente a su cuerpo, Sakura abrió los 

ojos al notar las dimensiones de la realidad, podía sentirle perfectamente apoyado en su vientre, como si hubiera notado ese rechazo, el chico dejo de besarla los labios y comenzó a besarla el cuello lentamente, dándola pequeños bocados, que después lamia lentamente, el cuerpo de Sakura tembló de placer, maldito cuerpo traidor, su mente estaba empezando a nublarse, sus ojos se vidriaban, un calor desconocido la abrasaba, y usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar que los pequeños ruidos que llegaban a su garganta no salieran.

Pero toda resistencia fue inútil cuando él abrió la bata que llevaba la joven y descubrió lo que llevaba puesto, Sakura noto que su cara se ponía de color rojo escarlata al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la cara de él. Era una idiota para que se habría puesto el picardías que compro con Ino, ella no esperaba nada aquella noche, pero bueno era normal que una mujer se pusiera esas cosas en su noche de bodas, se justifico.

Sasuke la miro divertido elevando una ceja, y el color rojo de su cara aumento, por un momento Sakura pensó en volver al plan B y pegarle de patadas y cerrarse la bata, pero entonces él la levanto en vilo como si no pesara nada y deposito en la cama, la observo un instante que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad y se quitó su bata sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo en ese estado, había oído hablar de ello, incluso en alguna película de Naruto había visto algo parecido pero verlo así, por dios ¿Cómo era posible qué **eso** estuviera así habiendo tomado esas hiervas? El miedo se apodero de ella, no podía ser, eso no era normal, no iba a entrar, no podía entrar.

Sasuke se tumbo en la cama sobre ella, y la beso la frente, luego la nariz, los labios, el cuello, la clavícula y perdió la respiración cuando vio que el agarraba uno de sus senos y acariciaba con el pulgar el erecto pezón de la misma forma que lo había hecho con sus labios. Necesitaba aire intento respirar pero en lugar de eso uno de los gemidos que con tanta fuerza había intentado reprimir.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y paso la lengua por el otro por encima de la fina tela, Sakura estaba dejando de pensar, volvió a pasar la lengua y otro 

gemido salió de su boca, Sasuke mordió el tirante y lo bajo hasta que la fina tela cayo descubriendo el rosado botón, bajo la cabeza y lo introdujo en su boca, el calor de su cuerpo aumento, dejo totalmente e pensar y los gemidos surgieron de lo más profundo de ella cuando noto que el succionaba y rodeaba con la legua el pequeño pezón.

Perdió la noción de la realidad, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que la mano de Sasuke había comenzado a avanzar lentamente desde la parte detrás de su rodilla, solo volvió a la realidad al notar que él se separaba de su pezón, y reclamaba sus labios a la vez que acariciaba su parte más intima, separando su cuerpo con uno de sus largos dedos, acariciando cuidadosamente.

Noto que Sasuke apartaba la mano y dejaba de besarla la beso el cuello, y la susurro al oído.

-Yo no me equivocare…tú no serás como ella.

Sakura se quedo muy quieta, ¿ella? ¿Qué…qué quería decir? ¿Y por qué no se movía? Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, pero qué, con mucho cuidado Sakura apoyo las manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo hizo girar, lo miró, estaba profundamente dormido, al final su plan había dado resultado, ¿y ahora qué hacia? ¿Qué se suponía qué pasaba cuando mantenías relaciones? Mierda, y ella qué sabia, nunca las había mantenido… pero… Salió de la cama y se puso la bata, salió con mucho sigilo de la habitación, si alguien la veía suplan se iría al traste, atravesó las calles de Konoha lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su destino. Se paro en la puerta y llamo.

Una soñolienta rubia abrió la puerta totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí loca?

Sakura miro a Ino con desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa cuando mantienes relaciones?

Ino se quedo de una pieza.

-¿Quieres qué te explique eso ahora? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Sasuke?

-¡Porque le he drogado!

Ino abrió aun más los ojos.

-¿Qué le has qué? No me extrañas que sigas virgen, eso de drogar a los chicos no es una buena idea.

-Idiota, precisamente es por eso, por seguir virgen por lo que le he drogado…

Ino suspiro ceñuda.

-Está bien, déjame pensar, sudas- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza – y gritas, bueno es depende de lo bien que finjas- Sakura la miro sin comprender.- está bien deja lo de gritar para más adelante…, y eh… supongo que sangras la primera vez, aunque no es obligatorio- La pelirosa miro a su amiga horrorizada _gritar, sangrar _ ya sabía ella que eso no cabía- Y supongo que se usa condón, aunque en tú caso siendo la noche de bodas y tal no lo usaríais…, por lo demás … a veces te queda algún moratón debido a un chupetón o algún bocado, y el a veces tiene la marca de tus uñas en la espalda, pero no siempre y… por dios Sakura deja de mirarme así, te aseguro que al final hasta a ti te gustara!. Y ahora déjame dormir ¿quieres?

Dicho lo cual cerró la puerta en sus narices, Sakura volvió sigilosa al cuarto y miro a Sasuke dormido bañado por la luz de la luna, por dios tenía que taparlo así no podía pensar, le echo la sabana por encima del cuerpo y recopilo los horribles datos de su memoria:

_Sudar_

Sakura fue al baño contigo y se mojo las manos luego con mucho cuidado volvió a la cama y movió las manos mojando todo, bueno podría pasar.

_Gritar_

Por dios, ¿Cuánto tenía que gritar? ¿Era un grito seco o largo? ¿Muy alto o flojito? Sakura resoplo decidida muy bien.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Las mejillas la ardían. Pero lo positivo era que Sasuke no despertaba. Hecho

_Sangrar_

¿Cuánto se sangraba? Mierda no era suficiente información, de donde iba a sacar sangre… la cocina, volvió a salir sigilosa y llego a la cocina, abrió la nevera y encontró lo buscaba los filetes le bastarían, subió de nuevo a la habitación, vale eh… donde sangraba? Se suponía que dé ahí abajo se tumbo en la cama a lado de Sasuke y calculo más o menos la altura, bien era un himen, ella era medico, pero nunca había visto romperse uno, si una membrana se rompía… bastarían unas gotas cogió el filete y lo estrujo, dejando que cayeran unas cuantas gotas, pero en ese momento Sasuke se movió y se la cayo el preciado trozo de carne, haciendo la mancha mucho más grande de lo que ella esperaba, ¡MIERDA! Bueno ya no podía hacer nada… hecho.

_Moratones, mordiscos, marca de uñas._

Lo último que habría esperado es tener que infringirse daño a si misma pero no la quedaba otra opción, comenzó a darse fuertes pellizcos por el cuerpo, y se mordió un brazo, si el sexo era aun más difícil y doloroso no quería hacerlo en la vida, luego se acerco a la espalda de Sasuke, dios que no se despierte por favor, lo araño rápidamente, y el chico simplemente se movió como si un mosquito lo picara. Sakura resoplo tranquila, hecho.

Trago saliva viendo el resultad ahora solo la quedaba dormirse, mierda pensó tristemente al ver la mancha, tendría que dormir sobre ella, pero era por una buena causa, se recordó.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke se levanto con el peor dolor de cabeza que recordaba haber tenido, le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas podía abrir los ojos, y sentía un 

picor en la espalda, ¿qué le había pasado? Trató de recordar la noche anterior, había tomado una copa con Juugo y Suigetsu, luego había subido a la habitación de Sakura, había bebido una copa más y la había besado, estaba punto de… ¿por qué no recordaba nada más? Se incorporo en la cama, estaba solo, Sakura se debió haber levantado ya, mierda porque sentía la mano pegajosa, miro a su mano y abrió los ojos como platos, la mancha que había en las blancas sabanas, no dejaba lugar a duda, la había quitado la virginidad, una parte de él sintió orgullo, que se jodiera el ninja ese, pero espera un momento, esa mancha, esa mancha era demasiado grande, dios ¿Qué la había hecho? Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a buscar a su esposa, y al pasar por enfrente del espejo para ponerse la bata vio en su espalda un arañazo tremendo, por dios seguramente ella había intentado defenderse, ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Solo habían sido dos copas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos bajo a la cocina, cuando entro vio que todos lo miraban curiosos.

-¿Qué tal ayer?- pregunto el peliblanco con interés.

-Bien.

Paso al lado de ellos y fue a por agua, ¿por que tenía la boca como si hubiera comido tierra?

-Pues tú mujer no creo que piense igual…

Sasuke le miro con una ceja elevada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ayer su grito nos despertó a todos.

DIOS ¿había gritado tanto? él solo recordaba pequeños y perfectos gemidos.

-Por no hablar de cómo la has dejado.

Sasuke miro a Juugo ¿pero qué…?

-¿Qué?

-Porque no subes a verla se está dando un baño.

Sasuke dejo el vaso y se dirigió escaleras arriba al baño, ni siquiera llamo a la puerta abrió, y se encontró a su bella mujer desnuda saliendo del baño, en otro momento se hubiera detenido a admirar el perfecto cuerpo de Sakura pero en ese momento solo tenía ojos para ver los moratones que tenia por todo el cuerpo, ¿qué…qué la había hecho? Miro su brazo tenía un mordisco qué seguramente le tenía que haber dolido, Dios se había comportado como un salvaje. ¿Era por eso por lo qué no recordaba nada?

-Sakura.

Sakura se tapo corriendo envolviéndose en una toalla.

-Bu…buenos días Sasuke.

Le tenía miedo, mierda era normal, como no le iba tener miedo si casi la mata.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De lo de anoche.

-Pre…preferiría no hablar de ello.

-Pero hay algo que tengo que explicarte.

-Ayer me lo explicaste todo.

-No Sakura, lo de ayer… no debería haber sido así, yo… lo siento, no sé que me pudo pasar pero yo no quería hacerte daño.

-¿Acaso no viniste con intenciones de qué hiciéramos...eso? ¿No estás satisfecho?

-No claro que no estoy satisfecho, cómo voy a estar satisfecho, yo quería que los dos disfrutáramos.

-Ya bueno, no te preocupes.

-Sakura eso no es así, ahora estamos casados, nos quedan muchas noches que compartir, no quiero que sientas miedo.

-¿Piensas volver hacerlo?

-Bueno…hasta donde recuerdo, era agradable, además no puedo permitir que tengas esa noción del sexo.

-Yo preferiría no repetirlo.

Claro ¿cómo iba a querer ella repetirlo? Apretó los puños.

-Comprendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me tocaras hasta que yo quiera?

Sasuke asintió.

-Me lo prometes.

-Lo juro.

-Eh…Sasuke… tengo un poco de prisa te importaría irte para que pueda vestirme.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A recoger las fotos de la boda.

-Te acompañare.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No…no es necesario.

-Lo sé. ¿En quince minutos abajo?

Sakura se limito a asentir y él cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, luego se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a ducharse y vestirse.

Quince minutos después la esperaba en el Hall de la entrada.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura no podía creerlo, había pasado una semana desde aquella noche, y Sasuke se desvivía en atenciones con ella, encargaba la comida que a ella le gustaba, la acompañaba siempre, incluso una vez yendo por la calle la compro un globo, bueno ella se lo pidió, pero él se lo había comprado, y ahora había accedido a ir de picnic con ella, ¿por qué se comportaba así? Tal vez Ino tenía razón…, pero la hacía sentir muy ruin, Cuando le conto a Ino lo que había hecho aquella noche y los cambios de Sasuke, Ino la había dicho, después de dejar de reírse:

-_Se siente culpable, realmente te pasaste, fuiste demasiado exagerada, y ahora él piensa que te violo. Deberías decirle la verdad Sakura, antes o después tendréis que mantener relaciones y él notara que le mentiste…_

-¿Pasa algo?- Sakura miro a Sasuke, y negó con la cabeza- ¿necesitas algo?

¿Por qué tenía que portarse bien? ¿Por qué no era el odioso Sasuke de siempre? Mierda se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ¿hasta qué punto había exagerado las cosas?, ella no mentía, ella no hacia esas cosas, pero si se lo decía… volvería a ser el Sasuke de siempre.

-Sasuke…

-Dime.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Está bien.

-Pero no te va a gustar… prométeme que no te enfadaras y que intentaras entenderlo…

Sasuke la miro confuso.

-¿Qué es?

-Prométemelo.

Sasuke suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Aquella noche…no hicimos el amor.

Sasuke pestañeo.

-Ya sé que no hicimos el amor, lo que hice fue una salvajada, pero ya te pedí perdón.

-¡NO me pidas perdón, no lo entiendes, que no hicimos nada de nada, que yo te drogue, tú te quedaste dormido!

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Hasta aquí por hoy jeje. Esperemos que os guste ya nos diréis, jajaja a nosotras nos gusta mucho n.n **

**Bueno muchos besos a TODOS!! Y ya sabéis apoyos, criticas, ideas, amenazas :S lo que queráis RR que siempre los tenemos en cuenta.**

**MUAAAAAAAAAAACK**


	5. Capítulo 5:Curiosidad

**HOLA! Esperamos no haber tardado mucho(el fin de semana siempre es duro jajaja)de todos modos vamos a intentar hacerlo largo para compensaros jeje. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR!! n.n nos ha hecho mucha ilusión que les gustara, nos anima mucho a seguir escribiendo -.n **

**Respondiendo a ****Asuka Masura**** sip va a ver más parejas, aunque secundarias por eso siempre las metemos por medio de la historia, lo que sí es que no sabemos con quien emparejar a Ino (en el ultimo fic la emparejamos con Kakashi… si lo sabemos tenemos una mentalidad retorcida jajaja) asique admitimos ideas!( por muy descabelladas que sean) **

**Bueno ya os dejamos el capitulo 5!:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 5: Curiosidad_

"_te drogue_"

Las palabras cortaron el aire, quedaron suspendidas entre ellos, el corazón de Sakura latía muy flojito, al borde de detenerse, como si le diera miedo hacer ruido y romper la calma, ¿por qué no reaccionaba? Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero él había tenido la culpa, él fue quien intento incumplir el acuerdo, entonces… ¿por qué no podía mirarlo a los ojos? Maldita sea, ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, bueno a lo mejor de un par de cosas, quizás se había pasado un poco al poner las indicaciones de Ino en práctica, pero él maldito tramposo que tenía enfrente tenía la culpa de todo, él la había obligado a casarse con un vil chantaje, ella era la víctima. Levanto la cabeza decidida ha luchar por su inocencia.

Frio, eso es lo que le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica, cuando vio los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Su cara no tenía expresividad ninguna, se había vuelto dura, recta, como siempre era, pensó tristemente Sakura.

-El saque.

Las pupilas verdes se dilataron del susto.

-¿QUÉ?

Mierda había chillado, tenía que parecer tranquila, como si manejara la situación.

-La droga estaba en el Sake.-No era una pregunta era más bien una afirmación, aun así Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, ante la atenta y fría mirada de el moreno-Ya veo…

Dicho lo cual se levanto y metió sus manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de mirarla inexpresivamente, luego se giro con indiferencia y comenzó ha andar.

Sakura observaba alejarse al que ahora era su marido, ¿eso…eso era todo? ¿No iba a gritarla? Algo en ella le decía que él estaba enfadado, entonces por qué no la decía nada, estaban casados se suponía que tenían que hablar de los problemas no esquivarlos. Se levanto y lo siguió.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

Sasuke ni siquiera se detuvo en su camino.

-No.

Sakura apretó los puños.

-¿No quieres saber por qué lo hice?

Sasuke se detuvo, pero sin volver a mirarla.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

La pelirosa se quedo helada, y quieta, muy quieta mirando la espalda del moreno, otra vez los remordimientos volvieron a ella, Sasuke debía haber pensado que era lo peor al hacerla eso, bueno no sabía muy bien lo que se había imaginado haciéndola…, pero debía ser importante para él, porque después de aquella noche, su humor y su forma de comportarse con ella habían cambiado, estaba un poco más hablador, solo un poco pero ya era algo…, y la acompañaba a los sitios, Y… Sakura noto que le picaban los ojos, y pestañeo fuertemente, la prestaba atención…

-Yo… lo siento.

Lo dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que dudo que Sasuke lo oyera.

-¿El qué?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro al suelo avergonzada.

-Siento haberte engañado.

-Hmm, más lo vas a sentir.

Una ráfaga de aire movió el pelo rosa de la joven, y un escalofrió subió por su espalda al escuchar la amenaza del joven ninja, ¿qué…que tenía en mente? ¿No pretendería…no querría conseguir lo que no pudo aquella noche?!

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Abrió las puertas de la mansión con aparente tranquilidad a pesar de que en su interior bullía una tremenda ira. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo haciendo presente un silencio aterrador en la casa, cruzo el salón y se dirigió a la cocina donde sus tres amigos se encontraban charlando.

-Os quiero ver ya en la biblioteca.

Ninguno de los tres cuestiono la orden más bien todo lo contrario, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron a su jefe por la escalera hasta legar a la sala.

Cogió una copa y la lleno del caro brandy que se encontraba en la estantería. Miro a sus compañeros en silencio, meditando bien su decisión, bebió la copa de un trago.

-Nos vamos.

Ninguno cambio su actitud aunque se dirigieron miradas sorprendidas entre ellos.

-¿A dónde?

-Tenemos algo qué hacer ,unos pequeños asuntos en el país del sonido que debido a mi boda pospuse, es todo cuanto tenéis que saber.

Suigetsu elevo una ceja.

-¿Sakura viene con nosotros?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-No.

Karin puso sus brazos en jarras.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Ya. Haced las maletas y prepáralo todo.

La expresión de los tres fue de absoluta sorpresa pero ninguno osaría discutir las decisiones del jefe Hebi, y menos cuando Sasuke tenía ese humor.

-Entendido.

Los tres ninjas salieron de la estancia dejando al moreno sirviéndose otra copa de licor, maldita sea, pensó Sasuke molesto mientras giraba el liquido dentro de la copa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso? ¿Tanto asco le daba? Hasta donde él podía recordar aquella noche ella se había mostrado bastante entregada, incluso habría jurado que lo estaba disfrutando, Tsk , maldita bruja, ella seguramente solo fingía esperando a que su "droga" le hiciera efecto, bebió de nuevo la copa de un trago y se volvió a servir.

El juego la había salido francamente bien, demasiado bien pensó Sasuke preocupado, ¿Cómo sabia ella todo lo que pasaba? Tal vez no fuera virgen… tampoco es que le importara demasiado, pero… sonrió, era virgen ninguna persona conocedora del sexo se habría causado esas heridas, sonrió más abiertamente, menuda ninja medico que estaba hecha… esa mancha de sangre era monstruosamente grande. La sonrisa se borro de sus labios y dejo paso a una actitud ceñuda, mierda ahora todo el mundo pensaba que era un sádico violador, suspiro, lo que le faltaba en demonio vengador sádico violador, elevo una ceja, las cosas no estaban resultando tan fáciles como él había pensado.

Sonó la puerta, y Sasuke se volvió hacia ella para vislumbrar un pelo rosa y una cara llena de contradicciones.

-Sasuke yo quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Sasuke elevo una ceja, ¿por qué se hacia la ofendida?

-di.

Vio como ella cogía aire y lo miraba enfadada.

-No creo que sea bueno para nuestro matrimonio que me amenaces.- se cruzo de brazos- debes de dejar esa costumbre de inmediato.

Sasuke se quedo de una pieza observándola, ¿Le estaba hablando en serio?, la miro a los ojos y vio determinación en ellos, le estaba hablando en serio, le dieron ganas de reírse, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir hasta él altiva para darle ordenes? ¿Y drogarle si era bueno para su matrimonio? La ira volvió a él , aunque el único síntoma que demostró de ella fue apretar el vaso con más fuerza de la requerida.

-Bien.

Y dio otro sorbo a su copa, lo que consiguió otra mirada desaprobación del a joven.

-Y te agradecería que no te dieras a la bebida.

Suficiente. Pensó Sasuke.

-Él brandy me ayuda.

Sakura elevo una ceja.

-¿ A qué?

Sasuke recorrió rápidamente la distancia que los separaba quedándose a escasos centímetros de ella.

-No olvides que soy un hombre con necesidades y muy furioso con mi esposa.

Sakura se sonrojo, pero no bajo la guardia.

-Pues tu esposa también está furiosa contigo, y no sé de qué necesidades me habl…

La frase de la chica quedo interrumpida por los labios del joven, que cayeron sobre los suyos posesivamente, pillando a la joven totalmente de sorpresa, tenía que soltarse de él, apartarlo, el terror llenaba su mente, ¿volvería a intentar meter "Eso " en ella?

Sasuke paso su lengua por los labios hinchados de la joven debido la fuerza ejercida por el beso, y mordió suavemente el labio inferior, provocando en Sakura un escalofrió diferente, sorprendentemente placentero, logrando que Sasuke consiguiera su propósito e introdujera la lengua dentro de ella, devorando su interior, jugando con ella, llenándola, acariciándola, logrando sacar de ella esos débiles gemidos, y consiguiendo que ella se pegara a su cuerpo, notando la propia necesidad del joven.

Los besos se volvían más presurosos, más profundos, las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello impidiendo casi la toma de aire, notaba un calor por todo su cuerpo y pegaba su cadera a la erección del chico, esperando algo instintivamente, estaba perdiendo la razón, estaba a punto de…

-Ya estamos list…os

Sasuke se separo de ella y elevo la mirada oscurecida por encima de la cabeza de la joven en dirección a la puerta, donde un sonrojado Juugo los miraba atónito.

-Un minuto.

Juugo ni siquiera hablo cerró la puerta con la misma calma con la que la había abierto y se retiro.

Sakura solo oía los latidos de su corazón, notaba como su cara ardía de vergüenza, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Ella había ido a pedirle que su trato siguiera en pie, no a tirarlo por la borda, era una estúpida se dejaba arrastrar por las malas artes del demonio al cual seguía agarrada, ¿qué habría pensado Juugo?

-No voy a violarte.-Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y noto como él se separaba de ella sin muchos miramientos y llegaba hasta la puerta de la 

sala, dejándola totalmente en shock.- Solo era un beso de despedida, volveré dentro unas semanas.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Juugo bajo las escaleras de la gran casa totalmente colorado, no había esperado ver a su jefe y a la chica en esa situación… esa chica debía ser masoquista, aun que si que era cierto que el jefe había cambiado mucho en aquella semana, como si se preocupara por ella…, frunció el entrecejo, la verdad es que Sasuke se había llevado ya a más de una chica a la cama y nunca la había visto como aquella mañana a la chica, por dios si parecía que la habían dado la paliza de su vida… tal vez ella se resistiera…

-No eres más que una tía fea.

-Y tú un puto gilipollas.

Juugo suspiro, ya estaban otra vez esos dos… Bajo totalmente las escaleras y se encamino al recibidor, donde efectivamente estaban sus dos compañeros, abrió mucho los ojos, Karin tenía en la mano un caro jarrón y amenazaba al peliblanco con lanzárselo. Oh dios mío, ¿Quién le mandaria a él meterse en esos líos?

-¿Qué demonios hacéis?

-Es la loca esta.

-¿pero quién te crees que eres para llamarme loca? ¡Vete a un dentista!

Suigetsu elevo una ceja mostrando su sonrisa.

-Ay a quien le gusta más así.

Karin entrecerró los ojos.

-Karin déjalo ya, pareces tonta.

Karin se volvió a Suigetsu llena de ira.

-Cállate pelo pincho ,¿con quién se supone que estas?

-Además de fea idiota.

-Que te calles maldito.

Juugo vio que ella tomaba impulso para lanzar el jarrón.

-KARIN

Juugo apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse al ver que ella giraba hacia a él soltando el brazo.

¡CRASH!

Juugo abrió los ojos y observo la cara pálida de sus dos amigos, se volvió lentamente y vio a su jefe totalmente quieto con una pequeña herida n la cabeza y trozos del jarrón a sus pies.

-Karin…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura miraba deprimida la televisión, ya hacia una semana que Sasuke se había ido y no tenía noticias de él, tal vez la había abandonado, la depresión se acentuó, ¿Por qué se deprimía? Se suponía que eso tenía que hacerla feliz…

-¿Qué piensas frentuda?

Sakura salió de su ensoñamiento y miro a su amiga que se sentaba a su lado en el sillón con un nuevo bol de palomitas.

-En nada.

Tomo un puñado de palomitas.

-¿En serio? – elevo una ceja- y yo que hubiera jurado que pensabas en cierto moreno que tiene el horrible habito de abandonar a su esposa…

Sakura la miro con ira.

-No es gracioso.

Ino rio.

-Sí que lo es, oh vamos Sakura por dios, eres la única mujer casada virgen de Konoha, puede incluso que más que eso…

-Pero yo no me case por amor…y yo quiero hacerlo por amor, ¿si no como voy a soportar el dolor?

Ino elevo una ceja y luego volvió a reír.

-No me puedo creer que seas tan mojigata…- ladeo la cabeza- puede que al principio duela un poco, pero luego… luego es bastante divertido, incluso placentero.

Sakura la miro ceñuda ¿Cómo podía ser divertido algo que dolía?

-Pues yo no creo que me guste.

Ino sonrió maliciosa.

-Estoy segura que Sasuke hará que te guste, por lo que me contaste… lo que él te hizo te estaba gustando, o no?- Sakura se sonrojo y afirmo con la cabeza nerviosamente.- Sí seguro que Sasuke sabe hacerlo muy bien, no deberías tener tanto miedo…

Una idea preocupante cruzo por la cabeza rosa.

-Ino…-la rubia la observo- ¿se puede hacer mal?

-Mmmm…- la rubia dudo- No es que haya gente que lo hace mal, es que es diferente, a cada persona nos gusta una cosa…, aunque a los hombres les suelen gustar por lo general ciertas cosas…, pero es posible que dos personas sean incompatibles en la cama, o que uno se aburra, normalmente ese es el final de la relación…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al recibir esa información… ¿¿aburrirse??...¿¿incompatibilidad??...¿¿diferente??...¿¿final de la relación??

-Ino y como…¿Cómo sabes si eres incompatible o lo que le gusta a la otra persona?

Ino la miro divertida.

-No sé porque te interesa tanto, se supone que tú no quieres hacerlo ¿no?

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo a corto plazo, no hacerlo así, como él que sella un acuerdo comercial, ella quería al menos que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella, por pequeño que fuera… No era que se fuera a quedar virgen el resto de su vida…¿verdad? Ella quería tener hijos..Aunque fueran de Sasuke… pero… y si no eran compatibles, ella no tenía experiencia, pero él…estaba claro que tenía demasiada… ¿y si le aburría?¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le importaba lo qué ese maldito demonio pensara?

-No es cuestión de si quiero o no, es más bien curiosidad…

Ino sonrió.

-Tengo una idea, vamos.

Ino se levanto y Sakura tuvo la sensación de estar metiéndose en un lio, pero ya no se iba a echar para atrás, quería saber, necesitaba saber si ella podría….

Siguió a su amiga por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la casa de cierto rubio que estaba medio dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ino la miro sonriente, y el rubio la miro dudoso, Ino nunca sonreía a Naruto a menso que quisiera algo de él, los nervios de Sakura empezaron aflorar, ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿No iría Ino a contarle sus dudas y miedos a Naruto…?

-Necesitamos que nos prestes una cosita…

¡Dios pensó Sakura definitivamente no había sido una buena idea¡

-¿El qué? –Pregunto Naruto desconfiado, dejándolas pasar al interior de la desordenada casa.

-Porno.

Ino soltó la palabra con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, pero los otros dos ninjas de la estancia no se la tomaron con la misma naturalidad, 

Sakura la miraba escandalizada y completamente colorada, Naruto por su parte notaba como de su nariz corría un pequeño reguero de sangre y sus ojos aumentaban de tamaño a la par que su cara de incredulidad se tornaba rojo bermellón.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡

Ino lo miro con indiferencia mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Oh vamos Naru-idiota, sé que tienes videos de esos, solo queremos ver uno.

-¡PERO QUÉ DICES! YO NO SOY NINGUN PERVETIDO, ¿PARA QUÉ QUEREIS ESO?

-No me mientas tonto, el otro día hoy como lo comentaban Chôji y Shikamaru…

Parecía imposible pero la cara de Naruto se volvió más roja. Sakura tomo aire, era mejor tomarlo de forma natural al igual que Ino.

-Naruto sólo queremos verla por curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? ¿Curiosidad de qué?

Sakura se puso más colorada, maldito Naruto no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-Naruto tú solo danos la maldita cinta y te dejaremos tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a otro?

Ino hizo un gesto de cansancio con la mano.

-Ninguno otro tiene tu colección, además Kakashi no tiene películas, solo libros, y eso sería poco efectivo para nuestro…estudio.

Naruto pareció pensar su respuesta unos minutos…, al fin se cruzo de brazos, y las miro decidido, Sakura trago saliva, seguro que se iba a negar…

-Está bien esperad aquí.

Sakura miro atónita a Ino, lo habían conseguido…, esta le guiño un ojo sonriendo, dos minutos después el rubio entraba colorado con una caja en la mano, ¿Cuántas tenia? Apoyo la caja en la mesa, y empezó a enumerar con aire digno ante los asombrados ojos de la joven:

-No sé que estáis buscando exactamente- tosió- bueno hay porno lésbico blando, porno lésbico fuerte, de enfermeras, orgias, -volvió a toser- griego, francés, colsplay, y normal, light o duro- ah y tengo uno sado, pero espero que no busquéis eso.

Sakura miro a Ino totalmente alucinada, y vio que su amiga estaba igual de sorprendida que ella.

-Joder Naruto te falta solo la zoofilia.

Naruto se puso aun más rojo.

-¡Esas cosas no me gustan! Además fuisteis vosotras las que lo pedisteis.

Ino rio maliciosa.

-Ya cálmate, está bien eh… -pareció estudiar las opciones- creo que con el normal light para empezar bastara, pervertido.

Naruto la miro con odio.

-Sabía que no debía enseñároslo…

Ino cogió la cinta y sonrió al joven guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Quieres verla con nosotras? -Sakura se tapo la boca ahogando un grito de horror, ¿Cómo iba a ver eso en presencia de Naruto?.Naruto había vuelto al color rojo fuerte y la hemorragia nasal había regresado. Ino rio al ver la expresión del joven- era broma, pervertido. Esto es una sesión solo para chicas- dicho lo cual se levanto del sofá muy dignamente- Vamos Sakura.

Sakura podía notar la atenta mirada sorprendida de Naruto, mierda, esto la pasaba por confiar en Ino, ¿Cómo le explicaba eso? Lo mejor era no volver hablar de ello.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sakura no hablo, simplemente tomo posición en el sofá aun roja de la vergüenza y miro como Ino metía la cinta en el video.

-Esto va a ser divertido…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

La gran mansión estaba sumida en un frio y oscuro silencio, habían tardado bastante en llegar, y ahora estaba muy cansado.

Se asomo a la ventana y vio aquel paisaje que conocía tan bien…, trago saliva no le gustaba estar allí, aquella casa, aquella oscuridad solo le recordaba lo que era, y lo peor de todo lo que tenía que ser, se apoyo en la pared, tal vez no debía haberla metido en todo eso… Tsk ya no valía la pena pensarlo, lo hecho, hecho estaba… aunque solo esperaba que no corriera la misma suerte que ella…

Miro al techo de su habitación "_somos demonios y nos llevamos al infierno a las personas de nuestro alrededor_" las palabras del viejo resonaron en su mente… él ya había aceptado ese destino, su destino, pero le costaba ver a Sakura en un infierno…, mierda, ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella? No tenía que haberse casado con ella, había muchas otras mujeres…, otras que no dieran tantos problemas, suspiro.

La puerta se entreabrió a la espalada de Sasuke, y una presencia tan demoniaca como la suya se hizo patente en la habitación, una presencia que conocía muy bien…

-Enhorabuena por la boda Sasuke…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Pues hasta aquí, esperamos que os guste jeje n.n si lo sabemos somos crueles, pero nos gusta mucho el humor y la intriga -.n **

**Bueno ya sabéis cualquier cosa que queráis: apoyo (que se agradece), ideas (se tienen en cuenta) o incluso críticas (de todo se aprende) RR que siempre los tenemos en cuenta.**

**¡¡MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!! Y YA NOS DIREIS COMO VA!**


	6. Capítulo 6:Quien juega con fuego

**¡¡HOLA!! No hemos tardado ni una semana asique esperamos que no se enfaden jeje tenemos ya 127 RR n.n somos felices y como somos felices seguimos escribiendo (MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD) nos encanta que os guste y que os riais, nosotras también nos reímos mucho haciéndolo XD, y como muestra de gratitud por todas las RR que nos habéis dejado vamos a hacer el capi más largo de lo normal -**

**Contestando: **

**1ºNo os decimos quien es la persona del final (ya lo veréis -.n que tiene mucho que ver en la historia)**

**2ºEl LEMMON: pervertidos jajaja (aunque como nosotras lo escribimos…¿eso nos hace más pervertidas? n/n) ****en este capi hay LEMMON**** -.n (que para eso Sakura aprende no?)((esta al final))- por si ay alguien k no le gusta el lemmon…**

**3º Lo de Ino… cada uno a dicho uno… u.u' asique lo echamos a suertes(menos con Sai…lo sentimos pero es que no nos cuadraba que se tirara a Ino y saliera con Sakura… entonces sí que lo matamos XD jeje) y ya veréis quien salió. -.n**

**4º Naruto no es un pervertido es un chico con inquietudes jajajaja**

**Aquí os dejamos el capi 6:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 6: Quien juega con fuego… _

…_acaba quemándose._

Stop.

Ino se secaba las lágrimas de la risa, al ver la cara pálida de su amiga. Saco la cinta del video y se volvió guiñando un ojo a su amiga que seguía totalmente estática en el sofá.

-¿Y bien frentona qué te ha parecido?

Sakura ni siquiera la miro, seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos fijos en la pantalla ahora oscura. Trago saliva.

-Yo…yo no puedo hacer eso.

Ino sonrió.

-¿El qué?- se encogió de hombros- Las posturas eran bastante sencillitas… hasta tú podrías hacerlas.

Sakura la miro escandalizada.

-Ino- la regaños como si le pareciera increíble que no la entendiera.- eso se chupa!!- Ino abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a reírse con ganas.- No se qué te parece tan gracioso, no tenia buena pinta, además luego suelta… ESO sobre ella !Es humillante!

Ino intento controlar su risa sin mucho éxito.

-Sakura por dios es solo sexo oral, es perfectamente normal , bueno lo de que luego lo suelte así es una dra-ma-ti-za-ción, normalmente el chico te avisa, aunque…- se quedo pensativa- hay a gente a quien le gusta así…

La cara de horror de Sakura se acentuó.

-¿Tú crees que a Sasuke le gustaran esas cosas?

Ino frunció el entrecejo.

-Mmmm… pues no lo sé, es muy serio, pero siempre ha tenido ese punto morboso, ¿no crees?

Sakura estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, no iba a estar nunca preparada, tenía que reconocer que aquella noche ella había disfrutado, había sentido algo muy placentero… pero ahora… era demasiado bruto, demasiado fuerte, ¿Dónde estaban los besos de película?¿y los abrazos? Además ella nunca podría gritar como la chica del video, ni decir cosas como: clávamela, o dame tu leche, ¿quien decía esas cosas? Dios cerró los ojos y estaba segura que moriría de vergüenza o mataría a Sasuke si la decía cosas como: eres mi putita, o dime que te 

gusta perra. ¡¿Qué coño veía Naruto?¡ ¿Eso era lo qué les gustaba a los hombres? La pena la invadió seria virgen toda su vida…

Ino se tiro en el sofá al lado de ella.

-Tranquilízate Sakura, te aseguro que no es tan malo, solo tienes que coger algunas ideas del video, perder el miedo…

Sakura observo los ojos sincero de su amiga, ella sabía que Ino no era virgen, pero lo suyo había sido diferente, ella quería a su novio, y aunque es cierto que ya no estaban juntos, eran dos cabezones…, ella estaba segura que seguía amándolo.

-Ino…¿Nunca piensas en volver con él?

Ino la miro sorprendida. Luego ladeo la cabeza.

-Él ya no me quiere, ahora está con ella… no tiene mucho sentido…

-Pero fuiste tú quien lo dejo.

La rabia frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya lo sé, pero es un estúpido, nunca me decía nada bonito, no me llevaba a ningún sitio, solo discutíamos y…. –callo abruptamente poniéndose totalmente colorada.- eso acabo él es feliz con esa puta presumida y fría, son tal para cual.

-Ino…

La chica se levanto decidida.

-¡Sakura!- Sakura se puso en pie con la misma cara decidida que su amiga- ¡Vamos a beber!

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

A Sasuke le dolía la espalda y la cabeza después del combate, se acerco al baño y se quito la máscara oscura que tapaba su cara y sus guantes del mismo color, abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a limpiar sus manos manchadas de sangre, Tsk, no le gustaban esas misiones, pero nadie podía descubrir su secreto, nadie podía descubrirle…

Cerró los ojos cansado, y vio una tierna sonrisa y unos ojos radiantes de color verdes, abrió los ojos enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Por qué pensaba en Sakura, desde que se había ido solo podía pensar en ella, recordaba cosas sin sentido como su respiración al dormir, o sus gritos contra Karin…, y lo más preocupante de todo… eso le hacía feliz…

Sacudió la cabeza apoyado en el lavabo y luego miro su imagen en el espejo, sus ojos rojos, la cara ensangrentada, y unas manchas oscuras cubrían la mitad de su cara, ese era él, el dominio Uchiha.

Cerro el grifo de agua y apago su Sharingan, se quito el jersey negro que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos apoyados en la nuca. Él tenía razón, ella le haría más débil….

_Flash Back_

_-Enhorabuena por la boda._

_Sasuke noto la sombra demoniaca tras él, pero no se volvió, ni siquiera se inmuto. Podía notar la fina pregunta escondida tras esa palabras, un por qué muy nítido, esperando una respuesta._

_- Me ayudara en la misión._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-La gente dejara de dudar, se harán vulnerables._

_Podía sentir la gélida sonrisa tras de él._

_-Esa chica… era tu compañera de equipo…_

_-Sí._

_-Espero que aprendas de los errores pasados, de mis propios errores, recuerda que somos Sasuke, y qué me debes… _

_-No lo olvido._

_-Ten cuidado esa chica… será tu debilidad…_

_Fin Flash back_

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura se levanto con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida, sentía la boca pastosa y la gran cama que presidia la habitación se empeñaba en darla vueltas, mataría a Ino en cuanto pudiera mantenerse de pies.

Abrió lentamente un ojo, mierda, se había acostado con la ropa y los zapatos puestos, dios y ¿qué era ese olor? Se dio la vuelta y se quedo boca arriba con una mano en la frente. Oh dios mío era ella, olía a tabaco, alcohol y dios se le había caído la baba… Tsk no tenía que haber bebido tanto, nunca más volvería a beber. Se sentía morir, suspiro y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme se incorporo medio cuerpo en la cama, Tsk tenía el pelo enredado y lleno de ¿tierra? Coño, miro las medias raídas, seguro que se cayó, tenía que decirle a Sasuke que había que mejorar el camino de la entrada…

-¿Sakura?

Sakura abrió muchísimos los ojos, pese a su insistente jaqueca, subió la mirada con miedo para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Sasuke, trago saliva no era justo ¿por qué tenía que estar él tan perfecto? ¿Tan guapo? Y ella… dios ella debía parecer un desecho humano, mierda no era justo.

-Hola…- genial además de echa un asco seguro que pensaría que se había vuelto tonta.- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Sasuke elevo una ceja.

-Ahora.

El dolor de cabeza de Sakura se acentuaba.

-Ya bueno… creo que será mejor que me duche.

Sasuke la miro confundido, luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió del cuarto.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura absorbía por su pajita el batido de fresa totalmente enfadada, Ino la miraba extrañada en silencio, sin atreverse a pregúntala por qué no se daba cuenta que ya no quedaba batido pero ella seguía absorbiendo...

Maldito Sasuke como se atrevía hacerlo eso, no se lo podía creer llevaba cinco días en casa, cinco días ignorándola, siendo excesivamente correcto cuando ella le preguntaba si estaba bien, o si pasaba algo. Eso cuando lo veía…

-Sa…Sakura.- La chica la miro con ira, Ino trago saliva asustada- se te ha acabado el batido hace un rato, ¿en qué estas pensando idiota?

Sakura aparto la copa con desgana, y apoyo la barbilla en la mesa.

-Es que me siento frustrada.

Ino elevo una perfecta ceja rubia.

-¿Por qué tu maridito no te hace caso?

Sakura mato con la mirada a su amiga.

-No lo digas así. – Frunció el entrecejo- Yo pensaba que él querría…, bueno que ya se le habría pasado el enfado.

Ino sonrió.

-Pero eso es lo que querías no? la idea era continuar virgen por lo siglos de los siglos…

Sakura apretó los labios, claro que era lo que quería, pero se sentía totalmente frustrada, ¿acaso no la encontraba deseable?, ¿o es que tenía una amante? La ira surgió en su interior, a ella la tendría que dar igual lo que hiciera, pero entonces por qué…

-Tampoco es eso…

-Lo que pasa es que ves dañado tu orgullo como mujer.-Sakura la miro intrigada.-Claro, él ya no te presta atención, y tú te sientes rechazada es normal. Además el es ahora el dueño de la situación.

Sakura suspiro.

-Supongo que ya da igual… no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Ino la miro pícaramente.

-Esa no es la Sakura que yo conozco, ¿vas a dejarle ganarte?

Sakura se cruzo de brazos cansada.

-Seguro qué tú tienes una idea mejor…

-¿Por qué no seduces a tu marido?

-¿Seducir?

Ino asintió.

-Tómatelo como un juego, será divertido.

-Un juego, eh?

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke llego a casa cansado después del entrenamiento, Juugo entro tras él cerrando la puerta.

-Creo me debería ir a dar una ducha jefe.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza a su amigo, que ahora a pesar de su iniciativa no se movía de delante suyo con los ojos como platos, ¿Qué le pasaba? Elevo una ceja, y vio como Juugo se ponía completamente colorado…¿Qué demonios miraba? Se volvió para mirar en la misma dirección que la estatua de su amigo. Y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a Sakura totalmente sonrojada vestida de…¿conejito?

De pronto sitio ganas de estrangular, lo que no tenía claro es si a Juugo por mirar a si a su esposa o a ella por estar así en la sala de estar, siempre podía ahogarlos a los dos.

-Cr…creo qu..que …m…mm…me toma..re esssa ducha…

Juugo cruzo el salón en tres zancadas intentando no mirar a la esposa de su jefe. Sasuke se volvió a ella con cara de pocos amigos. El silencio se 

empezó a volver tenso…¿Qué demonios hacia así vestida? ¿Había vuelto a llegar borracha a casa?

-¿No…no vas a decirme nada de- trago saliva- mi nuevo vestido?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no es un vestido.

Sakura se mojo los labios con la lengua.

-Bueno yo… tengo que ayudar en una obra infantil del hospital y estoy mirando animales.

Sasuke elevo una ceja, ¿obra infantil? Llevaba zapatos de tacón medias de rejillas, body y orejas. Eso no era un conejito infantil…

-Ya veo…

Dios estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con ella sobre sus gustos en disfraces… paso por su lado y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Entonces te gusta?

Sasuke ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla.

-No.

Subió las escaleras del cuarto y se dirigió directamente a la ducha, abrió el grifo y se metió debajo del imponente chorro, sonrió, ¿obra infantil? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Después hablaría con ella, no iba a permitir que vieran a su mujer así vestida, frunció el entrecejo podía imaginarse perfectamente al estúpido de Naruto sangrando por la nariz…

-¿Sasuke?

Sasuke abrió los ojos totalmente asombrado al ver a Sakura desnuda con solo una toalla rodeando su cuerpo atreves de la mampara de la ducha.

-Yo…

Sasuke notaba como la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en cierta zona de su anatomía para disgusto suyo, pero ¿qué hacía allí?

-¿Qué pasa?

La chica dudo.

-¿Quieres que te enjabone?

A Sasuke se le cayó el bote de champú de las manos, tenía que haber oído mal.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno eso es lo que hacen las esposas.

Así que era eso… estaba intentando lograr resarcirse de sus pecados, apretó los puños luchando contra sus propios instintos, no podía darla tanto poder, tenía que demostrarla quien mandaba ahí, que no era uno de esos maridos débiles que la iba a consentir salirse siempre con la suya, cerro el grifo de la ducha y abrió la mampara con total normalidad, sonriendo en su interior al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica y como se ponía colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Ya he acabado.

Sasuke se estaba calzando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-hm

-Soy yo ¿pue…puedo pasar?

Sasuke suspiro, si entraba desnuda no estaba seguro de poder controlarse, para su tranquilidad la pelirosa apareció con un pequeño vestido de color amarillo y blanco, Sasuke ladeo la cabeza, al menos no iba desnuda, aunque el vestido no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

Miro a la chica con ojos cansados.

-¿Qui…quieres qu…que tomemos una copa?

Sasuke elevo una ceja.

-¿Más Sake?

Sakura lo miro contrariada.

-Solo quería firmar una tregua…

El moreno la miro durante dos minutos sin decir nada sopesando sus palabras…tregua…¿acaso pensaba qué estaban en guerra? Sonrió, puede que sí que fuera una buena manera de decirlo… claro que, se cruzo de brazos, esa guerra la ganaría él…

-Muy bien.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y sirvió dos copas de Sake, alzo el vaso.

-Por nosotros.

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza, y bebió el contenido de un trago, frunció el entrecejo, lo había precalentado, sonrió al ver que un leve rubor empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas, Sakura solo podría con dos vasos más…

-¿O…otro?

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza.

-No creo que lo aguantes.

La chica lo miro irritada.

-¡Claro que lo aguantare! Yo tolero muy bien el alcohol.

Sasuke casi rio, recordó su regreso, estaba hecha una pena, la resaca la había durado días, Sakura nunca había sido una persona que tolerara el alcohol…

Se encogió de hombros, seguramente sus ganas de beber tendrían un fin…

-Lo que tú digas.

La chica volvió a llenar ambos vasos y bebió enfadada el segundo trago.

-Uno más.

Esta vez ni se molesto en discutírselo acerco su vaso a la chica que volvió a llenarlo.

-Por el matrimonio- Sasuke la miro observaba divertido, ya estaba bebida- Y por el nuestro, que debe ser el más raro de todos los matrimonios.

Sasuke sonrió y brindo con ella.

Sakura dejo su vaso y cogió la botella.

-¿Q…Quieres otro?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no puede más…. Será mejor que lo dejes.

La chica pareció enfadarse e intento llenar de nuevo el vaso aunque no acertó con la botella, y mancho el suelo. Miro la mancha consternada.

-Mierda.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la chica llorando.

-Sakura…

Ella lo miraba enfadada entre lágrimas.

-Eres un idiota, lo estropeas todo.

Sasuke fue hasta ella y la levanto en brazos, no sabía lo que decía, lo mejor sería llevarla a la cama y que durmiera la borrachera. La chica pataleo intentando que la bajara.

-Suéltame, esto no tendría que ser así.

Sasuke la ignoro y siguió su camino a la habitación de la joven.

-¿El qué?

La chica pareció darse por vencida y dejo de luchar contra él, con un gran suspiro.

-Se suponía que tenía que emborracharte yo a ti…

Sasuke la miro divertido.

-Ya veo…

-No. No ves nada, todo me sale mal.

Sasuke la miro curioso.

-¿Qué sale mal?

La chica alzo los brazos en un gesto de desesperación.

-¡Todo! Se suponía que tenía que seducirte, peor ni de conejita, ni medio desnuda con esponja en mano, ni emborrachándote,…. En la peli era más fácil.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltarla por la impresión, pero por suerte recupero su sangre fría al tiempo que abría la puerta y se adentraba en la estancia de la chica. ¿Quería seducirlo? ¿Por eso había echo todo aquello?

Se acerco a la cama y la metió en ella, quitándola los zapatos. Luego la observo mientras la chica se acurrucaba para caer dormida. Se acerco a su oído.

-¿Por qué querías seducirme?

La pelirosa que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, suspiro lentamente.

-Es solo un juego…

Sasuke la miro en silencio… ¿Un juego eh? sonrió, ¿Qué película había visto que seducían a hombres vestidas de conejo? Tsk, muy bien si su mujercita quería jugar, él jugaría, aunque solo fuera para demostrara que le no era ningún juguete en sus preciosas manos.

Sacudió la cabeza… ¿Preciosas? Volvió a sonreír, mierda, eso pasaba por beber tres copas de Sake… se levanto despacio, y no pudo reprimir la tentación de besar los dulces labios de la chica una vez más, esos labios que habían estado semanas atormentándolo. Se separo con desgana y se dirigió a la puerta.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura abrió los ojos con desgana y se estiro con pereza, ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Achico los ojos tratando de recordar… había ido a ver a Sasuke para emborracharle y… Dios, se había acabado emborrachando ella, llevo un mano a su frente mientras la desilusión se hacía eco en ella, todo la salía mal, Tsk, no, solo le salía mal todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke, desde que era un cría siempre metía la pata cuando él la miraba, o estaba 

cerca, suspiro, era una injusticia de la naturaleza, miro el reloj de la mesilla:

4:00

Genial odiaba desvelarse a media noche, luego seguro que no podía dormir… le sonaron las tripas, se levanto de la cama decidida a comer algo, al menos así su estomago podría descansar, giro el pomo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y bajo hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y comenzó a buscar algo que la apeteciera…

Alargo la mano para coger un poco Udon que había sobrado de la cena, cuando noto unos brazos rodear su cintura, el pánico cundió en ella, o bien era un violador, o bien era…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sasuke…- había preferido al violador, pensó tristemente, trago saliva y se incorporo cerrando la nevera, el seguía abrazándola, ella podía notar el calor del cuerpo del chico, del perfecto cuerpo del chico, se humedeció los labios.- tenía hambre…-Sasuke la dio la vuelta sin soltarla y la miro a los ojos intensamente, logrando que el cuerpo de Sakura subiera varios grados.- ¿Y tú?

Sasuke sonrió pícaramente y se acerco a su boca, tanto que cuando hablo Sakura pudo notar su aliento chocando contra sus labios temblorosos que esperaban un beso.

-Tenía hambre también…

Los sentido de Sakura se pusieron en alerta, su forma de hablar, su cuerpo pegado a ella, su boca a escasos centímetros de la suya… tenía que huir, se estaba poniendo muy peligroso, el juego empezaba a darla miedo…

-Yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Sasuke no se movió, ni ella tampoco, pensó enfadad, su cuerpo no la obedecía, estaba bajo el influjo de esos ojos más oscuros que la noche, que la miraban con deseo contenido.

Sakura no podía creerlo pero fue ella, fue su instinto más interno el que arrimo su boca a la del joven reclamando su atención, lo beso, lo beso temblorosa, con miedo, pero a la vez con excitación y deseo.

Por un momento Sakura pensó que él no la respondería, que se había vuelto a equivocar, pero justo en ese momento el chico la estrecho más a su cuerpo y profundizo el beso.

La lengua de Sasuke rodaba en su boca llevándola a un punto de locura desconocida para ella, se sentía igual que aquella noche, el placer recorriendo su espalda, su cuerpo deseando el contacto con el suyo, sus caderas temblorosas, y su sangre acelerada que finalizaba concentrándose en unos pequeños impulsos en cierta parte vergonzosa de su anatomía.

Sasuke se separo de ella con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro y ella lo miro avergonzada. Para un minuto más tarde mirarle con preocupación, él se había acercado a ella y la había quitado la cinta que recogía su pelo, ¿Pero qué hacia? ¿Por qué la vendaba los ojos con ella?

-¿Sasuke?

Trago saliva nerviosa, no era una buena idea, no podía ver lo que el chico hacia… por otro lado una sensación de erotismo, de expectación se había apoderado de ella, él chico mordió su labio inferior provocando que su cuerpo se tensara por le sorpresa, luego paso la lengua por sus labios hasta besarla.

Sasuke era el duelo de la situación, ella solo se abrazaba su cuello, mientras él la besaba una y otra vez, sin dejar de besarla la alzo en vilo y la sentó en lo que ella juraría que era la mesa de la cocina, tenía que parar esa locura, ¿y si entraba Juugo o Suigetsu o…KARIN? Decididamente tenía que p…

Los pensamientos de Sakura murieron cuando el lamio su fino cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja que mordió tiernamente, acaricio sus hombros al mismo tiempo mientras bajaba los tirantes de su vestido descubriendo sus pechos, Sakura noto como su cara se cubría de un intenso rojo carmesí, se sentía observada, aunque no podía decir que hacia él…

Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, hubo una ligera pausa, cuando de pronto ella sintió su lengua acariciar uno de sus hinchados pezones, un gemido escapo de la garganta de la chica, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Mientras succionaba el pequeño pezón, acariciaba con su otra mano el otro pequeño botón que reclamaba su atención, las sensaciones se acumulaban en la garganta de la chica escapando en forma de pequeños y rápidos gemidos, que eran la perdición de Sasuke.

La respiración empezaba a tornarse violenta y cada vez más rápida, tanto que Sakura pensó que dejaría de respirar, que se ahogaría, y su cuerpo comenzó a mover las caderas acercándoselas al chico que se encontraba de pies entre sus piernas, reclamando algo que no entendía muy bien.

Sasuke abandono sus pezones y se alejo unos centímetros de ella, lo suficiente como para que ella notara el frio recorrer su piel, añorando la calidez del joven.

Su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que comprendió por que Sasuke se había apartado y donde estaba…, podía notar su aliento en la cara interior de su muslo, que besaba suavemente, oh dios mío, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar de anticipación.

Sasuke dejo un reguero de besos en la cara interior de sus muslos, mientras con una mano acariciaba el sexo de la joven por encima de su ropa interior, Sakura trago saliva con miedo y excitación a la vez, no podía creer que pudiera sentir tanto y tan intenso.

La sangre dejo de circularla por el cuerpo al notar la lengua del chico imitando los movimientos del dedo, los gemidos de la chica se volvieron más intensos, la respiración más entrecortada, y su cuerpo se rindió cuando el introdujo uno de sus dedos en el cálido interior de la joven, su interior rodeaba al dedo mientras sentía la lengua del chico moverse cada vez más rápida. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que el movía el dedo, entrándolo y sacándolo de ella. Entonces noto que su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer y que se movía con su propia voluntad emitiendo un gemido desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Cuando las ultimas ondas de placer bañaban su cuerpo noto como él retiraba el dedo de su interior y la retiraba la venda de los ojos mostrando su mirada avergonzada, supuso entonces que ahora él la penetraría…, pero Sasuke no se movía, finalmente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

-Sa..suke…

Él chico se detuve y la lanzo una fría sonrisa.

-Quien juega con fuego Sakura acaba quemándose.

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron, y él recuerdo de horas antes apareció como una cascada en su mente…

_Solo es un juego…_

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Bueno hasta aquí… es largo no? Esperamos que os guste n.n Bueno ya nos diréis que pensáis, (ya ya sabemos que pensabais que iban a hacerlo… Sakura también jeje) **

**¡¡Muchos besos a todos!!**

**Y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR.**


	7. Capítulo 7:Técnicas mortales

**¡¡HOLA!! Muchisisimas gracias por los RR, nos animan a darnos prisa en actualizar y seguir con este fic con el que nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo -.n jajaja **

**Esperamos no haber tardado mucho u.u **

**Bueno pues ya no nos entretenemos más XD aquí os dejamos el capi 7!:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 7: Técnicas mortales_

-¡Dios tienes la peor cara del mundo! ¿Qué paso ayer?

La chica suspiro cansada, era plenamente consciente de su aspecto, tenía el rosa recogido en un moño desordenado y las grandes marcas violáceas debajo de sus ojos la daban un aspecto bastante tétrico, no había podido dormir nada el resto de la noche, y al amanecer se había recogido el pelo y salido de casa corriendo para no encontrarse con él.

-Aun que te lo dijera no lo creerías.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Créeme yo de vosotros ya me creo cualquier cosa… asique cuéntamelo…-Al ver la cara de su amiga Ino suavizo el rostro- No puede ser peor que tu noche de bodas…

Sakura la lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Apostamos?-Ino sonrió, y Sakura se encogió de hombros resignada- Muy bien, pero prométeme que no te reirás.

-No me reiré.

-Yo intente… varias técnicas para seducirlo- Ino asintió no muy convencida- pero no funciono ninguna, es más una hasta incluso empeoro las cosas… -Se humedeció los labios- Supuse que podría emborracharlo, pero yo bebí también y acabo volviéndose contra mí, por que acabe descubriendo mi plan, lo del juego de la seducción.

Ino parpadeo.

-¿Eso es todo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Él…gano.

Ino la miro sin comprender.

-¿Qué gano?

La chica se sonrojo.

-El juego…

-Joder Sakura como va a ganar el juego si no jugaba…-La chica se puso aun más colorada- ¿Jugo contigo? ¿Te sedujo?

Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, la última pregunta había sido un tono más alto de lo que debía, y toda la cafetería del hospital las miraba en shock.

-Baja la voz quieres.- Suspiro y se recostó en la silla- Él me… me hizo sentir extraña, por un momento hasta desee que él…

Sakura luchaba con su mente buscando la palabra más adecuada para expresar esa sensación…. La rubia la miro divertida.

-Comprendo, te excitaste ¿verdad?

-INO, no lo digas así.

-¿Y cómo quieres qué lo diga?

-No sé de otra manera.

La rubia adopto una manera pensativa riéndose.

-A ver, a ver qué tal que te puso cachonda…

-¿cachonda?¿Sakura?

Ambas chicas miraron a su espalda donde vieron al ninja rubio de nuevo con la hemorragia nasal.

-Oh genial.

Exclamo Sakura exasperada, era lo que le faltaba, el idiota de Naruto siempre tiene que aparecer en el momento adecuado.

-Hola pervertido.

Lo saludo Ino con tranquilidad.

-No me llames así Creída- Le contesto el chico rojo de furia mientras se colocaba un papel en el orificio nasal a modo de dique para la sangre.- Vosotras sois las que habláis de poneros cachondas y me pedís porno.

-¿Y tú qué demonios quieres?

El chico miro sorprendido a Sakura.

-Yo solo pensaba en cuando me vais a volver la cinta que os deje…

-Se la llevo Sakura.

Respondió Ino, entonces ambos chicos se volvieron a la pelirosa, que estaba pálida como la pared, y en estado de completo Shock…

-Me la he dejado en casa…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke caminaba por la casa en dirección a su despacho para comenzar a trabajar, se rasco un ojo, para quitarse un poco la falta de sueño de su cuerpo, mierda, la idea había sido demostrarla que con él no se jugaba, que él era quien dominaba la situación, pero se le había ido de las manos, no había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, y encima tenía un tremendo dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía que no estaba muy conforme con dar ese tipo de lecciones…

Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, se estaba volviendo idiota, ¿Qué hacia hay parado mirando la leve ranura abierta? ¿Qué esperaba ver? Él no era el pervertido de Naruto, él era más fuerte que eso… mierda, golpeo levemente la puerta con un codo de manera indiferente, consiguiendo dejar la estancia a su vista, frunció el entrecejo molesto consigo mismo, definitivamente se estaba volviendo imbécil.

Observo el bonito cuarto, y sonrió, ella lo había llenado de color, con cojines de colores chillones, alfombras, fotos,… por la noche no se había fijado en esos detalles… y entonces sus ojos se achinaron al ver una cinta VHS con una pegatina que ponía de título :_ técnicas mortales._

-Hmm.

¿Qué era esa cinta? Si no estaba equivocado esa letra… esa letra era la del idiota de Naruto. ¿Por qué tenía Sakura una cinta del rubio tonto? Se adentro en el cuarto y tomo la cinta entre sus manos girándola en busca de más información, pero no había nada más… técnicas mortales… tal vez era una sesión de entrenamiento del ninja-inútil, o de técnicas de Jiraiya, Tsk, solo había una forma de averiguarlo…

Salió del cuarto con la cinta en la mano, al salir se encontró con Suigetsu en el pasillo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto el peliblanco señalando la cinta, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Una cinta de Sakura.

El chico sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

-¿Vas a verla?

Sasuke no contesto si no que se dirigió al gran salón donde Juugo se encontraba viendo la televisión, no le pidió permiso simplemente metió la cinta en el video y comenzó a rebobinar la cinta.

-¿Qué es?

Pregunto el pelo pincho a su Suigetsu que se había sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-Una peli de la chica.

-¿De Karin?

Suigetsu lo miro indignado.

-He dicho _de la chica_.

PLAY

"_oh si vamos dame más, más fuerte oh, ah, oh , sí así…"_

Los tres ninjas ladearon la cabeza a la derecha lentamente, como si buscaron otra posición desde la que lo que estaba saliendo en la pantalla no fuera…"Eso"

"_métemela entera hasta el fondo"_

Era lo que pensaban, volvieron a colocar la cabeza en su sitio en el más profundo silencio, Sasuke no había movido ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo seguía con el mando extendido y el dedo sobre la tecla del play. ¿Pero qué demonios….?

Juugo notaba como su cara ardía y sus manos sudaban, ¿pero qué veía esa chica? ¿Cómo se había casado Sasuke con ella? Trago saliva, bueno ahora ya entendía más todo…

Suigetsu por su parte tenía los ojos como platos y una sonrisa de incredulidad se iba cruzando en sus labios, vaya con la mujercita del jefe…

-¿Sabéis donde están los…

"_Vamos puta dime que te gusta"_

Karin levanto la vista de los papeles que llevaba en la mano sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Los miro a todos en los que fue el segundo más largo de la historia, mientras su cabeza absorbía todo lo que estaba viendo…

-¡OH POR DIOS! ESTO ES LO ULTIMO QUE ME ESPERABA DE VOSOTROS, SOIS UNA PANDA DE DEGENERADOS, SON SOLO LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA- se volvió a Juugo con desaprobación.- Esto me lo habría esperado del dientes de serrucho, pero de ti… que vergüenza….

-Cállate bicha fea, esta cinta no es nuestra... ha sido un malentendido…

Karin apoyo una mano en su cadera.

-¿Pretendéis qué me crea eso?

"Ah, oh, ah así que bieee"

STOP

Los tres hebis miraron a su jefe que seguía estático con el mando en la mano. Pasaron dos largos y silenciosos minutos sin que nadie se atreviera a respirar más alto por miedo a romper esa tensión.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, estaba completamente en shock, sin decir una palabra abandono el salón y se dirigió al despacho, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se apoyo en ella con la mirada perdida. Y entonces hizo algo que llevaba sin hacer años, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¡Oh vamos Sakura deja de pensarlo!-La chica miro a su amiga bajo su aura negra- Él no entra nunca en tu habitación, y ninguna de esas serpientes lo hace tampoco así que la cinta está a salvo.

Sakura levanto un poco la vista del suelo y la miro totalmente deprimida.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- suspiro- espero que tengas razón.

Ino miro a su amiga rodando los ojos, Sakura se preocupaba demasiado por todo desde que era pequeña, no confiaba en sus posibilidades, sonrió la muy idiota una no se había dado cuenta de la suerte que tenia, en el fondo ella no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que el chico había desaparecido, siempre había estado enamorada de él, y ahora era suyo, si no fueran tan raros…

Volvió su mirada al frente, y su corazón se paro al verle venir de frente…con ella, trago saliva y levanto la cara dignamente, ella no se rebajaría, no dejaría que se notara que la importaba, mierda, no debía importarle, y aun así tenía ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse en cualquier hueco oscuro.

-Ino…

Ino miro a Sakura sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Se detuvo cuando los cuatro se encontraron de cara, y el silencio se tenso.

-Hola – Ino sonrió a la pareja- ¿Qué tal todo?

El chico la miro confundido y sonrojado.

-Bien… ¿ qué tal vosotras?

Ino iba a contestar y despedirse cuando la rubia que llevaba al lado el moreno hablo.

-¿Qué tal tu matrimonio Sakura?

Sakura e Ino pestañearon a la vez.

-Bu…bueno bien, supongo,- soltó una risa nerviosa, Ino la miro elevando una ceja, así no engañaría a nadie…

Sin embrago la rubia asintió y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ves Shika como la gente casada es más feliz…

Los tres chicos se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa, Shikamaru sin saber que responder, Sakura esperando la reacción de su amiga, la cual se encontraba callada, sin moer un solo musculo, pero con sus azules ojos llenos de pena, apretaba los dientes, ¿Pensaban casarse? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese imbécil podía rehacer su vida y ella no lograba olvidarle? No era justo, no así… notaba como los ojos la picaban, no podía llorar, no ahora, no delante de ellos…

-AKAMARU NOOO.

Ino no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo vio una gran masa blanca abalanzarse sobre ella, luego un dolor en su trasero al caer, y una sensación pegajosa y húmeda en una mejilla.

-¡¡KIBA!!

El chico con la cara pintada llego corriendo e intento apartar a su perro sin existo.

-Akamaru suelta a Ino- seguía tirando del enorme perro – Lo siento muchísimo Ino, él no suele hacer estas cosas, no sé por qué solo le pasa contigo.

Ino suspiro y sonrió ante la escena, su ex novio perfectamente digno hablando con su novia de boda y ella arrollada por un enorme perro , que seguramente la había despeinado y la estaba llenando de babas, en fin eso ya no podía mejorarse…

-Está bien -le dijo al perro tranquilamente acariciándole el suave pelaje- ahora déjame levantarme ¿Si? – Se acerco a la oreja del perro y susurro- es una cuestión de orgullo.

Como por arte de magia el perro se aparto de la chica y se sentó llevando consigo a su anonadado dueño.

Se levanto del suelo molesta con su aspecto y se empezó a sacudir la ropa.

-Genial…- murmuro.

-Ino de verdad que lo siento.

Ino miro a Kiba y fue hasta él, luego le cogió de la chaqueta, y le acerco a su cara, logrando que la cara del chico se tiñera de rojo fuerte, y comenzó a zarandearle.

-Contrólale mejor, llevo ya tres vestidos rotos esta semana, si me vuelve a romper uno más te rompo las piernas chico perro.- le soltó y si mirar a nadie totalmente enfadad comenzó a andar – Nos vemos. Vamos Frentona.

Sakura se apuro hasta llegar a su lado.

Shikamaru miraba la figura enfadada de la rubia que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, sonrió seguía teniendo ese infernal carácter y esa cara de ángel... Estaba muy guapa, demasiado, al verla su cuerpo había dejado de sentir y por alguna estúpida razón se había sentido… culpable por estar con Temari…

Apretó los puños, ¿Y qué coño pasaba entre ella y Kiba? ¿Desde cuándo tenían tanta confianza? Ese idiota se había quedado embobado con ella, por no hablar de la infinita ira que había sentido cuando ella se acerco a él, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero se había puesto celoso…

-¿Estas bien?

Shikamaru miro a su actual novia…

-Sí…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura llego a casa preocupada por Ino, ella aun amaba a Shikamaru… no debía ser fácil para ella verle con otra… atravesó el hall rumbo a la cocina sumida en sus pensamientos, Ino la estaba ayudando mucho…tal vez ella debería ayudarla también…¿pero cómo?

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se quedo quieta al ver que los tres Hebis que se encontraban cenando se callaban y la miraban con distintas expresiones, Juugo la miraba colorado, Suigetsu pícaramente y sonriendo y Karin la miraba con asco y desaprobación… ¿Qué pasaba?

-Hola.

Saludo tímidamente, y trago saliva al ver que nadie la respuesta, malditas serpientes ¿qué demonios les pasaba…? Avanzo en la cocina y cogió un plato de comida, luego se sentó lo más digna posible a la mesa y comenzó a comer ante la atenta mirada de los tres ninjas.

A cada bocado Sakura se enfadaba más, ¿por qué no deban de mirarla? ¿Por qué no comían ellos? Su paciencia se hizo añicos.

-¿Pasa algo?

Juugo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Karin se encogió de hombros.

-Quien lo diría…

Y siguió con es plato, Suigetsu sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes y comenzó a comer entre risas.

Sakura resoplo, que gente más rara… el silencio solo era roto por los ruidos al masticar o tragar, normalmente ellos hablaban ignorándola, pero ese día están todos muy callados… demasiado callados…

-¿Me pasas el aceite, por favor?

Suigetsu sonrió aun más pícaramente y le paso la botella.

-¿Por dónde…?

Sakura lo miro extrañada, más aun al ver que los otros dos Hebis, sonreían.¿ qué había de gracioso? En fin estaba claro, se habían vuelto locos, o le habían dado al coñac del jefe.

-Puedes darme más.

Pidió a Juugo al ver que cogía el bol con arroz. El pelo pincho la miro escandalizado, y Suigetsu comenzó a reírse al punto de casi ahogarse con la comida. ¿Pero qué pasaba? Se sentía totalmente frustrada, se la había acabado hasta el apetito, se levanto dignamente.

-¿No cenas más?

Sakura se volvió al peliblanco.

-No, se me ha quitado el hambre, puede que vaya a entrenar…

Karin rio maliciosa.

-Claro, deberás entrenar mucho para conseguir esas técnicas mortales…

Sakura la miro ceñuda, tía pesada, ¿de qué iba eso?

-deberías ir a ver a Sasuke, dijo que quería hablar contigo.

-Yo también querría hablar con ella- rio Suigetsu a la vez que Karin le clavaba el tenedor en la mano- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES FEA?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina dejando a esos dos arrojándose objetos…

Subió al despacho y llamo pero nadie contestaba, asique giro el pomo y se adentro un poco en la estancia… ni rastro de Sasuke… se giro, tal vez estaba en su habitación, llamo a la puerta y esta vez Sasuke abrió con solo un pantalón de hilo de color oscuro puesto, Sakura noto como su cara se enrojecía.

-Si no estás vestido puedo volver luego.

Sasuke la miro divertido.

-¿Te asusta esto?

Sakura lo miro enfadada.

-Claro que no, soy doctora, estoy acostumbrada a ver a la gente semidesnuda- "aunque no tienen ese perfecto cuerpo" pensó molesta.

-¿Acostumbrada?- Sakura se sonrojo más sin saber por qué- ya veo..

La chica observo al moreno que se dirigía a una de sus mesillas y cogía algo, volvió hasta ella, una cinta de video.

"_técnicas mortales"_

¡DIOS ERA ESA CINTA DE VIDEO! El pánico se apodero de ella, mierda, mierda, por eso esos estúpidos se habían reído de ella, sabían que la había visto, pensarían que era una pervertida, por dios Sasuke pensaría que era una pervertida, y más después de haberla visto vestida de conejito… Su cerebro se paro al oír que él hablaba…

-¿Por qué ves esto?

Sakura trago saliva, sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad…

-Yo…yo… fue solo curiosidad.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y camino en dirección a ella, haciendo que la joven retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared, trago saliva, estaba rodeada, estaba perdida, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke la quemaban en el alma.

-Creo que es mi deber de esposo ayudarte con esa "curiosidad"

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Pues hasta aquí que no nos da tiempo a escribir más y queríamos subirlo hoy jejeje(somos malas -.n)**

**En el próximo capi estáis avisados hay Lemmon.**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR!!**

**BESOS!!**


	8. Capítulo 8:Hasta esa noche

**¡¡Hi!! 198 RR ¬ n.n somos superfelices por eso aunque estamos bastante liadillas hemos sacado tiempo antes de una semana para actualizar -.n esperamos que este capítulo también os guste… **

**PD: HAY LEMMON n/n no apto para personas sensibles XD **

**Bueno pues ya no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos el capitulo 8 (BIENVENIDOS A NUESTRO REINO DE LA PERVERSION JAJAJA) n/n:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 8: Hasta esa noche_

_-Creo que es mi deber de esposo ayudarte con esa "curiosidad"_

Sakura trago saliva dificultosamente, podía ver en los ojos del chico la firme decisión de cumplir su promesa, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que por un momento era lo único que podía oír, un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas al percatarse de la proximidad del chico.

Sasuke se acerco aun más a ella, hasta que los dedos de sus pies chocaron con los de ella, entonces alzo las manos y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo comenzó a bajar el vestido de la chica, Sakura apretó los puños y desvió la vista cuando el vestido resbalo por debajo de su cintura dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente desnudo, intento concentrarse en como respirar cuando Sasuke bajo lentamente sus manos por los costados hasta llegar a las caderas, sujeto suavemente la costura de sus braguitas, que corrieron la misma suerte que su vestido, inconscientemente Sakura apretó las piernas al sentirse totalmente desnuda ante él, ¿qué la pasaba? Debería estar chillando o corriendo lejos de él, y sin embargo… estaba quieta, obediente, y aunque la doliera admitirlo una parte de ella se sentía extrañamente excitada ante las circunstancias…

Tomo aire orgullosamente intentando calmar sus emociones, estaba bien, estaban casados, él no la amaba pero… cerró los ojos unos segundos y recogió el valor suficiente para mirarlo directamente a la cara, se lo 

imaginaba victorioso y sonriente, por eso sus ojos avergonzados se tornaron sorprendidos al ver como a Sasuke parecía costarle respirar igual que a ella, su respiración agitada, y un leve rubor en las mejillas, sus ojos devoraban cada curva de la chica con desesperación, parecía más vencido que vencedor.

Por fin sus miradas se encontraron, y los ojos del chico se tornaron aun más oscuros, abrazo a la chica y reclamo sus labios con ansiedad contenida durante años, su lengua devoraba la cavidad húmeda de la joven, mientras la estrechaba más contra sí, Sakura gimió al sentir el abrazo y él aprovecho para hundirse más en ella, mordió su labio inferior hacia un lado al tiempo que la giraba sobre sí. Siguió besándola hasta que Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al topar con la cama. Él la miro un instante y por primera vez la beso tiernamente en sus labios hinchados por los besos anteriores mientras con una suavidad y lentitud estoicas la iba depositando sobre el colchón colocándose él encima de su suave cuerpo.

Sakura noto la seda que cubría la cama por todo su cuerpo y como Sasuke comenzaba a darle pequeños y suaves bocados en los labios, en el mentón, en el cuello, en el tierno lóbulo de la oreja, que seguidamente introdujo en su cálida boca para jugar con él como había hecho con su lengua, Sakura notaba como leves descargas de placer curvaban su espalda mientras las manos del chica acariciaban su vientre, bajo lamiendo el cuello en dirección a uno de los sonrosados pezones de la joven mientras subía la mano al otro pecho.

La peli rosa noto el aliento en el henchido pezón, y luego un sentimiento cálido, húmedo, casi pegajoso, en la cumbre del mismo cuando el chico comenzó a tocarla intermitentemente con su lengua. La respiración de Sakura se acelero, y Sasuke aprovecho para introducir el pequeño botón en su boca a la vez que pellizcaba suavemente con los dedos el opuesto.

Las caderas de Sakura se elevaban intentando rozar la pierna que Sasuke albergaba entre ellas, reclamando la atención del joven que se concentraba en succionar la pequeña fuente de placer de la chica, Sakura gimió fuertemente de frustración y placer a partes iguales, logrando la 

atención del chico que la miro directamente a los ojos mientras se retiraba soplando lentamente del pezón. Agarro las inquietas caderas de la chica y las presionó contra el colchón.

-Si sigues así olvidare que tengo que ser cuidadoso.

La cara de Sakura se tiño de rojo escarlata, Sasuke se aparto de ella un instante para bajarse los pantalones que traía puestos con la máxima aceleración posible, Sakura intento no mirar aquella parte que de él que le parecía monstruosamente grande y se concentro en mirarlo a los ojos, él chico se posiciono sobre ella, entre sus piernas y por primera vez la sonrió tranquilizadoramente, bajo la cara y la volvió a besar en los labios, si bien el beso comenzó siendo profundamente tierno, a medida que pasaban los segundo se torno más violento y posesivo, Sakura podía notar como sus pezones se rozaban contra el fuerte pecho del chico, y como su parte más intima se rozaba con la de ella.

La mano del joven comenzó su lento recorrido por el cuerpo de la chica, acariciándola hasta llegar donde el placer se concentraba, separo lentamente ambas partes de la joven y comenzó a trazar pequeñas y húmedas circunferencias sobre ella, que lograban sacar pequeños gemidos de placer de su garganta que el moreno bebía uno tras otro, Sakura apretó fuertemente los ojos y abrazo al chico al sentir su dedo dentro de ella, él se quedo quieto besándola, dejando que ella aceptara la intrusión, para luego doblarlo lentamente hasta alcanzar con destreza un punto en el interior de ella, un pequeño montículo que hizo que todo el cuerpo de la joven temblara bajo sus brazos.

Sasuke retiro lentamente el dedo y sonrió interiormente al notar que ella apretaba las paredes para retenerlo dentro, lo saco y trazo de nuevo las mimas circunferencias sobre su sexo que su lengua trazaba dentro de su boca. Introdujo de nuevo el dedo, esta vez más hondo, y volvió a sacarlo y meterlo repetidas veces hasta que noto que el cuerpo de la chica seguía el ritmo subiendo y bajando las caderas a la par.

Retiro el dedo del todo y comenzó a trazar círculos de nuevo mientras no dejaba de besarla, y entonces sucedió, ella noto una presión distinta en la apertura, una fuerza diferente, y solo por un momento un temor, una 

duda, que se disipo cuando él de una única embestida se hundió en ella, fue en ese momento cuando la joven sintió un dolor agudo, molesto, cerro fuertemente los ojos y se abrazo más a Sasuke, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, él chico se encontraba completamente quieto.

-Tranquila.

Fue la única palabra que dijo con aquella ronca voz, esa palabra que atravesó el cerebro de la chica como un bálsamo, se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, y entonces comprendió que él era suyo, en ese momento daba igual los motivos que los habían llevado allí, él era parte de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo sonrió. Sasuke pareció confundido durante un segundo, luego le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo hasta ella besándola hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

La tensión dentro de Sakura fue cediendo, y él debió notarlo porque comenzó a retirarse de ella muy lentamente, casi hasta salir de ella totalmente, Sakura estaba a punto de decirle que no hacía falta, cuando las caderas del chico se movieron hacia delante, arrancando un gemido de la joven que fue acallado por los labios de él.

Sakura sentía como a cada embestida su cuerpo se sentía mejor, como lo recibía mejor, comenzó entonces a moverse a la par como había aprendido antes con el dedo, y entonces oyó un débil gemido de la garganta del chico, y un sentimiento de poder se mezclo con el placer y el dolor dentro de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar una tensión dentro de ella, tenía que admitir que comenzaba a disfrutar de aquellas intrusiones del chico en ella.

Sasuke comenzó entonces a acelerar esas intrusiones, tomando cada vez un ritmo más acelerado, más descontrolado, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a la joven se abrazo al chico como si la vida le fuera en ello, y finalmente oyó como él emitía un gemido ronco y como surgía algo cálido y pegajoso en su interior.

Sasuke lucho por recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, ¿qué demonios le había pasado? NUNCA en su vida, desde que había empezado a llevar a chicas a su cama, había sentido nada parecido, Nunca había 

perdido el control de esa forma, nunca se había dejado arrastrar de esa forma por el placer, maldita sea, él era un ninja, uno de los mejores era capaz de controlar sus instintos, sus impulsos, hasta esa noche…

Enfadado consigo mismo Sasuke giro sobre si para no aplastar a la chica, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no hasta que entendiera qué coño le había pasado, se sentó en el borde de la cama dando la espalda a la chica y cogió sus pantalones del suelo, se los puso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Puedes usar el baño.

Salió del cuarto rumbo a la biblioteca y se sirvió una copa de coñac, se sentó en la silla y dio un trago mirando al vacio...

¿Qué tenía Sakura Haru…Uchiha… Pestañeo, tal vez fuera solo una consecuencia de su matrimonio, tal vez se debía a la estabilidad, elevo las cejas y dio otro sorbo al vaso, ¿Estabilidad? Llevaban casados un mes escaso… y estabilidad no era la palabra adecuada para su matrimonio…¿entonces qué? Tal vez fuera porque era ella, porque era Sakura… su Sakura… pero eso era imposible… eso querría decir que él la…

-¿Sasuke?

Sasuke levanto la mirada hasta encontrar los claros ojos de su amigo, y asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso a pasar, el peli blanco atravesó la estancia hasta llegar al sillón de enfrente del chico y servirse otra copa.

-¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Alguna técnica mortal?

Sasuke fulmino a su amigo con la mirada.

-¿qué pasa?

Suigetsu dio un trago al licor a la vez que resoplaba.

-¿No piensas contarla nada?

-No lo creo necesario.

Suigetsu movió el vaso.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué pasa si él tiene razón?

-Yo no amo a Sakura.

Suigetsu sonrió fríamente y dio otro trago.

-Aun no te has dado cuenta que es distinto.-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Era imposible que la amara… él solo… mierda, él solo estaba confundido- en fin… el caso es Sasuke que dudo que ella esté de acuerdo con nuestros planes… antes o después tendrá que decidir…con nosotros o contra nosotros…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura se sentía ridícula, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué Sasuke la abrazara y durmieran juntos? ¿Qué la dijera que la amaba? Solo había sido… para él solo había sido sexo… pero ella hubiera jurado que había visto un halo de esperanza un brillo de amor, de ternura…

Sonrió, tal vez no estaba todo perdido, se levanto de la cama sintiendo molestias en ciertas partes de su cuerpo… recogió su ropa y se la puso rápidamente, saco la cabeza por la puerta para cerciorarse que ninguno de los idiotas estaba por allí cerca…

Avanzo el largo pasillo y se detuvo al oír una voz familiar.

_¿Qué pasa si él tiene razón?_

_Yo no amo a Sakura._

Él corazón se Sakura se encogió al oír la voz de Sasuke, y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, era una idiota, sus pies comenzaron a caminar solos hasta la oscuridad de su cuarto… era una auténtica idiota…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Ino miraba preocupada a su amiga, llevaba toda la mañana como ida, más que curar empeoraba a los pacientes, y eso, al menos era "Raro" en ella.

-¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Sakura parecía totalmente ausente caminando por las calles… como un muerto en vida.

-No me pasa nada.

Ino frunció el entrecejo.

-¡A mí no me mientas! Claro que te pasa algo, te conozco idiota.

Sakura la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y se abalanzo hacia ella mientras estas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

-Soy una idiota.

Ino la acaricio el pelo sorprendido.

-Ya lo sé Sakura.

-No, no lo sabes, tú…tú no lo entiendes… yo… ayer…. Sasuke… Yo ya no…

Ino abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Te ha violado?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Yo quería…

Ino empezaba a comprender… pero ¿tan malo era Sasuke en la cama?

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No como tú crees- La chica pareció empezar a calmarse y se seco los ojos con la manga de su vestido.- Yo… llegue ayer a casa, y él sabía lo de la cinta… y bueno al final él… yo… eso fue bien… mejor de lo esperado… pero… pero… luego se levanto y me dejo sola, me dijo que podía usar su baño, como a una puta cualquiera y luego le oí decir a Suigetsu que no me ama…

Ino se quedo callada, estaba apunto de preguntarla a su amiga qué por qué la importaba que él la amara o no si se suponía que ella no le amaba… pero el solo hecho de que ella llorara, ya significaba que la idiota esa llevaba toda la vida enamorada de ese diablo con media alma…

-Sakura… él es idiota, ya sabes cómo es, a su manera estoy segura de que él siente algo especial por ti… tal vez con el tiempo.

Sakura dejo de llorar de golpe y toda su pena se volvió ira.

-¿Qué tiempo?

Ino se quedo sorprendida.

-Estáis casados… se supone que lo haréis más veces.

La chica estaba roja de furia, tanto que Ino temió que explotara.

-CUANDO EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE. Es más ahora mismo voy a ir a decirle que nunca más tendremos…- se sonrojo más aun- esa clase de intimidad.

Ino se quedo en shock mirando como su amiga se iba escupiendo improperios por la boca contra su marido…

-¿Ino?

La rubia se volvió medio en shock y pestañeo dos veces ara creer lo que veía.

-Shikamaru…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke sonrió al ver al rubio entrando en su despacho.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

El moreno abrió un cajón del escritorio y cogió una cinta UHF , cerró el cajón y la levanto en el aire, sintiéndose victorioso al ver como la cara de Naruto pasaba de la defensa, a la más absoluta de las vergüenzas.

-Creo que es tuyo.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado orgulloso.

-No es mío.

Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Ah no? – Movió la cinta- pues yo creo que es tu letra…

Naruto lo observo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Te digo que no es mía, he cambiado mi caligrafía…

Sasuke elevo una ceja…

-¿Y dime que hay dentro? ¿Entrenamientos secretos? "técnicas mortales"… ¿Tal vez Hinata te ayuda…?

-ELLA NUNCA SALDRIA EN UN VIDIO PORNO- estallo el rubio que soltó una maldición al ver la mirada triunfante del moreno- Cabrón…

-Así que es tuya…

-¿Y qué si es mía? Ya soy mayor para ver porno o lo que yo quiera.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-No me preocupas lo que veas o lo que hagas, pero no metas a Sakura…

Naruto se quedo de piedra.

-Meter a Sakura…PERO SI FUE ELLA QUIEN ME PIDIO QUE LE DIERA PORNO.

Justo en ese momento un huracán rosa entraba dignamente por la puerta. Los tres se quedaron callados mirándose mientras la última frase flotaba en el aire.

-Naruto…

Sasuke no podía decidir cuál de los dos estaba más colorado, y casi rio al ver como los ojos verdes de la chica casi se salían de sus orbitas al ver lo que tenía en la mano…

-¿Si?

-Yo…¡yo no te pedí porno! FUE INO porque sabía que eras un pervertido.

Naruto la miro ofendido.

-Tú viniste con Ino, la querías para saciar tu "curiosidad"- miro a Sasuke que tenia las cejas levantadas ante la última frase- Debes ser un desastre de esposo…

Sakura cogió a Naruto de los bordes de la chaqueta y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? CHIVATO, PERVERTIDO, ¡¡IDIOTA!!

Sasuke observaba la escena en silencio, se rasco la cabeza, esto le era demasiado familiar… Se levanto sin que lo notaran y coloco la cinta en medio de las dos caras, al ver lo que los separaba ambos jóvenes dejaron de discutir, para ponerse completamente colorados.

-Cógelo y vete- le ordeno al rubio- Ya hablaremos más tarde…- Naruto no protesto cogió la cinta del aire y se fue quejándose por lo bajo- ¿Y bien Sakura qué querías?

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Pues hasta aquí jejeje mmmm… no sabemos si va a ver lemmon en el próximo capítulo aun lo estamos discutiendo XD **

**Esperamos que os haya gustado, y bueno ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR!! **

**¡MUCHOS BESOS!**


	9. Capítulo 9:Amigos

**¡¡HOLA!! ALAAA 230 n.n somos superfelices… ****Super Perdón**** por tardar un poquito pero es que nos hemos ido a las cruces con los amigos jeje pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo -.n esperamos que la "espera"(tampoco a sido mucho no?) merezca la pena n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO (y las ideíllas jajaja) Ya no nos entretenemos más, ¡aquí esta el capitulo 9!**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 9: Amigos._

_¿Y bien Sakura qué querías?_

La mente de Sakura intentaba lograr acordarse de por qué demonios se había metido en la boca del lobo, ella había ido allí decidida a decirle algo, pero entre la discusión con el idiota de Naruto, y que de repente se sentía tremendamente avergonzada por la noche anterior, joder, su mente no reaccionaba. Levanto su mirada, para encontrarse con una oscura mirada cansada. ¿En qué pensaba Sasuke?

-Sakura…

La mente de la chica estaba totalmente saturada. Todo era culpa de…

-¡Mis Amigos!

Sasuke pareció confundido por el grito de la chillón de la chica. ¿Por qué había chillado? ¿y por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no se la tragaba la tierra?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Sakura miro indignada al chico, acaso no se daba cuenta de qué estaba intentando encontrar una excusa…

-Yo….- rodo los ojos- …ellos… -trago saliva- quiero cenar con ellos.

El moreno la miro resignado y dejo de prestarla atención, abriendo un cajón y sacando una pila de papeles.

-Nadie te lo impide.

La peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo.

-Quiero preparar una cena para amigos aquí.

Sasuke la observo en silencio durante dos minutos eternos, luego ladeo la cabeza y volvió a sus papeles.

-Haz lo que quieras.

¿Así de fácil? Los parpados cayeron sobre los ojos verdes un par de veces movidos por su incredulidad, ¿eso era todo? ¿haz lo que quieras?, aunque se había salido con la suya, ¿no?

-¿Algo más?

Sakura elevo la barbilla orgullosa.

-No.

Salió de la habitación, y cerro la puerta de roble tras de si. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo iba a hacer una cena allí? ¿con él? Era una locura, tenía ganas de llorar, de pegarse a si misma, siempre hablaba antes de pensar… apoyo la cabeza en la puerta. Ya no tenia solución tendría que organizar algo y rápido… Oyó unos pasos por el hall y se dirigió a las escaleras, Juugo cargaba una gran caja. Genial se había olvidado de los odiosos-hebis que la consideraban una depravada sexual… suspiro. Pero ahora esa era SU casa, no permitiría que tres tíos raros con problema psicológicos la pararan en sus planes, había decidido hacer esa cena, y la haría…vaya que sí.

Bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina detrás de juugo donde Suigetsu preparaba la cena y Karin se pintaba las uñas, esta ultima elevo una ceja al verla y siguió pintándose las uñas con aire burlón.

-Mira si los pervertidos también salen de día.

Suigetsu rio por lo bajo y Juugo se puso de color rojo de nuevo.

-Muy graciosa.- No tenia que caer en el juego de la bruja esa, apretó los puños- Voy a hacer una cena.-anuncio triunfante.

Nada. ¿La estaban ignorando?

-Juugo pásame la salsa roja que hay en ese mueble.

El gigante le paso la salsa al peliblanco. Sakura empezaba a odiar a esos tíos. Se puso en jarras.

-¿No me oís? Voy a hacer una cena.

Nada. Sakura pestañeo enfadada.

-¿Y?

Sakura miro a Suigetsu que no había dejado su labor ni un solo momento.

-¿Cómo que y?

Suigetsu la miro sonriente.

-Yo hago la cena todos los días y no lo anuncio…

Mierda, El rubor subió por las mejillas de la joven, con ellos siempre se sentía idiota…

-Es…es una cena para mis amigos.

Karin dejo de pintarse las uñas, y la miro soplándose el esmalte de ellas.

-¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?

-Bueno vivís aquí, y la cena será aquí, solo quería que lo supierais…

-¿Es una invitación?

Sakura desvió la mirada sorprendida al pelo pincho que se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina. Oh dios mío, se lo habían tomado como una invitación, si antes pensaba que no era una buena idea, con los hebis, sería un desastre, una catástrofe, tenía que decir que no… pero… pero ahora ellos Vivian con ella, eran los amigos de su marido, y seria descortés no invitarlos… Sakura bajo los hombros como si la hubieran puesto pesas de cien kilos sobre ellos. Ya no hay marcha atrás, pensó tristemente la peli-rosa.

-Claro…

-¿Y cuándo es?

Sakura se quedo helada… ¿Cuándo es? No había pensado en eso… mierda, ¿Cómo se metía en esos líos?

-El viernes.

Suigetsu elevo una ceja.

-Eso es dentro de dos días…

¡Mierda!

-Ya lo sé.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Ino llego a su habitación aun temblorosa, y se arrojo sobre la gran cama que presidia la estancia. Por alguna razón deseaba llorar…

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Ino? _

_La rubia se volvió medio en shock y pestañeo dos veces para creer lo que veía._

_-Shikamaru…_

_Él chico la miraba extrañado, luego un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas, logrando que la rubia se maldijera al notar un calor subir por las suyas. Tenía que comportarse normalmente, él era su…amigo, daba igual que en el pasado fuera quien la besaba hasta calmar sus enfados, o él que la abrazaba en las noches de tormenta, todo eso era pasado ahora eran…amigos._

_-¿Qué tal?- pregunto con una fingida sonrisa._

_Shikamaru, tardo en contestar como si la pregunta lo pillara desprevenido._

_-Bien…-se encogió de hombros- como siempre._

_-Me alegro…-el silencio cada vez era más tenso e Ino podía notar como su corazón se aceleraba, tenía que irse de allí- Bueno pues tengo un poco de _

_prisa…será mejor que me valla- paso por su lado lo más digna que le permitían sus temblorosas rodillas.- nos vemos._

_Y entonces paso, él la agarro de la mano, fuertemente, impidiendo que avanzara, los ojos azules de la chica se agrandaron ante la sorpresa, su cara se tiño de escarlata, fue como si el mundo se detuviera un segundo, como si solo existieran ellos dos, quietos, callados, tan solo unidos por sus manos._

_-Ino yo…_

_-¡Shika¡_

_Ino reconoció la voz en seguida y ambos se soltaron como si quemaran, antes de que la rubia de la que procedía el grito llegara hasta ellos. _

_-Perdón por llegar tarde._

_Ino pestañeo quieta de espaldas a la pareja intentando volver a un estado de respiración normal._

_-No te preocupes._

_La decepción invadió a la chica, que aun notando como el corazón se la empequeñecía se irguió y comenzó a caminar siguiendo su camino…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Era una idiota, ¿qué esperaba? Que Shikamaru le dijera que aun la quería, eso no era así, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos, a veces incluso dudaba de que la hubiera querido alguna vez… al menos no tanto como ella a él… ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿por qué no podía olvidar al idiota vago repelente? ¿y por qué él si la había olvidado…?

--toc, toc —

La puerta saco de su ensoñación a la joven, se restregó los ojos, eliminando cualquier rastro de debilidad en su cara, y respiro profundamente.

-Ya voy.

Abrió la puerta con desgana y se encontró a una Sakura llorosa con una gran nube negra sobre ella…

-¿Qué…qué te pasa ahora?

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sakura se remango al entrar en la cocina, tomo aire, todo saldría bien, solo tenía que cocinar para veinte personas… no podía ser tan difícil… de primero podía preparar rammen seguro que Naruto se lo agradecería, de segundo… ¿pescado? Y de postre una tarta. Sí, saldría bien.

Dos horas más tarde Sakura se dio cuenta que aquello la estaba sobrepasando, estaba llena de harina y parecía que un huracán había asolado la cocina, por si fuera poco, Ino la había dicho que no podría ayudarla con la cena por que tenia guardia en el hospital, asique ella iba y venía a carreras del salón colocando la mesa, a la cocina donde cada vez que iba algo la salía mal, por lo menos el rammen no tenía mala pinta…

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Sakura se sobresalto al oír la voz ronca del Hebi y el tarro de sal cayó en la olla, estupendo pensó totalmente frustrada, ahora estaría salado.

-¿NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A NO ASUSTAR A LA GENTE?

El Hebi pareció sorprendido. Luego elevo una ceja.

-Solo espero que seas tú quien recoja esto…

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Tranquilo, yo lo recogeré.

Suigetsu pareció bastante satisfecho con la respuesta se arrimo a la joven y miro la olla ebullente.

-¿Eso es comestible?

A Sakura la empezaba a latir una vena en la sien.

-Por supuesto.-El peliblanco se encogió de hombros divertido. Sakura resoplo enfadada ¿pensaba quedarse observándola todo el rato?- ¿A qué has venido?

El chico sonrió abiertamente.

-Tus invitados están llegando.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente buscando el reloj de la cocina, las ocho y diez, mierda, apago la olla y miro al Hebi suplicante.

-¿Te importaría hacerlos pasar al comedor?- Suigetsu la miro divertido- por favor…

-Claro, será divertido.

Sakura no espero a oír más se quito el delantal y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, tenía que darse prisa, o todo se iría al traste.

No tuvo tiempo de frenar, la puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y choco de frente contra ella, el impacto la mando al suelo cayendo de culo, sentía un tremendo dolor en la frente, abrió un ojo para encontrarse con unos sorprendidos ojos negros.

-¿Qué haces?

Sakura se puso de pies irritada. ¿Cómo que que hacia? ¿Qué pensaba que se había dado aposta contra la puerta? Se intento poner lo más digan que pudo en esa situación.

-Voy a mi cuarto.

Esperaba un ¿Estas bien?¿Te has hecho daño? Pero nada se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Maldito demonio sin corazón…

-¿Cuándo se come aquí?

Naruto… podía oír las quejas del rubio, mierda, ese tampoco ayudaba…

Llego a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo, no tenía mucho tiempo… fue corriendo al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha, se metió bajo el frio chorro, y aguanto dos minutos, luego salió corriendo hacia su armario enrollada 

en una toalla, algo rápido de poner y que quedara elegante…, cogió un vestido azul pálido vaporoso y se deslizo en él, luego la ropa interior, cogió lo primero que encontró , se deshizo el moño que llevaba para cocinar, y se dejo el pelo suelto, se lo cepillo un par de veces, y se echo un poco de colorete, y rimmel, no podía hacer más, miro el reloj, las ocho y media.

Entro al salón intentando poner su mejor sonrisa, allí ya estaban todos sentados, trago saliva, tranquila son tus amigos, todo saldría bien…¿verdad?

-Ya era hora- se quejo el rubio- ¿Cuándo se come?

-Cállate cabezón-Ino le tiro un trozo de pan a Naruto. - no ves que esta apurada.

-Pero yo tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre.- sentencio Neji.

-Huele a quemado.

Sakura miro a Sasuke que presidia la mesa. Afino su olfato para ver a qué se refería, oh por dios, era cierto, salió corriendo hacia la cocina, donde un humo negruzco salía del horno… ya no habría pescado… estaba totalmente carbonizado, tendrían que conformarse con el rammen y la tarta… cogió la olla y se dirigió al salón.

-¿Qué se ha quemado?

Pregunto Kiba intrigado.

-Nada- respondió la chica orgullosa- ¿Me das el plato?

Sirvió a uno por uno a sus amigos, y después se dirigió a la cocina a dejar la olla, luego volvió y tomo asiento presidiendo el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Que aproveche.

-Ya era hora...

Naruto y todo los demás cogieron los cubiertos y se dirigieron a probar el plato que la pelirosa les había servido. Una probada, un silencio tenso, todos tragaron a la vez y soltaron el cubierto para coger pan, Sakura se hundió, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera los odiosos Hebis, hacían ningún comentario, ERA ASQUEROSO, estaba demasiado salado, la carne no estaba bien hecha…

-Sakura….-La chica miro a Kiba- ¿qué hay de segundo?

Un silencio tenso siguió a la pregunta, Sakura miro fijamente el plato de rammen delante suyo, y volvió a coger un poco, ante la mirada atenta de sus invitados.

-No hay segundo…- trago forzosa intentando ignorar las caras de decepción- pero hay postre…

Una luz pareció iluminar los ojos de sus amigos.

-Sabía que no sería capaz de cocinar…

Ino miro a la Hebi con cara de odio.

-Me gustaría verte a ti cocinando…

Suigetsu rio.

-A mí también me gustaría…

La Hebi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Pero tú de qué lado estas?

El peliblanco sonrió.

-Del de las chicas guapas, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Karin lo miraron con ira.

-Dientes de serrucho…

-Bruja…

-Que bien se llevan…

-Sí- apoyo Naruto a su ex sensei- Cualquiera diría que se aman.

-¿PERO QUÉ TONTERIAS DICES? A mí me gustan las mujeres.

Kari que había abierto la boca para gritar se volvió indignada al peli- blanco.

-Y a mí que cuando me besan no me arañen la lengua…

-¿Cómo sabes qué araña con los dientes?

La voz inocente de Kiba quedo resonando entre los comensales.

-Creo que traeré el postre.

Sakura se levanto viendo la tragedia que se avecinaba, y comenzó a retirar los platos, aun llenos.

-Te ayudo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos lanzando una mirada de odio al moreno que se ofrecía a ayudar a su esposa, maldito ninja acaso no le había dejado las cosas claras, desde que había llegado no había parado de mirarla, y parte de culpa la tenia ella, ¿Cómo se ponía ese vestido? Era demasiado provocativo… hasta con ese horrible chichón que tenía en la frente estaba guapa, sacudió la cabeza, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿guapa? ¿Sakura? Hombre sí que era cierto que siempre había sido mona, y que con los años ciertas partes de su cuerpo habían llegado a ser más que aceptables, pero él no era de los que se fijaban en esas cosas, y sin embargo desde la noche anterior, se daba cuenta de cosas sin sentido, como que su pelo se revelaba y ondulaba siempre al final del día, que tenia las orejas muy pequeñas y suaves… Se estaba volviendo loco.

Suspiro y miro la mesa, sonrió interiormente, desde que ella le dijo su estúpida intención de organizar esa cena, había sabido que saldría mal, Karin y Suigetsu se lanzaban miradas de odio, Kiba e Ino discutían porque su perro se había subido sobre Ino y la había manchado el vestido, Shikamaru observaba la escena triste, demasiado triste, pensó Sasuke, Naruto no dejaba de decir tonterías sobre el Rammen a una avergonzada Hinata, y Neji tan digno como siempre lo miraba de soslayo, mientras a su 

lado una emocionada Tenten hablaba sobre ¿ramos de novia? Con Temmari, en frente de ella su hermano Kankuro y Shino se encontraban cruzados de brazos sin decir palabra mientras observaban alucinados como Shoji y Juugo acaban el plato de Rammen de Sakura, solo tres personas lo miraban a él, Kakashi divertido, Rock Lee enfadado, ese siempre fue idiota, y Garaa…

Apretó la copa con sus dedos, al punto de desquebrajar un poco el cristal, ¿Dónde coño estaban Sakura y Sai? ¿Cuánto se tardaba en coger una tarta y un poco de té?

-Suigetsu, ve ayudarlos.

La orden provoco el desconcierto de los que le acompañaban en la mesa, más aun cuando Suigetsu se levanto sin decir nada más y se dirigió a la cocina. Dos minutos después los tres llegaron con tazas, té, y lo que parecía una tarta que se había caído al suelo. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza, ¿por qué se empeñaba en hacer las cosas que se la daban mal?

-Ey Sakura ¿Cómo te hiciste eso en la frente?

Sakura se tiño de rojo, y Sasuke sonrió, lo que no paso desapercibido para la Hebi que en tono de indiferencia exclamo:

-Es lo que tienen sus "técnicas mortales".

Naruto que estaba bebiendo en ese momento escupió el líquido rojo como un cangrejo sobre Neji, que comenzó a insultarlo mientras las venas surgían alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué haces imbécil?

Ino se quedo paralizada igual de roja, que Sakura y Juugo, mientras que Suigetsu reía a carcajadas.

-¿De qué técnicas mortales habla?

Pregunto Kiba.

A lo que a Sakura casi se le cae la bandeja que llevaba.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa chico perro?

Ino intento acallar al chico que la miraba desconcertado.

-Yo una vez vi una película que se titulaba así…- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras Kakashi seguía bebiendo té tranquilamente.- Pero no creo que se trate de eso…O sí?

-¡¡NO!!

Ino, Sakura y Naruto contestaron a la par.

-¿Técnicas…? – Kiba miro a Naruto- Ey Naru,¿ tú no tenias una peli porno que se titulaba así…?

Sasuke sonrió y dio un sorbo a su taza.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-Creo que debo recoger esto…

Sasuke observo a la afligida Sakura, decididamente se estaba volviendo idiota…¿por qué sentía ganas de acariciarla el pelo? De consolarla, de decirla que no había ido tan mal…

-Anímate Saku- ¿Saku?- si quiere me puedo quedar a ayudarte a recoger…

Suficiente.

-No es necesario, yo me ocupo de mi esposa

Sai miro con odio a Sasuke, pero este había conseguido lo que quería, dejarle claro que esa era su casa, su mujer…

-Sera mejor que te vayas Sai, yo me ocupo de todo, muchas gracias.

¿Muchas gracias? Era idiota, no se daba cuenta de lo que quería ese tío…

-¿Jefe?

Sasuke se volvió a Suigetsu con cara de ira.

-¿Qué?

Suigetsu trago saliva.

-Ha llegado esto, de él- le enseño un sobre blanco- Creo que es urgente…

Sasuke olvido por un momento sus problemas maritales, y observo el blanco sobre con el símbolo Uchiha… lo cogió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, si Sakura lo veía, podía echarlo todo a perder. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

_¿Qué tal tu vida de casado? _

_Espero que cuentes con su lealtad por qué vamos a tener _

_que adelantar los planes, _

_espero que los recuerdes todos con la mayor _

_claridad posible. _

_Tobi ya ha conseguido __Rokubi…_

_Dentro de poco tendrás noticias mías._

_El día de la verdad y la venganza se acerca._

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el sillón, el Rokubi… eso quería decir que ya solo quedaba…el kyûbi.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Pos aquí acaba el capi 9 jeje en serio perdón por tardar, pero es que las cruces son las cruces… De todos modos vamos desvelando una parte importante de la historia n.- y como sabemos que hemos sido malas os vamos a dar una alegría en el próximo capítulo hay lemmon!! **

**Bueno muchos muchos besitos y ya sabéis cualquier cosa (incluso pegarnos por tardar) RR **

**muaaaaaaaaaaaks**


	10. Capítulo 10:Cuando el infierno s congela

**¡¡HOLA!! Para que luego no os quejéis y para compensaros por el anterior hemos intentado darnos prisa con este nuevo capítulo jajaja, parece que ya se va vislumbrando por dónde van los tiros… no? n.n **

**Bueno como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por las RR son nuestra fuente de inspiración y más ahora que se acercan los exámenes x.x **

**Ya no nos entretenemos más, aquí os dejamos el Capi 10!!:**

**PELIGRO:¡¡LEMMON!! ;P**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 10:Cuando el infierno se congela…_

Sasuke miraba el líquido marrón dentro de su vaso, mientras su mente era un caos de ideas y confrontaciones. El momento se acercaba, no podía dudar, él era lo que era, y haría lo tenía que hacer.

-¿Jefe?

Sasuke dejo el vaso lentamente sobre la mesa mientras los Hebis entraban en la estancia donde se encontraba el moreno. Suigetsu con el semblante serio se sentó enfrente de él.

-¿Ya es la hora?

Los ojos negros se elevaron para alcanzar la mirada fría de su amigo. ¿Cómo era posible qué viera más determinación en los ojos de sus compañeros que en los suyos propios…

-Pronto.- Los tres hebis afirmaron con la cabeza.- Tobi ya tiene al número seis.

Las pupilas de los Hebis se abrieron entendiendo lo que eso quería decir…

-Eso quiere decir que solo nos queda el nueve…

Sasuke asintió a Juugo. Karin se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y bien cuál es el plan?

Sasuke junto sus manos sobre la mesa y sus ojos se tornaron más fríos al cruzarse con la mirada transparentada por las gafas de la joven.

-El de siempre, apoderarnos del Bijû cueste lo que cueste.

Suigetsu apoyo los brazos en las rodillas y junto sus manos, miro al suelo intentando poner en orden sus ideas y luego levanto la vista a su jefe.

-Sabes lo que le pasara a él- Un leve musculo se contrajo en la mejilla del Uchiha, apenas apreciable, afirmo con la cabeza serio- ella no lo permitirá.

Sasuke lo sabía, lo había sabido desde un principio, una parte de él se había negado a casarse con ella, sabía que era un error, que había disfrazado su propia necesidad de tenerla consigo con que la gente en Konoha no sospechara de él, ganarse un poco de su confianza, para llevar a cabo el plan, pero ahora esa misma parte estaba comenzando a dudar, sabía lo que le pasaría al idiota de Naruto…solo existía una manera de hacerse con demonio de su interior… aunque no importaba mucho, aunque el Kyûbi no se encontrara dentro de Naruto, solo le habría alargado su existencia un poco más… ese cabezón y todos los estúpidos de sus amigos no eran de los que se rendían aunque les costara la vida…y lo peor de todo esa pelirosa histérica a la que llamaba esposa pertenecía a ese grupo de estúpidos… Mierda, lo había sabido desde un principio por qué tenía que dudar ahora, relajo su semblante, él era Sasuke UCHIHA, él era un demonio, y los demonios no dudan, los demonios no tienen…alma. Volvió la fría mirada a su amigo.

-Cueste lo que cueste…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Ino miraba divertida a su amiga. La joven tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus verdes ojos, desde que se había casado con Sasuke esa imagen empezaba a volverse normal, pero Ino tenía que reconocer que sus ojos nunca habían brillado tanto…

-¿A qué hora acabaste de recoger la "maravillosa" cena?

Sakura ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a su amiga, y dio otro sorbo al café que tenia entre las manos.

-Cuatro horas.

Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es posible que esa incomestible cena de un plato te diera tanto trabajo?

-Tres.- susurro la chica ofendida.

-¿Qué?

Sakura dejo el café sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

-Eran tres platos… pero se me quemo el pescado, y la tarta se me callo un poco…

Ino se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado.

-Ya veo… últimamente no tienes nada de suerte ,eh frentuda?

Los hombros de Sakura bajaron desmoralizada.

-No… parece que todo me sale al revés… Se suponía que la cena tenía que salir bien…

Ino sonrió comprensiva.

-No salió tan mal… la comida era horrorosa… pero hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos…, además estuvo muy entretenida, por no hablar del momento celos-uchiha. Créeme me comería la olla de tu horrible rammen solo por volver a ver esa cara.

Sakura levanto la mirada sorprendida ¿celos?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ino sonrió.

-Pues que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y…

-No, eso no- le corto su amiga- me refiero a lo de los celos…¿Sasuke estaba celoso?

Ino rio.

-Si se subía por las paredes- Las pupilas verdes se dilataron aun más, eso no podía ser verdad ¿Por qué se iba a poner Sasuke celoso? Para eso tendría que importarle lo que ella hiciera… pero él, él no se preocupaba por ella, no le importaba, le daría lo mismo que apareciera un día y ella estuviera haciendo le pino desnuda, a él solo le importaban sus asuntos, su entrenamiento… no era posible que él…tuviera miedo a perderla.- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué eso es imposible? –Sakura se avergonzó, a lo que su amiga contesto con una sonrisa triunfal- Ya te dije una vez que erais la pareja más rara que conozco pero… sois una pareja, no?

Sakura miraba a Ino intentando comprender todo el alcance de esas palabras. Y entonces recordó el momento de la despedida la noche anterior.

-¿Estaba celoso de Sai?

Ino elevo una ceja.

-Se subía por las paredes- La corrigió.

-Pero si Sai y yo solo somos amigos.

Ino suspiro.

-Eres idiota… te lo digo poco. –Abrió los ojos azules con cansancio- Tú eres amiga de Sai, pero Sai sigue sintiendo algo por ti… al fin de al cabo si el dem..Sasuke no hubiera regresado tú seguirías con Sai…

Sakura frunció el entrecejo confundida, _si Sasuke no hubiera regresado… ,_ porque notaba una pena inundándola por dentro al pensar en eso… no podía imaginarse sin Sasuke… , era como si en el fondo algo en ella aceptara que era normal… que era como tenía que ser.

-Pero Sasuke no me quiere, lo nuestro es solo un pacto…

Ino bebió tranquilamente un sorbo de su vaso.

-Bueno… técnicamente sí, pero cualquier relación es eso frentuda.

Ino dejo su vaso en la mesa, no podía creer que su amiga no se diera cuenta de que ella y el imbécil de Sasuke estaban hechos el uno para el 

otro, eran como dos piezas que se complementan…, Tsk, ya se darían cuenta a fin de cuentas estaban casados, tenían toda la vida para entenderlo.

Sakura se levanto de la mesa muy apurada y miro a la rubia que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo que hablar con Naruto. Luego nos vemos.

Ino siguió a su amiga que corría hacia un pelo pincho rubio bastante distraído, volvió la mirada a la mesa. Mierda, otra vez que la tocaba pagar… maldita Sakura.

-Akamaru nooo.

Ino se quedo paralizada cuando noto el peso sobre sus rodillas y una cosa esponjosa y húmeda sobre su cara, A-ka-ma-ru… , volvió la mirada asesina al chico de señales en las mejillas, que la miraba con cara de terror.

-Tu perro esta encima de mí.

Le dijo con una calma asombrosa. Kiba miro a la chica aun con temor y sonrió, se llevo una mano a la cabeza desordenando aun más su corto cabello castaño.

-Lo siento Ino, no sé qué le pasa, solo hace esto contigo… creo que le gustas.

Ino lo miro cansada.

-Eres idiota, quítame a tu perro de encima.

Kiba corrió hasta quedar frente al perro que se acomodaba en las piernas de la chica.

-Akamaru bájate de Ino.

El perro blanco miro a su dueño sin intenciones de obedecer su orden, por el contario abrió la boca y bostezo. Kiba frunció el entrecejo furioso.

-Oh vamos Akamaru, Déjala en paz. –Nada, el perro seguía en su sitio y una nube oscura comenzaba a cernirse sobre la cabellera rubia. – N…No es culpa mía… es que de verdad que no lo entiendo, normalmente se porta muy bien… y …

Ino comenzaba a temblar furiosa, esa costumbre que tenía ese perro empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas, se suponía que el inútil del chico perro tenía que hacerse cargo de él. Abrió la boca para gritar al joven.

-¿Ino…Kiba?

Ambos chicos se volvieron para ver a la pareja cogida del brazo, la rabia de Ino se evaporo, y Akamaru como entendiendo la pena de la chica se bajo de sus piernas y se tumbo obediente en el suelo ante la sorprendida mirada de Kiba y Temmari. La mente de Ino se colapsaba otra vez, maldito cabezón con coleta, ¿por qué la miraba como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? Si era el perro el que se había subido a ella.

-No sabía que os llevarais tan bien…

Ino y Kiba siguieron la mirada del moreno hasta los dos vasos de café… en la mente de Ino salto una alarma ¿Shikamaru había pensado qué había quedado con Kiba? ¿Ella? Pero si había estado con la frentuda todo el rato ella no… Espera un momento, ella no tenía que darle ningún tipo de explicación al idiota ese. Y si ella quería estar con el chico perro lo estaría y no tenía que aguantar esa mirada de asesino, él estaba del brazo con la rancia esa y nadie le decía nada.

La rubia se levanto de la silla dignamente y se puso al lado de un sorprendido Kiba, apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico y miro a su ex novio con mirada desafiante.

-Pues ya ves- acaricio con uno de sus largos dedos el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, que estaba totalmente paralizado y tenía la cara ardiendo- He descubierto que el chic, Kiba, y yo nos podemos llevar muy bien…

Los ojos de Temmari se agrandaban por el asombro a la vez que los de su novio se achicaban.

-No creo que sea tu tipo…

Ino elevo una ceja.

-¿Y eso por qué? Es amable, guapo, simpático, y …leal.

Una vena empezó a latir en la frente de Shikamaru.

-¿Así qué estáis juntos?-Pregunto Temmari.

Ino trago saliva, no podía llegar tan lejos eso era una locura, se estaba portando como una estúpida.

Kiba apretó la mano de Ino fuertemente, y la rubia lo miro sorprendida, aquel chico idiota miraba a Shika con ojos decididos.

-Sí, estamos juntos.

Un leve rubor rosa tiño las mejillas de la chica, ¿por qué no podía decir nada? Estaba totalmente quieta, como si el único punto de apoyo que tuviera era la mano fuertemente apretada de Kiba.

-Ya veo…- Shikamaru volvió la cabeza con desdén hacia un lado- Tsk, ¿y cuanto se supone qué lleváis juntos?

-Poco tiempo.

Contesto Kiba ante la asombrada mirada azul, parecía otro, totalmente seguro de sí mismo, no parecía el idiota de siempre…

-¿Y eso cuanto es?

Ino trago saliva, ¿Cuánto llevaban juntos? ¡Cinco minutos¡ o menos, no llevaban nada… mierda si descubría que era todo una mentira quedaría fatal, como una idiota, y lo peor de todo sabría que aun sentía algo por él…

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en cuando empezaran? –Todos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia que miraba suspicaz a su novio.- Deberías alegrarte de que tus "amigos" estén juntos.

Las mejillas de Shikamaru se tiñeron de rojo y miro a Temmari molesto.

-No es que me interese, es solo que me parece raro…

-Pues no veo que tiene de raro, Kiba es un chico muy simpático e Ino es una chica muy guapa….¿Qué le ves de raro?

Shikamaru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambio de opinión, y giro la cara enfadado.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…

Ino observaba callada la escena y como se alejaban los dos ninjas, pero Shikamaru, ¿La estaba mirando por encima del hombro? El corazón de Ino se acelero. Y entonces noto como la mano de Kiba apretaba aun más la suya, y sin tiempo para reaccionar bajo la cabeza y poso sus labios en los suyos.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¡Naruto!

El rubio se volvió sorprendido a su ex compañera, a la que dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan.

La chica llego sofocada hasta su lado.

-¿Eres idiota? Llevo llamándote un rato.

Naruto se rasco la nuca y volvió a sonreír.

-Perdóname, es que llevo todo el día pensando en cómo hacer una cosa y –las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de escarlata- bueno… ando un poco despistado.

Sakura elevo una ceja.

-¿Vas pensando en comer?

Naruto rio nervioso.

-Que va, después de tu cena estoy algo descompuesto- Golpe en la cabeza.- Auch, No sé como Sasuke te aguanta…

Sakura abrió los ojos recordando el motivo de su charla con el chico.

-Eso me recuerda… te quiero pedir un favor…- Sakura miro al suelo antes de mirar a los ojos azules de su amigo con expresión de lastima.- Veras es que creo que Sasuke no se integra bien con mis amigos, y ya que es mi marido… me gustaría que le dierais un oportunidad, que hicierais algo juntos…

Naruto pareció aterrado ante esa idea.

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

-Por que tú eras su mejor amigo…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

"_Está bien, pero a cambio quiero que me consigas una cita con Hinata"_

Sakura daba vueltas a su habitación, ¿Cómo iba conseguir eso? Hinata era demasiado tímida…, seguramente sentía algo por Naruto porque siempre que él estaba cerca ella se sonrojaba, pero, llevaban así años, uno no se atrevía a decir nada, y la otra menos…

-¿Qué haces?

Sakura se sobresalto al ver entrar a Sasuke en bata a su cuarto. Un rubor rojo tiño sus mejillas.

-¿No te enseñaron a llamar a las puertas?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi casa y eres mi esposa.

Sakura elevo una ceja.

-¿Y eso me priva de intimidad? – Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros. Su falta de palabra a veces conseguía sacarla de sus casillas- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese estado desnuda?

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron más oscuros y una peligrosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-Creo que entrare más a menudo sin llamar…

Sakura lo miro ceñuda, se estaba riendo de ella, para qué quería verla desnuda…

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

Sasuke la miro largo rato en silencio, luego pestañeo y miro alrededor suyo con indiferencia.

-Solo venia a ver qué tal estabas.

Sakura se quedo de una pieza…¿Se preocupaba por ella? No, eso no podía ser, debía ser otro de sus perversos juegos. Suspiro cansada y puso sus brazos en jarras.

-Pues estoy muy cansada porque ayer me toco recoger durante 4 horas a mi sola, he dormido solo tres horas y he tenido que trabajar nueve horas seguidas, luego he aguantado las locuras de Ino y Naruto, y por si fuera poco me he dado contra la cama al salir del baño y me he golpeado la rodilla.

Sakura pensaba que en ese momento Sasuke se daría media vuelta y se iría, pero no lo hizo se quedo allí mirándola, consiguiendo que el corazón de la chica latiera cada vez más fuerte, Sakura retrocedió hasta dar con el dosier de la cama, y callo sentada, Sasuke se arrodillo enfrente suya y la acarició la rodilla herida.

-No podre tocarte esta noche ¿Verdad?

Sakura se quedo helada un segundo, fue como si su cuerpo no reaccionara, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido durante un instante para a continuación girar más deprisa, tenía que haber odio mal.

-¿T..Tú quieres tocarme? -Sasuke la miro confundido, y asintió con la cabeza, mientras masajeaba la dolorida rodilla, provocando en ella un descarga de placer. Sakura trago saliva costosamente- Yo pensé que la otra vez… no… no había estado bien…

-Estuviste mejor que bien, Sakura.

Las mejillas de Sakura ardían de calor, y su cuerpo se debatía por el placer que le producían las suaves caricias de Sasuke y su determinación a no volver a compartir ese tipo de intimidad con él.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y dejo caer un tierno beso en la rodilla de la chica, él impacto logro derribar muchas de la murallas de la chica, pero aun había algo que no la permitía dejarse llevar por esa pasión.

-Sasuke- él la miro- Si yo accediera a que me tocaras…¿Todo acabaría como la ultima vez?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces ni lo pienses.

Sasuke se quedo helado sin comprender nada, se suponía que la acababa de hacer un cumplido si todo acababa en dos orgasmos era porque era fructífero…¿Qué demonios quería Sakura? Noto su resistencia y que hacia fuerza para soltar su pierna y levantarse. Velozmente Sasuke se tumbo sobre ella, haciéndola reposar la espalda sobre el colchón.

-Creía que había dejado claro que estuvo bien… Si no ,no acabaría así…

Sakura giro la cabeza evitando su mirada.

-Si estuvo bien…¿Por…por qué…-A Sakura le costaba mantener la concentración por que Sasuke la daba pequeños besos en el cuello- Por qué me dejaste sola… en la cama?

Sasuke lamio su fino cuello hasta llegar a la oreja.

-Necesitaba pensar.

Sakura luchaba contra su cuerpo, ¿Qué necesitaba pensar que fuera más importante que ella en ese momento?, pero no podía pronunciar palabra por que el tramposo Uchiha estaba lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello. Su ritmo sanguíneo se aceleraba cada vez más.

Sasuke paro y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

Sakura se mojo el labio inferior.

-Sí.

La boca del chico cayó sobre la de la ella en un prolongado y húmedo beso mientras se iba deshaciendo de los botones del vestido de Sakura. Cuando termino esa tarea comenzó a besarla en la barbilla, en el cuello, el valle entre sus pechos, en el ombligo en el interior de sus muslos, se detuvo un instante para besar su rodilla dolorida antes de quitarla la ropa interior.

Las manos de Sasuke parecían estar en todos lados a la vez. Acariciaban sus piernas, sus muslos, sus caderas, sus pechos. Ella quería acariciarlo con la misma consideración que el tenia con ella y estaba a punto de pedirle que la soltara cuando se le quedo la mente en blanco al inclinarse él y besarle los senos. La lengua de Sasuke se detuvo en un pezón, y Sakura sintió que podía morir con aquel exquisito tormento, y entonces él comenzó a succionar. Sakura apretó muy fuerte los ojos y de sus labios salió un sonido parecido a un gemido.

Su vientre era igualmente sensible a las caricias; Sasuke no se detuvo en sus enloquecedores besos. Ella no imaginaba lo que sucedería después, hasta que lo sintió en su parte más tierna. Apretó los muslos intentando que llegara más lejos, la vergüenza del recuerdo de la última vez que la había hecho…eso, era demasiado nítida. Pero él no se lo permitió, los separo a la fuerza e hizo lo que quería hacer, entonces ella se sintió transportada a un torbellino de éxtasis que provocaba esa lengua mientras la exploraba;.

Sakura no podía parar de de arquearse contra él. Levantó las rodillas y grito al sentir la tensión que crecía en ella.

Sasuke no pudo esperar más para penetrarla. Se arrodillo entre sus piernas, alzo sus caderas y entro en ella con una única y poderosa embestida. Tenía la intención de ser tierno con ella pero, maldita sea, el dominio de sí mismo lo había abandonado una vez más y ya no le fue posible recuperarlo.

Deseaba que aquello durara toda la noche. Tampoco ella le permitió moderar su urgencia. Lo animo a continuar con dulces gritos y besos 

apasionados. Sasuke ya no sabía si lo que provocaba en ella era dolor o placer. El orgasmo de Sakura desencadeno el suyo, y una vez que hubo derramado su simiente en ella, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se desplomo sobre ella.

Sakura se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Su respiración era agitada, el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y temblaba descontroladamente. Necesito varios minutos para recuperar su respiración normal y volver a pensar, pero entonces casi deseo no haberlo conseguido. Pensar implicaba preocuparse y , dios santo¿ cómo podía volver a mirarle a la cara después de haberle rogado que siguiera haciéndola el amor?

-Sasuke

Sasuke rodo al lado de ella y la abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

-El infierno acaba de congelarse.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

El frio calaba sus huesos cada vez más a medida que se acercaba al cuarto de él. Sus pasos resonaban en la piedra mojada, y su fría mirada grisácea se hacía cada vez más determinada. Golpeo la muerta de su señor.

-Pasa.

Pein incoó la rodilla en el suelo, y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Estamos listos.

La figura sonrió, mientras se ponía su máscara.

-¿Le enviaste la carta?

Pein asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal como ordenaste.

-Bien… entonces partamos, seguro que Sasuke se alegra de vernos…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí n.n no os quejareis que lo hemos hecho superlargo… **

**Ya no nos entretenemos más que los exámenes tiene absorbida a Sandri. Pero ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR!!( Que nos animan a darnos prisa para escribir en épocas de exámenes) **

**BESOS!!**


	11. Capítulo 11:Su mejor amigo

**¡¡HOLAAAA!! ¿No diréis que hemos tardado? Que estamos de exámenes y para escribir Sandri se quita horas de sueño (z.z) Pero como somos buenas (y la fresi una explotadora) os traemos ya el capi 11!! O.O (ya van 11? ) Como siempre MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR n.n es lo que nos anima a darnos prisa y mejorar (ya sabemos que el lemon para lo que os teníamos acostumbrados era "blando" pero estudiando economía no hay quien se motive T.T, prometemos que el próximo será más pervertido jajaja) Pues ya no nos enrollamos más:**

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo 11:Su mejor amigo._

-¿Y tú por qué estas de tan buen humor hoy?

Sakura sonrió a su amiga, no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba todo la mañana viendo las cosas de un color más bonito, más luminoso, era como si volara, era… era feliz.

-¿Qué pasa no puedo estar contenta?

Ino elevo una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sigues casada con Sasuke?

Sakura se sonrojo y frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué mientras siguiera casada con él no iba a ser feliz? Pues parte de esa felicidad podía ser en gran parte porque la noche anterior el había sido hasta… ¿Dulce? Meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro… Sasuke Uchiha, el demonio, siendo dulce…

-¿Lo has vuelto hacer verdad? – Sakura se volvió escandalizada a la rubia que la miraba socarronamente- Ahora no te sonrojes- Ino rio- ¿No eras tú la que dijiste qué no volverías hacerlo con ese …"demonio insensible"- Sakura abrió la boca para responder pero su amiga volvió a reír- No…mejor ¿cómo era?... que no volverías hacerlo hasta que el infierno se congelara- Ino se dio media vuelta y coloco un marco restando importancia a la conversación- Espero que tengan bufandas allí abajo…

Sakura sabía que Ino tenía razón, ella habia jurado y perjurado que no volvería acostarse con Sasuke, pero esa noche él habia sido tan comprensivo…, meneo la cabeza, ¿pero qué la pasaba? No podía estar otra vez…, no podía ser que…

-Ino…

Ino se volvió a su amiga con semblante interrogativo, y abrió mucho los ojos al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh por dios frentona era broma, no me digas qué vas a volver a llorar – se volvió a cruzar de brazos y suspiro resignada- está bien les mandaremos ropa de abrigo.

La rubia esquivo fácilmente el lapicero que la peli rosa le envió.

-No te burles, ¡es muy serio!

Ino se acerco a ella la sonrió compasiva.

-No pasa nada idiota, todas cometemos errores por amor…

Sakura rompió a llorar aun más fuerte abrazándose al cuello de la rubia que se encontraba totalmente sorprendida ante la reacción de su amiga ¿No habia tratado de consolarla?

-Ese es el problema, creo que… ¡¡estoy enamorada de Sasuke!!

Ino abrazo a su amiga, y sonrió sin que ella la viera, madre mía, sí que era idiota, ¿Se acababa de dar cuenta? Sí era obvio que amaba a Sasuke, le habia amado siempre… Lo que seguramente la frentona no supiera era que él la amaba igual o más que ella… solo que dudaba que el otro imbécil lo asumiera… seguro que él no lloraba… sonrió… pero pagaría por ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se diera cuenta…

-Bueno chica no te preocupes- se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos- Algunas mujeres quieren a sus maridos, ¿sabes?

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, mientras aspiraba con fuerza para controlar sus lágrimas.

-Pero es Sasuke…

Ino ladeo la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Luego la miro sonriente.

-Conozco a tu marido Sakura… -Suspiro- créeme podría ser peor…

-Pero es un demonio que nos abandono a todos… no sabe amar…¿Cómo va a ser peor?

Ino se levanto.

-Podrías estar casada con un hombre que no amaras durante el resto de tu vida.

Sakura se seco las lágrimas mientras meditaba la opción.

-Pero … así soy vulnerable y él...él no me ama.

Ino elevo una ceja.

-Eso de que no te ama… de todos modos Sakura no te atormentes a ti misma así no eres es que seas vulnerable, así eres feliz,- pestañeo- Bueno al menos de vez en cuando… Sí llevas toda la mañana igual que Naruto después de comerse una olla de Rammen… bueno si no lo has cocinado tú…

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh dios mío.

-¿Le has preparado Rammen a Naruto?

Inquirió Ino preocupada.

-No… peor, le prometí que conseguiría que Hinata saliera con él en una cita…

Ino la miro divertida.

-Pobre Hinata… Aunque con lo vergonzosa que es…¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?

Sakura la miro pensativa.

-Le hablare bien de Naruto.. No creo que sea difícil… ella siempre ha estado colada de él.

-Y nunca han tenido una cita.

Añadió veloz Ino, Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa… lo peor es que le prometí eso a Naruto a cambio de que se acercara más a Sasuke… y creo que hoy iba ir a verle.

Ino se quedo de una pieza.

-Vale ahora sí tienes motivos para llorar…

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke jadeaba aun con los ojos rojos en el campo de entrenamiento, aquella mañana su humor estaba realmente oscuro, ¿qué demonios le habia pasado la noche anterior? Se habia comportado como un idiota, sus ganas de volver hacerla suya habían podido a su razón, eso tenía que cambiar… Mierda, era la primera vez que se despertaba junto a una chica, él habia llevado a muchas mujeres a su cama, pero nunca habia dormido con ellas, pero por alguna razón a Sakura eso la parecía importante… Joder, si se habia despertado al amanecer y se habia quedado mirándola en la cama como dormía… y lo peor de todo le habia … gustado… Tenía que acabar con eso, conocía el final de esa historia, conocía perfectamente su cometido, su destino…

-¡SASUKE¡

Sasuke pestañeo sorprendido volviendo sus ojos negros como la noche, Miro con desgana al Rubio que se acercaba sonriéndole haciendo aspavientos con la mano, ese era tonto, si solo estaba él… ¿para qué tantos aspavientos? Suspiró mientras se agachaba a por su camiseta.

-Si que entrenas duro, apenas son las once de la mañana…

Sasuke miro a Naruto que aun llevaba legañas en los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

Naruto pareció desilusionado con la pregunta del moreno.

-Tsk- se rasco la nuca- Pasaba por aquí…- Sasuke elevo una ceja, nadie pasaba por ahí, ahí no habia nada- y me he dicho voy a ver qué tal le va a Sasuke.

Sasuke se puso la camiseta.

-Me va.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué eres así? Debería ser yo el que estuviera enfadado contigo. Debería ser yo el que te hablara mal, al que no le importara tu vida.

Sasuke lo miro fijamente.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Naruto se puso rojo de furia y apretó los puños a su cuerpo.

-Porque aun que seas un demonio y un gilipollas abandona amigos-persigue cruzadas en solitario estas casado con Sakura y has vuelto a Konoha…-ladeo la cabeza- Tarde, pero has vuelto, y yo sé lo que es que te etiqueten de maldito…

Algo dentro de Sasuke, algo muy pequeño, se sintió cálido, se sintió triste y a la vez comprendido. Apretó el estomago intentando matar esa sensación. Naruto no entendía nada…

-¿Y qué esperas?

Naruto pareció confundido.

-¿Qué espero para qué?

-Para sacar tu rabia, puedo ver odio y rencor en tus ojos.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, y su sangre comenzó a ebullir en su interior al ver la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke, ese demonio desalmando, ¿Cómo era tan cabezón? Todo el mundo necesitaba alguien, y él no era la excepción, ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de sus sentimientos? Él que loa habia abandonado más de una vez, él que huyo al sentirse querido, que nunca confió en los demás…en él.

-Tú lo has querido…

Sasuke observaba quieto sin activar su sharingan los movimientos del rubio, sonrió, al ver a dos narutos más flanqueando al original, así que el idiota rubio seguía con esos trucos de niños, dejo su espada lentamente en el suelo, no iba a necesitarla…

Los golpes de Naruto eran cada vez más veloces y fuerte pero aun así no eran suficientemente fuertes ni veloces para golpearlo, pero… Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué su chakra aumentaba en vez de disminuir? Era como si creciera a cada golpe, como si se alimentara de ellos, pero eso… eso era imposible.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más al entender tarde las intenciones del último golpe del rubio que lo golpeo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lanzaba una patada, quedando ambos separados y con la respiración agitada. Los ojos de Naruto se achicaron y Sasuke lo observo cuidadosamente, sería un idiota, pero era un idiota peligroso. Lo vio volver a dirigirse hacia él, los puñetazos y patadas de ambos apenas eran visibles para el ojo humano. Los ojos del moreno se tornaron rojos en el momento preciso para ver la dirección del ataque del rubio esquivo el puñetazo, y bajo su mano hasta el suelo para coger su espada, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por el gesto y echo hacia tras su brazo para coger uno de sus kunais, el tiempo pareció andar más rápido de lo normal, cuando ambos sintieron el acero sobre sus respectivos cuellos, la garganta subía bajaba a la misma vez que el pecho, sus miradas no se alejaban de la de su oponente, no se permitían dudar, Sasuke podía notar la sangre correr por sus venas, no tenía que ser ahí, no tenía que ser así, pero su instinto no le permitía apartar la espada del cuello del rubio.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron ¿pero qué…? Naruto comenzó a sonreír alegremente y a rascarse la nuca con la mano que tenia libre.

-Buah, buen combate, esto me trae muchos recuerdos.

Sasuke pestañeo y noto como el acero desaparecía de su cuello, Naruto guardo el Kunai, y se alejo de él, se coloco unos pasos más lejos y coloco sus manos en las caderas, mientras observaba el paisaje.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta salió casi inconscientemente de los finos y pálidos labios del Uchiha, Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia él sorprendido, luego sonrió.

-Una vez me dijiste que era tu mejor amigo y que eso no podía ser…- miro al cielo, Sasuke miro al suelo, recordaba esa conversación. – Por eso te busque durante años, quería que supieras que pasara lo que pasara siempre serias mi mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron sorprendidos, sintió un fuerte golpe en abdomen, un dolor agudo en el pecho, eso era imposible era como si…

-Ey ¿estas bien? Aun no he desayunado…

…era como sí Naruto le hubiera dado el peor de los golpes… donde más dolía.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el jardín de su casa con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el ruido del agua pasar por los troncos, los pájaros, el sol calentando su cara,…

-Hi-na-ta.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar su nombre con ese timbre cantarín. Frunció delicadamente su entrecejo cuando sus grises ojos alcanzaron a ver a dos grades chicas con cara de querer algo de ella… oh dios mío…

-¿Sakura-chan?¿ Ino-chan?

Sakura e Ino se miraron decididas, conseguirían una cita para el idiota de Naruto aunque tuvieran que llevar a Hinata atada. Se sentaron una a cada lado de la chica que las miraba asustada.

-Y…¿Cómo te va Hina?

Hinata miro a Ino.

-Bi..Bien gracias.

-¿Y tienes algún plan para luego o para este fin de semana?

Hinata volvió su mirada a la pelirosa.

-Yo… n…no habia pensado ayudar a mi madre.

Ino y Sakura se miraron crispadas, esa chica era demasiado parada, pero no tenía ningún plan mejor…

-¿Y dime no preferirías salir algún sitio? –Ino miro alrededor- al cine… o a cenar rammen… por ejemplo.

Hinata miro sin comprender a la rubia.

-¿Rammen?

-¿Te gusta el rammen? – Sakura volteo a la chica para mirarla, Hinata se asusto y abrió mas los ojos, y asintió con miedo- Vaya pues sabes a quien le gusta también el rammen Ino… A Naruto.

Ino pareció sorprenderse.

-¿A Naruto? –La rubia volvió a voltear a la chica hacia ella- Vaya siempre he sabido que tenia buen gusto…

Hinata las miraba cada vez más asustada, ¿porqué la hablaban de Naruto?

-Sí – asintió Sakura satisfecha al ver el leve rubor que cubrían las mejillas de la joven- La verdad es que aun que a veces parezca algo irritante, infantil, - Hinata observaba horrorizada la descripción tan real del rubio por parte de la pelirosa… tal vez la estaban intentando decir que se olvidara de Naruto-patoso, loco,…

-No te olvides de pervertido…

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y miro a la rubia que seguía como si nada.

-Per…pervertido…

-Bueno- Sakura movió una mano en el aire quitándole importancia- Ya sabes cómo son los chicos con el porno…

-¿PORNO?

Hinata empezó a perder el poco color de la cara que le quedaba, y comenzó sentir que todo su alrededor daba vueltas y se volvía oscuro.

-Genial. ¿Por qué has dicho porno delante de ella?

Pregunto Ino sujetando al cabeza de Hinata.

-Oh vamos la culpa a sido tuya has dicho que era un pervertido…- Sakura cogió unas hiervas de su bolso y se las paso por la nariz de la chica- Además Naruto no es un pervertido…pervertido.

Ino elevo una ceja mirando a su amiga.

-¿Cómo qué no? Tiene una colección de porno de lo más variada con lésbico duro incluido.

-¿le…lésbico…duro?

La chica volvió a perder la conciencia ante la atenta mirada de las chicas.

-MIERDA.

-No te desesperes frentona…¿Qué haríamos nosotras en un momento así? – Sakura e Ino se miraron- ¿Qué necesita Hinata…?- Ambas sonrieron a la vez.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke miraba los tres platos de Rammen vacios del rubio mientras bebía tranquilamente de su cerveza.

-¿No te cansas de hablar?

Naruto lomito sorprendido luego volvió a sonreír.

-Nop – rio- supongo que es más divertido que el silencio.

Sasuke elevo una ceja.

-¿Incluso cuando comes?

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar cuando entraron en la tienda Sai, Rock Lee y Kiba. Los tres chicos se callaron al ver a Sasuke allí, este se limito a dar otro trago, Naruto trago saliva.

-¡Hola chicos!¿Por qué no nos acompañáis?

Un silencio tenso siguió a esa pregunta.

-Yo no me junto con demonios.

Todas las miradas se abrieron por la sorpresa de la respuesta del moreno que miraba directamente la espalda de Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió, y ladeo la cabeza.

-Las imitaciones nunca remplazan al original…

Los ojos de Sai se achicaron.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Sasuke se volvió y lo miro a los ojos, con apariencia tranquila.

-Las imitaciones nunca remplazan al original.

-¿Quién querría imitar a un demonio?- Le dijo con desprecio el chico- ¿Qué puedo envidiarte yo a ti?

Sasuke achico ligeramente los ojos.

-Más de lo que deberías ni siquiera atreverte a soñar.

-¿Es por Sakura?

-Déjalo ya Sai…- Naruto miraba con rabia al moreno que seguía quieto mirando a Sasuke, mierda, mierda, mierda, eso iba de mal en peor si seguían así acabarían enfrentándose…- ¿Por qué no pedimos todas una de Rammen?

-No deberías pronunciar su nombre.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke, que seguía en la misma posición, pero si su oído no le engañaba, había notado rabia en la amenaza…

-¿Por qué? El gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo a que le quite a su esposa… acéptalo Sasuke, ella no te quiere, no sé como conseguiste que se casara contigo pero no se puede amar a alguien que no tiene alma, y tú eso lo perdiste hace años.

EL cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso, iba a ensañarle a meterse la lengua en el culo al ninja de pacotilla ese ahora mismo, cuando acabara con él , no iba a tener un solo hueso en su sitio, pero entonces, Naruto se levanto y se puso delante de suyo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba al chico ese?

-HE DICHO QUE BASTA SAI. Es suficiente, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, y si vuelves a decir esas cosas en mi presencia yo mismo te pateare el culo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando al rubio Naruto…él… ¿le estaba defendiendo? ¿Acaso creía que no podría con Sai?

Sai miro con odio a Naruto.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? Intento matarte, os abandono, ¿De verdad te fías de él?

Naruto no dudo.

-Sí.

Sai resoplo.

-Ojala no tengas que arrepentirte.

Dicho lo cual salió hecho una furia, Rock lee, miro a Naruto y luego la puerta y salió tras él. Kiba observaba la escena alucinado, luego sonrió a los dos ninjas que aun se encontraban a la defensiva.

-No le hagas ni caso, está dolido. Bueno Naru y es Rammen?

Kiba se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-¿Tú no te vas?

Kiba miro sorprendido a Naruto.

-No, he venido a comer Rammen, no es que me fie del todo de ti Sasuke, pero éramos amigos y hemos luchado juntos muchas veces, además estas casado con Saku-chan y sí Naru confía yo confío.

Sasuke observaba a los idiotas que sonreían, ¿Cómo podían seguir siendo tan idiotas después de tanto tiempo?

-¿Y ese Rammen?

Naruto miro a Kiba contrariado.

-Cierto.- Se volvió a Sasuke- ¿Quieres? -Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y el rubio se encogió de hombros- Tu te lo pierdes ¡DOS MÁS¡

A Sasuke le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba pensar ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí con esos dos idiotas? Eso no tenía sentido, se estaba volviendo loco. Se levanto del taburete.

-SASUKE ¿ Dónde vas?

Sasuke ni siquiera se volvió.

-Déjale Naruto por ahí se va al baño, tendrá que mear.

-Ah! Pues apunta bien.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se paralizo momentáneamente, Debería matar a Naruto en ese mismo momento.

-TE QUIERES CALLAR IMBECIL NO HACE FALTA QUE SE ENTERE TODO EL MUNDO.

Sasuke siguió andando enfadado. Y Naruto sonrió, dios mío, cuánto tiempo hacia que Sasuke no le gritaba de esa manera…, sí seguía siendo su Sasuke- presuntuoso y amargado, sonrió más abiertamente, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, vaya que sí.

-MARCHANDO DOS DE RAMMEN.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sasuke se lavo la cara y se apoyo en el lavabo, llevaba años sin levantar la voz, pero ese puto rubio bocazas cabeza hueca lo sacaba totalmente de sus casillas.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se incorporo al sentir su presencia.

-No sabía que necesitara niñera….

La akatsuki sonrió dejándose ver a la espalda del muchacho.

-Él llegara dentro de poco, solo preparo un informe…

Sasuke elevo una ceja.

-Yo soy capaz de informar de la situación.

La chica rio.

-No lo dudo, pero él quiere una segunda opinión, en fin tal vez tus viejos recuerdos no te dejen ver con claridad el presente y te interfieran en el futuro…

Los ojos del Uchiha se volvieron rojos paralizando a la joven, Sasuke se volvió a la chica de pelo azul y la miro muy serio.

-Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. Pero no me gusta que me espíen, ves y díselo, si te vuelvo a ver espiándome,- cogió una de sus flores de papel y lo arrugo en su puño- tú no tendrás futuro…

Konan sonrió.

-Ya era hora de volver a ver tu verdadera cara.

**IoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, n.n cumplimos nuestra palabra y no hemos tardado… después de tanto apoyo nos daba penilla fallaros XD **

**Esperamos que os guste el capitulo, en el siguiente descubriréis que se les ha ocurrido a Sakura e Ino para que Hinata salga con Naruto jajaja y más cositas. Ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR!!**

**MUCHOS BESITOS Y ANIMO A LOS QUE COMO SANDRI ESTAIS DE EXAMENES!!**


	12. Capítulo 12: Gracias

**¡¡HOLA!! Que súper ilusión nos hace actualizar, nos ha costado, pero es que tenía muchos exámenes pegados y esta semana se me ha hecho eterna… bueno como siempre MILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS RR!! (o) nos hacen felices jeje n.- **

**Bueno como hemos tardado un poquito más de lo normal es más largo que de costumbre, y como seguro que estáis deseando que nos callemos y empecemos le fic: sin más aquí os dejamos el capitulo 12!! .**

* * *

_**Capitulo XII: Gracias**_

El humor del moreno iba de mal en peor. Un musculo de su mejilla se contraía involuntariamente, tenía que calmarse, eso no era propio de él. Aspiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados y levanto la vista a los dos idiotas que cantaban alegremente tres pasos delante de él. ¿Cómo había acabado ahí?

La mirada azul divertida se poso sobre la sombra oscura que los acompañaba.

-¡Eh Sasuke! ¿Por qué no te animas y cantas con nosotros?

Una fina ceja se elevo a modo de respuesta.

-No creo que Sasuke sepa cantar…- Kiba cruzo sus brazos detrás de la nuca- Aun que seguro que en la ducha alguna vez has cantado, todo el mundo lo ha hecho alguna vez.

Sasuke comenzaba a sentir un pequeño tic en un ojo, no podía matarlos ahí, pero si seguían así podían acabar con su infinita paciencia…

-¡Que va¡- Naruto soltó una carcajada- Es demasiado soso para eso. – le saco la lengua- Vamos Kiba:

"_Arroz con leche, me quiero casar_

_Con una señorita de Konoha,_

_Que sepa coser, que sepa pegar,_

_Que sepa abrir las piernas cuando hay que f…"_

-¿Cuándo hay que qué, idiotas?

Sasuke desvió su mirada de los dos imbéciles que iban abrazados y se volvió para ver los fríos ojos azules de Ino que los miraba con odio, al menos Ino había conseguido que se callaran, frunció el entrecejo al ver tras ella a "su mujercita" ayudando a caminar a…,abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Hinata…

_Flash Back_

_-Yo…yo no creo que esto esté bien…_

_Sakura e Ino se miraron divertidas, Sakura suspiro._

_-No es para tanto Hinata, créeme lo más difícil es la primera vez…. Es posible que no te guste…_

_-¿Si no os gusta por qué seguís…?_

_La voz de la morena se quebró, e Ino la sonrió despreocupadamente._

_-Bueno es divertido, además con el tiempo le coges el gusto, e incluso es posible que te sepa a poco y quieras cosas más fuertes._

_Hinata negó eufóricamente con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello._

_-¿P…pero y si… y si alguien nos ve?_

_Ino se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya somos mayorcitas… mira Sakura hasta está casada._

_Sakura miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su amiga._

_-Ni lo menciones._

_Ino iba a burlarse de su amiga, se lo dejaba muy fácil… Abrió la boca, pero un leve susurro la obligo a cerrarla._

_-Casarse es bonito…¿Tú no te quieres casar?_

_Ino frunció el entrecejo…¿Casarse?, hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con esa posibilidad, por supuesto quería pero… quería que fuera por amor, una vez había querido, incluso había estado segura que pasaría, pero por suerte para ella se dio cuenta de lo poco que duraba el amor verdadero…_

_-No es que no me interese, pero no creo mucho en el género masculino…_

_Sakura la miro perversamente._

_-Oh bueno, tal vez el género masculino haya dejado de creer en la gran Ino._

_Ino sonrió pícaramente a la pelirosa._

_-Eso nunca pasara._

_-¿Entonces no crees en los hombres? ¿por qué?_

_Ino y Sakura se volvieron a la morena que la miraba intrigada, mierda, si Hinata cogía miedo a los hombres Naruto no tendría ninguna posibilidad…_

_-Bueno, no es que no crea- Se apresuro a decir Sakura sonriendo- Es que aun no esta preparada ¿verdad Ino?_

_Ino comprendió lo que intentaba su amiga y desvió la mirada._

_-Claro, aunque Hinata recuerda esta frase: cuanto más conozco a los hombre más quiero a mi perro._

_Hinata ladeo la cabeza._

_-¿A Kiba?_

_El rubor quemo las mejillas de la rubia, ante la sorprendida mirada de su amiga, trago saliva y agarro su jarra._

_-Bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de mi.-miro a Hinata- ¿Lista?_

_Hinata miro a Sakura que la sonreía con su jarra en alto. Suspiro asustada y agarro la suya mientras afirmaba con la cabeza._

_-¡¡Por Nosotras!!_

_FIN FALSH BACK_

Sakura intentaba luchar con el equilibrio de la morena que daba tumbos cuando había oído esa estúpida canción… Naruto, ese idiota siempre aparecía en el peor momento posible, y por si eso fuera poco ahora se enfrentaba a la fría y asombrada mirada de Sasuke, mierda, mierda, se estaba sonrojando, después de lo de la noche anterior… ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos?

-Oh vamos Ino- el rubio sonrió- solo nos divertíamos.

Ino se cruzo de brazos.

-Menudas bromas, además no son horas de gritar por la calle, la gente respetable queremos dormir, para trabajar mañana.

-¿Y por qué vosotras no estáis durmiendo?

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la rubia, que cerró los ojos orgullosa.

-Eso no te incumbe chico perro.

-Oye no le llames chico perro, él tiene razón ¿De donde venís?

Ino enfrento la mirada del rubio.

-Que os he dicho que no os importa, ¡solo me faltaba tener que daros explicaciones a vosotros!

Naruto se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces nosotros no tenemos que darte explicaciones a ti. Mandona.

Ino apretó los puños.

-¿A quién llamas mandona cabeza hueca?

Sasuke observaba la escena impasible, mientras Kiba alzaba las manos buscando una paz que parecía imposible entre esos dos, Sakura suspiro cansada, eso no ayudaba, lo mejor hubiera sido pasar desapercibidas… Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar que Hinata se la escapaba con asombrosa facilidad y se dirigía a las vocees.

-Na-ru-toooo.

Demasiado tarde Naruto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la morena que se colgó a su cuello con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo con ella encima ante la sorpresa de los cinco chicos.

-¿Hi…Hinata?- Naruto estaba más colorado de lo que lo había estado en su vida, podía notar cada curva de Hinata sobre su cuerpo, eso… eso tenía que estar mal…esa…esa no era su Hinata- ¿Qué haces?¿Estas enferma?

Hinata lo miro avergonzada.

-Yo… yo puedo hacer porno duro si es lo que te gusta…

Naruto abrió los ojos tanto que pensó que se le saldrían de las orbitas, la sangre empezó a fluir por la nariz a presión y la temperatura de su cuerpo subió cuatro o cinco grados, provocando la perdida de oxigeno y la falta desconexión cerebral.

Sakura se echo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, por dios, salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica e intento levantarla.

-Va…vamos Hinata levántate del suelo.

Hinata apretó más el cuerpo del chico negando con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero, yo quiero estar con Naruto-kun.

Ino pareció salir del shock y comenzó a ayudar a Sakura en su labor.

-Vamos Hinata, ¿No ves que le está dando un infarto a Naruto?

Hinata se aparto un poco del rubio y pareció observarlo, Sasuke se cruzo de brazos, nadie podía estar tan colorado como el idiota, le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, tenía los ojos en blanco, la nariz sangrando, y apenas podía mover los dedos de la mano… ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata? Parecía que iba borracha, pero eso en Hinata era impensable, miro a Sakura y observo la culpa en su rostro… asique él no había sido el único que había sufrido los efectos del alcohol de Sakura, Tsk, tenía que quitarla la costumbre de drogar a la gente…

Finalmente ambas chicas separaron a Hinata del rubio y la apoyaron en un Kiba petrificado.

-¡No te quedes hay idiota sujétala!

La voz de Ino resonó en la mente del castaños que sujeto rápidamente a la inquieta morena.

-Naruto,- Sakura sacudía a su amigo con preocupación intentando que reaccionara- Naruto, por dios dime algo.

-Parece que eso no funciona,- Ino se agacho junto a Sakura y miro la cabeza del rubio que colgaba roja como un tomate- Vamos cabezón vuelve en ti y te pagare tres platos de rammen.

Sakura miro ceñuda a su amiga.

-No creo que tenga hambre-Kiba sujeto mejor a Hinata- hemos comido rammen hasta reventar.

Ino lo miro pensativa.

-Pero…es Naruto.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo ahí es el peor ninja del mundo, ¿no lo veis?- los tres jóvenes miraron al Uchiha que parecía ver la escena con total tranquilidad- ni siquiera puede con una chica borracha, Naruto jamás llegara a ser Hokage…

Sakura estaba anonadada ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con Naruto? El pobre había recibido una fuerte impresión, necesitaba ayuda, no que le hundieran más, lo miro severamente dispuesta a echarle un rapapolvo, cuando cerró la boca al comprobar que los ojos de Naruto ardían de furia, antes de poder soltarlo Naruto se levanto del suelo y la arrastro con él hasta quedar en frente del moreno.

-Naruto…

-¿Pero qué dices creído? Soy el mejor ninja del Konoha, del mundo y llegare a ser Hokage, vaya que sí.

Sakura miro la cara enfadada de Naruto y luego a su marido, era imposible, pero le parecía ver un brillo de diversión y triunfo en sus oscuros ojos, podía ser que los hubiera ayudado…

-¡¡Sakura!!-Sakura soltó asustada la chaqueta de Naruto y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver el fuego en sus ojos- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Hinata?

-Na…nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡¡Si esta medio desmayada!!

-No exageres Naruto, solamente la dimos algo de beber para animarla y que saliera contigo.

Naruto miro a Ino confundido.

-¿La habéis emborrachado para que aceptara tener una cita conmigo?

-Algo así…

Los hombros del rubio bajaron y un aura azul oscura lo inundo.

-¿Tanto le desagrado qué solo saldría conmigo bebida? Soy lo peor…

Sakura se acerco al rubio.

-No pienses eso, no es culpa tuya.

La furia volvió al rubio.

-NO, CLARO QUE NO, ES CULPA TUYA, y de la bruja rubia esa…

-¡No es culpa nuestra! ¡¡Solo ha bebido UNA cerveza!!

Naruto pestañeo incrédulo.

-¿Solo una cerveza?

Sakura suspiro resignada.

-No sabíamos que la iba sentar así…nosotras solo queríamos que se animara.

La risa de Kiba resonó en la noche.

-Eso lo habéis conseguido.

Ino golpeo la cabeza del chico.

-No es divertido.

-Lo siento Ino, yo sólo…

-Kiba…-la morena pareció acabar de verle, lo miro adormilada con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios- Ino te quiere por qué conoce a los hombres…

Los ojos de todos se abrieron a la vez que los de Hinata se cerraban. El rubor corrió por la cara de los chicos que estaban estáticos mirando como Hinata caía dormida después de su declaración.

* * *

Sakura caminaba al lado de Sasuke por las oscuras calles en absoluto silencio rumbo a su casa, pese a todo lo que había sucedido tenía que reconocer que la noche no le había salido del todo mal, Naruto había llevado a Hinata a su casa, Ino y Kiba se habían marchado en un tenso silencio por el mismo lado, ¿qué demonios había entre esos dos?, y ella… bueno al menos había roto el hielo con Sasuke…

Los ojos verdes contemplaron el perfil del chico, los oscuros ojos, los pómulos altos, los labios finos, las perfectas y oscuras cejas, el pelo negro como la noche resaltando en su blanca y perfecta piel… no era un demonio, algo tan malo no podía ser tan bello, sonrió, al fin de al cabo los había ayudado con Naruto, y había pasado el día junto a Kiba y el rubio… sonrió aun más, y tomo aire al coger su mano.

Noto la sorpresa del moreno que la miro extrañado, Sakura dio gracias a la oscuridad para que él no viera el rojo que teñía sus mejillas, pero se tranquilizo al notar que el apretaba su fría mano alrededor de la suya. La sangre comenzó a latir fuertemente en las venas de la chica, corriendo desbocada, llevando junto a la sangre una alegría, una felicidad y una excitación que la llenaba el pecho y se agarraba a su estomago.

Trago saliva cuando él la soltó para abrir la puerta principal. Le cedió el paso y cerró la puerta tras él, sin saber muy bien por qué, ella lo espero, 

aunque sus nervios fueron recompensados cuando él volvió a sujetar su mano y la guio por las escaleras al pasillo de las habitaciones, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa.

Sakura podía notar como su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía irregular, ¿se quedaría él a pasar la noche otra vez con ella? Se mojo los labios en la oscuridad y busco los brillantes ojos del chico.

-Gracias por lo de Naruto…

Podía oír sus propios latidos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que viniera a verme?

Sakura pestañeo aplacando su deseo y concentrándose en la pregunta del moreno.

-Es mi mejor amigo- sonrió en la oscuridad- y ya sé que es un idiota y un bocazas, pero también es tu mejor amigo, supongo que solo quería recordart…

Los fríos y finos labios del chico cayeron sobre los suaves labios de la chica callando el final de su frase, Sakura cerró los ojos al notar la lengua de él acariciar su labio inferior y rodeo su cuello entregándose al beso. Él la apoyo dulcemente contra la puerta para poder pegarse mejor a su cuerpo, e introdujo la lengua en la cálida cavidad de la joven, bebiendo de su calor, de su humedad, acariciando, devorando lo que ella le daba e incluso algo más, algo que necesitaba tanto o más que respirar, algo a lo que empezaba a ser adicto, el dulce gemido de la chica logro que el resto de sangre que no se encontraba allí bajara más allá del abdomen del chico, y más aun cuando la tierna lengua de Sakura se volvió agresora en su propia boca, mientras sus manos se perdían en sus oscuros cabellos, la respiración de Sasuke se entrecorto y una alarma salto en su mente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedo muy quieto, estático en el abrazo de la chica, eso no podía pasar, no podía llegar a ese punto de necesidad por ella, a perder totalmente el control de sus sentidos, había luchado mucho, había llegado muy lejos, no lo estropearía todo… no como él.

Se deshizo de los brazos que lo rodeaban y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de la joven tentación que tenia delante suya.

-Buenas noches Sakura.

Sakura lo miro confundida aun recuperándose de la pasión del beso.

-¿Sasuke…?

Sasuke no contesto, se limito a caminar entre las sombras rumbo a su solitaria habitación donde le esperaba una noche muy larga por delante.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo de ayer eh?

Sakura mira perversa a su amiga, por una vez ella era la que le sacaba los colores a la rubia. Ino elevo una ceja tras su taza de café.

-No sé de qué me hablas, ayer pasaron muchas cosas…

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más amplia.

-Claro que lo sabes, sabes perfectamente que me refiero a Kiba.

Ino dejo el café sobre la mesa lentamente y miro directamente a su amiga intentando conservar la calma, Sakura rio interiormente, la conocía demasiado bien, ese temblor en el labio inferior la descubría totalmente.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Tienes algo con Kiba?

Ino se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Yo con el idiota del chico perro?- Sakura elevo una ceja inquisidora, e Ino rodo los ojos- Fue solo un malentendido, el idiota de Shikamaru apareció el otro día, y pensó lo que no era, yo metí la pata y le seguí el juego.

-¿Qué juego?

-Pensar que estábamos juntos, no me mires así, el tonto de Kiba se volvió hombre en el peor momento, y apoyo mi mentira.

-¿Cómo apoyo tu mentira?

Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida, había esperado una rotunda negación, que Hinata estaba borracha y no sabía lo que decía, o algo así, pero dios mío, así que lo de que los borrachos y los niños nunca mentían era cierto… Hinata había sido la más avispada, por una vez, y había visto lo que todos negaban creer ver, ¡¡Dios mío Ino sentía algo por Kiba!!

-Bueno… le dijo que sí estábamos juntos y … poca cosa más.

Si era poca cosa más por qué le temblaban las manos.

-¿A qué llamas poca cosa?

Ino miro al suelo un momento y luego tomo aire, justo en el momento que abrió la boca llamaron a la consulta de la chica, que miro a la puerta con disgusto y luego al reloj.

-Aun no se debía acabar el descanso…

Ino sonrió nerviosa y se puso de pies a la velocidad de la luz, abrió la puerta y sonrió al pelirrojo que había en la puerta.

-Buenos días.

Los profundos ojos del chico la miraron sin entender del todo.

-¡INO!

La rubia salió tras el chico, y cerró la puerta dejando a los dos en la estancia. Sakura se levanto de la silla y sonrió al chico que la observaba en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gaara?

El chico llego hasta la silla enfrente del escritorio de la chica y tomo asiento, Sakura se sentó.

-He venido a hablar contigo.

Sakura se sorprendió, ¿Gaara había venido desde la aldea del sonido para hablar con ella?

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es una consulta médica?

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Sasuke?

Sakura enrojeció al instante.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y la miro atentamente.

-No te parece extraño que Sasuke haya vuelto justo ahora.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con justo ahora?

-Según mis informadores han sellado el Hachibi, matando a la persona que lo encerraba, créeme el que lo ha hecho tiene que tener el Mangekyō Sharingan, si no habría sido imposible vencerlo…

Sakura seguía con el ceño fruncido procesando las palabras de Gaara.

-Eso es imposible, solo Itachi y Kakashi, poseen ese poder, Sasuke mato a Itachi…-se cruzo de brazos como si se defendiera de algo- Y Kakashi no haría algo así.

El joven no cambio en ningún momento su expresión.

-Es posible, tal vez Sasuke no mato a Itachi… o alguien más posee ese poder, en cualquier caso solo queda uno…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron.

-Naruto.

-Exacto, Naruto está en peligro, vine a avisarlo, pero ya lo conoces, se cree invencible…

Sakura comprendía a lo que se refería, probablemente lo habría tomado como un desafío en vez de una amenaza, ese idiota…

-Si es por eso estaré pendiente de él.

Gaara la miro unos segundos.

-Sakura tú no entiendes lo que es estar maldito… lo que es ser un demonio, es algo que te devora por dentro, algo con lo que luchas día a día o lo asumes y dejas que se apodere de ti, de tu vida, Solo conozco a una persona diferente, a alguien que sus ganas de vivir se apoderaron de el demonio interior en vez de al contario, Naruto es diferente, pero Sasuke no lo es, y tiene que elegir si luchar con él o contra el… ten cuidado Sakura es una batalla muy dura.

Sakura se levanto golpeando la mesa.

-Sasuke no es un demonio, no es malo, no es… no es como tú dices, él nunca le haría algo malo a Naruto.

Gaara se levanto suavemente del asiento.

-No sería la primera vez que lo intenta.

Camino hasta la puerta y la miro con la mano fija en el picaporte.

-Entonces estaba equivocado, perdido.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado?

* * *

No era la mejor mañana de su vida, no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, la noche anterior había sido un desastre, quería dormir un poco más solo hasta olvidar que los padre de Hinata y su hermana lo habían descubierto intentando llevar a Hinata a su cama, Dios casi lo matan, claro que era comprensible lo habían pillado dejándola borracha medio inconsciente en el colchón mientras ella lo abrazaba y hablaba de lesbianas, y porno, y para empeorar las cosas no había sido capaz de explicar nada , se había limitado a pedir perdón como un idiota, suspiro y se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza, seguro que Hinata no querría saber más de él…

-¿Naruto?

Genial, ya empiezo a volverme loco del todo y oigo su voz… espera un momento, se incorporo de la cama y pestañeo para creer lo que veía.

-Hinata…

Naruto vio el sonrojo de la chica y siguió sus ojos hasta su propio cuerpo, un leve rubor tiño también sus mejillas y se tapo de nuevo con las sabanas, tenía que empezar a usar pijama…

-Yo… estaba la puerta abierta y …pensé que no te importaría que.. bueno…el caso es que he venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, mi hermana me ha contado lo sucedido ayer, lo siento mucho Naruto.

Naruto sonrió.

-No te preocupes- se rasco la nuca- Por suerte soy lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar a tu padre, además no fue culpa tuya.

Hinata afirmo eufórica con la cabeza.

-No debí beber…

-No sabías que te sentaría tan mal, pero- frunció el entrecejo pensativo- ahora que lo sabes no deberías beber ni gota de alcohol…

-Yo… lo siento muchísimo, no volverá a pasar. Yo solo Salí con Sakura e Ino y… bueno solo quería divertirme como los demás.

-¿Por qué quieres ser como los demás? – Naruto la volvió a sonreír ladeando la cabeza- A mi me gustas como eres.

Hinata enrojeció y se tapo la boca, luego trago saliva y lo miro.

-¿Yo te gusto?

El rubio podía notar como sus mejillas ardían.

-Para ser sincero, parte de lo que te paso ayer fue culpa mía, le pedí, dios sabe en qué estaría pensado, a Sakura que te convenciera para salir conmigo, aunque fuera solo una cita… pero todo salió mal… y acabaste borracha.

-Me gustaría mucho…

Naruto tardo unos segundos en escuchar aquel susurro… ¿había dicho que la…gustaría mucho? ¿Aun la duraba la borrachera?

-¿Quieres decir que tendrías una cita conmigo?-Hinata asintió con la cabeza- ¡¿en serio?!- Hinata volvió a asentir sonriente- ESO ES GENIAL- Naruto se puso de pies en la cama- Sera la mejor cita de todas ¡vaya que sí¡

-¿Hinata…Naruto?

Ambos chicos se volvieron a Kiba que los miraba sorprendido, Naruto miro detrás de él una sombra oscura que lo miraba con odio, y vio esos ojos grises observando su desnudez frente a su prima completamente sonrojada.

-Neji…

**

* * *

**-Yo también tengo mis dudas…

Karin miro sorprendido al gigante que se hallaba delante de él.

-¿Tú también piensas como esa loco?¿También dudas de Sasuke?

Juugo frunció el entrecejo.

-No dudo de Sasuke, pero él está cambiando, la historia se repite…, ella lo está cambiando…

-Eso no afectara a Sasuke a la hora de la verdad, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer, estamos aquí porque él lo decidió así, él quiso esto.

Suigetsu apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Pero Sasuke no es el mismo que cuando llegamos, ayer estuvo con Naruto…

-Solo era para acercase a él… es estrategia, pero vosotros no lo entendéis porque para eso tendríais que tener cerebro…

Suigetsu la miro detenidamente.

-Muy bien tú que tienes cerebro cómo explicas que aun no nos haya dado órdenes claras… creo que él no tiene claro lo que quiere.

Karin entrecerró los ojos.

-Quiere venganza, quiere descubrir la verdad, se lo debe y sé que no se echara atrás.

Juugo miro al peliblanco.

-En eso tiene razón… puede que dude, pero si piensa en él…al final lo hará…

Suigetsu los miro resignado.

-Sí, es posible que sea capaz de hacerlo… aunque eso lo destruya a él también…

* * *

Sakura caminaba rumbo a la cocina totalmente exhausta, menos mal había salido antes del trabajo, pero la dolía todo, necesitaba comida y un baño. Apoyo la mano en la puerta de la cocina para abrirla.

_-…la verdad, se lo debe y sé que no se echara atrás._

_-En eso tiene razón… puede que dude, pero si piensa en él…al final lo hará…_

_-Sí, es posible que sea capaz de hacerlo… aunque eso lo destruya a él también…_

Las verdes pupilas se dilataron y un miedo desconocido asolo su pecho como un tsunami, le costaba respirar, y en su celebro solo se repetían las palabras de Gaara:

"…_ten cuidado Sakura es una batalla muy dura… ¿Y qué ha cambiado?"_

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí que el sueño puede a sandri u.u jajaja bueno esperamos que os haya gustado n.n y como aviso en el próximo capítulo solo os **

**decimos que el 13 es el numero de la mala suerte… pero también es un número muy erótico ¿no creéis? -.n (echamos de menos el lemmon jajaja)**

**Ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR(que siempre os tenemos en cuenta)**

**Besitos!!**


	13. Capítulo 13:¿Qué verdad buscas?

**¡¡HOLA A TODS!! Seguro que no esperabais que actualizáramos tan pronto jeje, teóricamente no debería ser así…, pero como hoy 18 de junio y es el cumpleaños de Sandri ha decidido tomarse un descanso de los exámenes y escribir un nuevo capítulo, no podía invitaros a tarta asique fue lo único que se nos ocurrió n.n **

**Ah! Una cosa que algunos os disteis cuenta, en el anterior capitulo tuvimos una pequeña errata n/nU queríamos poner arena y no sé porque pusimos sonido… esto de hablar mientras se escribe y la falta de sueño… lo sentimos, intentaremos que no vuelva a pasar XD**

**En cuanto al capi de hoy esperamos que os guste, y si…, HAY LEMMON, asique cuidado a los que no les guste lo sentimos ( si hay gente que no le gusta… aunque sabemos que muchs de vosotros vivís cerca nuestro en el país de la perversión… n.-) Y sin más aquí está el capitulo 13:**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 13: ¿Qué verdad buscas?**_

_¿Y qué ha cambiado?_

Las palabras de Gaara resonaron en el interior de la joven con más fuerza, la saliva pareció secársele en la garganta y sus movimientos se volvieron subconscientes, inspirar y espirar, pestañear, volvió a pestañear más fuerte, no podía ser, Sasuke no podía tener un plan oculto, no podía querer dañar a Naruto, a su amigo, no podía haberla utilizado, ella lo amaba…

Aparto la mano de la puerta como si la madera quemara, no, no podía ser, se negaba a aceptar como válida la respuesta que su mente daba a todas esas preguntas que habían quedado sin respuesta desde que el diablo Uchiha volviera tras cumplir su ansiada venganza, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando Sasuke regreso se había limitado a pasar inadvertido mientras negociaba con los mejores acreedores y vendedores de Konoha, ahora que se lo preguntaba mejor ¿qué demonios tenia Sasuke qué comprar? En un principio había pensado que solo eran inversiones, o arreglos para la antigua mansión medio derruida…, pero ahora dudaba, desde que ella 

estaba allí no había visto ni un solo pintor o albañil, normalmente su grupo de subordinados asquerosos se ocupaban de esas cosas…

_¿Por qué te has casado con Sasuke?_

La voz del pelirrojo parecía un virus en su cabeza, un virus que no dejaba de atormentarla, comenzó a subir las escaleras como una muñeca sin vida. La pregunta no era por qué se había casado con Sasuke, más bien era por qué Sasuke se había casado con ella… Hacía años que no la veía, siempre la había desechado, depreciado sus intentos amorosos hacia él, la había dejado a pesar de que ella le había rogado que se quedara, que volviera junto a ellos, y sin embargo, todo había cambiado aquella noche del baile, la discusión con Naruto, el duelo, el pacto… y la promesa de ella de devolverle el favor…. ¿Pero por qué le había pedido eso? Se detuvo frente a la oscura puerta de madera, inconscientemente su cuerpo le había llevado al único sitio donde resolver todas sus dudas, tomo aire y se mojo los labios, buscando el valor necesario para girar el pomo y adentrarse en la oscura estancia solo iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea y una pequeña luz tenue, casi inapreciable en el escritorio.

Las llamas vertían cálidos reflejos naranjas y dorados sobre el chico moreno que se encontraba con una copa entre las manos reclinado en el amplio sofá burdeos detrás del escritorio.

Sakura dudo, con los reflejos del fuego sobre su cuerpo, en la oscuridad y vestido solo con una camisa y un pantalón de lino negro Sasuke parecía el verdadero dueño del averno y ella venia dispuesta a leer la letra pequeña del contrato de la venta de su alma…

Sasuke frunció débilmente el ceño al verla parada, estática, en el medio de la sala, ni siquiera se había dignado a llamar a la puerta, y parecía más pálida que de costumbre, aunque lo que le hacía dudar era la severa mirada escrutiñadora que le procesaban esos preciosos ojos verdes.

Sasuke se reclino hacia adelante y sostuvo su mirada por tres largos minutos, luego volvió a reclinarse y desvió la vista al fuego.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

El moreno no aparto en ningún momento su vista del fuego, sabía que algún día esa pregunta tenía que llegar, y ahora estaba allí sostenida en el silencio tenso de ambos, ¿Por qué se había casado con ella? Contemplo el baile crepitante del fuego, y ladeo la cabeza levemente, una parte de él contesto casi de inmediato :_para evitar sospechas, para acercarme a Naruto…_ Frunció el entrecejo al sentir que su estomago se contraía, él había llegado con un objetivo a esa aldea y en el no figuraba casarse con Sakura Haruno, pero maldita sea, ella se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata…

Se levanto del sofá y se cruzo de brazos apoyado en él escritorio enfrente de la chica, intentando sostener esa dura mirada.

-Supuse que contigo a mi lado mis negocios serian más sencillos.

-¿Qué negocios?

-_**Mis **_negocios.

Noto como entre sus cejas aparecía un mohín.

-Soy tu mujer creo que tengo derecho a saber la verdad, ¿todo esto tiene que ver con Naruto? ¿Con Itachi?

Un leve destello rojo apareció en los ojos del moreno, Sakura no pudo descifrar si era un reflejo del fuego que los bañaba o si había despertado alguna extraña sensación en el interior del chico; si era así él no lo demostró al hablar en su habitual tono frio:

-¿Qué verdad buscas Sakura?

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad pero completamente decidida, había llegado muy lejos, ahora no se echaría para atrás, necesitaba saber, apretó los puños, necesitaba saber si el hombre que amaba era realmente un demonio.

-La tuya…-Dio un paso hacia él decidida- necesito saber qué le ha pasado a Itachi, ¿por qué regresaste a Konoha?, ¿por qué me pediste que me casara contigo? Maldita sea- Sakura se dio cuenta enfadada consigo misma que 

había ido subiendo el tono de su voz en sus preguntas, apretó los puños fuertemente hasta notar sus uñas en su carne- ¡Necesito saber si eres un demonio!

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se tornaron más oscuros, más fríos y a la vez mucho más profundos, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sakura. Sasuke la miraba directamente a los ojos con una amenaza callada, con un deseo contenido que amenazaba con salir rompiendo el dique de sus emociones. Se incorporo y se acerco a ella hasta que las puntas de sus pies se tocaron, alzo la barbilla de la joven con su mano para obligarla a sostener su mirada.

-Itachi está muerto, yo lo mate. Regrese a Konoha porque tengo un asunto pendiente aquí. Y me case contigo porque necesitaba hacerte mía.

Los orbes verdes se agrandaron por la sorpresa y brillaron por la emoción del sentimiento que se esparcía por sus venas a toda velocidad, _necesitaba hacerte mía, _su mente estaba tan shockeada que no se dio cuenta de que la cabeza del joven bajaba sobre la de ella, que sus labios se posaban sobre los de la chica y su brazo la cernía la cintura acercándola al cuerpo del chico, demostrándola su necesidad de ella. El beso no fue tierno, no fue suave ni sencillo, era un beso pasional, pidiendo, exigiendo de ella la liberación de su condena, su lengua se movía en el interior de la chica de manera compulsiva, pasional, devorando su suavidad mientras con sus manos recorría la espalda de la chica y la apretaba a las nalgas contra su excitación. Se separo unos milímetros de su boca y ante la conmoción excitada se la pelirosa le susurro:

-Y sí soy un demonio.

Volvió a reclamar su boca, necesitaba esa pureza de la chica, necesitaba beber el amor que le ofrecía, esa calidez, esa paz, ese deseo desbocado, ella era lo único bueno de él, la única que aun creía en él, aunque él la engañara… la volvió y la apoyo contra la mesa del escritorio, lo único que no era una farsa era ella, ese deseo que los unía.

La levanto de las nalgas de la chica y la sentó sobre el escritorio de madera sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, podía oír los latidos desbocados 

de su corazón, la sangre parecía hervirle en las venas en una única dirección. Lamio el contorno de los labios de la chica, y comenzó a darle dulces besos húmedos en el cuello, mordisqueándola el tierno lóbulo de la oreja, en contorno de la oreja, de abajo a arriba y de arriba abajo hasta volver al lóbulo que atrapo entre sus dientes y tiro suavemente consiguiendo un dulce gemido de la chica. Mientras seguía con su reguero de besos acariciaba los pechos de la joven jugando con los erectos pezones con sus dedos pulgares, bajo las manos hasta el doblez de la camiseta y se la subió ferozmente mientras palpaba su cóncavo estomago, bajo la cabeza hasta el pecho de la agitada chica, esos gemidos le volvían loco, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus sentidos le reclamaban sentir esas pequeñas cumbres que adornaban los blancos pechos de la joven, atrapo uno de ellos entre los dientes mientras con la lengua tocaba la cumbre, haciendo que la presión de la chica aumentara y apretara su cadera a la suya arqueando la espalda.

Mientras succionaba el pezón comenzó a separar las piernas de la chica, a acariciar la cara interior de sus suaves muslos, esa suavidad acabaría con él. Rozo su ropa interior sonriendo para sí cuando noto la humedad que traspasaba la ropa, aparto la húmeda tela y acaricio la sexualidad de la chica mientras levantaba la cabeza y reclamaba los besos apasionados de ella, bebiendo su gemido cuando el dedo corazón se adentro dentro de ella mientras con el pulgar trazaba círculos sobre la húmeda y caliente abertura de su sexo, le lamio la lengua jugando con ella, a la vez que un segundo dedo resbalaba en su interior, una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro los movió dentro de ella trazando suaves círculos que la chica acompasaba con rítmicos espasmos, Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, mordió su labio inferior a la vez que separaba los dedos en el interior de la chica, el grito de placer de ella destrozo su última barrera defensiva, ya no podía esperar más, retiro los dedos de ella y se dirigió a su propio pantalón, medio rompió los botones para zafar su erección de esa barrera impensable que era la ropa, abrió los ojos y la miro, necesitaba beber algo más de ella.

-Sakura… mírame.

La chica obedeció y separo lentamente sus parpados, Sasuke podía ver que estaban nublados por la pasión, la beso nuevamente mientras se introducía en ella con una única y poderosa embestida.

La pelirosa echo hacia atrás la cabeza soltando un grito de placer al notarlo totalmente dentro de ella. La cabeza la daba vueltas y su respiración y caderas se acompasaban al frenético ritmo que las caderas del moreno marcaban, totalmente descontrolado por ella.

Los movimientos de Sasuke eran poderosos, fuertes, intentando llenarla cada vez más, como si quisiera llegar más adentro, calar en ella, apretaba fuertemente los ojos intentando control su respuesta pero todo era en vano , entro en ella una o dos veces más y cayó encima de ella con la respiración agitada.

Sakura noto como las suaves olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, su respiración comenzaba a serenarse, y con ella volvía a recuperar el control de sus sentidos, notaba un líquido caliente dentro de ella, el embriagador peso del joven sobre su propio cuerpo, la dura madera en su espalda.

Sasuke se levanto y se enderezo colocándose la ropa, miro al suelo pensativo y sin mirarla se dirigió a la salida de la sala. Una vez sola en la estancia Sakura se bajo con piernas temblorosas del escritorio y se coloco la ropa, era imposible pero creía recordar que Sasuke le susurraba perdón al oído mientras se movía dentro de ella, era una locura pero habría jurado que era real…

* * *

La rubia se encontraba mirando al techo sentada en su sillón, todo eso del chico perro se le estaba yendo de las manos, ella amaba a Shikamaru, vete a saber por qué, amaba a ese vago, él había sido el primer hombre en su vida, bajo la mirada avergonzada, el único… Si no hubiera sido tan celosa, si no le hubiera dejado por aquella discusión… maldita Temmari, quien demonios la había mandado aparecer en su aldea y robarla al novio, suspiro triste, su vida era casi tan patética como la de Sakura o Naruto…

-¡¡HOLA!!

El grito sobresalto a Ino que se incorporo rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al chico que acababa de interrumpir en su consulta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar a las puertas?

Kiba la miro sorprendido, como si no comprendiera que había hecho algo malo, se rasco la nuca y al hacerlo la capucha se le cayó descubriendo su corto pelo rebelde.

-Lo lamento, le pregunte a la enfermera y me dijo que estabas sola.

Ino elevo una ceja, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

-Hoy no hay mucho trabajo… ¿Qué quieres Kiba?

El chico pareció volver a la felicidad.

-Había pensado que tal vez querrías ir a algún sitio después de trabajar, no debe ser muy divertido estar todo el día trabajando.

Ino suspiro.

-No, no es muy divertido.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Vendrás conmigo a cenar?

Ino dudo, una parte de ella quería ir, maldita parte, pero otra la decía que no era buena idea, ¿y si la veía Shikamaru? ¿Qué le diría? …. Espera un momento ella no tenía que darle explicaciones. Frunció el entrecejo y miro al castaño decidida.

-Claro, por qué no.

-¡GENIAL¡- de pronto pareció acabarse de acordar de algo y se puso serio- pero Ino… invito yo y…

Ino sonrió.

-No tienes por qué, yo tengo dinero y no me…

-No, no es eso, te invito yo, es solo que tal vez no te guste el sitio que yo decida asique si tienes alguna predilección…

Ino lo miro sorprendida, ¿por qué le importaba tanto donde fueran a cenar? ¿Por qué le importaba que a ella le gustara? Shika normalmente no la preguntaba, él se desentendía y ella era la que acababa decidiendo… Sonrió al castaño.

-No tengo ninguna predilección, elige tú.

* * *

-Naruto no seas idiota.

El rubio caminaba seguro de sí mismo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes- le guiño un ojo – soy Naruto Uzumaki se cuidar de mi mismo.

Gaara miro con desgana al rubio.

-Los que hicieron eso no son ninjas de pacotilla, probablemente akatsuki este detrás, eres el único que les queda, no seas estúpido eres el siguiente…

Naruto se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando marcha atrás mirando serio al pelirrojo.

-Que NO TE PRE-HO-CU-PES, déjales que vengan a por mí, les daré su merecido a esos hijos de

La cabeza del rubio golpeo con algo duro ¿Quién coño había puesto una pared en medio de la calle? Se volvió con la mano en la cabeza dolorida y abrió mucho los ojos al ver al gigante amigo de Sasuke tras él.

-Ten más cuidado imbécil, se anda mirando al frente por algo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y miro al peliblanco.

-¡Él miraba al frente! Podía haberme esquivado.

Suigetsu elevo una ceja.

-Juugo se había parado gilipollas. Tú amigo también te pudo avisar, ¿o es que el chico arena quería que te dieras?

Naruto se puso rojo de furia ese tío le caía mal, muy mal.

-Gaara estaba mirándome, no vio al subnormal del gigante.

-No es cierto, sí lo vi.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido y se volvió al pelirrojo.

-Así no me ayudas, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Gaara se cruzo de brazos.

-Me dijiste que no me preocupara que tú solo puedes…

Naruto achico los ojos y sus hombros se bajaron.

-No me quieres nada ¿verdad?

Gaara se limitó a ignorarlo y mirar al peliblanco.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Caminar.

-Me refiero a Konoha.

El dientes de serrucho elevo una ceja.

-Vivimos aquí, coincidimos en la cena recuerdas…

-¿Por qué vinisteis a vivir a **aquí**?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

-Sasuke vino…

Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya veo…

-¿Ahora te vas a hacer amigo de ellos?- le recrimino un lloroso rubio-Ya no hay fidelidad en la amistad…

-La amistad no sirve de nada imbécil, si quieres que alguien te sea fiel debes recompensarle con algo.

Naruto se volvió indignado al peliblanco.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo confió en mis amigos. Incluso en el cabezón de Sasuke.

Al oír el nombre un brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos claros, un brillo que no paso desapercibido para Gaara.

-Comprar la lealtad no es algo muy productivo.- Suigetsu elevo una ceja poniendo atención al pelirrojo que seguía impasible- siempre hay alguien que puede mejorar tu precio… la amistad por el contrario es leal sin necesidad de serlo,-lo miro directamente a los ojos- sin motivo.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en el tejado de la gran mansión mirando al vacio, maldita sea odiaba perder el control, desde aquella pelea con Itachi se juro que nunca más dejaría que sus pasiones le vencieran, y había que joderse con Sakura todo era pasión, todo era descontrol, suspiro, y la culpa era suya la deseaba demasiado, por más que luchaba contra ese sentimiento, por mucho que peleaba consigo mismo esos ojos verdes lo vencían, derruían su autocontrol, dios si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes… ladeo la cabeza, era una estupidez pensar en esas cosas, las cosas eran como eran y no podían cambiarse.

-¿Qué tal Sasuke?

Sasuke elevo las cejas pero no se volvió.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace un rato…

-Os habéis dado prisa.

Pudo notar la sonrisa del hombre.

-Contra antes mejor.

-Supongo.

-¿Y bien estás listo?

Sasuke noto como la sangre le helaba las venas, como desaparecía todo rastro de calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron duros, volvía a sentirse frio, solo…el diablo que era.

-Listo.

* * *

**¡¡Pues hasta aquí!! -.n esperamos os haya gustado no hemos tenido mucho tiempo con el partido (la Eurocopa jeje) y comer tarta pero queríamos hacerlo asique aquí lo dejamos, sí ya somos maliiiiiisimas jajaja pero nos queréis un poquito no? **

**Esperamos no tardar mucho aunque con los exámenes… haremos lo que podamos. Y ya sabes cualquier cosa RR (que nos hacen mucha ilusión) **

**¡¡MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!**

**Y para los que también están de exámenes muchísima suerte.**


	14. Capitulo 14:Mi idiota favorito

**¡¡HOLA A TODS!! Si, sabemos que hemos tardado…u.u pero es que entre los exámenes, celebrar el cumpleaños, la Eurocopa(OEOEOE) y las rebajas (.U) pues no hemos tenido tiempo T.T pero ahora que estamos de vacaciones volveremos a actualizar más rápidamente n.- Bueno ya no nos entrenemos más XD, como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR(n.n) Y sin más aquí os dejamos el capi 14:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: Mi idiota favorito**_

Los ojos azules de la chica estaban fijos en el algodón de azúcar que tenía delante…, no es que estuviera una cita con el chico perro, pero no esperaba que la llevara a una feria…a cenar. Ahora se sentía idiota por haberse pasado más de veinte minutos vaciando su armario en busca de algo "apropiado" , suspiro resignada, no debería haberse puesto ese vestido, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar rodeada de niños que no dejaban de chillar corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-¿No te gusta?

Ino miro los oscuros ojos del chico, parecía realmente preocupado, ladeo la cabeza e intento sonreír.

-Parece que hace mil años que no vengo a un sitio así…

-Diez años.

Ino pestañeo confundida y miro la sonrisa amable del chico que estaba a su lado con una manzana de caramelo en la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… no sabía muy bien donde te gustaría ir… así que recordé que hace años nos trajeron aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños–El chico la sonrió a modo de disculpa- Sé que ya no somos pequeños, pero recuerdo que comiste más algodón de azúcar que Choji, asique pensé que te gustaría…

Ino sonrió, ya no se acordaba de aquel día, sus padres los habían "soltado" en la feria mientras ellos iban a "Celebrar con cerveza y comida "el 

cumpleaños de la rubia… a ellos no les había importado en absoluto, se habían vuelto locos subiéndose en todas las atracciones, sonrió recordando el enfado que había cogido porque Sasuke había rechazado su oferta, sonrió más abiertamente, sí, la encantaba el algodón de azúcar, le dio un bocado a la nube rosa que sujetaba con un palo, dios se le había olvidado cuanto la gustaba.

-Gracias Kiba.

Kiba se sonrojo levemente y luego dio también un bocado a la manzana asada.

-No es nada, ¿Quieres subir a alguna atracción?

Ino ladeo la cabeza, con su vestido había muchas atracciones que quedaban claramente prohibidas…

-¿Qué tal la noria?

Kiba levanto la cabeza con la manzana en la boca, mastico asintiendo, la cogió la mano que tenia libre y tiro de ella en dirección a la rueda iluminada.

* * *

-Eres imbécil…

Los ojos verdes de la chica rodaron evitando mirar al rubio que se sujetaba la abultada tripa con las manos.

-Oh…, deja de decir eso, era una cuestión de honor…

La chica lo miro furiosa.

-¡¿Pero qué honor va a ver en comer 25 pasteles?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Era una competición- se defendió- además, Rock lee dijo que podía ganarme, deberías entenderlo.- su estomago gruño- por dios Sakura ayúdame, dame algo…

Sakura se cruzo de brazos ante las suplicas del rubio.

-¿Y no os disteis cuenta que Choji os ganaría?

Naruto la miro enfadado.

-Perdí por un trozo.

-Lo mismo que Rock Lee.

-¡Pero mi trozo era más pequeño!

-Eran exactamente iguales.

El ruido de la tripa del rubio callo la riña, Sakura suspiro con fuerza y llevo la mano al bolsito que llevaba atrás. Saco una píldora de color azul.

-Pero Naruto, esto debería ser mejor que te lo tomaras cerca de un baño.

Naruto alargo la mano ansioso e intento quitarla la pastilla, Sakura sonrió maliciosa, bueno al fin conseguiría su objetivo, de un modo u otro le obligaría a escucharla.

-Pero antes… Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que no saldrás solo a la calle, a menos que sea estrictamente preciso.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar una risa que luchaba por salir al ver la cara de horror que había puesto el chico.

-No puedes hablar en serio…

Sakura elevo una ceja.

-Estas en peligro cabezón, y te guste o no tienes que tener cuidado.

Los ojos azules se achicaron.

-¿Peligro de quien?

Sakura dudo, realmente no sabía de quien, no quería pensar que era de Sasuke, como había asegurado Gaara, no, Sasuke no podía ser, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía razón, por lo menos, en lo referente a la seguridad del rubio cabezón idiota.

-Por dios Sakura- Naruto la miro exasperado- Ni siquiera tú sabes de qué tengo peligro, estáis todos preocupados inútilmente, Akatsuki lleva años 

detrás de mí y siempre he sabido protegerme, no me pasara nada, soy el ninja nº1 de la aldea oculta de la hoja.-Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada y le golpeo la cabeza con fuerza.-¡AU¡ ¡¡Loca!! Vivir en la misma casa de ese proyecto a mujer te está volviendo como ella.

Sakura se volvió indignada.

-Suigetsu es un chico.

-Me refería a la cosa con gafas.

Sakura abrió la boca y subió el puño para golpearlo de nuevo nadie la comparaba con Karin y no recibía su merecido. Pero en ese momento oyó una risa familiar, ambos se quedaron quietos, agudizando el oído para asegurarse que no era un espejismo, volvieron la cabeza lentamente y abrieron los ojos como platos, allí estaban Ino y Kiba, juntos, y parecía que lo pasaban bastante bien…

A Ino le empezaban a doler los mofletes de tanto sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien, tenía que reconocer que el chico perro no era solo hiperactivo e idiota, también era bastante divertido y aunque ella siempre lo había tenido por un descuidado, lo cierto era que era muy atento.

-¿Ino?

Ino pestañeo.

-Perdona me he quedado distraída.

Kiba se rasco la oreja.

-No importa, a veces pasa, aunque dudaba que a la "gran" Ino la pasara.

Ino frunció débilmente el ceño.

-¿_gran Ino?_

Kiba rio.

-Es como te llamábamos, la verdad era que impresionabas demasiado, siempre hacías todo perfecto, aunque bueno…

Ino frunció más el ceño.

-Aunque…

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno ya sabes gritas demasiado.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron mucho, para luego achicarlos, agarro el peluche con forma de perro que Kiba le había conseguido y le golpeo con él mientras ambos reían.

-¿Qué hacéis?

La voz conocida, hizo que Ino se quedara estática en el sitio, mierda, porque de pronto la noche le parecía más fría, más oscura…

Su mirada se volvió más temblorosa al volverse, y encontrar su dura mirada ¿pensaría qué tenían una cita? Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, claro que lo pensaría, pensaba que estaban juntos…como pareja, trago saliva; no se había dado cuenta de que iba con Shino y Choji. Genial ahora tendría que explicar un montón de cosas, la primera, pensó enfadada consigo misma, era por qué se estaba poniendo roja.

-Ey Choji ¿Has vuelto a ganar el concurso?

La voz afable de Kiba a su lado la tranquilizo como un bálsamo, Choji pestañeo y sonrió al muchacho.

-Rock lee y Naruto lo intentaron- soltó una carcajada- Rock lee se ha ido derecho a casa a vomitar.

Kiba rio y sin saber por qué Ino sonrió sin mirar a los ojos que la miraban acusadores.

-Tú no has participado este año…

Kiba elevo una ceja al moreno.

-Bueno no quería dejar mal a Choji – Rio al ver fruncir el entrecejo al aludido- Además si hubiera acabado vomitando Ino me hubiera regañado seguro.

Ino se volvió a sonrojar, ella no era una gruñona…, bueno tal vez con Naruto sí, pero…

-Sí, Ino tiene tendencia a enfadarse cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere…

Los ojos azules se abrieron mucho, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirla…?

-Tú también te enfurruñas cuando las cosas no salen como te esperas.

El moreno frunció el ceño a su amigo con gafas de sol y cruzo los brazos sobre su nuca volviendo la mirada a otro lado.

-Bueno vámonos, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer.

Kiba se despidió con la mano de manera amigable, mientras la rubia seguía altamente enfadada con ese imbécil de coleta, era más idiota de lo que recordaba, ¿por qué tenía que estropearle todo? ¿Por qué de repente era tan borde con ella? Siempre era borde pero últimamente era aun más insoportable…

-Esta celoso.-Ino parpadeo y miro al chico que la sonreía comprensivo, no había hablado en alto, estaba segura, Kiba rio- No soy tan idiota como crees, puede que algo inocente, pero no idiota.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes que sentir nada, ya conoces a Shikamaru, es un poco frio pero creo que aun le importas.

Ino meneo la cabeza lentamente con los ojos rojos ¿importarle?

-Yo no le importo, solo me ve como una amiga, hace tiempo que Temmari me robo su amor- ¿por qué le contaba esas cosas al chico perro?

Kiba suspiro.

-Ino, el amor no se roba, hasta yo lo sé. Como queremos a una persona y como queremos a otra son cosas diferentes, aunque sea un sentimiento parecido, no te hace sentir lo mismo, porque lo hace de distinta manera, - Kiba sonrió al ver la sorpresa en los azules ojos de la chica- Así que ella no robo el amor que él sentía por ti, simplemente él sintió otro amor por ella, y con el tiempo supongo que cambiaria sus sentimientos por ti a amistad.

Ino pestañeo sorprendida, la invadió una ternura, una visión de la realidad, que aunque triste no era fría, si no cálida, como la sonrisa del chico que hablaba, fue un acto reflejo, una locura en medio de una calle repleta de gente, pero _la gran Ino_ se coloco de puntillas y rozo sus labios un instante en una avergonzado y sorprendido _Chico perro._

-Gracias.

* * *

La mandíbula de Sakura no volvería ser la misma, sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas, al principio había pensado que Kiba se había encontrado con Ino en la feria, pero luego aparecieron los demás y pareció que a Shikamaru no le gusto algo, pero lo más increíble había venido después, Ino, SU Ino, mirando a Kiba, SU Kiba con ojos llorosos mientras él hablaba y sonriente y… SE HABIAN BESADO…NO, mejor aún, ¡Lo había besado!

-¡!DIOS¡¡ ¡¡Hay que salvar a Kiba!!-Sakura reacciono rápidamente y sujeto al rubio que intentaba ir hacia donde se encontraba la pareja- SUELTAME, necesita nuestra ayuda, ¡Ino ha intentado violarlo!

Sakura rodo los ojos golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿¡Pero qué tonterías dices?! ¡¡Le ha besado!! Y él no parece quejarse…

-¿Cómo va a quejarse es INO? Le golpearía si le llevara la contraria…

-¡Eres idiota¡ Él parecía más que contento, a lo mejor a Kiba le gusta Ino…

Naruto se sentó en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y junto las cejas intentando pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Es guapa.- Dijo finalmente- Pero no tanto, tal vez esté usando una técnica mental- se levanto de un salto y Sakura lo agarro de la chaqueta –Tenemos que ayudarlo- se quejo el rubio.

-Por dios, cada día eres más tonto, ¿no ves que tiene una cita? Además tú deberías saber lo que se hace en una violación pervertido y eso no se puede hacer en un sitio público.

-¡Sí se puede!

Contesto sin pensar, pero Sakura lo había oído muy bien, ambos se miraron enrojecidos. Sakura trago saliva ¿Cómo se iba a poder?

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que llegar pronto a casa, mañana trabajo temprano, te acompañare a casa.

Naruto la miro molesto.

-No hace falta, no creo que los "malos" me vayan a atacar esta noche- miro alrededor- hay demasiada gente…-Sakura ladeo la cabeza molesta, puede que tuviera razón pero…- además tú vives al otro lado de Konoha, que clase de caballero seria si te dejara ir sola porque tú me acompañases…

Sakura sonrió, estaba a punto de decirle que no era un caballero, pero seguro que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Le dio la píldora de nuevo.

-Ten, úsala cuando llegues al baño Naruto…-Naruto asintió y se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón naranja. Observándole Sakura sintió una extraña sensación, como si el aire fuera más denso, como si el tiempo fuera más, como si se volviera más lento, era un mal presagio, los ojos se la vidriaron cuando lo vio sonreírla para irse, ese idiota , era su idiota favorito- ¡Naruto¡- Naruto se volvió sorprendido- Te cuidado.

* * *

Desvió la mirada hacia su esposa que seguía totalmente quieta donde se había despedido del rubio, tenía una cara tan triste, una parte de él quería bajar de ese maldito tejado y abrazarla, besarla hasta disipar toda la pena que veía en sus ojos, pestañeo, eso no servía de nada, los abrazos y los 

besos no cambiaban las cosas, no servían para curar, no daban paz, la venganza, el saber que los que te hacen sentirte mal o daño sufren, eso sí trae paz, eso trae justicia, eso, miro al frente un momento, eso cambia las cosas.

Sakura comenzó a andar hacia la casa, Sasuke la observo lentamente, ojala pudiese ir con ella, pero esa noche era especial, tomo aire en sus pulmones, solo rogaba para que ella no sufriera demasiado, no lo merecía, volvió la mirada por el camino que se había ido su ex compañero de equipo, en el fondo esperaba que él no sufriera demasiado tampoco… Tsk, últimamente pensaba demasiado…

Se sentía mal.

Grrrrr, Su tripa volvió a quejarse.

Joder…Se sentía muy mal.

Se llevo las manos al estomago, seguro que tenía cara de muerto, los pies le pesaban, y se sentía febril, tenía ganas de vomitar, le dolía la cabeza, y el aroma de comida de feria y los gritos no ayudaban, rodo la cabeza intentando en vano mitigar el dolor de cabeza y cuello, iba a morir, nunca llegaría a ser Hokage, casi, pero por muy casi, 25 tartas de grosellas iba morir, mierda, ya podía leer su epitafio: "_Aquí yace Naruto Uzumaki el primer Junín en morir por sobredosis de tartas"_ Porque esperaba que Rock Lee no hubiera muerto ya, si no, no le quedaría ni esa mísera condecoración deshonrosa.

Grrrrr.

La situación era insostenible, echo mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, para encontrar la panacea azul que Sakura le había dado, ladeo la cabeza, le había prometido que no se la tomaría hasta llegar al baño, ¿pero qué era lo peor qué podía pasar? No estaba tan lejos de casa, y a unas malas pediría alguien que lo dejara entrar un momento al baño. Sonrió, sí, era un plan perfecto, ¡vaya que sí!

Grrrrr.

Se llevo la mano libre al estomago y con la otra se introdujo la píldora azul en la boca y trago rápidamente, sin pensar, no le gustaban las medicinas.

Cerró los ojos esperando la reacción, …., hum, no pasaba nada, le seguía doliendo, un poco menos, pero muy poco, suspiro, tal vez Sakura se había equivocado de pastilla, o…

-Vaya, Vaya, vaya- Naruto levanto la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba esa voz, vio tres figuras que reconocería en cualquier lado y se relajo, eran las serpientes de Sasuke, vaya, le estaban volviendo un paranoico, por un momento había pensado que estaba en peligro de verdad- ¿No es hora de qué los niños buenos estén la cama?

Naruto elevo una ceja enfadado al peliblanco.

-¿Y qué hacen los monstruos fuera de la casa del terror?

Karin sonrió.

-Han dado descanso a Suigetsu.

-¡Gilipollas!

Naruto se encogió de hombros e intento seguir su camino, casi lo habría conseguido dejando a esos imbéciles discutiendo, pero el gigante callado se puso delante de él.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros.

Suigetsu y Karin habían dejado de discutir, ¿ir? ¿Con ellos? Estaban locos.

-Me encantaría ir con vosotros de fiesta pero… tengo que ir a casa, tengo trabajo mañana asique…

-Oh, pero es que sin ti no hay fiesta Naruto Uzumaki…

Eso sí que no lo gusto se volvió a Karin que sonreía, habían hecho un triangulo a su alrededor y el dientes de sable había sacado su espada…¿pero qué coño…?

-¿Sabe esto Sasuke?

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Él insistió en que vinieras…

Naruto frunció aun más el ceño, cuando noto que el gigante le sujetaba por los hombros inmovilizando sus movimientos.

-Mierda de Gigante…

-Mal, mal, mal- Suigetsu ladeo la cabeza negativamente- no ofendas a Juugo, es muy sensible y cuando se enfada….- sonrió aun más y sus ojos fríos congelaron a Naruto- no te gustaría verlo enfadado.

-Vámonos ya.- Karin se adelanto y golpeo el hombro de Suigetsu- ¿Podrás con él?- El gigante debía haber asentido pensó Naruto, porque la chica asintió- Bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Naruto sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, Oh dios mío, ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Grrrrrr.

Un silencio tenso y una quietud se hizo ante el estridente ruido que sonó procedente del estomago del rubio, la cara de Naruto se contrajo por el esfuerzo, Sakura tenía razón, necesitaba un baño cerca y ya.

-¡Ey! ¿Estas bien?

-¡¡NOOOO!!-Los tres Hebis abrieron mucho los ojos al ver la cara roja y desencajada del rubio- ¡¡POR DIOS NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!!

Karin apoyo los puños en las caderas y lo miro con reproche.

-¿Pero qué dices quien se va a cagar en medio de un secuestro?- Pestañeo- Bueno al menos literalmente.

-YOOOO

Juugo miro a sus compañeros con cara de horror. Suigetsu se rasco la nariz desorientado.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo ir a un baño…

-¡SI!-Grito rápidamente Naruto.

-¡NO!- La negación de la chica tapo el grito del rubio- Si lo hacemos pedirá ayuda, se escapara, y qué diremos ¿qué tenía que ir al baño?

Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo. Luego lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Ella tiene razón… por extraño que sea…-Un repelús recorrió la espalda del peliblanco- Además…

Grrrrr.

-TIOOO QUE ME CAGO!!

-¿Por dios qué has comido?

Naruto apenas podía hablar y Juugo miraba a sus compañeros cada vez más desesperado.

-casi, casi 25 tartas de grosellas…

-¿Y por qué coño te comes 25 tartas de grosellas gilipollas?

Naruto pensaba que no aguantaría más, oh genial, ahora no solo morirá por tartas también le encontrarían cagado hasta las orejas. Rectificación del epitafio:_ Aquí yace Naruto Uzumaki el primer y UNICO Junín en morir por sobredosis de tartas. Lo encontraron defecado hasta las orejas. _Cerró los ojos. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, tal vez si se concentraba…

-JODER ¿no puedes aguantar un poco?

Naruto miro con toda la indignación que su contracción le permitía ala pelirroja.

-NO, al menos suéltame y cago aquí en un momento.

-No puedes cagar en medio de la calle…

-¡¡PUES ME VOY A CAGAR ENCIMA!!

* * *

Sakura se paso la mano por uno de sus parpados cansada y bostezo, debería haber estado en la cama hace horas, ese Naruto… una dolor en el 

estomago la obligo a cerrar los ojos, seguía con ese presentimiento, dejo las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y miro sorprendida la casa, parecía vacía…, se encogió de hombros tal vez los Hebis hubiesen ido a la feria, sonrió, al fin estaban donde pertenecían, esos monstruos feriantes… su sonrisa se borro mientras agarraba la barandilla de las amplias escaleras de mármol, ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Habría ido con ellos? Tenía que reconocer que había sentido un poco de envidia al ver a Ino y a Kiba, seguía siendo una tonta, pero aun esperaba comer algodón de azúcar con Sasuke de la mano, podía ver como Sasuke arrugaba la nariz al darle a probar y como conseguiría sin esfuerzo peluches para ella… llego al final de la escalera y su humor se torno oscuro como el pasillo que la esperaba, ¿a quien quería engañar? Aun faltaba mucho para que eso pasara… si es que llegaba a pasar… _Sí soy un diablo…_ Esas eran las últimas palabras que había oído de él…

Giro el pestillo con pereza, y vio la figura de un hombre moreno apoyado en la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, su corazón le dio un vuelco, ¿Sasuke la había estado esperando?

-Sakura…- Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se agarro al tirador de la puerta, ese no era Sasuke- Creo quería – se iba volviendo lentamente- que tú y yo tenemos varias cosas que aclarar…

* * *

**¡¡Hasta aquí!! . Esperamos que os haya gustado a nosotras sí, pero bueno adoramos a Naruto, no podíamos hacer su secuestro trágico, al menos **_**aun **_**no. Bueno sabemos que ya lo sabéis pero CUALQUIER COSA RR(que siempre las tenemos en cuenta n.-) **

**Y PROMETEMOS NO TARDAR TANTO CON EL SIGUIENTE**


	15. Chapter 15:su propio infierno

**¡¡HOLA!! Esperamos no haber tardado mucho con la conti jeje, teníamos previsto haberlo colgado ayer, pero el finde de fiestas fue muy duro y la resaca no es buena para escribir n.- Como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR(¡somos felices!) **

**Antes de empezar decir que tiene "información" del manga pero mezclada, porque parece ser que se nos ocurrió algo parecido en algunas cosas que al autor… asique ahora veréis semejanzas y cosas del manga, pero también cosas que no tienen nada que ver… (No estamos fijándonos en el manga si no en lo que pensamos desde el principio n.n) Sin más os dejamos el capitulo 15!!:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15:Su propio infierno**_

La habitación estaba bañada de la luz azul oscura de la noche, la única luz que alumbraba la alta figura era la tenue luz que se filtraba por la gran ventana que presidia su cuarto, trago saliva intentando pasar el miedo que atenazaba cada uno de sus músculos, era _su _cuarto, pero se sentía como una extraña en aquella habitación, esa presencia lo ocupaba todo, llenaba el aire haciéndolo más frio. Pese a no poder verle la cara sabia que la miraba a ella, petrificándola, y sin embargo había algo familiar en aquella sensación, algo que la recordaba a…

-¿No quieres sentarte?

Sakura miro con ojos brillantes a la figura que se acerco un paso a ella y retrocedió instintivamente golpeando con la espalda el blanco interruptor que encendía las luces.

La ceguera provisional del primer instante fue pasando a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la amarillenta luz, fijo sus orbes verdes en la figura extraña y contuvo un grito de horror.

Conocía a esa persona, era ese asqueroso Asumí, ese cobarde que siempre se escondía tras esa estúpida mascara naranja con un solo agujero para permitir vislumbrar a sus presas.

-Tobi.

Una leve risa se oyó golpear la madera de la máscara del moreno.

-Veo que tu "esposo" no te ha contado mucho… - se encogió de hombros- puedes llamarme Tobi si lo deseas.

Las finas cejas se unieron.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué haces aquí?

A pesar de no poder ver su mirada Sakura juraría que sus ojos brillaban con una sádica diversión.

-Te esperaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron y casi grito al contestarle.

-¿A mí?

-Es tu habitación, ¿no?- ladeo la cabeza- ¿O es qué alguien más viene aquí a dormir?

Las mejillas de la peli rosa ardieron de indignación.

-Eso no te importa.

-Bueno yo creo que sí…- se sentó en la silla que se hallaba tras él, en el tocador de la chica- al fin de al cavo querida estas en **,mí** casa.

Los ojos verdes de paralizaron , y por un momento su mente no podía, o no quería dar una explicación razonable que gritaba su cabeza. Pestañeo volviendo a la realidad, esa casa era de Sasuke, de los Uchiha, y Sasuke era el ultimo Uchiha, asique era imposible que ese asqueroso atsuki tuviera nada que ver con esa propiedad.

-Esta casa pertenece a los Uchiha, es de Sasuke.

-Tienes razón esta casa es de los Uchiha.

-Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo ahora.- de pronto una idea cruzo su mente y se puso muy rígida- ¿Has venido a matarme?

Su risa la erizo el pelo de la nuca.

-Espero no tener que hacerlo, creo que a Sasuke no le gustaría…

-¿Sasuke?

¿Qué tenía qué ver Sasuke con Akatsuki? ¿Acaso seguía teniendo negocios con ellos? Por dios ¿y si Gaara tenía razón? Él no podía… eso no podía…

-Es cierto.-Sakura levanto su vista hasta aquel único orificio de la cara del hombre- No me mires así querida, tu cara es como un libro abierto-se rasco la oreja con la mano enguantada-Pero no deberías juzgar a Sasuke, él solo quiere venganza.

¿Venganza? Maldita sea, Sasuke llevaba obsesionado con esa puta venganza demasiado tiempo, no tenía sentido seguir con eso, él ya se había vengado, había vuelto a Konoha asegurando haber matado a Itachi, habiéndose vengado de él por la muerte de sus padres, de su clan, ¿por qué tendría que vengarse más? ¿Y por qué iba a tener tratos con atsuki? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, ¿y dónde estaba Sasuke? Tomo aire y miro a su agresor con dureza, tendría que ganar tiempo hasta que supiera lo que pasaba.

-Sasuke mato a Itachi.

El Akatsuki aprecio la nota de duda en la frase Sakura y rio de nuevo.

-Sí, eso no lo debes dudar, pero aun así Itachi habría muerto asique… técnicamente Sasuke solo fue una eutanasia, -ladeo la cabeza- un poco dolorosa, pero le hizo un favor.

Sakura lo miro confusa.

-Eso acabo con su venganza.

-Eso la inicio pequeña.

Las verdes pupilas se agrandaron y solo una pregunta escapo de sus perplejos labios.

-¿Qué?

Itachi movió la cabeza a ambos lados como si dudara como decirlo.

-Sasuke esta **vengando** a Itachi.

* * *

Pein caminaba de un lado a otro de la puerta con la cabeza agachada y un claro enfado dibujado en su cara, no deberían haber dejado a esos niños la tarea de ir a buscar el Kûby, no deberían tardar tanto, coño, dio una patada a una piedra inerte del suelo, deberían haber llegado ahí hacia ya un buen rato. Putos inútiles, el único que valía de ellos era Sasuke, pero tampoco había rastro de él, tal vez el ninja ese…¿Cómo se llamaba?...¿Naruto? …sí, algo así, tal vez ese Naruto los había matado a todos, si Jiraya había sido su maestro seguro era un enemigo a tener en cuenta, ese viejo salido había sido un buen maestro…, un extraño dolor aprisiono su pecho, apretó los dientes y levanto la cara para que el frio aire le golpeara en la cara, era una gilipollez pensar en el pasado, solo importaba el futuro… ¡y no habría ningún puto futuro si esos gilipollas no aparecían de una puta vez!

Giro sobre si por vigesimotercera vez y sus ojos se achicaron al ver unas extrañas figuras a lo lejos, se cuadro observando las cuatro figuras que se acercaban cada vez más haciéndose más grandes y más nítidas, había un gigante, y… el loco del chico espada…. Eran ellos, faltaba Sasuke, si no se equivocaba… bueno por lo menos llevan al rubio, pensó descansado cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, frunció el ceño ¿pero por qué miraban al suelo los cuatro? Y ¿por qué coño traían todos la cara colorada? ¿Se habían dado de ostias hasta ponerse así la cara?

Llegaron a su altura y se detuvieron, le extrañaba sobremanera la entereza del preso, parecía una jovencita a la que habían quitado su virtud más que un ninja al que le preocupara su muerte. Ladeo la cabeza aun más extrañado, las pocas veces que habían coincidido, o le habían hablado de él, parecía parecerse a su antiguo maestro y ser un bocazas, pero ahora… no decía nada.

-¿Pero qué mierda a pasado para que llegarais tan tarde?

Suigetsu lo miro ceñudo y con cara de pocos amigos.

-La de este.

Acuso señalando al rubio, que se volvió rojo como un tomate, y echando llamas por los ojos.

-Os dije que tenía que ir a un baño.

Una ceja roja de Karin se alzo.

-Eso daba igual has estado cagando cada tres minutos,¡¡tres minutos!! Deberías hacer que eso te lo viera un medico.

-¡YA ME LO HABEIS VISTO VOSOTROS ASQUEROSA!

Pein abrió mucho los ojos y levanto las manos para hacerlos callar.

-¿Le habéis permitido ir al baño?

El peliblanco se cruzo de brazos.

-No nos quedaba más remedio, ha ido dejando un rastro de mierda desde Konoha.

Pein lo miro aun más asombrado. ¿Eso era alguna técnica para que lo encontraran? Si lo era , era bastante asquerosa…

-¿Y lo dejabais solo cada tres minutos?

Suigetsu parecía a punto de estallar.

-Por supuesto que no, no somos idiotas.

-¿Entonces como….- la voz de Pein se apago al comprender la situación, oh dios mío, ¡¡esos estúpidos le habían acompañado mientras el rubio cagaba!! Por dios, por eso traían la cara contraída y colorada, reprimió una carcajada con esfuerzo y se rasco la nariz para evitar que leyeran la sonrisa de su cara, no era gracioso, era algo estúpido y asqueroso, por amor de dios si lo llevaban atado ¿Cómo se limpiaba? Rodo los ojos había cosas que era mejor no saber- llevarlo al calabozo- se volvió a Naruto muy serio- Y cuidado con cagar por el camino, tengo el olfato muy fino y si te cagas en un pasillo te coso el culo, ¿estamos?

Naruto lo miro ceñudo y antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada Juugo lo alzo.

* * *

Sakura podía notar como sus rodillas temblaban, algo en ella sabía que lo decía el demonio ese era cierto, los ojos de Sasuke, su mirada seguía escondiendo algo cuando regreso, ella había pensado que era simplemente porque Sasuke no sabía ser de otro modo, siempre había sido frio y distante, pero ahora lo dudaba, cerró los ojos para contener sus emociones, ella lo había sabido siempre, pero no había querido aceptarlo porque eso sería aceptar que seguía amando al ser vengador que siempre había sido Sasuke.

-¿Qué paso? ¿De quién quiere vengarse Sasuke? Itachi asesino a su clan, no tiene sentido querer vengarlo…

El moreno ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Nunca habéis pensado por qué Itachi lo hizo?

-Para ser más poderoso, él quería…

-Él quería a su familia, y a Sasuke por encima de todas las cosas, Itachi lo salvo, - movió la mano en el aire- en el fondo era un flojo. – Sakura lo miro horrorizada- Ya ves, parece que la gente a la que sirves te ha engañado todo este tiempo y ha conspirado contra la familia a la que ahora perteneces… Sakura Uchiha.

-¿Qu…Qué quieres decir?

El cuerpo del hombre se echo hacia delante apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y la miro muy directamente.

-Desde que se fundó esta aldea siempre han tenido el mal vicio de engañar y desprestigiar a los Uchiha, son peligrosos…, hace ya algunos años uno de ellos intento vengarse, espero al momento justo durante muchos, muchos años…, pero fallo, el estúpido Hokage arriesgo su vida y la de su propio hijo para salvar la aldea…

-Naruto…

El atsuki sintió.

-Naruto…, pero eso viene más adelante, el caso es que las "grandes mentes de Konoha" decidieron que los Uchiha debían ser castigados e inventaron un falso complot Uchiha contra Konoha, Tsk, los juzgaron sin más y los condenaron a la muerte, por supuesto, Itachi se entero y decidió que el haría el trabajo, por supuesto el sabia que todo era mentira, pero tuvo que fingir que creía en ello para salvar a Sasuke, por eso lo dejo vivo, no por romanticismos estúpidos ni por hacerle sufrir, fue mucho más humano, le salvo la vida, para que no se descubriera la verdad del crimen Itachi juro cargar con la culpa si se protegía Sasuke y este estaba sano y salvo, y así se hizo…

Un nudo apretaba la garganta de la chica y por sus blancas mejillas corrían lagrimas calientes, eso no podía ser verdad…

-No puede ser… Sasuke no hubiera matado a Itachi si eso fuera cierto…

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes de matarlo no dudo que no lo hubiera hecho- Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca para contener un grito de horror al entender el significado de esas palabras, al tratar de imaginarse el tremendo dolor que había debido sentir al enterarse, el dolor que guardaba dentro de sí- pero no lo supo hasta que ya era tarde… no pongas esa cara de horror, de todos modos Itachi iba a morir, tenía una enfermedad incurable, el muy desgraciado aguantó hasta que su hermano estuviera preparado para matarlo.

-¿P…pero por qué…por qué dejar que Sasuke lo matara que cargara con ese peso?

-Para que pudiera vivir feliz y volver a Konoha siendo un "héroe" por matar al malvado Itachi Uchiha, - las lágrimas apenas la dejaban ver- lo sé es horrible ver que no siempre la historia es como nos la cuentan eh?

-¿Y qué tenéis que ver los Atsuki con esto? ¿ Qué os importa a vosotros el destino de los Uchiha?

-Más de lo que crees, el destino de Atsuki y de los Uchiha esta intensamente ligado desde el principio. Digamos que nos necesitamos en nuestros pequeños planes de futuro…

-¿Planes?

-Bueno ya sabes nosotros poseemos armas bastantes poderosas para su venganza, claro que aun falta la más importante de todas.

Los ojos vedes se abrieron estrepitosamente, y en su cabeza apareció la imagen de un rubio alegre con las mejillas marcadas por tres surcos oscuros.

-Naruto.

-Naruto- asintió el moreno.

Sakura noto como su cuerpo se volvía fuerte, como sus músculos se tensaban, como su cuerpo se preparaba para luchar, no importaba porque ella no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a su mejor amigo, así tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo Sasuke…

-No os lo permitiré- estiro su brazo y cerro su puño- ¡No dejare que le hagáis daño a Naruto¡

Se lanzo hacia el chico concentrado toda la fuerza que podía en su puño, este ladeo la cabeza y salto de la silla esquivando a la joven , saltando por encima de ella, mientras lo hacia los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron ante la sorpresa, era imposible pero le había parecido ver un ojo rojo en ese agujero. Luego lo sintió a la espalda y noto un leve golpe en la nuca, luego nada, todo se torno oscuro.

-Sasuke…

El moreno miraba con interés el pequeño cuerpo inerte que tenía en brazos, sonrió al oírla pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke, seguro que a él le parecería enternecedor, Tsk, sabía que ella no lo entendería, lo mejor sería matarla, pero si lo hacia lo más probable es que perdiera a Sasuke , y lo necesitaba para su plan, lo necesitaba mucho. Volvió la vista sobre la chica, no, no podía matarla, Sasuke era demasiado joven y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente estaba tan enamorado como él lo había estado una vez… ya se daría cuenta, ya aprendería la lección de porque los demonios no tienen corazón, mientras tanto, lo mejor era llevársela de ahí.

* * *

Sasuke se acomodo la capa oscura y bajo su mirada para evitar ver el reflejo del espejo que tenía enfrente, así se parecía demasiado a Itachi, una presión apretó su corazón, él se vengaría, la muerte de su hermano, de sus padres, de su familia, no quedaría en vano, solo lamentaba el horrible y crucial papel que le tocaba interpretar a Naruto, levanto la vista y miro más allá de su reflejo en el espejo, por eso siempre había evitado la amistad, nunca se sabe cuando tendrás que enfrentarte con aquellos que llamas amigos, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Rendirte? ¿Abandonar? ¿Fallar a tu familia…a tu orgullo? ¿Perdonar? Tsk, fijo su mirada con el reflejo del espejo, eso solo era debilidad, y él no podía ser débil. Los mismos de los que se vengaría eran los que lo habían transformado en lo que ahora era, su mirada se torno más oscura, lo llamaban diablo, demonio, se volvió de espaldas al espejo y se dirigió a la puerta, ahora les llevaría él su propio infierno…

Avanzo por los pasajes estrechos bajando escaleras en la más completa oscuridad, hasta que encontró la puerta que estaba buscando, su mano no tembló al retirar el ancho y pesado cerrojo que la mantenía cerrada y abrió la puerta, el olor a humedad y putrefacción era casi insoportable, observo al rubio que lo miraba sorprendido amarrado a la pared por espesos grilletes.

-Sasuke…- sus cejas se juntaron y sus ojos se achicaron- ¿Qué cojones es esto? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, aun no se había dado cuenta… seguía siendo un idiota…

-Necesitamos el Kûby.

Las pupilas azules se dilataron e inyectaron en sangre.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Para qué lo necesitaríais?

Sasuke observo la oscura celda de piedra con aire distraído.

-Para completar el grupo, solo nos falta el noveno.

-¿El noveno…-Naruto mostros los colmillos- ¿estás con esa porquería de los Akatsuki, verdad? Por estaba Pein en la puerta.-Sasuke se limito a mirarlo sin decir nada- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? ¡Mato al ermitaño salido¡- las lágrimas de decepción e impotencia asomaron en los azules ojos de Naruto, Sasuke no se movía ni un ápice-¡a Jiraya¡ ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡¡Mato a mi maestro!!

-También fue su maestro, tal vez se lo merecía – una fina ceja negra se alzo en el rostro del Uchiha- es una gran forma de morir, el maestro superado por su alumno.

Pese al azul de su iris los ojos de Naruto echaban llamas de ira, Sasuke sonio interiormente, seguía perdiendo con demasiada facilidad los estribos…

-Él era un buen hombre, aun que fuera un salido, él… yo lo quería. Y ese Akatsuki me las pagara.

Sasuke sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante, saliendo de las sombras, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba una parte de la estancia, y pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos del rubio, cuando vio las nubes rojas en su oscura capa.

-¿Quieres venganza Naruto?

-Eres uno de ellos….

La voz del rubio parecía quebrarse, como si acabara de verlo por primera vez. Sasuke ignoro aquella mirada y ladeo la cabeza con sus ojos oscuros como la noche sobre la perpleja mirada azul.

-Yo conozco ese sentimiento, por eso vas a morir Naruto, desearía que no fuera así…, pero tu estúpida idea de ser Hokage te hubiera llevado a la muerte de una manera o de otra, así por lo menos servirás a la causa.

-¡¿Qué causa?! Atsuki no tiene honor, - lo miro con desprecio- Tú no tienes honor.

-No estás en buena posición para insultar.

Naruto achico los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían descontroladas por sus mejillas, la rabia lo sobrepasaba.

-No moriré.

-Es inútil Naruto, morirás.

-¡NO LO HARE¡- sonrió entre lagrimas- he salido de cosas peores.

¿Por qué se negaba ese idiota a aceptar su destino? No tenía ninguna posibilidad, y aun así… sonreía, se llenaba de rabia, luchaba contra los grilletes perdiendo fuerza, era demasiado temperamental, Siempre lo había sido…

-¿A qué has venido?

Sasuke pestañeo. ¿Por qué había ido? … no estaba seguro del todo…, tal vez quería asegurarse de que estaría ahí, cerciorarse, maldita sea, algo dentro de él le decía que eso solo era una mentira aliviadora de conciencias. Volvió más fría su mirada, no tenia caso estar ahí, no debía haber ido, se giro en silencio y atravesó de nuevo la oscuridad de la celda cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo un instante tras ella y clavo su mirada en la pared de enfrente. Dios era como si le persiguiera ese hedor, como si volviera a dudar, aparto la mirada de la piedra y se giro para subir de nuevo, esa debilidad empezaba a ser peligrosa.

Camino sin pensar en nada hasta que noto algo a su espalda justo cuando colocaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su aposento, no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber quién era, se quedo quieto.

-¿Dónde dormirá ella? ¿La ponemos con el rubio?

Las cejas de Sasuke se alzaron y se volvió para ver el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura inerte sobre los brazos del moreno. Dio un paso adelante.

-¿Qué la has hecho?

Él rio y ladeo la cabeza.

-Nada, tranquilízate, le conté lo que iba a pasar, pero como era de esperar la pequeña doctora intento impedirlo, tuve que dormirla… no podría matar a un Uchiha…

Sasuke miro la pequeña cara de Sakura, estaba más blanca de lo normal, sus cejas estaban cantáridas, y su pelo rosa caía en cascada sobre el brazo del hombre, por algún motivo no podía consentir que su bella esposa estuviera en la asquerosa y oscura celda junto a Naruto. Miro al moreno endureciendo su gesto.

-Yo me ocupo de mi esposa.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, sí, lo sabemos no había Sasusaku, pero es necesario para la historia, en el próximo si lo hay… y mucho, jajajaja, bueno pues no tardaremos con la conti n.n Esperamos que os haya gustado… aunque es un poco triste… T.T (ya sabéis que adoramos a Naru y nos cuesta mucho!!) Como siempre si queréis algo RR!! Que ya sabéis que nos hacen mucha ilusión n.n y siempre lo tenemos en cuenta .**

**¡¡MUCHOS BESITOS!!**


	16. Capitulo 16:El sabor de la sangre

**¡¡Hola!! Ya estamos aquí de nuevo jeje, esperamos no haber tardado mucho… Primero perdón por no responder a sus RR prometemos que las de este lo haremos pero es que estamos cada una en una punta de España de vacaciones XD y claro así hay poca comunicación, de todos modos sigo metiendo prisa a Sandri y me ha mandado ya el siguiente capítulo, que espero que les guste! -.n **

**Ah y sentimos las erratas del capítulo anterior (El calor nos reblandece las neuronas jeje este lo he repasado y ****creo**** que no hay erratas…) aun así MIL GRACIAS POR LOS RR n.n hacen que nos demos más prisa y nos ayudan a mejorar! **

**Ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capitulo 16!!:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16: El sabor de la sangre**_

Era consciente de cada músculo dormido, el dolor le impedía moverse, abrir los ojos, parecía que los parpados estaban pegados, y un extraño sabor inundaba su garganta al intentar producir saliva, ¿estaba muerta? No, la muerte no podía ser tan dolorosa…. ¿Qué demonios la había pasado? Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas descontroladamente, ¿sería resaca? Busco en sus recuerdos intentando comprender que la había llevado a aquel estado, su respiración comenzó a agitarse… había llegado a casa después de la feria, se había despedido de Nar…NARUTO, dios mío, los recuerdos cayeron como una cascada sobre ella, Tobi…Naruto… Sasuke…, tenía que levantarse, tenía que ayudar a Naruto, tenía que avisar a todos….

Apretó los parpados más fuertes, para abrirlos de golpe en una cegadora oscuridad, parpadeo varias veces seguida para comprender que tenía los ojos abiertos, si iris verde se achico y la pupila se dilato para poder apreciar los matices que la oscuridad de la noche dejaba ver… era imposible, apenas podía ver nada, apretó los puños sobre una suave tela sobre la que se encontraba recostada, no era su casa, ella no tenia esas sabanas de raso, ¿Dónde estaba?

El dolor producido por el adormilamiento de sus músculos empezaba a remitir, se incorporo débil mente sobre la almohada con la respiración agitada.

-Ya estas despierta.

Las cejas de la chica se alzaron ante la sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Iba a matarla él mismo?

-Sasuke…- Su temblorosa voz la enfado, no podía tener miedo, no ahora que Naruto y Konoha estaban en peligro- ¿Dónde estoy? – Movió la cabeza a ambos lados en busca de una salida. Pero era imposible apreciar ningún detalle en esa oscuridad- Tengo que avisar a Naruto.

-Es tarde.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron ¿Cuánto de tarde? ¿Acaso ya habían matado a Naruto? Trago saliva.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Unos dos días.

El temor se apodero de Sakura, lucho con su propio cuerpo para lograr zafarse de las mantas que la cubrían desesperadamente, no podía ser… no podía ser… se tiro de la cama, pero sus piernas aun temblorosas no lograron sujetarla y cayó de rodillas sobre el frio suelo, agarrada al colchón con ambos brazos. Por las mejillas empezó a correr una lágrima de indignación. Inspiro el gélido aire y reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para obligar a sus rodillas a mantenerlas, se levanto orgullosa, pero se tambaleo débilmente hacia atrás, rápidamente apoyo ambas manos detrás de ella sobre lo que presumía era una pared.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Tanteaba la pared intentando moverse lateralmente a la derecha, tenía que haber una puta puerta por la que salir.

Sasuke tardo un minuto en responder.

-Ya sabes donde estas.

Sakura resoplo frustrada, no encontraba la perta, y Sasuke no ayudaba mucho. Su pie golpeo una caja y el ruido rompió el silencio surgido después de la respuesta del moreno.

-Yo ya no sé nada.

Otro objeto en su camino hizo que se tropezara de nuevo, esta vez casi callo, se agarro en el último instante a una tela dura y pesada, pestañeo, una tela en una pared… ¡Era una cortina! Reunió fuerzas en el puño cerrado y movió la cortina hacia ella, liberando la plateada luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana. No se fijo en la exquisitez de los muebles, ni en buscar una salida, sus enrojecidos y sorprendidos ojos estaban fijos en el chico que se encontraba a un metro de ella, parado en medio de la estancia recibiendo de pleno la luz, era como si la luna le alumbrara. El corazón de Sakura se detuvo al ver la vestimenta de su marido, aquella capa, aquellas nubes rojas en la tela oscura… Sasuke… Tobi no la había mentido, él era uno de ellos, su mirada subió por la alta figura hasta posar sus ojos en los fríos y negros ojos de Sasuke.

-Me mentiste…

Su voz se quebró, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?

-No te mentí- su profunda voz parecía tan suave y distante como siempre- todo lo que te dije era real.

Los ojos de Sakura se achicaron.

-¡Te casaste conmigo para arrimarte a Naruto!- Hizo una pausa recordando como ella había animado al rubio a relacionarse con Sasuke- y yo- su voz tembló- te lo puse tan fácil…

-Pero no te mentí.

La furia se apodero de ella.

-No me dijiste la verdad, ¡Es lo mismo!

-No lo es.

"_Para mejorar en mis negocios" "hacer una inversión" "Mejorar su posición social" _Oh, dios mío, un quejido de frustración se escapo de sus labios recordando los motivos y excusas que él le había dado.

-Me utilizaste.

Sasuke no se inmuto.

-Lo hice.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, se mordió el labio inferior tembloroso, todo era culpa de ella seguía siendo aquella niña estúpida que le seguía sin sentido, y lo peor de todo es que lo había ayudado a dañar a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué yo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Me debías un favor, hiciste un pacto conmigo.

Aquel estúpido pacto.

-Pero eso fue para proteger a Naruto para que no lo mataras, ¿Qué sentido habría tenido si aun así tú…- Las orbes verdes de la chica se ensancharon al comprender- No pensabas matarle….no así…solo querías medir su fuerza…y yo… yo creí… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en la comisura izquierda de la boca del chico.

-No me habrías creído.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche, ella pensaba que Sasuke mataría a Naruto o al revés, dios había sido tan estúpida…

-¿Pero por qué casarte?

-Ya te lo dije, la gente no confiaba en mí.

-Eran más listos que yo…- Su boca se volvió una perfecta o y sus ojos lanzaron fuego cuando una idea cruzo en su mente- ¡No tenias porque acostarte conmigo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Si no el matrimonio no hubiera sido valido.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA¡ el matrimonio era perfectamente válido legalmente, nadie sabía que nosotros no… no… bueno nadie lo sabía, - la rabia la inundo del todo- ¡Y TÚ PARECIAS REALMENTE OFENDIDO CUANDO YO ME ESCAPE DE TUS SEDUCCIONES!

Una ceja negra se alzo.

-Cuando me drogaste.

Sakura resoplo.

-Lo tuyo fue peor, asique ahora no vamos ha hondar en detalles- sonrió sarcásticamente mirándolo con desprecio- no lo hiciste solo una vez, debiste reírte mucho mientras me violabas.

Un relámpago cruzo los ojos del muchacho, haciendo más fría la habitación.

-¿Violarte? ¿Cuándo demonios te he violado yo? Que yo recuerde gritabas pidiendo más y tus quejidos eran de placer.

La indignación y vergüenza cubrió su cara de rojo carmesí, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirla esas cosas?

-¡ **Tú** me violaste¡ me tenias engañada, ¡yo pensaba que tú...- su voz murió en la garganta.

Sasuke se aproximo a ella un paso acortando la mitad de la distancia.

-¿Qué yo qué?

Sakura le lanzo una última mirada de odio y clavo su vista en el suelo.

-Que me deseabas….

El silencio arropo la habitación en lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había recorrido el paso que lo separaba de ella, que su respiración la acariciaba el cabello, hasta que en un gruñido la asió atrayéndola hacia él y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Puede que fuera porque estaba demasiado débil pero tardo dos minutos en reaccionar, dos minutos en golpear su pecho con sus puños intentando inútilmente que él se alejara de ella. Sasuke la mordía levemente el labio inferior, con posesividad. Dejo caer sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo pero oyó su corazón, latía, latía fuertemente, como si tuviera sentimientos…. Sus lagrimas la quemaban los ojos, Sasuke lamia la apertura de sus labios, devoraba su boca, eso… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Movió la cabeza frenéticamente hacia los lados hasta que él sujeto su cara con ambas manos, sin cesar de besarla, resoplo y mordió fuertemente el labio del muchacho hasta que sintió un sabor entre agrio y dulce, a hierro oxidado, conocía ese sabor muy bien, era sangre, le estaba haciendo sangre, su labio sangraba y él seguía besándola, sus sentidos se detuvieron, su cabeza era un maraña de ideas e intenciones, y así cerró los ojos, rindiéndose aquel beso con sabor sangre.

* * *

Ese calabozo era una mierda, los akatsuki eran una mierda, los hebis eran una mierda, Sasuke Uchiha era una mierda… y él… él era gilipollas.

Tiro una vez más de las cadenas que lo retenían, y el dolor volvió a sus muñecas, podía sentir como la sangre resbalaba por sus manos, notaba el sabor de la sangre en su boca, como sus huesos se quejaban por los intentos de rompérselos, dejo caer su cabeza resignado, no podía romperse la mano el grillete estaba muy ajustado, y aunque lo lograra no podía huir de allí con las manos colgando.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a la pequeña ventana con barrotes que iluminaba la celda cochambrosa, no era así como se había imaginado ese día, seguro que Hinata pensaba que la había dejado plantada, resoplo. Esos capullos iban a pagar muy caro estropearle su cita…

-¿Qué tal el alojamiento?

Naruto se tenso y miro con odio al hombre con mascara que se encontraba frente a él.

-¡Suéltame maldito¡

Una pequeña risa choco contra la madera que tapaba su cara.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estas cómodo?- se llevo la mano al mentón como tanteando ideas- tal vez sea la comida, pero dado el viaje que tuviste pensamos que agradecerías dieta blanda…

Los dientes de Naruto chirriaron.

-No es momento para bromas.

-¿Quién bromea?

Se intento acercar al akatsuki pero las cadenas tiraron de él.

-Cuando me libere pienso mataros uno por uno.

La carcajada lo enfado aun más.

-No permitamos que nos mates a todos de golpe con tu gran poder.- Las aletas de la nariz del rubio se agrandaron de aire putrefacto que ni notaba después de dos días de cautiverio, solo notaba cansancio ,dolor y cólera.- No te preocupes Naruto, puede que la ultima vez me estropearas el plan, pero… cosas del destino ahora sin ti no habría plan.

Las cejas rubias se unieron.

-¿Qué plan? ¿Para que queréis el Kuby? ¡No podrás controlarlo!

Sin verlo Naruto sabía que estaba sonriendo, se acerco a él, hasta que Naruto pudo distinguir lo que se hallaba detrás del agujero de madera, las aspas negras sobre rojo… sus ojos se abrieron, ¡eso era imposible! Su mente vislumbro una idea sobre otras… _la ultima vez me estropearas el plan….el kuby…ese ojo…_ No podía ser… él no podía ser…

-Creo que puedo Naruto.

* * *

-¡Hinata!

La chica morena se volvió sobresaltada. Y se detuvo al ver a la chica rubia que corría hacia ella. La saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Ino.

Parecía preocupada.

-¿Has visto a Naruto?

El rubor subió por las blancas mejillas de la morena y sus claros ojos se inundaron de tristeza, la había dejado plantada, debería haberlo sabido, Naruto solo la veía como una amiga…

-No…

Ino frunció el ceño, todo aquello era demasiado raro, no había visto a Sakura en dos días, había enviado una nota diciendo que se iba de viaje con su marido… ¿con su marido? Sakura no podía haber escrito esa carta, no se hubiera ido sin decírselo a ella, ¿Y ahora Naruto? Tampoco lo había visto desde la feria… eso no tenía sentido, Naruto no se hubiera ido con los hebis y Sakura … no sin llorar y chillar por todas las esquinas, no sin visitar la tienda de rammen.

-Tengo que hablar con Tsunade.

Se dio la vuelta cuando noto una presión en su brazo, se volvió a la chica que la miraba sonrojada.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Naruto?

Ino frunció el ceño de nuevo, no tenía tiempo que perder, no podía entretenerse, no sabía muy bien que pasaba, pero algo la decía que todo aquello no era normal.

-No lo sé… pero… hay algo que no me convence… ¿Hoy era tu cita con Naruto?- Hinata asintió más colorada- Definitivamente algo no me convence, Naruto estaba muy contento con esa cita, incluso se enfrento a tu primo, no se la hubiera pedido por nada del mundo…

Hinata la miro con esperanza.

-¿Tú crees?

Ino asintió.

-Estoy segura.

* * *

-Deja de mirarla crio o la degastaras.

Los ojos del peliblanco se achicaron mirándolo con ira.

-Esa espada debería ser mía.

-¿Vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo?

Su mirada odio se poso por un instante en la estúpida pelirroja que lo miraba con superioridad, ¿por qué Sasuke la seguía llevando con ellos? Tía estúpida y pesada.

-Cállate Bruja esto es entre el tiburón y yo.

Una ceja de Karin se alzó divertida, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con sorna.

-¿Tú llamando tiburón a alguien? ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Parece que vas a comerte a alguien.

Suigetsu sonrió mostrando su dentadura puntiaguda.

-Deberías estar tranquila eres la última persona a la que me comería, me das demasiado asco.

-Dios estamos rodeados de aficionados… se van a matar entre ellos

Ambos miraron a Kisame.

-Antes de matarla a ella te matare a ti y me quedare la maldita espada.

Kisame sonrió ante la fanfarronería del joven.

-Me encantará que lo intentes.

-Sí a mí también me gustaría verlo, pero Sasuke te dijo que hasta que el asunto no esté arreglado ni miraras la espada.

Suigetsu recordaba perfectamente las amenazas de Sasuke, pero maldita sea, él solo estaba ahí por esa puta espada, a él le importaba una mierda lo que le pasara a Konoha, apreciaba a Sasuke, sería un gran rival y no era 

mal amigo… ladeo la cabeza… bueno viendo la suerte de Naruto… retiraba lo de la amistad.

-Karin si no te callas de una puta vez, cambiare de opinión y te matare a ti antes que a él.

- ¿A sí? Pues vamos, te voy a romper cada uno de los asquerosos dientes que tienes en tu apestosa boca.

Ambos se pusieron a la defensiva mirándose con ira.

-Callaros.- Pein se puso de pies y miro a Kisame con reproche- No le piques… - volvió su mirada a Suigetsu- Sasuke tiene razón ahora tenemos una alianza cuando esta se rompe yo mismo ser testigo de vuestra pelea y enterrare al perdedor, pero por ahora guardar calma.

-¿Y cuando coño se supone que vamos a atacar? El kuby ya estará lo suficientemente debilitado, ese imbécil ya no tiene fuerza para nada.

-Liberaremos al Kuby pasado mañana y dentro de tres días Konoha caerá.

Todos los presentes en el salón volvieron su mirada a la voz divertida que provenía de la entrada, el akatsuki se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parecía totalmente relajado como si acabara de decir qué cenarían esa noche. Una débil sonrisa asomo de los labios de Kisame mirando a Suigetsu que observaba al jefe, ya faltaba poco, pronto vería si Sasuke tenía razón y Suigetsu podía ser un buen rival…

* * *

Las cartas se deslizaban sobre el verde tapete en la mesa de su despacho, recogió las que tenía enfrente de ella, era una buena mano, muy buena mano, casi sonrió al ver los cuatro reyes y el as de picas. Miro por encima de sus cartas a sus oponentes, Shizune parecía llevar una buena jugada, aunque jugaba bastante bien sus ojos brillaban de manera especial… caso aparte era Kakashi ese hombre era el mejor jugador póker de la historia, no se le movía ni una pestaña, ¿Cómo saber entonces su jugada? Aunque… a menos que tuviera escalera de color o un póker de ases no había nada que pudiera hacer, y eso era casi imposible… Se humedeció los labios.

-Vosotros habláis.

Shizune dudo y luego satisfecha mostros sus dobles parejas, Tsunade sonrió.

-No está mal.

Kakashi la miro sin emotividad mostrando su full. Sus ojos brillaron y la boca se le lleno del dulce sabor de la victoria anticipada, sonrió más ampliamente y dejo caer sus cartas.

-¡Vaya has ganado¡

Tsunade se volvió victoriosa a Shizune.

-Esperemos que no se cumpla la tradición.

Los ojos de Tsunade echaron fuego al mirar al peliblanco.

-No siempre pasa algo ma…

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que los tres miraran en dirección a la entrada, no le dio tiempo a dar permiso para pasar, cuando abrió la boca el pomo había girado y dos chicas habían entrado en su despacho con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creemos que han secuestrado a Naruto y a Sakura.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, lo sé… yo también estoy intrigada… el número favorito de Sandri es el 17 asique supongo que querrá hacer algo especial… (lemmon?? O.o guerra?? O.o) A mi no me lo dice…. Ù.Ú asique haber si a vosotros si! Que yo me voy a Cádiz y ella se queda a cargo de subir las actualizaciones y responder RR. Asique ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR!!(que siempre las tenemos en cuenta) **

**UN BESO A TODS**


	17. Capitulo 17:Aunque no lo quieras ver

**¡****Hola a tods! primero pediros perdón si he tardado un poco en subirlo, pero en el pueblo solo tengo internet en un ordenador y he de esperar a que este libre( es lo que tiene tener hermanillos) Bueno ****muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo ****la verdad es que animan a seguir escribiendo!. En cuanto a eso aquí os dejo el capitulo 17(que es mi numero favorito n.n) **

**PD: LEMMON /**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17:Aun que no lo quieras ver**

Sus ojos marrones se detuvieron en la cara decidida de la chica, si lo que ella decía era cierto…, miro al peliblanco que se encontraba detrás de una avergonzada Hinata.

-¿Crees qué es posible?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible, pero por qué Sasuke iba a raptar a Naruto y a su propia mujer… no tiene mucho sentido.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, entrelazo sus dedos de las manos y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, necesitaba pensar muy bien en todas las posibilidades.

-Quizás se han ido por su propia voluntad...

Los ojos azules de Ino relampaguearon de indignación.

-Sakura no se iría sin decírmelo ¿Y a dónde? Dios sabe que Sasuke no sería tan romántico como para llevarla con él, y ella no dejaría su trabajo en el hospital así como así.

-Por amor se hacen locuras Ino.

Ino junto las cejas.

-¿Y qué pinta Naruto en su amor? – Eso era lo que no le cuadraba a Tsunade- Él cabezón tenía una cita con Hinata- señalo a la morena que se puso color granate hasta las orejas ante su sorprendida mirada- ¡Él no se iría!

-¿Y si es una coincidencia? Puede que Naruto no se haya marchado con ellos, quizás ha ido a otro lado.

-Imposible- la débil voz de Hinata consiguió que se instalara un ambiente silencioso tras su afirmación- se que algo le ha pasado, Naruto puede ser muchas cosas pero no faltaría a su palabra…

Tsunade medito las palabras de las dos chicas y luego observo con secreta preocupación a Kakashi que la miraba sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación.

-Puede que tengáis razón en algo… es raro que Naruto se despreocupe y se vaya sin avisar… más teniendo una cita… para una vez que tiene una dudo que se marche por su propia voluntad sin avisarla.- Dejo salir el aire de los pulmones y respiro lentamente ensanchado las aletas de su nariz.- Si así os quedáis más tranquilas mandare a un pequeño equipo preparado para encontrar y traer de vuelta a Naruto… pero en cuanto a Sakura… necesito más pruebas Ino, ambas sabemos que Sasuke siempre fue su talón de Aquiles, su debilidad, es posible que en una de sus locuras lo haya seguido vete a saber dónde.

-Pero…

-No hay más que hablar,- Interrumpió la queja de la joven que cerró la boca - podéis retiraros.- Sin decir ni una palabra ambas chicas desaparecieron tras la puerta- Reforzar las defensas de la ciudad.

-¿Crees qué estamos en peligro?

Tsunade observo a su amiga lentamente y luego cerró los ojos mientras se reclinaba en su sofá.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que hay algo raro en todo esto.

-¿Entonces crees que Sasuke…

-Espero qué no- Tsunade abrió los ojos – realmente espero que no…

* * *

Los pálidos labios del chico recorrían la larga línea de su cuello, besando , acariciando, no pudo reprimir un leve gemido al notar los pequeños bocados que producían sus dientes en su suave piel, Sakura sabía que aquello estaba mal, una pequeña voz en su cabeza intentaba prevenirla de que aquello no era correcto, pero justo Sasuke se apodero del lóbulo de su oreja, podía oír su respiración entrecortada, podía sentir su cálida y húmeda lengua en esa parte de carne sensible de su cuerpo, un calor inundaba sus entrañas, a su cuerpo le daba igual el mundo fuera de ellos dos, de esa cama, de ese momento, no sentía miedo, no sentía dolor, se sentía volar entre un aire cálido y espeso.

-Sasuke…

Su voz se ahogo en los labios del chico, su lengua encontró la pequeña lengua del chico, podía notar su sabor, su pasión, por unos momentos podía olvidar todo, le echo los brazos al cuello rendida ya aquel calor que arrancaba desde cada poro de su piel y acababa en su vientre. Paso los dedos por el suave y rebelde pelo de él, le correspondía al beso, buscando lo mismo que él, era una necesidad de fundirse con él, de aunque solo fuera por esa noche darle todo lo que tenia dentro, todo lo que siempre le había pertenecido a él, solo a él..

Gimió una vez cuando Sasuke la libero de la presión de sus labios y comenzó de nuevo a rozarla el cuello en movimiento de descenso, acariciando su agradecida piel con el pulgar, con 

su lengua, con su nariz, se detuvo en el hondo donde se unen los huesos de la clavícula para depositar un pequeño y suave beso, mientras sus manos abrían el vestido de la joven. La miro un instante a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros como la noche llenos de deseo compartido, su cuerpo se tenso por la pasión que ellos reflejaban, sus pezones se tensaron al notar el frio aire y la ardiente mirada.

Sasuke retiro su mirada de la suya y bajo la cabeza hasta alcanzar la cúspide de uno de sus senos, Sakura contuvo el aliento antes incluso de notar la humedad de su lengua trazando círculos a su alrededor, mientras en acariciaba el otro pezón entre sus dedos, imitando los ataques de su lengua, pellizco la turgente piel a la vez que apretaba el otro con los dientes, de manera delicada, lo suficiente para que ella notara un erótico tirón, bajo un poco más la cabeza y comenzó a succionar el dolorido montículo, los gemidos salían sin orden de la garganta de la chica pese a morderse el labio inferior en un intento inútil por controlarlos.

Sakura pensó que podría morir de ese placer, podía notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle de una forma diferente, se tensionaba bajo el peso de Sasuke, sus caderas la suplicaban que se alzara, deseaba más, sentía un vacio en cierta parte de su cuerpo que la obligaba a suplicar con pequeños gemidos que él lo llenara.

Apenas noto que él había soltado uno de sus senos y había bajado la mano hasta su vientre trazando débiles círculos sobre su ombligo, introduciendo y sacando el dedo a la vez que succionaba, llevando a Sakura a un abismo de locura.

Cuando pensó que su mundo no aguantaría más, que se rompería en mil pedazos el soltó el pequeño pezón levanto la cabeza y sopló aire frio sobre él logrando un pequeño gritito de la joven que por su apenas apreciable sonrisa le agradaba mucho.

Bajo la cabeza un poco más besando cada centímetro de piel blanca que Sakura le exponía en su camino, mientras retiraba toda barrera de tela que se interponía en su camino, logrando llegar al lugar donde se concentraba todas las tensiones de la joven, abriéndola para él, consiguiendo que se retorciera contra las sabanas al lamer y succionar al igual que hiciera un poco más arriba.

Sakura notaba que se separaba del mundo, no podía pensar en nada, sus caderas se alzaban rogando, sus gemidos eran ya del todo incontrolados, su piel se cubría con un suave manto de gotas de sudor, mientras él retenía sus caderas con las manos para seguir con su labor.

Otra vez el cuerpo de Sakura se arqueo frustrado al notar su ausencia cuando él elevo su cabeza con un último soplido sobre la húmeda parte de la chica. Se alzo sobre ella y coloco ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica obligándola a mirarlo con un velo de deseo en los ojos. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, no entendía nada, su cuerpo quería más se alzo hasta rozar la parte del cuerpo de él que deseaba, que necesitaba. Él cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió ceñudo. Parecía enfadado, una leve película de gotas de sudor cubría su frente.

-¿Me deseas?

Las palabras roncas de Sasuke tardaron unos instantes en calar en su mente. Su labio inferior tembló al contestar en un susurro.

-Sí…

Sasuke se movió levemente rozándola con la punta, separándola, acariciándola.

-Entonces hazlo tú Sakura… - Sakura apenas entendía a lo que Sasuke se refería, si razonaba sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido, pero su instinto y su cuerpo reaccionaron por ella, bajo la mano y cerro los dedos sobre él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, él bajo apenas un centímetro su cara- Libéranos…

Al sentir sus labios sobre ella, su lengua dentro Sakura supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, lo llevo guio dentro de ella, dejando que él la invadiera que la hiciera suya, los labios y la respiración seguían el ritmo que marcaban las caderas de Sasuke, primero con acometidas lentas y profundas y luego en un ritmo más y más ascendente, hasta conseguir que ambos abandonaran el mundo de la conciencia. Sakura notaba su cuerpo temblar bajo el suyo, su cuerpo aceptar y recibir cada nueva embestida, la respiración comenzaba a faltarla, se abrazo fuertemente a su espalda, como si fuera una balsa en medio del mar, como si fuera su única salvación, y entonces noto como todo ella se tensaba como sus caderas se elevaban lejos de su control , y como unas largas e intensas lenguas de fuego la sacudían por dentro.

* * *

-¿No crees que dos días es mucho tiempo?

Pein observo a su jefe reclinado en la silla con aire pensativo.

-Quizás, tsk, pero soy un sentimental, dentro de dos días hace años que ataque con el Kuby de mi lado.

-Lo sé- Pein se encogió volvió la mirada al anillo que hacia rodar en la mesa- pero no tuviste mucha suerte en esa fecha.

Una suave y fría risa llego hasta sus oídos.

-Cierto, pero no soy un hombre supersticioso ¿acaso tú sí?

Pein sonrió de medio lado, tenía muchos defectos, era un niño huérfano abandonado a su suerte, había sido ladrón, asesino, y alguna otra cosa que le costaba recordar, pero por suerte la superstición no figuraba en esa lista.

-Me temo que no.

-Un hombre inteligente. En todos mis años de vida no he podido demostrar que exista la mala suerte – ladeo la cabeza atrayendo la atención de Pein- Aunque he de confesarte que sí creo en el destino, mi destino siempre ha sido gobernar el mundo, ya ves me conformo con poco- Pein sonrió- y sabes creo que este es el momento perfecto.

La sonrisa se evaporo de su rostro poco a poco, había algo que quizás era mejor aclarar y tener en cuenta ahora…

-No deberías confiar en Sasuke y sus niños.

-No lo hago.- Pein lo miro sorprendido

- has salvado la vida a Sasuke y le has explicado casi toda la verdad de su vida, de su familia, debería ser un poco más agradecido, pero creo que en el fondo el muy idiota cree que nos tiene ventaja…

-Lo sé. El mayor error que puede cometer un hombre es fiarse de otro, y de eso debes estar muy bien enterado, al fin de al cabo Jiraya te salvo a ti y a tus amiguitos os enseño a ser grandes ninjas y tú lo mataste… deberías ser más agradecido.

La rabia inundo las entrañas del hombre.

-Tú sabes por qué lo hice.

-Oh claro eso….- se encogió de hombros- bueno el caso es que Sasuke y su pandilla de estúpidos me servirán muy bien para mi propósito, además Sasuke no es tan poderoso como él cree…

-Es bastante fuerte…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del Akatsuki. Pese a no poder verle podía notar su sonrisa bajo su máscara de madera.

-Está enamorado… ella le hará débil , igual que me paso a mí, créeme conozco perfectamente la debilidad de Sasuke…

-Lo que me da miedo son sus puntos fuertes no sus debilidades.

El moreno se irguió en la silla.

-No te preocupes en caso de que sea necesario tocáremos madera…

* * *

La respiración de Sasuke volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, y con ella volvía la razón a su cuerpo, maldita sea, giro sobre la cama sin decir una palabra y abandono el calor de ella para adentrarse en el frio gélido de la habitación mientras se colocaba las ropas de espalda a ella, tenía miedo de mirarla, de volver a perder el control, la ira comenzó a suplantar todas los demás sentimientos, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, él nunca perdía así los nervios. Se volvió hacia ella con los dientes tan apretados que pensó que se los llegaría romper.

-Nunca dudes de que te deseo.

Incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver como el suave rubor que cubría las blancas mejillas de la joven dejaba paso a un rojo ira, como sus ojos se entrecerraban, ¿Qué demonios la pasaba? Lo que le había dicho era algo real, algo bueno, ella también lo deseaba a él, estaban casados, ¿qué más quería?

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa verdad?

-¿Qué más quieres?

- ¡Se supone que estamos casados¡

Los ojos de Sasuke ardieron de ira.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y es lo único que significa para ti? Deseo.

Sasuke noto como un mohín aparecía en su frente, esa mujer era exasperante.

-Cuido de ti y hago que goces cuando mantenemos relaciones, creo que es un buen matrimonio.

-¿Algunos añaden confianza y amor?

Una ceja negra se alzo.

-¿Quieres que te ame?

Sakura se torno roja bermellón.

-Yo no quise decir… lo que yo…

-No puede ser, no te puedo amar, no lo voy a hacer Sakura, es mejor que lo sepas ahora, nunca te prometí amor, serás la madre de mis hijos y te cuidare y respetare como esposa y madre, no habrá más.

-¡TE ODIO¡- Sasuke entendió que ella había perdido los nervios, que no sabía lo que decía, aun así notaba un dolor extraño al oír esa palabra, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que la oscuridad ocultaba abrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta- NO TENDRE A TUS HIJOS, ¡NO VOLVERE A SER TUYA!

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí, y echo el candado de seguridad impidiendo que ella pudiera abandonar la habitación, era por su bien, maldita Sakura, claro que sería la madre de sus hijos, era su esposa. Enfadado se ando por los oscuros pasillos como un fantasma.

-No seas idiota una vez que todo acabe, mataremos a Sakura.

Sasuke se paró de golpe, reconociendo la voz al instante.

-A Sasuke no le gustara…

-Él no se enterar que fuimos nosotros, además una vez mate a su mejor amigo y acabe su venganza su futuro no es muy aragüeño… Sasuke no será un problema.

El cuerpo de Sasuke tardo varios segundo en reaccionar, había esperado algo así, tenía claro que Akatsuki tenía sus propios planes y que solo estaban juntos para beneficiarse los unos a los otros, él quería venganza y ellos gobernar, a él le daba igual quien lo hiciera, solo le importaba que los que destruyeron su vida y su familia pagara… Podía haber esperado un atentado contra él, al fin de al cabo era muy peligroso para ellos mantener con vida un 

"aliado" poderoso que en cualquier momento podría ser una amenaza… Pero Sakura… eso era otro tema, podía entender porque él deseaba matarla, seguramente veía en ella el recuerdo de aquella otra… era posible que incluso en algún momento él prefiriera verla muerta a que lo traicionara, pero… sus entrañas se revolvieron ante esa afirmación, no, pasara lo que pasara no podía ver a su exasperante esposa muerta, ahora ella era su familia… había jurado protegerla aunque no la amara… porque no la amaba… apoyo la cabeza en la pared fría, no podía amarla, eso lo haría vulnerable, dios si no la amaba le quedaba muy poco para hacerlo, o tal vez ya la amaba y no quería admitirlo… frunció el ceño débilmente solo podía hacer una cosa, aunque eso iba a complicar mucho sus planes… pero qué demonios era lo único que podía hacer…

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y llego frente a la puerta de hormigón rompió el candado con un golpe y se dirigió dentro de la oscura celda.

-¿A qué has venido ahora?

Sasuke miro fijamente el cuerpo del rubio, por lo menos había perdido siete kilos desde su estancia, tenía la cara pálida y ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos, sus muñecas y tobillos sangraban y su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, por un momento dudo que su plan fuera a dar resultado, pero era Naruto, él siempre seguía adelante, ahogo una sonrisa en su interior era demasiado idiota como para darse por vencido.

-Tengo un trato que ofrecerte.

-Yo no hago pactos con el diablo.

Sasuke sonrió con pena.

-No tienes otra alternativa.

-Puedo morir dignamente, hay cosas peores.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella, y por mí.

Las cejas de Naruto se juntaron.

-¿Ella?

-Sakura.

-¿La ha pasado algo?

-Tienes que salvarla.-Sin decir más se acerco a él y sujeto las cadenas que ataban sus manos.- Naruto antes de soltarte necesito que me jures que no la dejaras luchar.

-¿Sigues pensando destruir Konoha?

-Sí.

-Entonces ella luchara y yo también.

-Entonces no te soltare. Necesito que la pongas a salvo.

-¿A salvo?

-Llevala lejos.

-¿Lejos de qué?

-De mí.

Los ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa, sin decir más y por una vez fue como si ambos estuvieran de acuerdo totalmente en algo, Naruto asintió.

-Lo prometo.

Sasuke no necesito más bajo las manos y rompió las cadenas que ataban al rubio, se quedo en silencio viendo como se ponía de pies, a duras penas consiguió controlar el temblor de sus piernas, lo miro a los ojos.

-Vete.

Naruto paso por delante suyo y se detuvo un instante a su altura.

-Gracias.

-No es por ti.

-Lo sé- camino un paso más- La próxima vez nos veremos en la batalla.

-Sí.

-Entonces es mejor que nos despidamos aquí- Se detuvo en la puerta- Aunque no lo quieras ver siempre he sabido que no eres malo. Adiós Sasuke.

Sasuke lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Adiós Naruto…

* * *

**Venga hasta aquí jeje, intentare subir el 18 lo antes posible lo prometo, y si hay algún error gramatical o palabra repetida o errata lo lamento pero normalmente es la fresi la que los revisa cuando lee… **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, que no se diga que no hay pasión jajaja aunque a mí me parece un capitulo muy triste( y eso que lo he escrito yo XD) Bueno ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR que me hacen mucha ilusión y me dan ideíllas!!**

**UN BESAZO A TODOS Y ESPERO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DEL VERANO (donde no es verano espero que también estén disfrutando) **

**Sandri**


	18. Capítulo18:Con solo media vida

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola a tods!! Bueno dije que no iba a tardar mucho en subir el siguiente y no lo he hecho aunque no es fácil porque tengo que llamar a la Fresi (que está en la playa ¬¬) para ver si la gusta cómo va…y solo tengo un ordenador T.T Pero por vosotros se hace un esfuerzo. Ah! y

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR**** n.n (que ilu me hace que os guste!!) Bueno ya no me voy a enrollar más y os voy a dejar el capi 18!(o.O ya el 18?), por cierto se lo vamos a dedicar a **_**AGRIDULCE **_**que nos dijo que el 18 es su número favorito.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18: Con solo media vida**_

Apenas notaba el frio que bañaba su cuerpo desnudo erizándola la piel mientras se vestía, solo podía notar las lágrimas cálidas que le resbalaban por las mejillas de manera descontrolada, "_nunca podre amarte"_ maldito Sasuke, la había usado una vez más, maldita ella por dejarse usar, y maldito su cuerpo por disfrutar de ello mientras seguía sin saber la suerte de Naruto. Se seco los ríos salados que cubrían su cara con la palma de la mano, no era el momento de ser débil, buscó sus ropas esparcidas por la cama y el suelo y comenzó a vestirse lo más dignamente que pudo, tenía que avisar a Tsunade, proteger Konoha. Cerró los ojos mientras se subía la cremallera del vestido, y tenía que encontrar a Naruto,"_es demasiado tarde"_, agarro las revueltas sabanas entre sus dedos, él no podía haber muerto por su culpa, por su estupidez, Naruto no podía no morir, él no… ¡maldito Sasuke¡

Se enderezo de la cama con sus piernas aun lánguidas después de lo compartido en esa cama minutos antes, aquello no volvería a pasar, nunca más volvería a dejarse llevar…

Sus ojos se abrieron y se volvió rápidamente en dirección al sonido de la cerradura proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, ¿había vuelto? Su corazón empezó a martillearla en el pecho a toda velocidad, ¿Sasuke? , la oscuridad apenas la dejaba ver nada, oyó el sonido leve de la puerta al abrirse y unos débiles pasos adentrándose en la recamara, sintió la boca seca, ¿Qué esperaba de ella ahora? Sus ojos se achinaron concentrándose en la sombra que continuaba andando hasta detenerse en el claro que reflejaba la ventana.

-Naruto…

Los verdes ojos de Sakura recorrieron al muchacho que la miraba con una débil sonrisa, dios mío, estaba medio muerto, lo empezó a ver borroso a causa de las lagrimas que velaban de nuevo sus ojos, estaba demasiado delgado, tenía la ropa echa girones, el pelo enredado y sucio, manchas moradas debajo de los ojos y en las extremidades… pero no está muerto, se lo repitió inconscientemente una y otra vez para evitar ponerse a llorar de manera descontrolada.

-No, no estoy muerto- ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?- Hace falta más que eso para acabar con el futuro Hokage…

Sakura sonrió dejando caer las lágrimas de nuevo por sus mejillas y se abalanzó sobre el chico aun a riesgo de romperle con su abrazo.

-Dios Naruto, ¿Qué te han hecho? – Trago saliva nerviosa- tenemos que volver a Konoha hay que avisar a los demás, Sasuke…

-Sakura- Naruto la parto de él- tenemos que irnos antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy encerrado- ¿Qué le pasaba? Podía jurar que había notado como su cuerpo se tensaba al oír la palabra Konoha, y sus ojos… Naruto le ocultaba algo, pero él tenía razón lo primero era salir de ese horrible sitio, luego habría tiempo para explicaciones…- Vamos.

Agarro su muñeca con los sucios dedos, Sakura observo sus dedos, apenas era una caricia.

-Estas demasiado débil, no lo conseguiremos contigo medio muerto…

Naruto gruño como respuesta y la condujo a la oscuridad del frio y silencioso pasillo.

-Si salimos de esta recuérdales a todos que para escapar de los akatsuki…solo necesite media vida…

* * *

Sasuke se detuvo frente al salón donde reposaban sus tres compañeros, cerró un segundo los ojos antes de entrar, su sola presencia hizo que los tres dejaran sus quehaceres y lo observaran en silencio hasta que se sentó en una silla apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y con las manos cruzadas sujetando su barbilla.

-Naruto no está.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡-Karin salto del sofá chillando, Suigetsu abrió sobremanera los ojos cayéndosele la espada de las manos, el único que lo observo en silencio fue Juugo.-¿Dónde está? ¿Se ha escapado? ¿Lo saben los demás?- Ninguna de las preguntas rápidas e histéricas de la pelirroja tubo contestación- Iremos tras él.

Suigetsu observaba a su jefe alucinado, la cara de Sasuke estaba completamente tranquila, solo sus ojos parecían más oscuros, si eso era posible, maldita sea, ¿qué cojones le pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué no salía en busca del gilipollas cogón?

-¡Sasuke!- Se levanto del sofá- por una vez- se volvió a Karin- y sin que sirva de precedente fea- volvió de nuevo la mirada al moreno- estoy de acuerdo con la gorda de gafas.

-¿A quién llamas gorda?

Suigetsu ignoro a la chica.

-¿Piensas quedarte quieto?- Sus cejas se unieron, empezaba a enfadarle esa actitud de Sasuke. No le había limpiado el culo al puto rubio para ahora dejarlo ir tranquilamente- ¿NO VAS A DECIR NADA? NARUTO SE HA ESCAPADO.

Sasuke alzo los ojos para mirarlo fijamente y durante más de un minuto el silencio se instalo entre ellos.

-No se ha escapado.

-¿QUÉ…-Suigetsu interpreto las palabras del Uchiha y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos- Eso quiere decir que ya está muerto.

Sasuke volvió la mirada a la pared.

-No está muerto aun.

Los nervios del peliblanco se quebraron.

-¿A QUE COJONES JUEGAS? DINOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE COÑO LE HA PASADO AL PUTO IMBECIL DE NARUTO.

Una ceja negra como la noche se alzo en el rostro de Sasuke, se levanto y se puso enfrente del ninja que se comenzó a poner nervioso, a Sasuke no le gustaba que le chillaran, era más alto que él por lo que sabía que si alzaba la cabeza se encontraría con dos orbes rojas con aspas negras deseando despedazarlo, no es que le tuviera miedo… pero no iba negar que el maldito Uchiha infundía respeto…

-No vuelvas a chillarme.- Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño aparador con una botella de Sake y dos vasos pequeños, se sirvió uno y lo bebió.

-He dejado marchar a Naruto.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Me servía mejor en otro trabajo, - apuro un nuevo vaso- esto no cambia nada, Naruto morirá en Konoha cuando la destruyamos.

Suigetsu y Karin abrieron la boca dispuestos a protestar, pero el gigante silencioso se les adelanto.

-¿Qué otro trabajo?

Sasuke miro el vaso vacio de Sake.

-Se ha llevado a Sakura.

Los tres ninjas que observaban a su jefe con enfado y la boca ligeramente abierta, pasaron a un estado de completa estupefacción, para minutos después pasar al más completo de los silencios. Suigetsu miro al suelo haciendo un ligero mohín liego suspiro y levanto la mirada.

-Bueno creo que yo también me tomare uno de esos.- se acerco a Sasuke y se sirvió un vaso de Sake, lo bebió y sonrió levemente- Bien pensado sin el Kuby será más divertido.

Juugo se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en sofá con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Karin no lo podía creer, ¿él había hecho por ella? Sasuke… era tan romántico, pero ella la muy estúpida, como se atrevía a irse con Naruto y dejarlo sólo cuando más lo necesitaba, un leve bufido salió de su nariz, ella no se lo merecía, menos mal que dentro de poco seria viudo, en cuanto ella la viera en Konoha la mataría con sus propias manos por abandonarlo, la muy puta pervertida… Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba, había algo más inmediato.

-¿Acaso os habéis vuelto locos?- Los tres chicos clavaron su mirada en ella- Él se enfadara cuando se entere.

Sasuke la miro sin mover un solo musculo.

-Cuento con ello.

-¡Pero eso puede ser desastroso¡ ¿Qué haremos ahora sin el Kuby?

-El plan sigue adelante atacaremos Konoha.

-PERO NO LO ENTENDERA.

-Tienes razón, no lo entenderá.

Los cuatro se volvieron noventa grados a la sombra que se hallaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

-Podemos luchar igual.

La mirada velada del akatsuki se paro sobre el peliblanco.

-Cuando los mayores hablan los niños no se meten.

Los ojos de Suigetsu relampaguearon de odio, Sasuke estaba tentado a dejar que Suigetsu le partiera en dos con su espada, pero sabía que no llegaría a dar ni un paso antes de morir.

-Iros.- Los tres miraron a Sasuke que miraba seriamente al hombre de la puerta- Ya.

Ninguno protesto para tranquilidad de Sasuke, y abandonaron el salón de manera calmada y en silencio. Había sabido desde que bajo a la celda de Naruto que ese momento iba a llegar, solo esperaba que Sakura y Naruto estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los encontraran.

-Quiero que mandes a tus niños a buscar al Kuby y a tu esposa, en este preciso momento.

-No.

-¿No?- dio un paso hacia adelante mientas movía una mano en el aire.- vaya vaya, el pequeño saca los dientes, eh? – Se encogió de hombros al llegar a su altura- Bueno siempre puedo enviar a Pein, es muy bueno encontrando gente, seguramente los traiga de vuelta antes de que amanezca, aunque se enfadara mucho cuando sepa que los dejaste marchar, no será ni la mitad de comprensivo que yo.

-No mandaras a nadie tras ellos.

-¿Disculpa? – Se comenzó a servir un vaso de Sake.- me ha parecido que me dabas una orden, seguramente este equivocado, porque sabes quién manda aquí ¿verdad?

-Yo no soy tu esbirro.

-No, Por dios, ¿Cómo crees que puedo si quiera pensarlo? - Se aparto la máscara a un lado mostrando sus oscuros ojos negros, su nariz recta, sus labios finos- tú eres de la familia.

Los ojos oscuros del chico miraron con un deje de desprecio sus palabras, ¿familia? Un dolor agudo se instalo en su estomago, ya ni siquiera tenía claro quién o qué era su familia, miro los ojos del mismo color del suyo recuperando al menos en apariencia la serenidad. No iba a permitir que él notara su debilidad.

-No iras a buscarlos, el plan seguirá como estaba pensado, atacaremos Konoha con los 8 demonios, Y…

-Imposible, necesitamos el Kuby, ya te lo dije.

-En ese caso lo conseguirás cuando Naruto llegue a Konoha…

El akatsuki suspiro.

-Eres un idiota, ya te avise que ella te haría débil.

-No la metas en esto.

Una sonrisa cruzo el perverso rostro.

-Mujeres…, ¿has pensado que pasara si Naruto llega antes que nosotros?¿o cuando tu mujercita intente impedir que destruyamos Konoha?

-Ella no estará.

Una ceja oscura se alzo.

-Si tú lo dices… - sus ojos se volvieron más oscuro de lo que Sasuke recordaba haberlos visto alguna vez.- Prepárate salimos de viaje.

-No es el momento.

Ignorándolo se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta.

-Hay es donde te equivocas, atacaremos con el factor sorpresa, destruiremos Konoha, aunque nos costara más y luego me hare con el Kuby. Después te enseñare lo que le pasa a la gente que me desobedece…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Estas muy seguro de ti mismo.

Él se detuvo en la salida y lo miro por encima del hombro colocándose de nuevo su máscara.

-Claro, recuerda que me llamo Madara Uchiha.

Los ojos claros del chico conseguían vislumbrar el camino entre la oscuridad y la espesa vegetación del lugar, estúpido Naruto, ¿Dónde se había metido? Si el olfato de Akamaru no les engañaban iban por la dirección correcta, ¿Qué hacia Naruto en el país del sonido? Mierda, cuando lo encontrara iba a hacerlo picadillo, primero por salir con Hinata, segundo por dejarla plantada y tercero por hacerle ir tras él. Se detuvo en una rama mirando ambos lados del camino, debió haberlo matado cuando lo encontró desnudo con su prima. Bajo la mirada al chico y al perro que lo acompañaban en esa absurda misión.

-¿Este u Oeste?

Kiba miro al enorme perro blanco que olisqueo el suelo y luego ladro en dirección oeste.

-A la izquierda entonces.

Neji asintió y ambos siguieron al perro que les hacía de lazarillo, por el bien de Naruto, pensó el castaño enfadado, más le valía tener una escusa muy, muy buena.

* * *

-Eres imbécil, si sigues así no te quedara ni esa media vida de la que tanto presumes…

Naruto miro a la chica de pelo rosa que lo miraba parada con el ceño fruncido, maldita sea, tenía que ponerla a salvo, en cualquier lado, y luego ir a luchar contra esos asquerosos, ahí, un quejido murió en sus labios apretados, parecía que su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con él, llevaban horas caminando por el denso bosque que parecía no tener fin, sus músculos doloridos ya se habían resignado y el dolor agudo se iba y venía alternándose con un ligero adormecimiento.

-Está bien – miro hacia atrás- creo que no nos siguen, descansaremos unas horas y luego continuaremos.

Sakura se dejo caer con las rodillas flexionadas.

-¿Sabes cómo volver a Konoha?

El rubio torció la boca, bueno saberlo …saberlo, a lo mejor no era seguro, pero seguro que pronto encontrarían vida inteligente y le indicarían, miro de rojo a la muchacha, el problema era ella como iba a dejarla por ahí sabiendo que Konoha estaba en peligro, seguramente le arañaría la cara si se enterara de sus pensamientos, pero esa había sido la condición de Sasuke… y él a diferencia del Uchiha era leal a su palabra.

-Bueno creo que podre preguntar.

La chica suspiro.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

Aun con todo su dolor y lleno de dudas Naruto sonrió a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, aunque lleguen no tienen en el Kuby, y Tsunade les va a moler el culo a patadas.

Sakura sonrió ante la visión.

-Es posible pero…

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció de su rostro y un silencio tenso se instalo entre ellos, Naruto sabía perfectamente por qué, la chica aun pensaba en el destino del Uchiha, bueno era su esposo, mierda sabia que tenía que haber parado esa estúpida boda y matar a Sasuke cuando tenía oportunidad, ella no había sido la única a la que Sasuke había decepcionado de nuevo, aun así sabia que ella lo amaba, vete a saber por qué, pero así era, incluso él se daba cuenta… de hecho sonrió tristemente para sí siempre se había dado cuenta… Por eso no podía engañarla y decirla que todo saldría bien…, ahora Sasuke estaba decidido a destruir Konoha y o bien moría o bien lo mataba en el intento, de ambas maneras estaba destinado al infierno en vida, ¿porqué ese maldito cabezón pomposo no se daba cuenta? Sus tripas soltaron un gruñido. Y su cara se tiño un poco de rojo, se volvió sonriente a Sakura intentado disculparse.

-No he comido mucho en los últimos días, tengo tanta hambre que hasta me comería tu Rammen.

Los ojos de la chica se achicaron.

-¿Qué quiere decir ese _hasta_?- Se cruzo de brazos y levanto el mentón orgullosa- Para tu información, fue un cúmulo de circunstancias horribles las que destruyeron mi maravillosa cena. Yo cocino muy bien.

Naruto alzo una ceja volviéndose.

-No cocinas bien.

Sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y se volvió tanteando la herida con la mano, ¿le había tirado una piedrecita?

-No deberías tan mal carácter.

-No deberías meterte con mi rammen.

-Yo ha eso no lo llamo rammen.

Le saco la lengua y Sakura lo amenazo con una piedra más grande. Los grandes ojos azules del chico parpadearon risueños.

-Dios por un momento hasta me he olvidado de que hacemos aquí. – Le guiño un ojo- ves a lo mejor no sirve para comer pero tu "comida" ha servido para algo.

Sakura se levanto limpiándose el vestido con las manos.

-Voy a ver si encuentro algo.

Naruto se puso de pies.

-Es peligroso ir sola- le hizo una inclinación de cabeza para que no protestara- te acompaño.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y ambos se adentraron en el oscuro bosque, Sakura le hizo un gesto para que se escondiera tras un arbusto y ella tras otro, algún animal debía aparecer, al menos el arbusto tras el que se escondía Naruto parecía dar frutos… aunque quizás no eran comestibles…

Pasaron así lo que ella supuso fueron unos tres cuartos de hora, ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida y mirar si Naruto se había quedado dormido, cuando un ruidito la puso en guardia, levanto la vista un poco y vio un bichito peludo, pequeño, puede que fuera una ardilla o un conejo… le daba igual, oyó la señal de Naruto, uno, dos…TRES.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el asustado animalito, Naruto agarraba entre sus manos un pequeño conejo asustado con sus grandes ojos vigilantes y su naricilla moviéndose rápidamente en busca de una salida.

-¡!BIEN¡¡ ESTA NOCHE COMEREMOS CONEJO.

La chica volvió a mirar al asustado conejo…, podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía… ella era la presa de Sasuke, que agazapado había esperado el momento para acabar con ella…

-Naruto- Naruto daba vueltas con el conejo en brazos, se detuvo a mirarla- Suéltalo.

-¿Por qué? Es la Cena.

-No, suéltalo, no podemos comérnoslo.

El rubio parecía no comprender.

-¿Por qué? Si esta tierno… y yo tengo mucha hambre.

-He dicho que no.- se agacho para coger unos cuantos frutos rojos del arbusto- creo que son comestibles, él los comía.

-Y yo me lo como a él, la cadena alimenticia.

Sakura lo miro tan ceñuda como él.

-He dicho que no, por dios, mírale a los ojos, está más asustado que nosotros, no podemos matarlo… por favor Naruto.

Naruto miro enfadado los ojos tristes de la chica y luego miro escéptico al conejo que lo miraba sin moverse, volvió a repetir la operación en silencio tres veces más hasta que finalmente soltó al conejo.

-MALDITA SEA. Si muero de hambre te arrancare un brazo y me lo comeré.

Sakura rio por el cometario.

-Yo misma lo guisare.

-No lo hagas entonces no habrá quien se lo coma.

Se agacho al arbusto y comenzó a arrancar frutos hasta llenarse los bolsillos y ambas manos, Sakura hizo lo propio y ambos volvieron al claro del bosque en el que se habían detenido, Naruto miro por detrás de él.

-Sakura- ella se volvió- La antigua cena nos sigue...

Sakura bajo los ojos y vio al pequeño conejo que andaba tras Naruto, si Sasuke la hubiera liberado, si se hubiera revelado a sus instintos, ella lo habría seguido igual que el conejo, confiaría en él…

* * *

Desde esa rama podía empezar a ver el humo y algunos edificios de Konoha, el frio de la madrugada lo envolvió y el viento peinaba sus oscuros cabellos.

-¿Estas listo?

Sasuke se volvió a Madara que lo miraba tras su máscara.

-¿No te la quitas?

-Cuando llegue el momento…

Sasuke se volvió otra vez a lo que una vez había llamado hogar, y más tarde se había convertido en su infierno… achico los ojos, muy pronto ese infierno ardería, él se ocuparía de ello, al fin había llegado la hora de la verdad.

-Listo.

* * *

**¡Venga pues hasta aquí! Como siempre ya sabéis si queréis decir algo RR que siempre los tenemos en cuenta, y bueno como en el anterior si encontráis alguna errata lo lamento, pero la Fresi no está para revisarlo, y escribo deprisa porque apenas tengo tiempo el ordenador (lo que tiene el pueblo jeje) Bueno espero que os haya gustado, es un preludio interesante a la batalla XD **

**Nos vemos en el 19!!**

**¡¡UN BESAZO A TODS!!**


	19. Capitulo 19:El demonio de su interior

**¡¡Hola!! MIL MILLONES DE PERDONES por tardar, por dios, no esperábamos tardar tanto, pero fueron las fiestas del pueblo de Sandri, se la rompió el ordenador, y se la junto con los exámenes de septiembre… (Un caos) pero bueno la fresi ha vuelto y la ayudado con lo de internet y el ordena, y Sandri ya ha acabado el capitulo 19!! OEOEOEOE asique yo (Fresi) nada más recibirlo lo cuelgo, ah!! MUCHISIMAS GRACIASPOR LAS RR, y perdonar que no os hallamos contestado, no volverá a pasar. Bueno ya no me entretengo más, espero que os guste, comienza la guerra -:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 19: El demonio de su interior**_

El sol comenzaba a calentar su cuerpo dolorido, frunció el seño al sentir la inevitable luz de la mañana irrumpir en su descanso, solo cinco minutos más, pedían a gritos sus músculos, solo cinco minutos más de tranquilidad, su celebro mando la orden a la mano de tapar sus ojos para evitar que esa insoportable luz siguiera despertándola… Pero… espera un momento, el ceño se frunció más, por más que tiraba de su mano esta no subía… Abrió los ojos alarmada al entender que estaba amarrada, se incorporo bruscamente y miro su muñeca rodeada por una cuerda atada a la roca, aquello debía ser una broma no podía… el terror se apodero de ella, ¿Y Naruto? ¿Acaso Sasuke los había encontrado? Oh dios mío, gimió tirando más fuerte de su brazo, pero nada, aquella estúpida roca debía estar bien anclada en el suelo, rodo sus ojos por los alrededores con desesperación, no parecía haber nadie, la fogata de la noche anterior había sido apagada, aun estaban los troncos sobrantes y un montón de frutos rojos… Volvió su vista a la cuerda… pero…¿Cuándo habían sobrado tantos frutos? Volvió de nuevo la vista al montón cercano a ella, y se percato de la inscripción del suelo:

_Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que regreses aun a Konoha_

_Disfruta de la comida _

_Naruto n.n_

¡¡QUÉ?! Dios, si salía de esa iba a matarlo ella misma, ni Kuby ni leches, ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo la dejaba allí tirada? ¿Y por qué no podía ella regresar a Konoha? Por todos los cielos ¡estaban atacando su aldea¡ ¡sus amigos estaban allí¡ Todas las perdonas a las que consideraba familia se encontraban allí… La desesperación y la ira bullían por sus venas mientras pataleaba histérica forcejeando con su enganche, Naruto conocería el sufrimiento antes de morir, no mejor aun lo conocería antes y después, ¿Por qué la había abandonado? Ahora entendía por qué el muy cabeza hueca había estado tan raro la noche anterior, ¡pensaba abandonarla! ¿Pero entonces para qué salvarla? Aquello era una sinrazón, amenos claro, que el idiota pensara protegerla, o…, la pena cruzo su rostro y dejo de forcejear bajando sus hombros, o tal vez no se fiaba de ella, si llegado el momento tenía que enfrentarse a 

Sasuke… después de todo, aquello en parte era culpa suya, por confiar en él por enésima vez, por permitir que se acercara a sus amigos, por no darse cuenta de que la estaba usando, ¡Estúpida¡, se reprocho a si misa, incluso admitía que estaba aun más enamorada de él, si eso era posible, ¿Cómo podía amarlo aun después de todo? ¡A él! Al hombre que se caso con ella para usarla en sus planes, unos planes que consistían en destruir todo lo que ella amaba, ¿Cómo podía amar aquel maldito diablo?

Pestañeo rápidamente evitando derramar las lagrimas que bañaban y ensombrecían su mirada, no volvería a llorar, no aun, no hasta enmendar su error, hasta que la gente de Konoha estuviera a salvo, así se tuviera que arrancar el brazo ella iba a luchar, y llegado el momento se enfrentaría a Sasuke… aunque con eso se destruyera ella misma, aunque tuviera que condenarse para siempre a una vida de pena, una vida sin amor, si ese era el camino que Sasuke deseaba seguir… entonces adelante, ella no volvería a ser la estúpida que intentaba llevarlo por el camino correcto, él no deseaba ayuda, solo venganza, y si el precio era que ambos murieran… ella estaba dispuesta a pagarlo.

Un ruido, seguido de un movimiento en un arbusto cercano la hizo tensarse erguida, achico sus ojos esperando al enemigo, puede que estuviera atada, pero ella era un ninja, sus ojos se cerraron más mientras unía las fuerzas que la quedaban, ¡era un ninja de la aldea de la hoja! Pensó mientras el causante del ruido salía al claro con los ojos atentamente fijos en ella.

-¿Cena?

Ella pestañeo incrédula, el pequeño conejo al que Naruto había bautizado Cena estaba en medio del claro observándola mientras movía su pequeña nariz. Sakura sacudió la cabeza con pena, bueno al menos Cena no la había abandonado, lástima que solo fuera un conejillo indefenso… volvió su mirada al pequeño animal que se acercaba a ella.

-¿A ti también te han abandonado?- Los oscuros ojos del animal la observaban vivaces.- Cuando encontremos a Naruto recuérdame que le golpee por esto.

Hizo un gesto levantando su mano atada. Maldito Naruto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de allí? Tenía que llegar a Konoha, tenía que luchar, Mierda, había fracasado de nuevo, se quedo con la mirada perdida en el suelo, tratando de imaginar qué estaría pasando…

* * *

Las calles ardían, ya apenas oía nada más que los gritos de combates de fondo, Tsunade había mandado abandonar la aldea a los civiles, pero él siendo un miembro del equipo ANBU tenía el deber de luchar, esquivo en el momento justo un trozo de pared que se desprendió de el edificio de su derecha, miro hacia arriba lo justo para ver al Biju de ocho colas, un enorme buey de ocho colas que se dedicaba a destrozar todo a su paso, frunció el ceño aquello tenía que parar, tenían que detener a esos demonios, ¿Dónde coño estaba Naruto cuando se le necesitaba? ¿Es que tendría que hacerlo todo él solo?

Cerro los puños y echo el cuerpo hacia adelante en dirección al enorme buey, cuando noto su presencia, se quedo estático durante unos segundos, mientras una fina sonrisa acida se dibuja a un lado de su boca, no necesitaba volverse para saber quién era el peor de los demonios que atacaban… Se irguió con la vista al frente.

-Vaya, siempre supe que tramabas algo… Debieron haberme creído.- Nada, aquel maldito diablo estaba allí parado callado, observándolo, una fina ceja oscura se alzo irónica- Bueno siempre supe que este momento llegaría- Se giro noventa grados hasta enfrentar la figura oscura que resaltaba en el fondo en llamas, él muy hijo de puta había tenido la poca vergüenza de ir vestido con los malditos colores de Akatsuki…- ¿Preparado Uchiha?

* * *

Sakura iba a matarlo, Naruto se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol de aquel…. Inacabable y maldito bosque, Suspiro, bueno Sakura lo mataría si conseguía sobrevivir a ese puto bosque, o si lo encontraba... Mierda, sus amigos luchando en Konoha y él perdido entre esos jodidos arboles… era un desastre de ninja…

Un ruido capto su atención y afino el oído, parecía algo grande y rápido…, sus ojos se achicaron y agudizo más sus sentidos, era grande rápido y venia hacia él, se irguió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, solo lo justo para ver una enorme masa de pelo blanco abalanzarse sobre él.

Aquella bola de pelo lo tenía inmovilizado bajo su enorme cuerpo, lo iba a asfixiar , lo iba a ….¿lamer? abrió los ojos poco a poco, no muy convencido. Y giro la cara con un poco de miedo para observar a su "agresor"

-¡¡AKAMARU!!

El perro lanzo un par de ladridos. Y Naruto le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, era Akamaru, la vida no se acababa en ese jodido bosque, ¡el perro de Kiba le había salvado!

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Naruto se detuvo en seco y volvió sus ojos azules a los dos ninjas que lo miraban sorprendidos, Sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción, y no pudo reprimir un puchero.

-¡HABEIS VENIDO A BUSCARME¡ ME AVEIS SALVADO.

Neji se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada con claro disgusto, Kiba mientras se acerco y se coloco de cuclillas cerca de la cara de Naruto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Naruto aparto al perro y se incorporo quitándose la tierra de sus ya de por si sucias ropas.

-Akatsuki me secuestro, querían el Kuby.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La sorpresa de los dos fue mayúscula. Naruto no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, no tenían tiempo que perder, había que ir a Konoha, había que detener al imbécil de Sasuke y al puto loco de Madara.

-Es una larga historia…

-Simplifícala.

Naruto miro ceñudo al castaño de pelo largo y ojos claros que lo observaba sin pestañear.

-Akatsuki planea atacar Konoha, si no lo está haciendo ya queda poco, tenemos que detenerlos, tienen los 8 bijus en su poder.

-¿Qué dices?- La cara de Kiba era de absoluta incredulidad- eso es imposible,- Se volvió a Neji que apenas se había movido desde que Naruto comenzara a hablar. – Tenemos que darnos prisa, si Naru esta en lo cierto pueden estar en serios problemas.-Neji asintió, Los oscuros ojos de Kiba se volvieron al rubio- ¿Sabes algo de Sakura? Ino está preocupada por ella…

Naruto frunció los labios, Sakura iba a matarlo, y a estos no podía decirles que Sakura estaba atada en un roca por él, por una promesa que le había hecho a Sasuke… pero por otro lado de nada serbia mentir…

-También la secuestraron, cuando me escape la lleve conmigo y está a salvo.

Neji achico los ojos sobre él.

-¿Por qué iban a secuestrar a Sakura? Ella no tiene ningún demonio en su interior.

-Sasuke está con Akatsuki.

Aquello no pareció pillar de sorpresa a los dos jóvenes, más bien Kiba parecía triste, mientras que Neji irradiaba decepción,…. Elevo sus ojos al cielo, puede que después de todo Sakura si tuviera un demonio en su interior.

-Vamos.

* * *

Sasuke observaba como el estúpido ANBU se ponía en posición de ataque, al fin algo placentero en todo aquello, tenía que reconocer que matar al imbécil del ex novio de Sakura no iba ser tan doloroso como destruir aquella ciudad en la que un día el mismo había crecido, Dios, por un momento había flaqueado, por un momento antes de atacar su vida había pasado delante de sus ojos, sus juegos de niño, su familia, incluso a los que una vez había llamado amigos, …Sakura. Una ligera fibra dentro de él se contrajo, por un momento había imaginado como hubiera sido su vida si su familia no hubiera muerto, si no hubiera sido un Uchiha, podía verse riendo con sus amigos, abrazando a su esposa al llegar a casa, incluso podía… sonreír… sonreír de verdad. Pestañeo, aquello era una estupidez, él era quien era, su vida era como era, y su futuro estaba condicionado a su pasado, al menos así conseguiría vengar a su hermano, a su familia, puede que nunca fuera feliz, pero al menos viviría sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Aunque… iba a echarla tanto de menos.

-¿Estas preparado para morir?

La comisura derecha de la boca de Sasuke se curvo hacia arriba débilmente, ¿preparado? Él ya estaba muerto, ahora le tocaba el turno a él…

-¿Te has llevado a Sakura verdad?

Un calor abrasador lo quemo por dentro.

-Mi esposa no es asunto tuyo. No la nombres.

Los ojos de Sai se hicieron más finos.

-¿Qué has hecho con ella? Siempre supe que no la amabas, que solo era un juguete para ti, eres un crabrón sin corazón, un puto demonio al que devolveré al infierno.

Lo que antes era un calor abrasador que lo quemaba por dentro se convirtió rápidamente en una ira ciega.

-Cállate. Siempre has sido un cobarde por eso ella me eligió a mí en vez de a ti.

Los puños de Sai se cerraron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-CALLATE, Sakura no te eligió, tú la obligaste con tus mentiras.

Una fría sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Te dije que no la nombraras.

-De todos modos pronto será viuda.

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso, la mente y el cuerpo de Sasuke se revelaron, perdió el control, la solo idea de imaginar a Sakura en brazos de Sai, o de cualquier otro que no fuera él , lo enfurecía, él la había dado su libertad al mandar a Naruto que la alejara de él, sabía que era lo mejor para ella, que nunca le perdonaría lo que iba a hacerle a su hogar, pero de ese modo ella siempre seria su esposa, siempre la uniría algo a él, podría incluso verla de lejos como llevaba haciendo todos esos años, pero si moría…. Entonces ella desaparecería de su vida, no volvería a verla… y ella reharía su vida con un imbécil como Sai, un estúpido que la abrazaría por las noches, que la haría el amor… Suficiente. Sus oscuros ojos se volvieron de un color rojo intenso solo cruzado por las pequeñas aspas negras.

Sai corrió con el puño hacia atrás dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte golpe a Sasuke, imbécil, el Uchiha se aparto en el último instante, lo justo para golpear la nuca del chico con su codo, Sai cayó un instante apoyándose en sus manos, tomo impulso y se alzo esquinado un segundo golpe, jadeo un instante por el dolor.

Solo un segundo, antes de volver al ataque.

* * *

Mierda, por si fuera poco el dolor de la muñeca , el enfado y la crispación, ahora añadía de su lista de motivos para matar a Naruto que se meaba, como iba a mear, la cuerda era muy pequeña, y apenas podía moverse lejos de la pared roca, y si meaba hay luego no podría sentarse, y estar de pies la cansaría, dios iba a matarlo lentamente… ¡que dios lo ayudara cuando lo cogiera¡

Miro al conejo que seguía a su lado.

-Al menos tú eres un amigo fiel, ojala pudieras cortarme esta cuerda…- frunció el ceño y volvió a tirar de ella con las fuerzas que la quedaban, nada.¿¡ Mierda esa puta cuerda era de titanio!? – Lo que daría ahora mismo por ser hombre y poder apuntar lejos para mear…

-Puede que ni siendo hombro pudieras apuntar lo suficientemente lejos…

La cara de Sakura se volvió rojo carmesí, ¿tenia que aparecer una persona justo ahora? Y por la voz era un hombre, giro los ojos con vergüenza al hombre encapuchado que se encontraba a su lado.

-Yo…Yo…Yo solo quería… -¡Qué más daba¡- Da igual, discúlpeme, supongo que me sentía frustrada.- Miro al hombre con ojos suplicantes.- Podría ayudarme a soltarme, mis amigos me necesitan.

El hombre se acerco lentamente a la roca y estudio la cuerda.

-Buen nudo.

-Sí, ese idiota nunca hace nada bien… excepto ahora.

El encapuchado soltó una ligera risa.

-No te preocupes.

Rodeo con una mano envuelta en vendas blancas la cuerda, Sakura lo miro extrañada, si ella no podía romperlo, menos ese hombre del bosque, que seguramente sería mayor. ¿Por qué no iba a por unas tijeras o una espada o algo que cortara?

-Ya está.

Sakura abrió más los ojos al sentirse libre y miro como la cuerda había sido partida perfectamente en dos mitades, ¡y lo había hecho sin esfuerzo¡ pestañeo varias veces ¿acaso ella esta tan débil?

-Gracias- musito la chica, luego se volvió extrañada al hombre- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-Es un secreto.

Sakura no salía de su asombro. Se humedeció los labios, aquello no era lo más importante en aquel momento, tenía que llegar a Konoha, tenía que detener a Sasuke.

-Perdone… ¿Sabe dónde queda Konoha?

El hombre pareció tensarse un momento, era extraño…

-Sigue por el bosque en aquella dirección, es todo recto, pero ten cuidado, el bosque es muy engañoso, y puedes perderte con facilidad.

-Gracias de nuevo- Sakura le sonrió- Créame que no me perderé, es demasiado importante que llegue a tiempo.

Sí, llegaría a tiempo, pero primero tenía que mear.

-Si no es indiscreción ¿Aunque tienes que llegar a tiempo jovencita?

Sakura miro de nuevo a su salvador.

-Konoha está en peligro.

-Bueno he oído que allí hay grandes ninjas, seguro que no pasara nada.

Sakura deseo que el hombre tuviera razón, más para sí misma que para el hombre expreso:

-Madara no se detendra, ni Sasuke tampoco….

-¿Madra Uchiha?

Sakura miro extrañada al hombre, la leyenda de Madra era famosa, desde luego, pero había dicho ese nombre con demasiada familiaridad, como si… como si lo conociera.

-¿Quién es usted?

EL hombre permaneció callado con un halo pensativo unos minutos finalmente pareció tomar una decisión y miro de frente a la muchacha.

-Te acompañare Haruno, creo que finalmente ha llegado el momento.

-¿Cómo sabe cómo me llam…

La frase se quedo en el aire cuando el hombre se retiro la capucha hacia tras mostrando su esas facciones que también conocía Sakura.

-Es imposible…

* * *

Sus golpes cada vez se tornaban más rápidos, más precisos, Sasuke podía notar la sangre brotando de su labio, mientras su cuerpo se movía rápidamente esquivando y precisando golpes precisos en el cuerpo de su oponente. ¿Cuánto más pensaba resistirse a su destino? Sai estaba jadeando, se había vuelto más lento, de cada rincón visible de su blanca piel brotaba sangre o moratones producidos por él, era un milagro que siguiera vivo a esas alturas… imbécil.

Un golpe certero envió a Sai dos metros lejos de Sasuke, aterrizando en el suelo casi inerte, solo con un ligero temblor que indicaba que aún le quedaba un aliento de vida, que luchaba por vivir, Sasuke ladeo la cabeza ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Dejarlo así?¿ matarlo? Quizás lo más noble era matarlo, no había sido un mal rival, y dejarlo vivo era un claro síntoma de desprecio por el contrincante, además no estaba seguro que no estuviera ya sentenciado a morir… Se acerco a él lentamente y saco su espada, le ahorraría el sufrimiento, alzo el arma con mortal precisión…

-Detente.

Sasuke se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la piel de Sai. Se volvió para enfrentar a su ex sensei.

-Kakashi.

El peliblanco avanzo hacia él sin miedo, puede que fuera el único que se atreviera a hacerlo, hasta llegar al cuerpo que yacía a sus pies, se agacho y tomo el pulso al muchacho.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sabía que su exsensei no se refería a Sai, si no a atacar Konoha en sí.

-Vengo a mi familia.

-Eso no te los va a devolver.

Sasuke apretó los labios fuertemente.

-No busco devolverlos a la vida, eso es imposible, pero puedo vengarlos.

-¿Y qué precio tiene esa venganza?

-No me importa el precio.

-¿Acaso crees que eso es lo que querría tu hermano para ti? Vas a dejar que el sacrificio de Itachi fuera en balde.

Itachi. El corazón se le contrajo, por él luchaba, él le había salvado la vida, había sido usado, repudiado, le habían permitido pensar toda su miserable vida que tenía que odiar a su hermano, la habían dejado matarlo, solo para darse cuenta de que su hermano era la única persona que lo amaba de verdad, que había dado la vida por él…

-No nombres a Itachi. Se lo debo a él, vengare su sacrificio.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y volvió su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Tienes una ligera adicción a la venganza nada saludable.- Sasuke no se inmuto- Sasuke, ¿Crees que esta es la forma de hacer las cosas?

-La forma es indiferente, lo importante es el resultado.

-¿Y cuál crees que será el resultado? ¡Maldita sea Sasuke¡ Reacciona, tu familia está muerta, Itachi se sacrifico para poderte ofrecerte algo que él perdió al matar a su familia, una vida, ¿Crees que al le gustaría ver como sigues sus pasos? Porque eso es lo que pasara Sasuke, mataras a tus amigos, los que te queremos, a todos aquellos para los que significas algo, y ambos sabemos que Sakura nunca se perdonara ni te perdonara lo que has hecho, la condenaras, a vivir en el mismo infierno que tú, estarás solo, sin vida, ¿y entonces que harás con tu maravillosa venganza?

-No me importa lo que me pase a mí, yo estoy muerto desde que atravesé a mi hermano.

-Entonces al menos hazlo por ella.

* * *

Nada había preparado a los tres ninjas para la imagen que tenían ante sí, grandes colinas de humo inundaban una ciudad medio destruida en la que solo se oía y olía el calor de lucha.

Las lágrimas quemaban los ojos azules de Naruto, lagrimas de indignación, de miedo a no haber llegado a tiempo, lagrimas que le daban más fuerza a cada paso.

Neji fue el primero en verlo, se detuvo de golpe estirando un brazo para que se detuvieran, el demonio de seis colas los observaba gruñéndolos.

-Dios mío.

La voz de Naruto murió en sus labios, no habían llegado a tiempo, no antes que ellos, la cólera se agolpaba en sus entrañas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es el pequeño cagon…

Los ojos de Naruto se afilaron .

-Pein.

El pelo pincho salió detrás del demonio y miro a los tres amigos con desprecio.

-¿Cuál va primero?

Neji dio un paso al frente, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-Esta es mi lucha, se lo debo a Jiraya, vosotros ocuparos del Biju. – Miro a sus amigos rápidamente- ¿Podréis?

Kiba sonrió.

-¿Qué dices tú Akamaru?

El perro ladro.

Naruto observo al akatsuki con la mirada decidida, ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, bueno volvemos a pediros perdón, T.T no tenemos perdón, pero esperamos que nos perdonéis… Bueno como siempre si queréis cualquier cosa RR (Que ya contestamos, que la fresi ha vuelto ) Ah, y ya sabemos que no hay Sasusaku pero entender que es necesario para la historia n.- Pero Sakura ya va a Konoha asique ya dentro de nada habrá n.n**

**Bueno UN BESITO!!**

**¡Y suerte a los que tengáis exámenes en septiembre!**


	20. Capitulo 20:El precio de la eternidad

**Hola, se que dijimos que lo colgaríamos hace una semana, más ó menos, pero el padre de Sandra se cargo su ordenador, fic incluido, antes de enviárselo a la fresi, y lo perdimos todo, asique sandra se enfado muchísimo porque además estaba de exámenes y no la iba a dar tiempo a rehacerlo igual( además no se acordaba exactamente de todo) asique tuvimos k volver a armar todos los fics T.T **

**Pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, y ya sin exámenes (Esperamos que los que tuvierais exámenes os fuera bien) como hemos tardado más de la cuenta lo hemos hecho más largo de lo normal n.n (para ganarnos el perdón)**

**Como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RRs!! (Os adoramos) En cuanto a la historia ya se empieza, a ver claramente la trama a falta de algunos detalles jeje, la intriga nos gusta que le vamos a hacer…, pero empezamos a darnos cuenta de que no confiáis nada en nosotras, no seis tan derrotistas… n.- **

**Bueno ya no nos entretenemos más aquí os dejamos el capi 20!!:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 20: El precio de la eternidad**_

El oscuro humo procedente de las ruinas de lo que él llamaba hogar le escocía los ojos y le quemaba por dentro, apenas notaba el calor abrasador de las llamas que los rodeaban trepando por los edificios, ya no oía los ruidos de otras batallas, los gritos, no podía ver más allá del hombre que lo observaba estático a escasos metros de él. Ese hombre que había traicionado a su maestro, a su amigo, sus ojos se achicaron, ese hombre no merecía vivir.

Sus hombros bajaron, sus músculos se tensaron y sus manos se alzaron, en posición a la batalla.

-¿A si?- Naruto pestañeo sorprendido al oír la voz de su rival- ¿No vas a darme uno de esos grandes discursos de héroe? – El pelo pincho ladeó su cabeza con desilusión fingida- ¿Nada? Vaya, y yo que esperaba poder disfrutar de otro gran discurso como el de Jiraya antes de morir.

La sola mención de aquel nombre hirvió su sangre esparciendo una ira irracional en el rubio. Que se lanzo hacia su oponente a gran velocidad, no necesitaba hablar, solo necesitaba callarle a él.

* * *

-¿Co….como es posible?

El hombre cuyos rasgos la eran tremendamente familiares sonrió, no sin cierta pena.

-Por el mismo motivo que Madara sigue vivo.

Sakura lo miro asombrada, era cierto, según la historia Madara debía tener más de cien años, y siendo sinceros no aparentaba más de treinta , su cabeza se afanaba en intentar lograr una explicación para todo aquello, aunque le parecía imposible, tal vez era una técnica por la que lo veían joven y en realidad era un hombre tremendamente mayor, o no era su cuerpo, y lo había poseído como hacia Pein, dios, pero eso no explicaba lo que tenía delante de ella, no eso no explicaba nada, ¿y porque demonios tanto él como Madara se escondían del mundo? Bueno podía entender lo de Madara, era un convicto, lo buscaban por más crímenes de los que era capaz de recordar Sakura, por no hablar de su unión al Akatsuki. Pestañeo observando a su salvador, ¿Por qué se escondía él? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a nadie? ¿Por qué dejo que todos creyeran que estaba muerto? Incluso…

-¿Por qué nadie más sabe que estás vivo? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste a todos?

-Fue necesario.

Sakura resopló.

-¿Necesario? ¿Para quién? Necesario era para Naruto tener un pa…

Sakura callo de golpe al ver la expresión afligida en los ojos del exhokage, podía ver la pena, la inmensa pena en ellos, ¿pero por qué? Él no era como Madara él era un héroe, él Hokage que salvo a Konoha arriesgando su propia vida y la de su hijo recién nacido, un hijo que lo había necesitado cada segundo de su vida, aquello no tenia lógica, aquello…

-Sakura- La pelirosa lo miro – hay algo que debes saber…- El rubio se levanto, y miro al cielo un momento como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas o tal vez, pidiendo perdón a alguien que se hallaba lejos…- La noche que el Kuby ataco Konoha yo hice un pacto con el dios de la muerte, mi vida a cambio de sellar el Kuby- Una sonrisa triste cruzo sus labios- mi vida- respiro profundamente- no solo cambie mi vida en aquel trato, también la de mi propio hijo, Naruto, no creo que él pueda perdonarme, ate su vida a la de un demonio, no le di a elegir, se supone que los padres tenemos que proteger a nuestros hijos, yo en cambio…

-Él nunca te ha culpado- Sakura sonrió amablemente al hombre- para él eres un héroe. Como para todo el mundo.

-Un héroe… curioso. –Se paso una mano por la cara como borrando el cansancio de ella- un héroe no daña a las personas que ama. – La miro fijamente a los ojos- por muy noble que sea su motivo- ladeo la cabeza.- de todos modos tengo toda la eternidad para arrepentirme.

-Eternidad…

-Sí, eternidad, cuando hablan del pacto con el dios de la muerte, se dice que la persona que hace el pacto entrega su propia vida a cambio del favor del dios, pero no es así, al menos no del todo, lo que le entrega es su alma, y un cuerpo sin alma solo es un envoltorio, sí Sakura te haces inmortal, pero a cambio pierdes todo aquello que te hace humano…

-¡Pero estas aquí! No dentro de él.

El Hokage sonrió.

-¿No me has escuchado? Mi alma esta dentro de él, igual que la de Madara.

-Madara…

-Así es, la venganza lo volvió loco… él entrego su alma a cambio de que la muerte se cobrara el alma de otra persona… deberías tener cuidado por las venas de tu marido también corre su sangre.

Sakura noto que el corazón se le encogía al oír el nombre del Uchiha, Sasuke.

-¿Cómo sabes que él es mi…

-Digamos que Naruto siempre ha tenido un ángel de la guardia.- Sakura lo miro asombrada , eso quería decir que todos esos años él había estado allí, cerca de su hijo, de ellos.- Es un gran chico ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió como un robot. Naruto, Sasuke,… KONOHA, su mente volvió a la vida, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que volver a la aldea antes de que la destruyeran, tenía que luchar, miro al rubio con ojos presurosos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Los ojos finos del hombre miraron en dirección a la aldea.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento.- se volvió a ella- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?

Sakura asintió decidida, sabía que ya no podía echarse para atrás, no quería hacerlo, era el único camino. Se enfrentaría a Sasuke, a Madara, era probable que no venciera, pero tenía que intentarlo, el resultado de su vida no importaba, pasara lo que pasara, si bien moría ella o Sasuke el resultado sería el mismo, su corazón ya se habría parado.

* * *

Una leve lluvia caía sobre la cara del ninja mientras asestaba golpes precisos a su rival, su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba lo que hacía, no podía pensar solo golpear, con más fuerza, con más claridad, más exigencia, uno tras otro, solo podía pensar en acabar con él.

El cuerpo de Pein se convulsionaba bajo los golpes del rubio, sin embargo sus ojos no expresaban dudas, o terror a la muerte, era más bien como si lo analizara, sorprendido a medias por la fuerza y claridad de los golpes del rubio. ¿Por qué Jiraya no le había enseñado a él eso?

Un último golpe hizo que el cuerpo inerte del pelo pincho cayera al suelo, el pecho de Naruto se inflaba y desinflaba a gran velocidad mientras aspiraba por la boca, ya esta, pensó notando por primera vez la lluvia, Jiraya podía descansar en paz. Anhelo tener unos segundos más para disfrutar su victoria, pero tras el clímax de la batalla volvían los sentidos, la vuelta a la realidad, podía notar las frías gotas intermitentes caer sobre él, las llamas, los ruidos de lucha, los gritos de la gente.

-¿Vas algún lado?

Naruto volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro, tan enfurecido como sorprendido al observar el hombre con coleta y la cara llena de pircings que lo miraba sonriente.

-¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho.

-¿Otra vez me vas a subestimar?

Naruto se volvió completamente aun cansado por la pelea anterior.

-Me da igual cuantos cuerpos recuperes, cuantos poseas, te matare, así tenga que matarte 100 veces seguidas.

Una pequeña risa escapo del hombre.

-¿100 eh? no es un mal numero, aunque sería un poco costoso de mantener.

-Te ahorrare el trabajo.

* * *

-SASUKE.

El moreno se volvió lentamente al oír su nombre. En parte agradecido de la interrupción en la conversación con su exsensei, ¿Por qué la había nombrado? Madara tenía razón, ella lo hacía más débil, no tenia que pensar en la estúpida chica de pelo rosa, estaba en medio de una guerra. Sus fríos ojos se encontraron con los ojos castaños decididos de la Hokage, una fina sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios, la muy estúpida le había ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarla, agarro un poco más fuerte el mango de su espada.

-Detén esto en este momento.

-Yo no obedezco tus órdenes.

Tsunade se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho y lo miro de manera despectiva.

-¿Y de Pein si?

¿Pein? Sasuke rio bajo por la estupidez que demostraban los altos cargos de Konoha.

-¿De Pein? Jamás.

-¿Vas a negarme que eres un Akatsuki?

Sasuke martilleo sus dedos en el mango y ladeo la cabeza débilmente mirándola con interés. ¿Tan estúpido lo creía? ¿De verdad pensaban que iría a la guerra contra ellos porque un renegado se lo ordenase? Una ceja se alzo débilmente en su cara ¿y esa gente una vez lo había evaluado como ninja?

-No soy un Akatsuki.

-Llevas su ropa y luchas bajo su causa, eres uno de ellos.

¿Para qué preguntaba? Era obvio que ya tenía una idea preestablecida.

-No cambiaría nada que te dijera lo que soy o lo que dejo de ser, pero puedo decirte que he venido a matarte.

Las aletas de la nariz de Tsunade se hincharon. Y sus ojos denotaban indignación y enfado.

-Entonces has venido en balde, no sería Hokage si dejara que un maldito niñato acabara conmigo.

La expresión impasible de Sasuke no cambio en lo más mínimo, solo sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo sangre. Era lo que había venido hacer, y lo haría.

* * *

Los ojos violáceos de la joven se detuvieron de golpe al ver la escena delante de ella, el ninja rubio golpeaba rápidamente a un hombre grande con el pelo de punta y lleno de pircings, no dejaba de gritarle muerte ya, y un montón de improperios más que hicieron que Hinata, cansada y llena de hollín como estaba se sonrojara. ERA NARUTO, la felicidad se desbordo en ella, y las lagrimas casi hicieron borrosa su visión, estaba vivo, bueno medio vivo, lleno de golpes, sangrando por más sitios de los que desde su posición Hinata podía ver y totalmente fura de sí, pero estaba allí. Se acerco con pasos temblorosos un metro hasta poder ver mejor al rubio.

El hombre medio muerto pareció reaccionar y golpeo a Naruto en la mandíbula lanzándolo dos metro de distancia contra el suelo, su corazón se encogió por miedo, el gigante se levantaba del suelo lentamente, a tras pies, y se dirigía con una fiera sonrisa hacia el cuerpo debilitado del Uzumaki. Tenía que hacer algo, sus ojos se agrandaron y achicaron un segundo a la vez que las venas de alrededor crecían palpitantes.

Naruto respiraba para dentro aguantando y tragando con la sangre de su boca el dolor, era solo un golpe, uno más, podía con esto, se había visto en peores situaciones, mierda, si hasta le había limpiado el culo un Hebi, si podía superar eso tenía que vencer, no podía morir, tenía que ser el futro Hokage, ladeo la cabeza y abrió sus hinchados y doloridos ojos en el momento justo para ver a la morena correr en dirección al atacante que se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, Pein también debió verla venir porque lanzo un paso hacia atrás y la detuvo sujetándola por el cuello. Hinata. Sus pupilas se dilataron mirando a la morena retorcerse y patalear para soltarse de la mano del hombre que apretaba vehemencia el delicado cuello se la chica. Los músculos de Naruto se templaron, SU chica, maldita sea, aquí no iba a morir nadie más que el puto clonado ese, se levanto temblando del suelo con la mirada decidida. Apretó fuertemente los dientes de la mandíbula intentando controlar sus impulsos, de concentrar toda su fuerzas en un único, y esperaba que último golpe. Solo necesitaba tres segundos.

Uno, se lo debía al ermitaño, a su maestro pervertido.

Dos, estaba atacando su hogar.

Tres, levanto la vista del suelo y se concentro en su blanco. Nadie toca a Hinata.

El puño azul de Naruto golpeo en el estomago del gigante con precisión milimétrica, llevándose la tela oscura, arrancando la carne y las vísceras del cuerpo, haciendo un agujero dentro del cuerpo del hombre, que cayó de rodillas desplomado.

No fue el único que cayó desplomado, Naruto cayó de rodillas respirando dificultosamente. Con una extraña sensación de victoria agridulce, ya no podía sentir dolor, no podía sentir alegría, tan solo sentía, sentía por que estaba vivo y eso parecía bastar a su cuerpo.

-Na..Naruto-kun.

Naruto se volvió a la joven que lo miraba con las manos apoyadas en su fino y blanco cuello dolorido.

-¿Estas bien?

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

-Yo… me alegro de que estés vivo, yo pensé que tú…

El rubio observo a Hinata en silencio mientras esta rompía a llorar sonriendo, probablemente había pensado que estaba muerto, una sonrisa cariñosa cruzo su rostro, que poca confianza tenían en él…

-No podía morir, tenemos una cita pendiente.

Hinata abrió sus bonitos ojos y lo miro sorprendida.

-Enternecedor.

Naruto frunció su ceño y miro de frente, a la sombra bordeada de llamas ondulantes, era una chica pequeña, del tamaño de Hinata, con un moño en la cabeza y …LA MADRE QUE LOPARIO. Naruto se puso de pies con la rabia palpitando es su interior.

-¿Es que no piensas morir nunca?

Pein lo miro divertido.

-No tendría sentido morir ¿no crees? Aun puedo causar mucho dolor vivo.

-Serás cabrón, deja de esconderte en cuerpos y ¡da la puta cara!

Pein negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Deberías cuidar tu lengua…

-A la mierda la lengua, me cago en…

-Sí eso ya lo sabemos Naruto.

-¡No es momento de bromas! ¿Se puede saber cuántos cabrones con pircings tienes?

-Si te lo dijera tendría un punto de debilidad que no estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte, pero oh, mira si soy generoso que voy a darte una motivación especial.

La mano de Pein se alzo ante la horrorizada visión de Naruto más rápido de lo normal lanzando un kunai en dirección a Hinata, ni siquiera pudo volverse, no le dio tiempo ni a girar sus mirada cuando oyó el grito sofocado de Hinata y vio su cuerpo caer al suelo.

-¡HINATA!

Naruto apretó los puños tan fuerte que la sangre empezó a correr por sus manos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras afiladas, sus colmillos se agrandaron, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras que sus pupilas se encogían, un halo naranja comenzó rodearlo, la ira lo gobernaba, levanto la cabeza hacia su enemigo. Lanzo un ataque rápido que Pein esquivo en el último momento, solo logro herirle levemente en la mejilla, Naruto se detuvo en su carrera y lo miro respirando fuertemente.

Alzo una mano y una leve luz azul comenzó a crecer en su mano. Pein observaba a su rival un _ransengan_? Eso era todo, y entonces lo vio sonreír, pero… eso era imposible, no era Naruto el que sonreía, era como si el demonio de su interior hubiera ganado la batalla y… el color azul seguía creciendo, lo envolvía, creando la forma de un zorro, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico, eso no podía ser, no sin que muriera en el intento, no sin liberar por completo el Kuby, eso… La luz blanca acallo sus pensamientos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió, miedo.

* * *

Sakura ahogo un grito en su garganta al ver el infierno que tenía delante de ella, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas observando ese dantesco cuadro, su hogar estaba en llamas, prácticamente destruido, podía ver las sombras de ninjas luchando frente a los Akatsuki y los bijus, había cadáveres por el suelo. Eso no era Konoha… era la puerta al infierno.

-Sakura.

La pelirosa asintió al Hokage encapuchado de su lado, y avanzo con pasos casi decididos entre las llamas. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía haber llegado tarde, y aun así… todo estaba en ruinas, trago saliva dificultosamente mientras daba un paso más acercándose a su destino, a Sasuke, algo en ella le decía que estaba allí, ¿dios que había hecho?

-Oh dios mío.

Sakura alzo la vista clavada en la arena del suelo en la dirección de la mirada de su Yodaime, el cuerpo de Naruto yacía en medio de la calle, con una llorosa Hinata a su lado llena de sangre. Sakura abrió fuertemente los ojos y corrió hacia a sus amigos con el corazón en un puño, dios mío no permitas que Naruto haya muerto, dios él no, por favor.

-Hinata.

La morena apenas oyó el susurro entre sus lamentos, levanto su cabeza para mirar a Sakura, el corazón se la contrajo y cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su amigo, todo era culpa de ella, todo por amar a quien no debía, por confiar en él, si le hubiera hecho caso… si no se hubiera casado con Sasuke… cerró los ojos tras las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos, ¿Cómo podía haber sido un solo segundo feliz en aquella mentira? ¿Cómo aun ahora su corazón esperaba que él estuviera vivo?

-Sakura… - Los ojos verdes se abrieron frente al hombre encapuchado que arrodillado frente a su hijo- No está muerto, es solo que está agotado, algo dentro de él se ha roto y ha dejado salir toda su fuerza.

Sakura emitió un ruido mitad risa incrédula y feliz mitad grito de alivio y volvió su vista al rubio.

-Quizás pueda hacer algo.- Miro a la morena que no dejaba de llorar- Hinata por dios, primero hay que curarte a ti esa herida.

* * *

Sasuke sonrió a su ex Hokage, con malicia, bueno lo había herido, un rasguño, Tsk, empezaba a cansarse de tanta tontería, ladeo la cabeza al oír un grito de Suigetsu, Kakashi y él luchaban a escasos metros de ellos, un leve musculo se le contrajo en los labios, era un batalla igualada, pero tenía ciertas dudas de que Suigetsu venciera… volvió su vista a la agitada y malherida rubia, en cualquier caso ese no era su problema.

-Eres un demonio.

-Hay cosas peores.

Sasuke tomo su espada con determinación, sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina, y se acerco a la rubia que se tambaleaba en el suelo, levanto su espada del suelo y el filo brillo con la luz de las llamas que los rodeaban.

-¡SASUKE NO!

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y se tiñeron de negro oscuro nada más oír aquella voz. Tenía que ser su imaginación, ella no podía estar ahí. Volvió lentamente la mirada aun con la espada en alto a escasos centímetros del cuello de la Hokage, y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes, ni siquiera vio al hombre tapado que portaba a Naruto, o a Hinata medio desfallecida con un vendaje en el hombro, solo la veía a ella, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, con labios temblorosos, con miedo… dio un tembloroso paso hacia detrás echándose la mano a la frente, ¿Por qué de pronto le dolía la cabeza? Era como si su cuerpo se negara a obedecerle, maldita sea, tomo aire como si le costara respirar, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y qué hacia ella allí? Se suponía que debía estar lejos de él.

-Eres un blando…

Sasuke levanto la mirada para ver a Madara detrás de Tsunade, llevaba el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Shizune entre sus manos, la dejo caer junto a la rubia que miraba el cuerpo como si no acabara de creer lo que veía. Sasuke pestañeo un momento para recuperar la compostura, y levanto la vista para mirar al hombre de la máscara.

-Vamos- Lo animo tirando del pelo a Tsunade para levantarla el cuello- acaba con lo que has empezado.

-Ya te dije que nadie me da órdenes.

-¿Ordenes? No son ordenes Sasuke, solo te ayudo.- volvió la vista al grupo de Sakura- Vaya, vaya ¿es por ella? –Sasuke no contesto, en parte porque no sabía, o no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, Madara rio- Eres imbécil, es una lástima, porque después de mi claro eres el Uchiha más fuerte que he conocido, mi sangre corre por tus venas, bueno tal vez ese sea el problema. Quizás por eso cometas el mismo error que yo.

-Yo no soy tú. Solo quiero vengarme de los que destruyeron a mi familia.

-Ah sí la venganza, los Uchiha tenemos fijación con eso, pero… entonces tendrás que matar a tu mujercita, ella no permitirá que mates a su Hokage, no que sigas destruyendo su bonita aldea ¿Verdad Sakura?

-¡Monstruo!

-¿Y me lo dices tú que te has casado con uno?

Sasuke apretó los dientes, mierda, todo era cierto, él era un monstruo pero no podía matar a Sakura, joder, estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, ni siquiera podía mirar a su mujer, no se fiaba de él mismo, no se fiaba de su reacción ante ella, no…, cerro débilmente los ojos, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que no podía matarla, ya la había hecho suficiente daño.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces yo la matare por ti, no te preocupes.

Madara giro para mirar a Sakura, Sasuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había apretado con más fuerza la espada, solo fue consciente vagamente de que apuntaba con ella a Madara, al que se consideraba su aliado, él que lo había recogido, en la persona que había confiado su hermano. Su mirada se oscureció, nada de eso tenía importancia, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su esposa, era su responsabilidad, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, al menos eso podía dárselo.

-Si la tocas te mato.

La suave risa de Madara resonó en la noche.

-Tsk- movió la cabeza negativamente- es una pena habrías sido un gran aliado.

Una ceja se arqueo en la frente de Sasuke.

-Es una amenaza.

Madara se encogió de hombros.

-No seas tonto, ambos sabemos que no es el momento para esto, Konoha aun no está reducida a cenizas…

Sasuke se irguió.

-¿ tienes miedo?

-¿De ti? No… te conozco más que tú mismo, ¿Por qué iba a temerte? – Hizo una pausa y luego hizo sonar débilmente su cuello- está bien si es lo que quieres… no pensaba matarte tan pronto, pero si insistes.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Insisto.

-Sasuke…

El moreno miro al peliblanco.

-No te metas en esto, los planes siguen sin cambiar, destruiremos Konoha, pero antes tengo que ocuparme de un asunto familiar.

* * *

**Venga pues hasta aquí, que nos viene muy bien y no queremos ser más malas, jeje, prometemos intentar tardar lo menos posible para colgar el siguiente, y sabemos que en este hay más guerra que amor, pero es necesario en el siguiente ya empieza a darse la vuelta n.- que cerquita empezamos a estar del final… XD **

**Un besito a todos y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR(que siempre las tenemos en cuenta)**

**PD: aunque leemos el manga, cuando empezamos no sabíamos que íbamos a tener cosas en común con él, asique os prometemos que cualquier parecido con la realidad es puramente casual.**

**¡¡MUAAAAAKS!!**


	21. Capitulo 21:Cada uno tiene su propio

**Hola a todos, Lo primero perdón si hemos tardado un poco, aunque tampoco ha sido mucho, es que tuvimos que buscarle hogar a una perrilla que nos encontramos abandonada, pero mereció la pena porque lo encontramos y ahora está donde la quieren, por lo demás, y como siempre, MUCHICHICHICHICHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!! (Somos felices n.n) Bueno pues ya vuelve el SasuSaku, además a machete, como diría un amigo nuestro, porque a partir de ahora entramos en la recta final T.T (a nosotras también nos da pena T.T) **

**De este capítulo antes de que lo leáis AVISO: contiene escenas tristes, pero CONFIAR en nosotras, que no va a ver final triste XD ya os lo decimos porque todos parecéis tener miedo a él.**

**Segundo recordar que no está basado en el manga, seguimos con la idea original, asique ya sabemos que no va a pasar así XD (pero nos hace ilusión imaginar un final Sasusaku n.n) **

**Y ya sin más os dejamos con el capitulo 21!!:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 21: Cada uno tiene su propio destino**_

Sakura observaba las dos imponentes figuras ,una frente a la otra, con un nudo en el estomago, ambos Uchiha estaban rodeados de un aura invisible donde parecía que ni siquiera el aire se atrevía a cruzarlo, escasas brasas de los edificios ardientes que iluminaban combate, eran las únicas que rozaban el cuerpo de los contrincantes, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento, todos observaban la batalla, sabiendo que el desenlace arcaría el destino de cada una de sus vidas. Sakura pestañeo mordiéndose el labio inferior, no podía llorar como ansiaban sus ojos, no podía chillar como rogaban sus pulmones, y mucho menos podía sufrir como lo hacía su corazón, él se había buscado aquello, y ella lo sabía, sabía que por mucho que la doliera Sasuke tenía que desaparecer de su vida, ¿Qué había hecho él por ella? , las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas furtivas y en silencio, nada, absolutamente nada, solo sufrimiento, solo mentiras, la había condenado a un infierno en vida, y sin embargo, no deseaba verlo morir, no podía imaginarse un mundo sin él, aunque ese mundo fuera mejor. Bajo la cabeza y sonrió con amargura, incluso el mundo necesitaba un diablo con el que atemorizar las almas impías.

Levanto la vista todo lo segura que pudo justo en el momento en que Sasuke se lanzaba corriendo con su espada sujeta tras él, contra la inerte y despiadada figura de Madara, en decimas de segundo el Akatsuki se desvió lo justo para solo tener un pequeño rasguño en su oscura capa.

-No está mal- Todas las miradas se posaron en hombre que sonreía tras la capa- pero no es suficiente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y tiñeron de rojo tan rápido como Madara devolvió el golpe, Sasuke apenas pudo esquivarlo y contraatacar con más fuerza, apenas podía seguir la misma velocidad de los golpes de su rival. -Es demasiado fuerte. El corazón de Sakura se contrajo, al oír las palabras del padre de Naruto, volvió la vista al combate, Sasuke escasamente podía evitar los ataques, tenía el ceño fruncido, y los dientes duramente apretados, mientras intentaba inútilmente herir a su rival.

-Sasuke no es el de siempre.

La pelirosa se volvió sorprendida a Suigetsu que había dejado de luchar y se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando el combate. Sakura fruncio los labios con preocupación, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era tan frio como siempre, ni tan calculador, era como si… como si…

-Tiene miedo… - La voz de Kakashi termino sus pensamientos, Hinata se volvió a mirar al peliblanco asustada.- Creo que tiene miedo, porque no está seguro de poder ganar, y teme lo que pueda pasar- Los ojos verdes de la chica se cruzaron con los de su sensei- lo que te pueda pasar.

Sakura trago con dificultad mientras giraba la cara observando la lucha. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría Sasuke estar preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué? Nunca le había importado, dios mío si hasta la había tenido retenida contra su voluntad…

Sus pupilas se dilataron al mirar al moreno al que le empezaba a costar respirar, su corazón se detuvo cuando al fin Madara consiguió su propósito, golpeo al moreno en la base del estomago consiguiendo lanzarlo contra un muro de piedra chamuscado, el cuerpo dolorido de Sasuke se contrajo, de su boca salió un escorbuto rojo sangre, mientras sus ojos se abrían fuertemente mirando al suelo. Levanto la mirada y volvió a correr en dirección a Madara, y el baile volvió a comenzar, velozmente los golpes caían de uno y otro lado.

Sakura apenas podía oír nada, era como si se hubiera hecho un vacio, como si solo importara no perder de vista cada movimiento, por pequeño que fuera de la ardua batalla que mantenían los dos Uchiha.

Incluso dejo de respirar cuando los codos de Madara golpearon fuertemente la espalda del chico, lanzándolo duramente contra el suelo arenoso. Una expiración en el polvo fue lo único que garantizo a Sakura que aun no había muerto, aun, por que Madara lo levanto por la pechera con una mano mientras en su otra mano comenzaba a surgir una bola de color rosa.

El cuerpo de Sakura se contrajo, incluso le dolió, cuando la bola rosa golpeo el cuerpo de su marido desencajando la cara de este de dolor y dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Las lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro pálido de la joven, que no sabía muy bien cuando había comenzado a llorar, a mostrar públicamente lo que no la estaba permitido sentir, pese a que cada fibra de su piel lo sintiera.

Dios, no permitas que muera, no él, no aquí.

-Tsk, decepcionante.

Madara se agacho una vez más para coger el cuerpo herido del joven, lo sujeto de nuevo, pero esta vez un silencio extraño se hizo en el lugar, Sakura pestañeo, obligándose a fijar la vista, para asegurarse que su vista no la engañaba. Sus ojos se posaron en el brillo de la espada de Sasuke contrastando entre las telas oscuras que los vestían. Madara bajo la cabeza y miro el filo clavado en su cuerpo, volvió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada insolente en la magullada cara de Sasuke. Apretó la tela de la que colgaba el muchacho con más fuerza y lo mando lejos, a unos tres metros.

El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó como un saco, rodando hasta quedar inerte en el suelo. Madara saco la espada de su cuerpo con un leve quejido. Y miro al joven que trataba de levantarse apoyado en sus manos y rodillas.

Sakura volvió la esperanzada mirada verde de su marido al hombre que acababa de sacar su espada de su cuerpo y observaba a Sasuke, si lo hubiera pensado, si simplemente hubiera dudado un segundo, si alguien se lo hubiera esperado y la hubiera detenido, no habría podido recibir la espada que se dirigía a gran velocidad al cuerpo de su marido, puede que su marido fuera un demonio, quizás no se merecía vivir, pero ella prefería un infierno con él, que una vida amándolo desde lejos. No podía dejar que muriera, no antes que ella, no delante de ella. No ahora, que por fin se había atrevido a aceptar su mayor temor, lo amaba, lo amaba ante todo, después de todo. El dolor se abrió paso a través del cálido sentimiento, el acero desgarro su carne a centímetros de Sasuke, pero la incertidumbre solo duro un instante, vio los ojos de Sasuke abrirse por la sorpresa, y pensó en que era lo último que quería que él viera de ella, las lagrimas explotaron dentro de ella saliendo sin control por sus ojos, y sonrió. Simplemente sonrió antes de caer al suelo.

* * *

El dolor corporal era casi inaguantable, pero lo había herido, con un poco de suerte lo había herido de muerte, se intento incorporar con dificultad, apenas aguantando el impulso de desmayarse, elevo los ojos del suelo para enfrentarse a su destino, para ver los resultados de su ataque, y la vio a ella, vio los ojos verdes anegados en lagrimas, creyó oír un golpe seco justo cuando ella se convulsiono, incluso podría decir que oyó un grito ahogado, y entonces su sonrisa, Sakura sonrió y cayó al suelo, sus ojos ni siquiera vieron tras ella al Akatsuki. Solo siguió la caída del pequeño cuerpo, la vio tendida en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y su espada atravesándola. Y simplemente pestañeo, pestañeo intentando volver a la vida, obligando a su cerebro a reaccionar, a entender lo que pasaba, pero … pero no podía. Cayo de rodillas junto a ella, los ojos le picaban extrañamente, sus manos temblaron al alzarse, miro sus magulladas manos, ¿Qué había hecho? En su mente solo pasaban imágenes de la pelirosa, podía verla con doce años siguiéndolo y sonriéndolo, podía recordar sus ojos al abrir los suyos después de la batalla con Haku, sus ojos, cuando le pidió que se quedara, lo siento, su mente pedía que lo perdonaran, cuantas veces la había hecho rabiar, no quería llevarla a su infierno, pero ella siempre estaba ahí, tres años después con aquellos increíbles ojos, con Sai en el baile, de blanco en su boda, entre sus brazos, y finalmente su sonrisa…

El mundo de Sasuke se vino abajo tomo a la chica en sus brazos, y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, como si quisiera hacerla parte de él, como si pudiera cambiar la mitad de su vida por dársela a ella, aunque solo fuera un segundo, un segundo más, solo uno, cambiaria todo, le daba igual todo el pasado toda venganza, solo pedía un segundo más de futuro a su lado.

-Au…

Sasuke abrió los ojos sobrecogido, al oír el débil gemido, que probablemente solo había podido oír él. No era una alucinación no podía serlo, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-S…Sakura.

La pelirosa se movió débilmente, muy poco, muy suave, pero se movió, Sasuke pestañeo seguido el picor era insoportable, ese picor… llevaba tantos años sin sentirlo…

-¡Sakura escúchame! Abre los ojos.

Nada, la chica estaba totalmente inerte y fría entre sus brazos.

-¡MALDITA SEA¡ TIENES QUE VIVIR.

El moreno comenzaba a desesperarse, no parecía si quiera que respirara, pero ella no, ella no podía estar… no ella no.

-Sakura.- La zarandeo con los ojos humedecidos y doloridos en el inatento de controlar las lagrimas- SAKURA.

Suigetsu estaba estático desconcertado con lo que veía, había visto a la pelirosa correr para detener el golpe fatal a Sasuke, la había visto caer, y ahora… bajo la cabeza, aquellos intentos vanos y desesperados de Sasuke le estaban rompiendo por dentro, aquella voz desgarradora llamándola, ¿acaso no veía que no podía hacer nada? Tomo aire, le costaba respirar, el silencio después del golpe solo lo rompían los gritos de Sasuke y el llanto de todos los habitantes de Konoha que observaban la escena, pestañeo sorprendido, al notar una pequeña lagrima correr su mejilla, levanto la cabeza y se toco el pómulo por donde rodaba la lágrima.

Sasuke abrazo el cuerpo, lo acuno, tenía que ser él, no tenía que haber muerto ella, tenía que ser él. La abrazo más fuerte ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la chica, ocultando sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Yo… yo te quiero.

-Dilo otra vez.

La voz apenas audible salió de los labios de la chica como si fuera su último aliento. Sasuke la aparto estupefacto y la observo.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Sakura apenas se movió débilmente entres sus brazos.

-Dime que me quieres, aunque solo sea una vez.

Sasuke levanto la mirada y miro a Tsunade, no hizo falta decir nada, la hokage se aproximo corriendo al cuerpo.

-Escúchame Sakura, tienes que vivir, no voy a decírtelo a menos que vivas.

Sakura contrajo levemente los el ceño. Tsunade coloco sus dedos sobre el cuello de la chica y lo miro.

-Esta muy débil.

Sasuke la miro ansioso.

-¿Pero está viva?

Tsunade ladeo la cabeza, observando la herida, el filo de la espada que la atravesaba.

-Sí pero…

Sasuke levanto a Sakura en brazos y se la entrego a Tsunade.

-Haz que viva.

Se volvió a sus tres seguidores que lo miraban sobrecogidos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Se disuelve el grupo, sois libres de hacer lo que queráis, Suigetsu- el peliblanco lo miro fascinado- ¿Tú no querías una espada?

Por unos instantes Suigetsu pareció no comprender. Luego sonrió fríamente a su amigo. Pero Sasuke no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en Madara Uchiha, su batalla aun no había terminado, no hasta que le devolviera cada espasmo de dolor, de miedo, que la había hecho pasar. Dio un paso adelante. Y una sombra eclipso su camino, el hombre de la capa se encontraba delante de él.

-Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio destino Sasuke, elige el tuyo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y vio como el hombre se apartaba al capucha dejando libre una melena rubia que…

-¡¡Minato!!- Madara permanecía erguido con dificultad- porque siempre apareces tú cuando inatento recuperar lo que es mío.

El cuarto hokage hablo alto.

-Konoha no es tuya. Hace tiempo que perdiste la cabeza.

Madara rio.

-Puede que perdiera la cabeza hace tiempo pero… la recupere cuando vendí mi alma para matar a esa puta. Minato frunció el ceño.

-Se supone que la amabas.

-Claro, amaba a una puta, ¿Qué otro nombre tendría una mujer que me obligo afirmar la paz con los Senju, me obligo ha aceptar la rendición de lo que era mío, con sus estúpidas promesas de amor, ¿y luego que hizo? Se marcho con él, con el idiota de Hashirama, así es el amor, una traición.

-Te vengaste de ella, la mataste, aunque te costo el alma…

-¡¡No es suficiente!! Konoha me pertenece.

-Hashirama te venció.

-Jugo con ventaja ¿no crees?

Minato sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

-Por qué no lo dejas ya ¿Qué ganaras con una aldea en ruinas?

Madara rio de nuevo.

-¿Quién dice que la conservare? Soy mayor, aprendo de mis errores, quiero destruirla, si no hubiera sido por esta maldita aldea, ella no se hubiera ido con él. Tengo el resto del mundo para conquistar, puedo permitirme destruir esta birria.

Minato se volvió a Sasuke y le agarro por los hombros.

-No eres como él, recuérdalo, sigue tu propio destino. Y…- desvió la mirada a Naruto que seguía desmayado en el suelo- dile que le quiero, que estoy muy orgulloso, y que lo siento mucho.

Sasuke comprendió las palabras, sujeto al hombre.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Naruto te necesita. Minato sonrió con pena al moreno.

-Yo siempre estaré con él, al que necesita mi hijo es a ti. Cuídale Sasuke.

Yodaime se volvió y cerró los ojos serenamente mientras un halo azul lo bañaba, Sasuke abrió fuertemente los ojos, esa cantidad de Chakra no podía ser real, no en un solo cuerpo.

-¿Estas loco? ¡¡Si haces eso nos condenaras a los dos!!

La voz de Madara reflejaba un miedo atroz al ver como Minato movía sus manos

* * *

-¿Vas a alguna parte tiburoncito?- Zetsu se giro para mirar al peliblanco que lo observaba con una mirada altiva.- Creo que es hora de tomar mi espada.

* * *

Naruto abrió débilmente los ojos, dios le dolía todo, era como la resaca… corrección era la reina de las resacas. El brillo del sol de la mañana despuntando le parecía cegador, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había vuelto a beber con Kiba y Rock lee? Sintió la arena en sus manos, y en su culo, ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? Mataría a sus amigos por dejarlo desnudo en medio de la calle. La neblina blanca desapareció de sus ojos y volvió la cabeza , pestañeo, el edificio de enfrente suya estaba en ruinas. ¿Pero qué…? Se incorporo rápidamente zarandeándose a los lados, todo a su alrededor estaba en ruinas, tenía algo parecido a una chaqueta que tapaba al menos su honor, dejo la vista perdida buscando en sus recuerdos, y de pronto como una cascada comenzó a recordar, Sasuke, Sakura, Madara, Pein…Puto clonador …HINATA. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos buscando a su alrededor a la morena, ¿había muerto? Apretó sus puños, ¿Cómo se desmayaba en un momento así? ¿Qué había pasado? Joder mierda de Hokage iba a ser, atacaban Konoha y el desnudo en medio de la calle inconsciente. Se levanto y se tapo la cintura apretando contra sí la polvorienta chaqueta. Kiba se reiría hasta morir si le viera así…

Camino por una calle desierta con los pies sobre la caliente arena y cenizas que cubría el suelo, ¿Dónde estaban lo demás? ¿Acaso konoha perdió? Sus cejas se unieron, si era así lucharía desnudo contra esa panda de asesinos, ¡vaya que sí¡

-¿Y ahora qué?

Naruto se detuvo al oír la pregunta proveniente de una calle a su derecha y avanzo siguiendo el ruido de las voces.

-Coño el cagon ha vuelto- Naruto miro enojado al peliblanco… ¿llevaba la espada Zetsu?- Por amor de dios ponte algo de ropa, créeme no tienes tanto de que presumir.

-SUIGESTU, déjale.

Los dos se volvieron a Sasuke que estaba sentado apoyado en una pared, tenía las ropas desgarradas, llenas de ceniza y sangre, y la carne que se le veía estaba igual o en peor situación que la ropa. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Naruto abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando vio aparecer a Tsunade, Kakashi y Neji por el otro lado de la calle. Espera, ¿estaban vivos? La alegría se fundió con el desconcierto. ¿Y por qué si esos estaban vivos estos no estaban muertos? Sobre todo el peliblanco dientes de sierra y la puta fea.

Sasuke se incorporo y los miro con anticipación, cuando llegaron a su altura un halo de solemnidad inundo la atmosfera.

-¿Está bien?

Tsunade lo miro seria.

-Se recuperara en unos días.

Naruto se acerco con cuidado a Suigetsu y le pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Quién?

El peliblanco resoplo.

-Sakura.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Estaba mal?

Suigetsu elevo una ceja. Y abrió la boca para contestar.

-Es la hora Sasuke, te avise de lo que pasaba si te quedabas aquí.

Naruto no comprendía nada.

-Necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien.

-¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas?

Sasuke asintió.

-NO.

Naruto se sobresalto al oír la negación de los tres amigos del moreno. Luego se sonrojo al ver que Neji y Kakashi lo miraban, Kakashi negando con la cabeza divertido, y Neji con desprecio.

-Sasuke – Karin lo jalo del brazo- no tiene porque ser así, lucharemos por ti, nos iremos lejos, empezaremos de nuevo los cuatro juntos, incluso con el boca de serrucho.

- La Fea tiene razón jefe.

Karin prosiguió con lágrimas en los ojos

. -Sí te quedas morirás, la condena será la muerte, no seas estúpido.

Naruto miro asombrado a Sasuke sin llegar a comprender del todo. Los ojos negros enfrentaron los suyos como si le estuviera tratando de decir algo.

-Este es mi sitio Karin, no voy a huir, me equivoque, pagare por ello.

* * *

**¡¡Hasta aquí!! Ya, ya ,lo sabemos, es supertriste, pero es culpa de Sasuke y su obsesión por a venganza, de todos modos no os preocupéis, recordar, CONFIAR EN NOSOTRAS, que somos del club del NO FINAL TRISTE, nada para eso ya está el manga T.T que nos quita la vida… pero we… os recordamos que ya nos quedan… unos 4 capítulos…5 a lo mucho, o eso creemos XD . Y aun queda un lemmon, como poco, y si sasusaku, asique no os pongáis triste que luego nos sufrís n.n Ya sabéis si queréis algo RR (Que nos hacen mucha mucha ilusión y además siempre las tenemos en cuenta.) PD: No somos especialistas en escribir batallas… U.U somos más de otros estilos así que a lo mejor no os gusta, pero lo hemos intentado XD ¡¡BESITOS!!**


	22. Chapter 22:Que me alcance la vida

**Holaaa, bueno esperamos no haber tardado mucho… 6.6 (no, verdad?) Lo único que no hemos podido contestar a las RR T.T porque entre la uni y el trabajo y eso… pues no hemos tenido tiempo, y cada vez que teníamos un ratillo escribíamos para no tardar, de todos modos lo sentimos muchos y esperamos que no vuelva a pasar T.T y como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR n.n **

**Ah! Decir que cualquier parecido con el manga es casualidad ( SPOILER: Dios que alguien salve a Kakashi!) **

**Bueno y como hemos comprobado que confían en nosotras (Somos superfelices n.n) y no nos entretenemos más aquí os dejamos el capitulo 22 O.O**

**PD:coger clínex que tiene drama, pero para no deprimir avisamos que en el próximo capítulo hay lemmon!! n///n XD**

_**Capitulo 22: Que me alcance la vida**_

Una fría sonrisa se ahogo en los finos labios del chico cuando le colocaron las frías y pesadas esposas, era irónico, podría romperlas sin mucho esfuerzo, pero no quería hacerlo, ¿estaba entonces realmente encarcelado? Cerro débilmente los ojos, si tan solo podía verla una vez más merecería la pena ese esfuerzo, curioso, años huyendo de aquel lugar con ella buscándolo, y ahora era él, él el que rogaba por verla una última vez, por saber que se encontraba bien…

-Sasuke es la hora.

Los ojos oscuros del chico observaron a Neji enfrente de él, que lo miraba con sus inflexibles ojos grises, avanzo un paso haciendo sonar las cadenas de los pies, ambos miraron en dirección a ellas, en el oscuro y húmedo suelo de las celdas, al levantar la vista de nuevo Neji desvió su mirada, como si aquello no le gustara, la comisura derecha de Sasuke se elevo levemente y en su cuerpo creció algo parecido al orgullo, Neji siempre hacia lo correcto, siempre seguía las leyes..., si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes, una débil gota cayó en la punta de su nariz, el calado tejado le volvió a la realidad, las cosas no eran diferentes, había intentado destruir Konoha, y no se arrepentía, ellos le habían quitado la oportunidad de tener una familia, de ser feliz, de tener a alguien, pero si lamentaba que eso condicionara su futuro, de haber puesto su venganza en un lugar más alto a su felicidad, ahora entendía perfectamente el sacrificio de su hermano, le había fallado, él se había sacrificado para que él tuviera una oportunidad, para que fuera feliz, que empezara de cero una nueva vida, una vida junto a ella, una vida para hacerla feliz… una vida que no tendría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se incorporo en el retrete y se llevo el reverso de la mano a la boca, joder, era la quinta vez que vomitaba esa mañana, el estomago se le encogía cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, cada vez que se acercaba a la maldita sala donde sería juzgado, donde se suponía debía estar él, si quería ser un futuro hokage tenia que acostumbrarse a eso, pero… Sasuke… cerro el puño y golpeo con fuerza la pared del baño, apretó los labios para contener la rabia, maldito, maldito fuera, por obligarle a presenciar eso, y maldito doblemente por morir así, Dios, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sasuke casi había eliminado Konoha del mapa, se había aliado con el cabron de Madara y su puta organización… si se hubieran enfrentado ayer, no habría dudado en matarlo… o eso creía, pero así, condenado, desvió la mirada a la pared de al lado, puede que así pagara sus crímenes, pero… pero… su cabeza bajo y sus hombros temblaron intentando controlar el llanto y la rabia, pero no quería que fuera así, no podía aceptar que fuera a morir…

-Maldito seas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos azules de la chica volvieron a mirar el reloj, dentro de cinco minutos comenzaría el juicio contra él…, bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, intentando apartar el pensamiento de su cabeza, miro a la chica que yacía tranquilamente en la cama y su corazón se desbordo de pena, ¿Cómo iba a decírselo cuando se despertara? Se acerco a ella y sonrió débilmente apartándola un mechón de la frente.

Ella se había sacrificado por él, no lo había pensado, aun recordaba aquel momento, la espada en el cuerpo frágil de su amiga, su ultima sonrisa, la desesperación de Sasuke, estúpido, siempre había sabido que amaba a la frentona, tomo aire en los pulmones en un intento de controlar las lagrimas, todo era más fácil cuando eran pequeños, si tan solo Sasuke hubiera tenido a su familia…, dios como les habría cambiado la vida a todos, se llevo las manos a las cara para secarse las lagrimas que le quemaban las mejillas.

Dios ella pensó que iba a morir, prefirió eso a verlo morir, y ahora… no serviría de nada, ni el esfuerzo de Sasuke después de que ella resultara herida por ayudar a Konoha, Tsunade y los demás tendrían que condenarlo, era un secreto a voces… un trueno resonó en el horizonte, y un escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo de la rubia. Se acaricio los brazos intentando protegerse del frio y nublado día. Miro por la ventana, aquel no era un día más, no parecía el día que se iba a condenar al demonio al infierno, era como si todo el mundo llorara, como si, sonrió a duras penas pestañeando para contener las incontenibles lagrimas, era como si estuvieran condenando a un ángel. Se volvió al oír un gemido de Sakura, en cierta manera así era….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entro pálido como el papel en la atestada sala ovalada donde Sasuke se encontraba atado de pies y manos con gruesas esposas frente a Tsunade y los demás miembros que le juzgarían, detrás de él, se encontraban los tres amigos del chico con cara de pocos amigos e igualmente amarrados. Rodo la mirada por la sala en la que se pedía silencio y se dirigió a la esquina más apartada de la sala, no era solo que no hubiera ningún sitio donde sentarse, dios era como si regalaran algo por estar allí, claro que ¿Quién no querría contar a sus nietos que había estado allí? Buitres, se cruzo de brazos y contemplo bajo sus cejas a sus amigos, Neji tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, rock lee estaba lleno de vendajes y escayolas y miraba hacia el vacio, tras sus oscuras gafas Shino parecía perdido rodeado de la multitud de personas, Tenten intentaba calmar a un herido Chouji que se mordía el labio inferior intentando controlar las lagrimas, Shikamaru y Gaara se encontraba en el grupo de jurado frente a Sasuke, Naruto elevo el cuello, en la otra esquina Kiba contemplaba la escena más serio de lo que Naruto le había visto nunca…

-No lo diré otra vez, si no se hace silencio desalojare la sala.

Los gritos de una enfadada Tsunade volvieron a Naruto a la realidad. La rubia observo como el salón entraba en un increíble silencio. Frunció el ceño y levanto una dura mirada al Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha se te juzga por los cargos de pertenencia a un grupo ilegal buscado, por asesinato y traición en la aldea de Konoha. ¿Cómo te declaras?

El aire abandono el cuerpo del rubio al ver al moreno, ni un solo sentimiento atravesó su cara.

-Culpable.

Su voz sonó devastadoramente alta y clara.

Las pupilas azules del chico se dilataron y su estomago se contrajo, ¿era idiota? Estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, la sorpresa recorrió el salón con un murmullo de voces y gritos ahogados.

Tsunade golpeo la mesa.

-¡¡Silencio!!- el silencio volvió y Tsunade se aclaro la garganta bajando la mirada, tomo aire y enfrento al preso. - ¿Estas seguro? ¿Eres consciente de lo que se te acusa y sus consecuencias?

El tiempo se detuvo el segundo que Sasuke tardo en abrir sus labios para expresar igual de alto y claro su respuesta:

-Sí.

Naruto apretó los puños para contener su furia, si tan desesperado estaba por morir, el podría matarlo a golpes en ese momento.

Tsunade asintió perpleja y sacudió la cabeza para volver de su ensoñación momentánea.

-Muy bien, si no quieres añadir nada más, procederemos a leer tu sentencia.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay una cosa. – El silencio se hizo más intenso y más tenso a la espera de la petición del reo.- Mis compañeros, asumiré toda la sentencia de ellos sea la que sea, quiero que los dejéis en libertad, ellos actuaron bajo mis órdenes en todo momento, yo soy el líder y como tal asumo total y exclusivamente la culpa.

Tsunade se quedo en silencio durante un eterno minuto perdida en las profundidades oscuras del chico que se enfrentaba a ella, pestañeo.

-Está bien.

-NO.

Un ANBU se adelanto para volver a sentar al peliblanco que se había levantado como un resorte.

-A la mierda con todos ellos, no pienso permitir que te sacrifiques por nosotros.

-Sasuke…

El moreno se volvió hacia ellos.

-CALLAOS, es mi última orden, no vale de nada que muramos todos, es mi decisión, respetarla.

Un débil hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por la pálida cara del espadachín, Naruto comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento del Hebi, el mismo estaba al borde de hacerse sangre de tanto morderse los labios para no gritar al estúpido cabeza hueca.

De nuevo Tsunade golpeo la mesa para acallar los murmullos de la sala, dejando solo audible el llanto de la chica pelirroja a la que el gigante intentaba clamar con una mano en su hombro.

-Muy bien, siendo así no hay nada que deliberar, si alguien no esta de acuerdo – se volvió a sus compañeros de mesa, que seguían como estatuas mirando al Uchiha- bien- tomo aire- Sasuke Uchiha, este tribunal te sentencia por los cargos anteriormente mencionados a la pena máxima, mañana al amanecer.

Los murmullos y las voces se alzaron con fuerza, pero nadie se distinguía, nadie aplaudía la sentencia, Sasuke no se había desmoronado, no había luchado simplemente había aceptado su destino, por muy cruel o funesto que fuera.

-Naruto.

El rubio se volvió a su ex sensei que se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de él. ¿ cuánto llevaba allí?

-¿Estas bien?

Naruto trago saliva como si fuera lava, mientras volvía la vista al moreno que volvía escoltado a perderse por la pequeña puerta lateral que lo conducía a su prisión… a sus últimas horas de vida. Naruto pestañeo al notar sus ojos sorprendentemente borrosos. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gimió al intentar despegar sus parpados, le dolía todo el cuerpo, los ojos, la cabeza le iba a estallar, por dios no se suponía que cuando morías desaparecía el dolor. O acaso eso quería decir que estaba viva… pestañeo fuertemente obligando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, oyó el ruido de la persistente lluvia y noto en su boca seca el sabor de la muerte, ¿no había muerto? Pero… la espada… maldita sea, su mente estaba demasiado confusa, demasiado ocupada pensando en el dolor de su cuerpo como para poder poner en orden sus ideas.

-Ey, estas despierta.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza y observo la figura sentada en el suelo con las rodillas recogidas que la observaba en el silencio del la habitación. Naruto, conocería esa voz en cualquier lado, sonrió débilmente con los ojos lloroso, él también había sobrevivido.

-Hola.

Naruto se levanto y camino hasta el borde de la cama con una sonrisa de pena en su rostro, tenía varios cortes en la carta, y parecía más blanco de lo normal.

-Hola, vaya susto que me has dado.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Naruto elevo una ceja.

-En Konoha, bueno al menos lo que queda de ella- al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la chica el chico negó con las manos- No, no, no te preocupes, ganamos, bueno más o menos, - Naruto desvió la mirada a la ventana.- La reconstruiremos, no esta tan mal, aunque…- la miro con los hombros hundidos- Me he quedado sin casa…

Sakura rio pese al dolor y lo miro pidiéndole perdón con los ojos.

-Naruto si nosotros ganamos…

La peli rosa observo los cambios de humor en el rostro de su amigo, ¿Qué le ocultaba? Porque la ocultaba algo eso estaba claro, lo conocía demasiado bien, ¿Acaso Sasuke…?

Naruto pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Él sobrevivió a la batalla Sakura.

Sakura cerró los ojos dando gracias.

-Pero… creo que hay un par de cosas que deberías saber…

Sakura abrió los ojos al oír la voz del rubio quebrarse.

-¿Naruto?

Naruto tomo inspiro aire fuertemente.

-Él no se fue, - Sakura frunció el ceño- No te quiso dejar, él… Maldita sea, se ha vuelto loco, noble, loco y gilipollas y eso le va a costar su miserable vida, yo… se quedo aquí, lucho contra los monstruos que él mismo había traído, contra los malditos Akatsukis, y no se fue- Naruto temblaba de rabia- asique lo han cogido preso, el juicio fue hace unas horas…

Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron de miedo y lagrimas, se incorporo en la cama ignorando el dolor.

-¿Él esta…?

Naruto aspiro.

-No- Suspiro- aun no, se ha declarado culpable de todos los cargos, mierda, es culpable de todos los cargos.- su cuerpo dejo de temblar, bajo la mirada ocultando sus lagrimas- la sentencia tendrá lugar al amanecer.

No hacia falta que la dijera cual era esa sentencia, ella la conocía muy bien, por eso sus lagrimas corrieron más rápidas, más descontroladas por sus mejillas, su cuerpo se rompía a cada quejido, no podía ser verdad, no podía morir, no ahora, se llevo las manos la cara apretando las manos contra su rostro empapado en llanto. Ya no notaba dolor, al menos no físico, no podía sentir nada, no podía pensar, solo fue débilmente consciente del cuerpo delgado de Naruto abrazándola, intentando en vano consolarla.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solos, con el ruido de la lluvia de fondo mezclándose con sus quejidos.

-Sakura… hay algo más que quiero decirte.- Sakura aspiro fuertemente en un débil intento de controlar sus descontroladas lagrimas- él me libero para que te alejara, para protegerte… de él.

Algo dentro de ella se paralizo, era como si todas las células de su cuerpo hubieran detenido el tiempo, sus verdes pupilas se agrandaron observando al rubio que la miraba con lágrimas, ¿Sasuke la había liberado? Había intentando alejarla de él, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería alejarla? "_te quiero"_ las palabras del Uchiha se abrieron paso débilmente por la mente de la chica, ¿realmente la quería? ¿de verdad había dicho que la quería? ¿por eso la alejaba? Maldito fuera, sus lagrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, por eso se alejo de ellos, se alejaba de todo aquello que lo importaba, de todo aquello que quería.

-Naruto.- el rubio la miro-¿ donde está?

Naruto ladeo la cabeza confuso.

-En las celdas de la parte norte. Pero no sé si …

-Necesito que me hagas un favor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejo caer la mano con cierto dolor al notar el tirón de las cadenas, y apoyo la cabeza en el frio muro de piedra, no le importaba morir, estaba preparado, siempre había pensado que había muerto el día que su familia murió, había vivido solo para vengarse, y al vengarse de Itachi volvió a morir, había matado a su hermano, a la única persona que lo amaba en el mundo, sonrió con pena y giro la cabeza para ver la diminuta ventana con gruesas rejas por donde se colaban las gotas de agua. Y ahora, ahora sabia que al amanecer moriría, moriría de verdad porque ella le había devuelto a la vida, porque ella lo amaba, porque le daba la vida, era así de simple, ¿Qué más daba entonces morir cerca de ella que sobrevivir lejos de ella anhelando esa vida que le daba? Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al suelo, estaba preparado prefería morir, no era tan malo, era la única salida, así se acabaría la desgracia de los Uchiha, el seria el ultimo, con el acabaría esa senda de dolor y venganza, Sakura acabaría entendiéndolo, bajo la cabeza al notar que el corazón se le estrechaba, si tan solo le alcanzara la vida para poder verla una última vez, para poder calentarse por dentro, para llenarse de vida, para que recordarle que había algo por lo que morir.

Se mordió el labio inferior, maldición.

-Sasuke.

El moreno levanto la cabeza rápidamente al oír el murmullo del rubio.

-Naruto.

Los ojos azules del chico lo miraron con lastima. Mierda no quería la lastima del rubio, si había venido para eso…

-Siento no poder cumplir nuestra promesa.

Sasuke pestañeo, ¿Su promesa? ¿Qué promesa?

Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano, los oscuros ojos del Uchiha siguieron su dirección y la vio aparecer, etérea, perfecta, envuelta una capa, como la noche que la vio en su biblioteca.

-Sakura.

Los ojos verdes de la chica lo miraron. Y ahí se quedo su mirada ni siquiera fue consciente de que el ninja rubio abría la celda para que ella pasara, solo… solo estaba ahogado en el verde de los ojos de Sakura, solo bebía de ellos, por si era un espejismo que fuera a desaparecer.

-Sé que te dije que la alejaría de ti pero… ella es la más fuerte de los tres- Sasuke miro al moreno y asintió con la cabeza.- volveré antes del… amanecer.

Pero Sasuke no lo oía solo podía observar a su mujer moverse en la oscuridad de la celda, pestañeo, ese no era sitio para ella si estaba enferma…

-No me iré.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No es lugar para ti.

-Ni para ti.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con pena.

-Me temo que sí… este es mi lugar Sakura.

Sakura emitió un débil tosido, por dios si ni siquiera se había recuperado debería estar guardando cama.

-Entonces también es el mío, por si lo has olvidado eres mi marido.

Sasuke pestañeo.

-Bueno respecto a eso, solo te cásate conmigo porque te obligue así que te libero de ese trato.

Sakura golpeo el suelo con la suela de su zapato.

-Eso no va así, estamos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sasuke elevo una fina ceja y sonrió bajando la mirada.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

La peli rosa se arrodillo frente a él.

-No me alejaras de ti, - las pupilas negras de Sasuke se dilataron al notar un extraño calor hiriente corriendo por sus venas, ella alzo la mano y le meso los rebeldes y húmedos cabellos oscuros- esta vez no te dejare ir mientras yo duermo…

Elevo su mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa, verde, pura, sincera, notando como las capas de hielo de su sangre se deshacían, escuchando los rítmicos y acelerados ritmos de su corazón, su respiración inconstante, no, no le importaba morir, no después de verla, alargo sus frías y esposadas manos a la cara de su esposa, y dibujo con sus palmas la formas de su rostro, sí, pensó, voy a morir, pero solo déjame tocarla, solo una caricia y la mandare de vuelta, presiono débilmente su rostro, solo déjame sentir que está viva, se acerco a ella, no iba a besarla, no se lo merecía, solo iba a olerla, como un último recuerdo, sus labios se aproximaron a los labios temblorosos de su mujer, no iba a besarla, no, no era un beso, solo una última caricia, su boca capturo el débil susurro acompañado de ese aliento de vida que ella le ofrecía, no era un beso, pero… pero necesitaba hundirse en ella una vez más, sentirse vivo… Notaba el liquido cálido del interior de su boca, como su pequeña lengua acariciaba la suya y pudo sentir como sus cadenas internas se rompían en mil pedazos…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Venga pues hasta aquí, T.T lo dicho en el próximo capítulo (Estáis avisados) HAY LEMMON, sip, somos unas pervertidas, y por lo demás ya queda muy poquito para el final!!! XD como siempre CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUERÁIS RR , que siempre las tenemos en cuenta(esta vez contestaremos, que esta semana ha sido una locura) **

**¡¡¡MUCHOS BESITOS!!!**


	23. Capítulo 23:Su angel

**¡¡Hola a tods!! Esta vez no podrán decir que hemos tardado mucho, no? Y la verdad es que por una parte nos da muchísima pena darnos prisa, porque cada vez vemos más cerca el final T.T pero bueno todo lo que empieza… NAH no nos pongamos triste que aún nos quedan capítulos! Dos o tres, pero quedan jeje. **

**Como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!!! Aunque no confían nada en nosotras, repetición: NO ACABARA MAL!! Jajaja (no hace falta amenazar XD )**

**Bueno y ya os dejamos con el capitulo 23 ^.^ **

**AVISO:LEMMON (perevtids :P) ******** para el que no le guste el lemmon es al principio asique que no lo lea. **

**SPOILER: NOOO, a choji nooo sálvate tú…. ******** -indignadas y esperando un milagro**

* * *

_**Capitulo 23:Su ángel**_

Sentía la calidez de sus lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras se aferraba al cuerpo frio de su marido como si la vida la fuera en ello, como si no hubiera un futuro, sollozo, no había un futuro, solo estaba ese momento.

La lengua de la pelirosa se aferraba de igual manera, notando cada movimiento de la lengua del chico, absorbiéndola, rodeándola, comprobando ese tacto áspero y dulce, y a la vez suave y salvaje, acompasándose a la suya, pidiéndola más de lo que podía dar, se sentía inútil, no sabía muy bien como tomar y dar todo lo que necesitaba, solo podía abrazarle y besarle, no podía oír los débiles gemidos, la respiración entrecortada, las gotas que golpeaban el suelo, ni el leve ruido de las cadenas que ataban a Sasuke a la maldita pared. Deseaba romperlas, deseaba…

Se aparto un segundo de la cara del chico, que la miro con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos oscuros y brillantes velados por el deseo, lo miro a esos ojos de los que ella era esclava, a los que estaba atada por cadenas más fuertes que el simple acero que rodeaba las extremidades de Sasuke.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y esbozo una media sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así? Sus cejas se juntaron débilmente, no había sonreído en años, ¿por qué …

La pregunta murió en su mente cuando Sasuke paso la lengua por las lagrimas que corrían por su cara, sus se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y sus labios se entreabrieron, el calor angustioso que le recordaban las lagrimas dejo paso a la suavidad del deseo de su marido. Sasuke se acerco a su cara, tan cerca que podía ver cada una de sus oscuras y perfectas pestañas totalmente definidas. Tan cerca que podía ver los matices oscuros de sus ojos. Durante un minuto ambos permanecieron así, sin hablar, sin apenas respirar, con el corazón desbocado asomándose al interior del otro, Sakura se mojo los labios sonrojados e hinchados por los besos anteriores y trago saliva para hablar, quería… tenía que decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, que siempre lo haría y tal vez no volviera a tener una oportunidad de hacerlo. Tomo aire y separo más los labios para hablar, pero entonces Sasuke la acaricio su nariz con la suya.

-Yo también…

Sakura contuvo el aliento al oír las dos palabras en un suave susurro tan cerca de su boca, momento que aprovechó el moreno para volver a reclamar la cavidad de su boca, y entonces pensar se convirtió en algo demasiado difícil, todo se redujo a saborear la boca y la lengua de Sasuke, sus besos se hacían más posesivos, rodeaba su lengua con deliberada ferocidad, y a la vez la daba pequeños mordiscos cariñosos en los labios, mientras ella gemía débilmente abandonada en sus brazos.

Sakura se acerco, si eso era posible, aun más a él, hasta notar cada tenso musculo del chico mientras correspondía con igual ardor a los besos, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él para poder estar más en contacto con él, notando el musculo más tenso de su marido, le paso una mano por el húmedo y despeinado pelo oscuro y tiro débilmente de un mechón cuando Sasuke la mordió con un poco más de rudeza en el labio inferior.

Los labios del chico se separaron a causa del tirón de su boca para emprender un camino de exquisitos besos sobre la barbilla, el cuello, el oído de Sakura, que apenas podía contener los gemidos de placer de su garganta entre la necesidad de respirar, sentía los pulmones el doble de grandes, el corazón taquicardico, su cuerpo era como la arcilla maleable, y era plenamente consciente de sus pezones hinchados rozando la tela húmeda de su vestido debido al contacto con la camiseta negra de su marido.

Sasuke mordió su lóbulo con un colmillo y pareció sonreír contra su cuello a la vez que inspiraba su aroma. Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente soportando estoicamente la dulce agonía, ¡malditas cadenas¡ Sasuke solo podía acariciar su cara y no sin cierto esfuerzo, pero su cuerpo necesitaba más. Como si leyera su pensamiento oyó la voz grave de Sasuke:

-Ponte erguida.

Sakura obedeció sin pensarlo mucho, si irguió sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke con las rodillas apoyadas en el frio suelo a los lados de las piernas de Sasuke, el corazón se la salió del pecho cuando Sasuke le beso tiernamente el lugar exacto donde latía fuertemente su corazón, incluso encima de la capa de tela que la cubría.

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron sus pechos sobre la húmeda tela, Sakura notaba la fricción de la prenda sobre su suave y cálida piel, podía notar como los labios de Sasuke encontraron las cimas de los mismos y soplo levemente prolongando aun más su sufrimiento. Introdujo uno de los pezones en su cálida boca y lo succiono como si no llevara tela, Sakura echo la cabeza atrás, disfrutando del momento y agarro suavemente el cabello del chico, para no caerse, notaba todo su cuerpo tembloroso.

Oyó una suave risa y abrió los ojos al notar el frio abandono de los labios de Sasuke de su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza y lo miro, y dios, que guapo estaba, el corazón le dio un vuelvo, tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa picara en su rostro, parecía un chiquillo con el pelo mojado y enredado.

-¿Lo probamos sin ropa?

Sakura se sonrojo sobremanera pero le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y asintió incorporándose un poco. Con dedos temblorosos y la sensación de sus ojos negros observándole Sakura se saco el vestido por la cabeza tras quitarse la capa que llevaba puesta, quedando totalmente expuesta el frio, y su piel tembló aunque no estaba segura si era por eso o por la intensa mirada que la observaba.

-Sakura…

Sakura lo miro bajo sus pestañas justo antes de que él hiciera lo que había dicho, el calor de su boca sobre ella, en medio de aquel frio fue como un bálsamo cálido que se extendió desde esa zona en dos vertientes una hacia arriba, hasta llegar en forma de gemido a su garganta y otra hasta más debajo de su abdomen, amenazando con romperla en mil pedazos si no lograba más, rodeo con los brazos el cuello de su marido y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de él, escondiendo su sonrojada cara.

Su escondite solo duro un instante por que cuando noto que Sasuke soplaba esta vez sobre la débil, húmeda y cálida piel de su pezón todo su cuerpo se arqueo y tenso. Sus ojos estaban inundados de deseo, se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos con confianza, se mordió el labio inferior cuando sin dejar de mirarlo llevo sus manos al pantalón del chico y comenzó a desabrochar el nudo de su cinturilla, trago saliva al lógralo, Sasuke se elevo un poco para facilitarle la tarea y ella bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de una vez, siguió con la mirada fija en él, no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, ella nunca lo había tocado, siempre había sido él el que había llevado la batuta, pero en aquel momento, con el deseo corriendo libre por su cuerpo desnudo y el miedo siempre presente a perderle, levanto una mano para tocarle los labios, la nariz, los pómulos, los parpados, como si quisiera grabar su cara, su cuerpo, bajo la mano por el cuello delineando su perfecto pecho atreves de la camiseta, bajo por la línea divisoria de los abdominales hasta el ombligo, y de ahí sin aparatar la vista de él, buscando la más mínima señal de disgusto, llego hasta esa parte de él que siempre la había dado miedo, lo acaricio débilmente, era cálido y suave, a la vez que fuerte, lo acaricio a lo largo de forma suave y lenta y le vio cerrar los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido, ¿eso era que le gustaba lo que le hacía? Volvió hacerlo y obtuvo la misma respuesta, Sakura sonrió victoriosa sin entender muy bien por qué.

-Sakura – Sakura lo miro absorta en su nueva diversión- ya.

La orden era más un gruñido pero ella lo soltó y lo beso de nuevo volviendo a agarrarse a su cuello.

Sasuke se movió débilmente debajo de ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Sakura lo miro pestañeando un segundo, luego asintió, y tomo aire mientras bajaba la mano para tomar aquella forma dura y cálida entre sus dedos. Se levanto un poco y lo puso recto, se mordió el labio, no podía ser tan difícil. Empezó a resbalar sobre él, pero no atino correctamente y el se deslizo a través de la humedad de ella. Sasuke gimió algo parecido a un sufrimiento, Sakura lo miro asustada.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sonriendo?

-No, pero si vuelves hacer eso acabara bastante rápido.

Sakura frunció las cejas y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, acertó, noto cada centímetro de su dureza mientras ella se esforzaba por bajar sobre él. Abrió mucho los ojos al notar una plenitud distinta, como si hubiera llegado donde antes no lo había hecho, a lo más hondo de ella.

Miro a Sasuke asombrada y este la acerco a él y la beso de nuevo mientras ella se movía sobre él, encontrando su propio ritmo, marcándolo, decidiendo cuando acelerar, cuando rebajarlo, hasta que no fue capaz de besarlo, de controlar lo que hacía, lo abrazo fuertemente alzándose sobre él de manera descontrolada, huyendo de la agonía de su cuerpo, de la agonía del futuro que les esperaba, huyendo de todo… menos de él.

Su cuerpo se tenso y clavo sus uñas en el fuerte cuerpo del moreno, y segundos después su cuerpo estallo en diminutas partes, mientras su cuerpo rompía las cadenas de la cordura, dejando solo placer por sus venas…

**

* * *

  
**

Ino caminaba por las calles llenas de barro sin apenas notar que se estaba calando de agua, ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? El miedo atenazaba sus sentidos, solo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna locura, ¿por qué no la habían avisado de que se había despertado? Maldito Naru-tonto, se las pagaría, de eso no había duda iba a arrancarle hasta el último pelo de punta de su enorme cabeza, ¿no se daba cuenta que Sakura estaba mal, que tenía que descansar, y lo peor de todo, un fuerte dolor la sacudió por dentro, no se tomaría nada bien la condena de Sasuke, se detuvo en medio del camino y miro al cielo, las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cara, bajo la vista al suelo, ella estaba de acuerdo en que lo que Sasuke había hecho era más que reprochable, incluso tenía que asumir, que cuando había visto aparecer a los bijus, y a los Akatsukis en la aldea había deseado matarlo con sus propias manos, elevo las palmas de sus manos blancas hacia arriba y las vio mojarse de agua, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a perdonarle, hasta cierto punto, podría vivir con ello…

Se froto la cara, tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías y encontrar a cierta pelirosa con una buena cicatriz en el abdomen… y solo había un sitio donde podría haber ido…

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto absorbió de nuevo el moco que luchaba por salir de su nariz, mientras se tapaba la cara con los brazos, mierda, él no era un llorón, pero ahora bien que lo parecía, desde que había dejado a Sakura en la ahora desierta cárcel, con una ilustre excepción no había podido dejar de pensar en lo poco que faltaba para que la sentencia se cumpliera, y eso lo mataba por dentro, estaba mal llorar por alguien que había intentado matarte en repetidas ocasiones…, pero claro Sasuke no era cualquier enemigo, el muy estúpido tenía que ser también su mejor amigo, sonrió con tristeza, siempre había pensado que Sasuke era lo más parecido a un hermano mayor que tenia, la garganta se le cerro, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo más por él, joder, tenía que haberlo atado de pies y manos y encerrarle en esa horrible celda desde que tenía 12 años, suspiro, nah, no podía imaginarse a Sasuke más pálido, daría miedo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, él quería meterse con él, enseñarle como crecían sus habilidades, … , no podía imaginarse un futuro donde hablara a una tumba fría… no es que la tumba le fuera hacer menos caso que Sasuke pero… no le gritaría, ni le pegaría capones, sonrió, bah, si hasta echaba de menos la manera despectiva con que lo miraba…

-¿Naruto?

Naruto levanto la vista a la rubia que lo miraba preocupada en lo alto.

-Ino…

Ino se sentó a su lado, en los escalones de la entrada, protegidos de la lluvia por un tejadillo.

-Esta dentro, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió.

-Esta con él…

Naruto tenía la vista en la cortina de agua que caía a un palmo de ellos mientras se esforzaba por absorber los mocos y las lagrimas.

-Parece increíble que dentro de unas horas se acabe todo…

Naruto ni siquiera cambio la expresión de su rostro, solo trago saliva con dificultad.

-Nada acabara… ¿Qué clase de final es este? Sakura terminara destrozada, los viejos que intentaron cargarse a los Uchiha porque eran peligrosos habrán vencido, maldita sea, esto no puede quedar así… -Apretó los dientes tanto que le dolieron las mandíbulas-no es justo.

Ino suspiro y se agarro las rodillas con los brazos, echa un ovillo.

-Nadie dijo que fuera un final feliz Naruto… es solo un final.

Las cejas del rubio se juntaron.

-Pues no es justo.

-No, no lo es.

Naruto comenzaba a temblar.

-Se supone que la justicia debe hacer lo más justo.

-Ataco Konoha, mucha gente murió por su culpa.

-También salvo a mucha gente, y mientras fue ninja de aquí también salvo a mucha gente, ¿acaso no lo redime?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-No es así como funciona, se puede ser muy bueno toda la vida y malo una vez, pagaras por esa vez, así son las cosas.

-Pues no es muy justo.

-Depende del lado que lo mires, a Sasuke no solo se busca en Konoha, tiene causas en muchos sitios, estuvo con Akatsuki… es difícil que le indulten, además el tampoco lo ha pedido.

-¿Cambiaria algo que lo hiciera?

-No…, supongo que no.

-Mierda.

Lo que había empezado como un ligero escalofrió, se había metido en sus huesos, ahora tenía claramente un ataque de ira incontrolado por su cuerpo, temblaba sin control.

-¿Estas bien?

Naruto podía notar un frio abrasador por dentro de él. ¿Bien? Dentro de unas horas iban a destrozar la vida de sus dos mejores amigos, no , claro que no estaba bien. Se levanto de golpe, ni siquiera notaba la lluvia calándolo, solo sabía que no podía permanecer más tiempo sentado.

-¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?¡ ¡¿ Debo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante un mal final?!

-Naruto…

-NO, claro que no lo hare, a la mierda con todo.

-Si te metes se esfumaran tus oportunidades de ser hokage.

Naruto se tenso más.

-No sé si quiero ser Hokage de una aldea que permite esto.

No, no lo haría, él era Naruto Uzumaki, y no se había pasado media vida salvando gente para ahora ver morir a sus amigos, no claro que no.

-¿Dónde vas?

Naruto sonrió a la rubia.

-No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, hare lo que pueda ¡vaya que sí!

Los ojos azules de Ino se agrandaron.

-Pero…

Naruto la guiño un ojo.

-No me eches de menos, volveré al amanecer.

Naruto no tenía ni siquiera un plan bien formado, solo tenía una ligera idea, pero no iba a quedarse sentado esperando el alba, si Sasuke finalmente moría, quería poder volver a mirar a los ojos a Sakura y poder decirle: hice todo lo que pude, no me rendí hasta el último segundo.

-Eh cagón, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Naruto se detuvo en seco y se volvió para ver a los tres amigos de Sasuke bajo la lluvia observándole, probablemente habrían venido a ver a su amigo por última vez, a despedirse y habían oído su discurso. ¿Quién dijo que no era motivador?

Naruto sonrió firme a los que una vez llamo enemigos, era curioso con qué facilidad, los sentimientos cambiaban de bando, como la adversidad unía a las personas más dispares, como el lado del que estas dependen solamente de hacia qué lado estés mirando tú…

-Claro, por qué no.

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura se abrocho el último botón de su vestido y se tumbo entre las largas piernas de su marido, descansando la cabeza en su pecho, luego coloco la capa sobre ellos, Sasuke la beso en el pelo.

-Deberías irte a descansar, aun estas débil.

Sakura sonrió con pena.

-Antes no importaba mi recuperación.

Esperaba que el riera, pero cuando levanto débilmente la cabeza lo encontró ¿sonrojado?

Luego suspiro.

-Bueno respecto a eso, supongo que debería lamentarlo, pero no lo hare, lo necesitaba al menos una ulti…

-Shhhh- Sakura no quería oír "ultima vez" no aquella noche levanto la cara y le dio un dulce beso en el mentón.- Sasuke…

-¿Sí?

-Deja que me quede contigo esta noche, por favor.

Sasuke pareció pensárselo unos minutos, luego descanso su cuerpo y levanto las rodillas para aportarla más contra él.

-Quédate.

Sakura sonrió y se acurruco más contra el fuerte pecho del moreno.

-Sasuke…

-¿Hmm?

-Estoy viva.

Sasuke rio bajo.

-Ya lo veo.

-Me dijiste que si sobrevivía me dirías algo…

Sakura alzo la cara para enfrentarse a esos oscuros ojos.

-Te quiero. – Sakura pestañeo intentado reprimir las lagrimas de alegría y pena a la vez, oh dios, había esperado tanto, había soñado tanto con oírselo decir,- Te amo Sakura.

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad, rogando porque aun conservara la voz.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke.

Sasuke elevo una ceja y el sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya lo sé.

Sakura elevo las cejas y lo miro incrédula. ¿Qué ya lo sabía?

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Por que eres la única a la que le importo que me fuera, la única que intento detenerme, luego me perseguías hasta rayar la locura- Sakura hizo un mohín. Y Sasuke sonrió- por que cuando te hacía el amor temblabas, porque me salvaste la vida, te interpusiste literalmente entre yo y la muerte Sakura.

Sakura lo miro con adoración.

-D…De nada.

Sasuke borro su sonrisa.

-No te he dado las gracias- le recordó- nunca más vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro ¿entendido?

-¡Pero hubieras muerto!

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Voy a morir igual, Prefiero morir a verte morir, así que no habrá discusión sobre ese punto.

-¡Pero yo no quiero verte morir!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- No lo soportare, yo no…

-Lo harás- la interrumpió él con semblante serio- Vas a vivir, quiero que seas feliz Sakura.

-No seré feliz sin ti.

-Lo serás, lo harás por mí.

-Pero tú no estarás.

-No, no estaré. Pero créeme ser un fantasma con muy mala ostia, asique no me hagas volverme anima.

-Prefiero tenerte como un fantasma a no tenerte. Así que adelante, dudo que tengas peor genio muerto que vivo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿Estas insinuando que no soy cariñoso?

Sakura suspiro rodando los ojos.

-Oh, no bromes.

-Nunca.

-Es solo…

-Prométeme que me sobrevivirás.

Sakura se mordió los labios. ¿Sobrevivirle? ¿Para qué? La vida no tenía sentido sin él, ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde iría? No le importaba nada si él no estaba, ¿de que le servía el mundo si Sasuke no estaba en él? No podía prometerle eso, aunque viviera, sería como un muerto en vida, cuando lo mataran la matarían con él, ¿Qué diferencia había entre morir por dentro y morir físicamente? Pestañeo controlando el torrente salado que salía de sus ojos.

-No puedo.

Era apenas un susurro trémulo, pero él lo oyó.

-Sakura, aunque mueras un demonio y un ángel no tienen dónde encontrarse.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No eres un demonio.

La beso de nuevo el pelo.

-Sí lo soy, y tú eres mi ángel.

Sakura sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Y tú el mío…

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke sonrió al notar la suave y acompasada respiración de su mujer, era curioso el símil, llevaba horas en esa fría celda solo, en la más fría oscuridad, y sin embargo ella había llegado, su rayo de luz, y ahora podía notar su cuerpo cálido sobre él. Apoyo la cabeza en la pared y miro la luz de la luna que se colaba por los barrotes, no era tan duro morir, como dejarla sola, sabía que eso la haría daño, que sufriría, pero no tenía otra opción, si se hubiera ido, no hubiera vuelto nunca a verla, a sentir es calor, merecía la pena morir por eso.

Noto el peso de las esposas, bueno, aunque solo fuera por unas horas y quitando el hecho incomodo de estar encadenado, era feliz, más feliz de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida, no cambiaria ese momento por nada del mundo, ¿Cuánta gente había que vivían vidas sin sentido? Pero ella le había dado sentido a su vida… Ladeo al cabeza y la observo dormir, era tan bonita, tan frágil, parecía una niña pequeña sin preocupaciones, le encantaba verla dormir, lo había descubierto la mañana aquella que se había despertado a su lado, entonces se había enfadado consigo mismo, ahora daría media vida por poder verla dormir más veces… La comisura izquierda de su boca se alzo, seguro que si no lo fueran a matar al amanecer su mujercita le echaría un buen rapapolvo por dejarla dormir, la había prometido que no la permitiera dormirse, que quería estar despierta y disfrutar de cada minuto, pero era más que obvio que ella estaba aun recuperándose de la batalla y sus ojos simplemente no aguantaron más en medio de una frase.

La iba a echar tanto de menos… podría resistir una eternidad en el infierno solo con su recuerdo….

**

* * *

  
**

-Sakura…

El débil sonido de su nombre la despertó, abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba, pero solo un segundo, enseguida se enfado consigo misma, ¿Cómo podía dormirse mientras los minutos pasaban? Tenía toda la vida para dormir pensando en él, pero solo unas horas para verle, para sentirle.

Se volvió a mirarle, cuando oyó un pájaro cantar, trago saliva, deseando matar al pájaro, seguramente estaba perdido, o equivocado, no podía haber llegado el alba, no podía amanecer, dios ¿por qué no explotaba el sol? ¿Por qué no podían vivir para siempre de noche?

-Es la hora. Dame un beso y se buena.

Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, se abrazo a él como si fuera un clavo ardiendo, y beso sus labios con toda la pasión y el amor que tenia dentro, vaciándose cada segundo.

Oyó los pasos lejanos aproximarse pero no se soltó, no podía, prefería morir a su lado, ¡que los llevaran juntos¡ Si iban a matarlo la tendrían que despegar de su fio cadáver, no pensaba soltarlo.

-Sakura suéltame.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero.

Sasuke suspiro.

-Vamos, no seas niña, suéltame Sakura.

Sakura volvió a negar.

Y esa fue la imagen que se encontró Neji y otros dos ANBUS cuando llegaron a la celda, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar cómo había llegado hasta allí, los ojos grises de Neji estaban clavados en sus dos amigos, se sentía morir a cada paso que daba, no podía creer que le tocara hacer algo tan duro. Saco las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la celda. Sakura seguía abrazada al cuerpo de Sasuke que le susurraba palabras tratando de calmarla, Sasuke clavo la mirada en Neji, y asintió. No había necesidad de decir más, era su obligación, se acerco a ellos y sujeto fuertemente a Sakura por los hombros, separándola del Uchiha.

Sakura lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero finalmente Neji consiguió su objetivo, podía notar a la chica temblando en sus brazos, la oía y la sentía llorar con un desgarrador llanto, Neji fijo la vista en los ANBUS, que contemplaban la escena horrorizados.

-Moveos.

Los ANBUS asintieron y se dirigieron con semblante mortuorio a Sasuke le soltaron de la pared pero no le apresuraron a seguir su camino. Sasuke los miro.

-Te quiero. Cuídate por mí.

-NOOOOOOOOO

El grito de Sakura retumbo en las paredes de piedra estremeciando a todo aquel lo oia mientras se llevaban al Uchiha en lo que sería su último paseo con vida.

**

* * *

  
**

**Venga pues hasta aquí, sí lo sabemos es un poco triste, pero confiar!! XD bueno esperemos que os haya gustado el lemmon (que facilidad tiene sandri para escribirlo… es preocupante… ¬¬) es largo no hay queja no?**

**Por lo demás ya sabéis CUALQUIER COSA RR, que siempre las tenemos en cuanta.**

**PD: si alguien no le contestamos en el anterior que nos lo diga, porque hubo dos que nos puso no se que de error en la pagina y no sabemos si les llego o no…**

**BUENO MUCHOS MUCHISIMOS BESITOS!!!!**

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**


	24. Capítulo 24:El juicio final

**¡¡Holaaa a tods!! No sabemos si esta vez hemos tardado más de la cuenta… 6.6 solo 15 días jeje, bueno está bien, tardamos, pero la culpa es de la universidad de Sandri que tienen un malvado plan para que solo escriba trabajos para ellos jajaja. **

**Ya sé que dijimos que tardaríamos menos… no nos lo merecemos… pero MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!!! (Somos superfelices!!) que cerquita nos vamos a quedar de las 1000 T.T Jo…**

**SPOILER:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO que quede claro que estamos en estado de apoplejía total pero no diremos nada porque aun no nos lo creemos, si de verdad pasa lo que parece que va a pasar vamos a quemarle la casa a Kishimoto ù.ú maldito…. T.T **

**Bueno pues ya es la ultrarecta final, así que haya vamos…CONFIAR XD, en fin no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos el capitulo 24!!!:**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capitulo 24: El juicio final**_

Los tenues y naranjas rayos de sol despuntaban la húmeda madrugada, una densa niebla rodeaba el lugar, los pies del moreno caminaban pesados por el barrizal en que se habían convertidos las calles de Konoha, los edificios apuntalados le señalaban el camino por el que lo guiaban, una sonrisa agria murió en sus labios, el campo de entrenamiento no era un mal sitio para morir pensando en los pocos edificios públicos que quedaban en pie…

Una leve presión rodeo su corazón, y bajo la vista a sus sucios pies, aquel grito de dolor lo seguía como si la propia Sakura tirara de su corazón, maldición, él había aceptado su destino… sus ojos se enternecieron, bien merecía la pena morir después de haber pasado su última noche con ella, sus labios se crisparon intentando en vano ocultar una dulce sonrisa en ellos, esos últimos meses habían sido lo mejor de su vida, ¡maldita chica de pelo rosa! En esos últimos meses le había frustrado sexualmente hasta grados indecibles, lo había debilitado con esas estúpidas sonrisas suyas, le había obligado a casarse en una boda recién sacada de un anuncio de lejía blanqueante… y le había hecho recordar que en el fondo era humano, que podía sentir amor, que podía recibir cariño sin por ello sentirse mal, ¡Dios, cuanto la amaba! No lamentaba ir al infierno por todos sus pecados, solo… lamentaba dejarla sola, esa loca seguro que se pasaría tiempo llorándolo… no quería que llorara, la quería ver feliz….

Movió un hombro hacia arriba, el cuerpo se le empezaba a entumecerse por las esposas, quizás fuera mejor así, ella no merecía la vida que él podía darle, él no sabía dar amor, no sabía nada de ofrecer consuelo… ¿Qué podía ofrecerla él? ¿Protección? ¿La promesa de que la cuidaría hasta su último aliento? Que no dejaría que nada la hiciera daño, que la hiciera llorar, que dormiría con ella cada una de las noches que le quedaba, que la besaría todos los días con más amor que el anterior… Ella se merecía más, y ciertamente él no la merecía a ella, nunca la había merecido, sí, morir no sería un castigo tan malo, al menos había vivido, al menso la había tenido a ella, y si eso era ser egoísta, entonces añadiría un pecado más a su larga lista…

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto corría a más no poder por el espeso bosque, débiles gotas caían de las ramas más altas tras su movimiento, la ropa húmeda lograba que el frio de la mañana le calara los huesos, pero él era apenas conscientes de sus propias necesidades, solo podía pensar en avanzar un kilometro más, otro, más rápido, tenía que llegar, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las hojas dando al horizonte un color grisáceo, pero tampoco veía del todo el camino, la blanca niebla y las lágrimas resecas de sus ojos se lo ponían bastante difícil…

Las imágenes de un moreno de doce años mirándole con superioridad ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, podía verle ahí, mirándolo con una ceja levantada, serio, pálido… y de pronto lo vio sonriéndole, le vio discutiendo con él rojo de cólera, podía verle sonrojado cuando Sakura le gritaba piropos, podía verle luchando con él, contra él, por él…

¡Mierda¡ sus ojos se achicaron más y sus piernas cogieron más impulso, ese imbécil no podía morir ahora, _aguanta un poco más, solo un poco más y…_

-Ey NIÑATO

Naruto se detuvo extrañado y miro por encima de su hombro al peliblanco que lo seguía a duras penas.

-No puedes correr así... no podrán seguirte el ritmo idiota…

Naruto pestañeo como si no acabara de entender y miro a lo lejos en busca de la solución a los problemas de Sasuke… ¡por que tenía que funcionar¡

-¿Dónde están?

Suigetsu abrió los ojos exasperado.

-¿Eres idiota? Te he dicho que no podrían seguir tu ritmo, estas fuera de ti, nadie puede correr tanto.

Naruto torció la boca, no tenían tiempo, maldición, no podían estar hay parados de charla, miro al gris del cielo que las ramas permitían ver sobre sus cabezas, unas débiles gotas le cayeron en su cara y cerró los ojos un instante.

-_Está bien Naruto._

La voz y la cara de su amigo se hicieron tan nítidas dentro de él como aquellas gotas de agua fría que lo golpeaban en la cara. No, no estaba bien, bajo la mirada al dientes de serrucho, llegaría a tiempo. Esta vez el imbécil de Sasuke no iba a estar solo, no le iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

**

* * *

  
**

Ino se paso las manos sobre los brazos una vez más intentando en vano lograr algo de calor en esa fría mañana, volvió a mirar por la ventana, no debería estar en el hospital, debería ir a ver a Sasuke morir, donde estaba todo el mundo, pero ella no podía ver eso, no era suficientemente fuerte, no lo aguantaría, miro al techo blanco rogando que Sakura la perdonara no estar en ese momento con ella, pero ella…. Ella…. Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos una vez más. Solo esperaba que el idiota de Naruto lo consiguiera…

-Naruto

El débil susurro escapo de sus temblorosos labios justo antes de oír la puerta de la sala cerrarse, los ojos azules se volvieron para encontrarse con un avergonzado Kiba que miraba la puerta como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa del ruido. Sonrojado y con una mueca de vergüenza y disculpa se volvió a ella.

-Lo siento, me dijeron que estarías aquí…

Ino parpadeo sorprendida. ¿No estaba viendo como mataban a Sasuke?

-¿Tienes algún problema con los vendajes?

Kiba la miro un momento como si las palabras no hubieran llegado a su cerebro, luego se toco con una mano el vendaje de la cabeza, que le cubría la frente, y negó.

-No, que va, estoy bien.

Ino lo miro largamente y luego asintió.

-Ya veo…

El silencio se hizo tenso, solo llegaban débiles ruidos que en otros momentos hubieran sido inaudibles, las gotas en las ventanas, la electricidad a través de los flexos, su respiración…

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien- La voz baja y profunda del chico hicieron que por su cuerpo corriera una débil descarga de alivio- pero veo que he llegado en mal momento…- negó con la cabeza- soy idiota- una débil sonrisa curvo sus labios- tú eres la gran Ino, siempre estás bien, no necesitas que el idiota del chico perro te moleste, perdóname.

Kiba giro sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta, Ino sentía como si sus pies pesaran más de lo normal, como si estuviera pegada al suelo, ni uno solo de sus músculos se movía, sus aletargadas neuronas parecían haber dejado de trabajar, y entonces sus manos se estiraron, sus lagrimas corrieron libres y sus pies corrieron en dirección al chico. Su aroma la inundo cuando sus brazos rodearon su espalda mientras ella lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Kiba se quedo quieto, estático, con los ojos abiertos como platos, eso cálido que lo abrazaba temblando no podía ser Ino… no podía abrazarlo a él… él era… normal, solo era uno más mientras que ella era una diosa, siempre lo había sido, siempre había sido la gran Ino, altiva, hermosa, fría y a la vez caritativa, aun la recordaba de pequeña luchando contra molinos, intentando ayudar a la gente… y lo abrazaba a él…

Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba hasta alcanzar las frías manos de la chica que rodeaban su estomago, las apreto fuertemente y se giro. Ella apenas se separo antes de caer sobre su pecho llorando. Por un momento no sabía qué hacer , aquello era nuevo, él había visto llorar antes a otras chicas, a Sakura, a Hinata,a Temmari, a Choji… pero Ino, parecía tan frágil entre sus brazos… elevó sus brazos y la acerco más a él, fuertemente, como si quisiera fundirla con él, absorber su dolor.

**

* * *

  
**

Las lagrimas apenas la dejaban abrir los ojos, los quejidos salían uno tras otro de su garganta, sus brazos ya apenas tenían fuerza mientras golpeaban con inercia el cuerpo del chico que seguía aferrándola. Dios, ¿por qué él? Sentía como su mundo se acababa alrededor de ella, como si la tierra se la tragara poco a poco, podía notar como sus manos se engarrotaban de la fuerza de apretar sus puños, tenía que detener eso. Él no, él no, por favor él no…

-Por favor…

Neji no se movió en lo más mínimo. Pero oyó la suave suplica entre sus lamentos y sus ojos grises bajaron hasta el pelo rosa de la muchacha.

-Lo siento Sakura, es mejor así.

Ella lo golpeo una vez más sin fuerza.

-No por favor, no…- su voz se quebró- tengo que estar allí…

Neji negó con la cabeza y fijo la vista en los barrotes oxidados de la celda, si la volvía a mirar a los ojos, con la profunda pena que mostraban, lo haría dudar, y sería un error que ella lo viera, no era precisamente un bonito ultimo recuerdo ver cómo le cortaban la cabeza, no, era mejor así, que le recordara altivo, entero, como él era… como siempre seria para ellos.

-Es mejor así.

Sakura aspiro y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de la capa.

-¿Mejor para quién? –Intento soltarse de nuevo- No lo entiendes, maldita sea, tengo que estar con él, ¿no lo ves? Puede que sea la última vez que me mire! ¡¡Necesito estar con él!!

Neji junto débilmente las cejas, tal vez ella tenía razón en algo, si él fuera Sasuke y fuera morir desearía ver ciertos ojos marrones por última vez, aunque claro él nunca lo iba a reconocer, volvió a mirarla a los verdes ojos.

-No, no lo soportarías.

No podía ni quería imaginarse en esa situación, sería muy injusto hacerla llevar esa carga el resto de su vida…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Déjame decidir a mí si soy lo suficientemente fuerte!!

Neji abrió la boca para negar de nuevo, puede que en ese momento ella no lo viera pero la estaba haciendo un favor…

-Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Neji y Sakura se volvieron a ver al hombre alto y de pelo gris que se apoyaba en la puerta de lado con un pie sobre la verja. Neji frunció el ceño. Kakashi era su superior, pero Sakura era su amiga y no creía que eso fuera lo mejor para ella… aun así… la soltó.

Sakura corrió a los brazos de su ex sensei y comenzó a llorar, Kakashi sonrió y la acaricio el pelo.

-No llores o no se creerá que eres fuerte.

Su ironía consiguió su propósito los ojos de Sakura dejaron de llorar se incorporo como un resorte y ante la atenta y desconcertada mirada de Neji sus ojos se endurecieron, se volvieron más oscuros, y su cara aunque pálida y ojerosa tomo un aspecto decidido.

-¿Lista?

Sakura miro a Kakashi y afirmo con la cabeza. Este se enderezo y dio un paso antes de que ella se detuviera y mirara a Neji, los ojos grises del chico la miraron duramente esperando un insulto por haberla retenido, por haberse llevado a Sasuke a su juicio final…

-Gracias por todo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pestañear los dos ninjas se habían marchado de su vista, alejándose al campo donde tendría lugar la sentencia… _Gracias por todo_… Neji trago saliva, por una vez en su vida se sentía…perdido.

Avanzo un paso hasta la puerta, como un alto rango que era, debería asistir al juicio, ver como mataban al preso pero… una débil sonrisa curvo sus labios y dio un paso atrás, se sentó en suelo y apoyo la cabeza en la fría piedra, por una vez podía saltarse las reglas…

**

* * *

  
**

Kiba observo como la rubia se comenzaba a clamar entre sus brazos y fue soltándola hasta que pudo meter una mano bajo su barbilla y levantar su cara para leer en sus azules ojos.

-¿Mejor?

Ino asintió avergonzada y se separo de él un paso, como si quisiera poner distancia entre ellos.

-Sí- sonrió débilmente secándose las lagrimas- Perdóname, no sé qué…

-Está bien.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿No vas a ir a …

Kiba la miro con pena.

-¿Cómo matan a Sasuke?- Negó con la cabeza- No, no hay nada de gloria o justicia en ver como matan a un amigo.

Ino pestañeo como si no lo hubiera oído bien.

-¿A…Amigo?

Kiba sonrió, sabía que sonaba raro pero…

-Sí, bueno ya sé que es un imbécil prepotente, pero Naruto es imbécil a secas y Rock lee es un imbécil con cejas grandes, bueno por no hablar de Sai… Pero todos somos amigos, nos hemos criado juntos, hemos luchado juntos- se encogió de hombros- Sasuke solamente lo tuvo más difícil que los demás, se equivoco de camino, pero los amigos estamos ahí para ayudar, para pegarle si hace falta hasta que encuentre la luz, pero… cortarle la cabeza no es ninguna solución, además él ya encontró su luz hace tiempo… pero ha preferido estar ciego a aceptar que lo único que necesitaba era a Sakura…

Ino tomo aire en un intento vano de contener las lagrimas.

-Dios, Sakura… ella no … ella no podrá con esto.

Kiba elevo las cejas.

-Quizás deberías estar con ella…

Ino dudo. Al castaño le partía el alma verla así tan débil…

-Yo… lo intentado pero… pero… no puedo, fui a buscarla anoche pero estaba con él, Naruto – Ino sonrió sin alegría y Kiba noto el amargo dolor de los celos recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Naruto? Cuando había entrado era el nombre que ella había suspirado, quizás ella…- Él es más fuerte que los demás, se ha ido a buscar una solución, pero aun no ha llegado y yo… yo… no sé qué decirla.

Kiba sintió alivio y pena al mismo tiempo.

-No la digas nada, ni siquiera tienes por qué mirar, basta con estar ahí cuando caiga…

-¿Y quién me ayudara a mí a permanecer de pie cuando ella caiga?

Kiba no dudo entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica.

-Yo, yo te sostendré. No dejare que caigas no te preocupes.

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura empezaba a pensar que tal vez no había sido una gran idea, ahora tan cerca del desenlace se sostenía a duras penas apoyada el brazo de Kakashi mientras la gente reunida allí la hacía paso en un profundo silencio, podía notar las miradas sobre ella, pero no la importaban, todo carecía de importancia, solo se concentraba en no caer al barro mientras caminaba a pasos cortos con el corazón en un puño, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido llego al último circulo de personas, Tsunade tenía la mirada fija al frente, era la única que parecía entera, solo uno de los ancianos del consejo había sobrevivido al ataque contra ellos, el viejo parecía no muy contento con la sentencia, como si fuera él quien estaba siendo juzgado, Shikamaru estaba cruzado de brazos mirando al suelo, a su lado Gaara la miraba a ella, si le hubiera hecho caso… tal vez hubiera podido detener aquello ¿Por qué no lo vio antes?

Con un miedo nuevo volvió la mirada al otro lado donde Sasuke de rodillas esperaba su hora, sus ojos se abrieron mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara, sus pies comenzaron a andar hasta el moreno que la miraba medio molesto medio aliviado desde su precaria posición. Apenas diez pasos los separaban y Sakura sentía como si un abismo los separara, de pronto nada a su alrededor pareció existir, como si hubieran ido a otra realidad en la que solo existían ellos, ella de pies mirándolo acercándose a pequeños pasos, con miedo de que él fuera un espejismo que desapareciera en cualquier momento… él de rodillas esperando un inevitable y funesto destino que los separaría de por vida… pero solo de por vida pensó Sakura, por que le amaría eternamente, que dios la perdonara, pero si tenía que pasar la eternidad en el infierno para estar junto a él entonces bien venidas fueran las llamas…

Solo unos cuantos pasos más y…

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto se detuvo en la entrada de la aldea ¿Dónde coño estaba la gente? Un sudor frio le recorrió la columna, no podían haber llegado tarde… no podían…

-¿Y ahora qué?

Naruto se volvió desesperado a Suigetsu, su mirada paso por los rostros serios de los demás, mierda, mierda, mierda, tenía que pensar, y rápido.

-Karin, ¿puedes localizar a Sasuke?

Si la rancia esa podía localizarle, es que aun seguía con vida, y entonces puede que su plan tuviera algún sentido, una posibilidad y…

-No sé si funcionara, no es tan fácil yo…

-¡Me cago en la puta…¡

Ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes Suigetsu se dirigió hasta la pelirroja soltando improperios, ¡¿por dios no iría a pegarla? Ella era la única que podía ayudarles en ese momento, y por mucho que Naruto comprendiera las ganas de pegarla de vez en cuando, no podía permitir eso, dio un paso para detener al peliblanco pero se quedo petrificado cuando el peliblanco la abrazo fuertemente y la susurro un simple:

-_por favor…_

Si Naruto se sorprendió no fue nada para la expresión de la chica, que sonrojada asintió con la cabeza…

**

* * *

  
**

Solo unos cuantos pasos más y…

Una presión en su brazo la detuvo, Tsunade la agarraba duramente con sus dedos alrededor de su carne. ¿Qué? La realidad cayó ante ella, la miro desconcertada, buscando, esperando una explicación pero Tsunade se limito a empujarla detrás de ella.

-No lo hagas.

-Es mi marido.

-Es culpable. Esta condenado.

-Es… mi marido.

-Ya es la hora…

Sakura aparto la mirada de su Hokage para ver los oscuros ojos de Sasuke un ANBU se había aproximado hasta él, con su ropa oscura y la máscara blanca no podía reconocer al dueño de la espada, al que ejecutaría la sentencia, trago saliva con dificultad, Sasuke seguía mirándola, frio, sin moverse un ápice, Sakura decidió que si él era fuerte ella también lo seria, junto los pedazos de resistencia rota que le quedaban dentro de sí misma, y lo miro con toda la intensidad que pudo, entre lagrimas asintió en silencio y él le devolvió el gesto.

La mañana enmudeció cuando el ANBU le hizo bajar la cabeza, y sus ojos se separaron de los de su marido, ni un alma hablaba, ni un pájaro volaba, ni siquiera el sol quería verlo, ni un solo rayo pasaba atreves de las espesas y grisáceas nubes cuando el ANBU miro Tsunade y esta asintió, la sangre se la congelo en el cuerpo, el aire se la helo en los pulmones al ver la espada alzarse sobre la majestuosa y perfecta cabeza azabache del chico.

Tomo aire cuando la espada se inclino hacia atrás en busca de inercia, y noto helarse sus lagrimas en sus mejillas cortadas por el viento, no lamentaba nada, no lamentaba haberle dado su corazón, su alma, no pediría perdón por ningún segundo a su lado, no quería ni podía lamentar amarlo con todo su corazón, aquello no podía ser el final de todo y sin embrago lo era… la espada tomo impulso y …

-¡¡PARAD!!

**

* * *

  
**

**No, no es broma, lo vamos a dejar aquí, sip, es una putada y lo sabemos, pero es que así es mejor, porque el próximo capítulo ya es casi casi casi el final, por que el ultimo o dos últimos capítulos son más un epilogo… o esa es nuestra idea… jeje así que lo bajamos a dejar aquí xD**

**Bueno esperamos que os haya gustado Xd Y ya sabéis CUALQUIER COSA RR!! Que siempre las tenemos en cuenta y nos hacen mucha ilusión!!!**

**¡¡¡MUCHOS BESOS A TODS!!! Y no nos odies mucho… n.n**


	25. Capìtulo 25:Confianza

**¡¡Holaaa a TODS!! En pro de que volváis a querernos y gracias al rayito de esperanza de Kishimoto(SPOILER) no le quemaremos la casa….todavía n.n y por supuesto al maravilloso Edward Cullen (ya hemos visto la peli y desde entonces vivimos en un mundo más bonito aunque no es exactamente como el libro…) hemos decidido colgar el capitulo 25 que es el PENÚLTIMO capitulo T.T que penita nos da… le tenemos muchísimo cariño a este fic, por eso ya hemos decidido que habrá epilogo jeje para que vuelvan más risas por lo mal que os lo hemos hecho pasar.**

**Bueno aunque en la mayoría nos odiéis jajaja ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!!! Nosotras os seguimos queriendo mucho, mucho ^0^ **

**Asique nada empezamos a darle a la historia un giro más bonito… n.- Pues eso, aquí os dejamos el capitulo 25!!!:**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capitulo 25: Confianza**_

Apenas sentía nada más que frio con cada bocanada de aire, era como si cada vez que tomaba aire los pulmones se congelaran un poco más, el dolor era casi insoportable, pero tenía que llegar , tenía que pararlos, no había llegado tan lejos como para ahora fallar por un segundo, él estúpido estaba vivo, y con eso le valía para dejarse la vida corriendo…

Giro la ultima esquina y comenzó a ver a la gente arremolinada en torno a algo que se podía imaginar, Sasuke, sus pies cubiertos de barro volaron un poco más rápido hasta llegar a donde la multitud se concentraba para ver como mataban al que una vez había sido recibido como un héroe…

Tomando grandes bocanadas comenzó a apartar a la gente a empujones, estos lo miraban sorprendidos al verlo abrirse camino empapado de agua y barro, con la respiración agitada y sus azules ojos decididos a detener aquella locura.

La última fila de personas se separo mirándolo, dejándole un hueco por donde pudo ver la macabra escena que tenía lugar a escasos metros de él, el corazón se le detuvo cuando el filo plata de la espada del ANBU tomaba inercia asesina para bajar sobre el cuello de su amigo, por un momento se quedo totalmente helado sin entender muy lo que sucedía, como si estuviera dentro de su propia pesadilla, la cabeza inclinada del moreno, de rodillas, esperando aquel destino fatal, los hombros del rubio temblaron y una débil sirena de alarma resonó dentro de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba tiempo…

-¡¡PARAD!!

Lo chillo tan fuerte como pudo, tan claro como sus malogrados pulmones le permitían, dio dos pasos más medio cayéndose en dirección al moreno, al que lejos de las caras de asombro que había tras su ensordecedor grito él seguía sin mover un musculo, sin levantar la altiva cabeza.

-Naruto que…

La voz de Tsunade murió cuando el rubio llego hasta el que una vez había sido su mejor amigo, las leves gotas que aun caían cubrían en silencio la escena.

Naruto caminaba como si una fuerza se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, un sentimiento olvidado, o tal vez tan solo enterrado le hacía dirigirse a él sin miedo, solo esperando que él lo aceptara, era como acercarse a una oscura pantera que ya le había atacado antes, pero que ahora a las puertas de su ejecución parecía totalmente débil rodeada aun de ese halo de grandeza, y ahora pese a no saber si volvería atacar algo dentro de él le obligaba a no dejar que ese animal muriera de esa forma, no, era merecedor de algo más. Naruto pestañeo y la débil imagen del oscuro animal se difumino dejando al Uchiha de rodillas en su campo de visión, no era una pantera herida, era Sasuke, y él no iba a dejarlo morir.

Estiro su temblorosa mano y la coloco con decisión en el hombro del chico, un rayo de luz se coló sobre las espesas nubes que habían dejado de descargar su furia liquida sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

El rubio noto el calor del rayo de sol y supo que no se estaba equivocando que aun quedaba esperanza…

Tomo aire por la nariz inflando sus pulmones, y elevo la vista a los silenciosos presentes, fijo la mirada en Tsunade que lo miraba altiva, callada, pero con una ligera emoción escondida en los castaños ojos.

-No podéis matarlo.

Una ceja rubia se alzo en la cara de la Hokage.

-No lo matamos, cumplimos una sentencia, él es culpable Naruto.

Naruto apretó con más fuerza el hombro del chico.

-¿Y quién decide que castigo se le debe imponer?

Tsunade lo miro fríamente.

-El consejo. O lo que queda de él después de que Sasuke y sus amigos los mataran a todos.

Naruto apretó los dientes, no quería oír a quien había matado, no quería saber sus nombres, no soportaba la idea de ponerles una cara…

-Yo también he matado. ¿Deberíais cortarme el cuello a mí también?

Tsunade se cruzo de brazos.

-No digas tonterías, tú has matado solo en caso de necesidad y dentro de las misiones que te han sido ordenadas.

El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a temblar.

-¿Y acaso eso me redime? ¿Acaso eso es mejor? ¿Es lícito matar cuando te lo ordenan? Al menos él mato con un motivo, él creyó en lo que hacía, mato a quien a su juicio, y puede que al mío también, se lo merecía.

-¡Él no era quien para juzgarlos! No debía haber traído aquí a los Bijus, no debería haberse aliado con asesinos despiadados para completar su estúpida venganza, ¿Acaso te has olvidado ya de Jiraiya? ¿De Shizune? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos en esta estúpida guerra suya?

Naruto observo a desgana las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de los ojos rojos del quinto hokage, y se dio cuenta horrorizado de que de sus propios ojos emanaban lagrimas, podía ver a la dulce Shizune, al divertido Jiraiya... Trago saliva.

-Pero a ellos no los mato Sasuke.

-¡¡Fue su cómplice!!

Naruto apretó fuertemente los dientes. ¡Maldición¡ eso no podía negarlo…

-Nosotros fuimos cómplices de la masacre de los Uchiha- su voz que había empezado en un murmullo fue tomando cuerpo, volumen.- Todos nosotros, creímos lo que nos dijeron de Itachi, luchamos contra él, lo juzgamos, lo sentenciamos, asique supongo que nosotros matamos a su familia…

Tsunade lo miro horrorizada, con las lágrimas ya resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Nosotros no sabíamos lo que habían hecho, siempre creímos… siempre pensamos que… Itachi, que él…- Tsunade miro al suelo buscando con ansia una respuesta- eso no le escusa.

Naruto curvo sus labios en algo débilmente parecido a una sonrisa.

-No… no le escusa, pero hace que le entienda… yo también hubiera querido venganza, yo hubiera querido matar a Pain por Jiraiya, no necesitaba más escusas, hubiera dado igual que atacara o no Konoha, que se me ordenara o no… supongo que… es difícil no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de ira… - sus ojos se clavaron en Gaara que le escuchaba en silencio.- No es que yo, o nosotros seamos diferentes, es simplemente que yo prefiero la vida, lo que tengo, en vez de la muerte y lo que me quitaron, pero eso, no es tan fácil. Vosotros, creasteis a Sasuke, decidisteis su futuro de niño, matasteis a su familia, y ahora- apretó el hombro del chico- ahora queréis culparlo por ello, queréis matar lo que creasteis, acabar una jugada que nunca debió empezar, es fácil matar, es fácil juzgar y es fácil consumirse en la tristeza, en el odio, en la venganza. Lo difícil, lo que nos diferencia de gente como Madara o Pain, es que nosotros podemos elegir, y elegimos vivir, luchamos por la vida, y eso es lo que recuerdo de Jiraiya de Shizune…

Los ojos marrones de la chica se quedaron abiertos de golpe con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos como torrentes.

-Yo… es demasiado tarde Naruto, la decisión está tomada. ¡¡Es un asesino!! ¡¡¡Nos ataco!!!

Naruto contrajo su cuerpo aquello no podía ser, ¿Por qué se negaban a ver la verdad?

-Yo también soy un asesino, yo también os ataque. -Los azules ojos de Naruto brillaron al ver al pelirrojo de la aldea de la arena caminar hacia ellos, se detuvo al otro lado del moreno y miro al rubio con una débil sonrisa.-Siempre dije que eras mejor que nosotros…

Un suspiro conspirador seguido de una débil risilla capto su atención, desvió la mirada y vio a Kakashi rascarse la frente mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Bueno supongo que no os he enseñado tan mal después de todo.

-Nosotros también.

Naruto observo con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos como sus amigos lo seguían, Ino, Kiba, Choji, Tenten, Shino, Temmari,…

Los débiles rayos del sol, fueron haciéndose paso, mientras que las nubes se retiraban dejando que la zona se iluminara.

-Yo también.

Sakura con la cara llena de lágrimas corrió hasta él y agarro fuertemente su mano. Naruto la miro y cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaban un amor rebosante de gratitud solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras ella le correspondía el gesto.

La gente reunida comenzó a apoyarlos, muchos gritaban "yo también" otros "esto es lo que recogemos por plantar semillas de odio"

Los tres Hebis avanzaron hasta ellos.

-No está mal cagón,- El peliblanco se coloco tras ellos- aunque un poco dramático.

Naruto sonrió. Y miro fijamente a Tsunade que los miraba asombrada.

-Yo no… no puedo revocar una sentencia así, no solo por mi afecta al mundo, él vestía los colores de Akatsuki.

Naruto desvió la cabeza y silbo, de entre la gente aparecieron tres hombres de distintas edades con distintos dibujos que los diferenciaban de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, no necesitaba presentaciones todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran : el Mizukage, Tsuchikage y el Raikage, se abrían paso en silencio, testigos silenciosos de aquel juicio al aire libre.

El kage de la aldea de oculta de rocas hablo con voz grave en dirección a Tsunade.

-Vuestro ninja…Naruto, ha resultado ser muy convincente, nos contó una historia de traición e intriga llevada a cabo en esta aldea… y sus consecuencias. –volvió la vista para mirar al moreno, y luego miro de nuevo a la Hokage- Es cierto que debe pagar por sus crímenes, pero nosotros tres y creo que el Kazekage también, visto lo visto, creemos que la sentencia de muerte es un error, no podemos sentenciar a Muerte a alguien al que ya matamos en vida. Sasuke Uchiha, serás bienvenido a cualquiera de nuestras aldeas a cumplir otra sentencia distinta, salvaras la vida.

**

* * *

  
**

_Salvaras la vida_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, no se había movido ni un ápice desde que oyera la sentencia de Tsunade, había dejado de respirar cuando Naruto había detenido aquel filo que pensaba cortarle la vida, y su corazón se había encogido ante las palabras del rubio, no… no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo podía Naruto seguir salvándolo? ¿Por qué? Él no era culpable de nada, siempre… siempre había pensado en él como en un idiota con el que medir fuerzas, y una vez, solo una vez como su mejor amigo, y había huido, le había dado miedo… ahora sin embargo estaba total y completamente aterrado oyendo su alegato.

Los papados del moreno se separaron lentamente, mostrándole de nuevo el suelo embarrado del lugar donde se suponía debería estar muerto en esos momentos, pero no solo veía eso, también podía ver los pies destrozados del rubio. Sonrió débilmente antes de levantarse, de erguirse sobre la tierra que ahora estaba iluminada.

Miro a Naruto que lo observaba con lagrimas e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca en toda su vida le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió con gratitud.

-Gracias, Naruto. –Las lagrimas comenzaron de nuevo a salir de los ojos del rubio mientras él se giraba para enfrentar a Tsunade, intento sin mucho éxito no ver a su preciosa y frágil esposa al lado del rubio llorando como este y se decidió a afrontar su situación- Es muy amable de vuestra parte, pero no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar, tengo varias promesas que cumplir aquí. No puedo marcharme.

-Pero…

Oyó la voz de su esposa por encima del murmullo de voces que lo regañaban, ¿Acaso no podían entenderlo? Todos y cada uno de los imbéciles que tenia detrás de él lo habían apoyado, protegido, Quería quedarse allí, por una vez no quería empezar de nuevo, quería ser él, Sasuke Uchiha, el que una vez perdió a su familia, el que mato a su hermano, el que ataco Konoha, pero también el que lucho junto a ellos, el que se caso con Sakura, y el demonio al que habían salvado la vida…

Tsunade miro al horizonte con la vista puesta en las ruinas de los edificios de la aldea, luego retorno la mirada al suelo, para un segundo después elevar sus ojos a los del moreno.

-¿Tan importantes son esas promesas qué merecen que te perdone la vida y te permita vivir en mi aldea?

Sasuke la miro muy serio, sabía lo que Tsunade le estaba pidiendo, una razón, sus razones para seguir viviendo, una vez toda la razón de su existencia se había basado única y exclusivamente en vengarse, ahora sin embargo sus prioridades eran muy distintas. Y merecía la pena vivir por ellas.

-Le prometí a un héroe que cuidaría de su hijo, a mi hermano que sería feliz aquí en Konoha, y a mi mujer que la cuidaría, la amaría y la respetaría hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Su voz sonó levemente ronca, pero totalmente clara y segura.

Una leve brisa recorrió el lugar, el pelo rubio de Tsunade danzo a su ritmo mientras cerraba los ojos e inspiraba el aroma de tierra mojada, de luz y calor del sol. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Muy bien, pensare tu nueva condena.

Las rodillas de Sakura casi le fallaron cuando oyó las palabras de Tsunade, sus ojos rompieron a llorar mientras sus amigos lanzaban vítores y se abrazaban los unos a los otros felizmente, estaba segura que se hubiera caído sin no hubiera sido porque Ino llego a tiempo para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Lo conseguimos Sakura, ¡lo conseguimos!

Sakura sonrió a su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente mientras rompía llorar y a reír a la misma vez.

-¡¡JEFE!!

Karin se lanzo en brazos de Sasuke que la sonrió al sentir el golpe contra su pecho, una ceja negra se alzo mientras observaba las lagrimas que caían del gigante pelinaranja, era increíble ver llorar a Juugo, pero eso era casi más creíble que la escena delante suya, Suigetsu rodeaba con un brazo a Naruto mientras ambos sonreían.

-Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías subnormal.

Naruto rio.

-Era cuestión de confianza.

Suigetsu miro a su jefe y le guiño un ojo.

-Sabes jefe creo que Konoha no esta tan mal después de todo… aunque esté llena de imbéciles- Naruto le miro mal- hay que reconocer que son unos imbéciles bastante divertidos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Sí, esos eran sus imbéciles, sus ángeles.

-¿A quién llamas imbécil? Con esos dientes deberías haber ido al dentista hace años…

Suigetsu miro a Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y tú me lo dices? Con ese intestino tuyo deberías haber visto al médico antes de que mueras por colitis.

Naruto se puso de color rojo. Y Karin y Suigetsu rieron, el peliblanco miro a la chica que abrazaba a su jefe y ladeo la cabeza.

-Vamos fea, por fin tenemos algo que celebrar.

Karin sonrió y rodo los ojos.

-Claro, tú nunca nos das nada que celebrar…

Sasuke alzo las cejas al ver que Karin sin casi discutir tomaba la mano del peliblanco y se separaba de él…

-De nada.

Sasuke pestañeo y volvió la mirada al rubio que lo miraba sonriente y se acerco un paso a él, ese idiota… ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose todo aquello que no se dirían en voz alta, como siempre habían hecho, y a la vez como nunca habían querido reconocerlo, ambos sonrieron a la vez, cómplices de una broma secreta, de una amistad interna que nadie más alcanzaría a comprender…

-¡Oh joder!

Y dicho lo cual ante el horror de Sasuke Naruto se arrojo sobre él abrazándolo, un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del moreno, que se sintió desnudo, por encima del hombro del chico vio la dulce mirada verde de su esposa y se relajo en el abrazo, incluso levanto la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del chico, que se aferraba a él como un niño a su juguete favorito.

-Naruto…. Suéltame.

Naruto lo abrazo aun más fuerte y lo soltó de golpe secándose las lágrimas con la manga naranja de su jersey mientras sonreía como el idiota que era…

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, notaba el dolor de sus mejillas pero no le importaba, aquella escena valía cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado desde los doce años, su marido la miraba como si nadie más estuviera alrededor, dejándola perderse en aquellos oscuros ojos como la noche, como el mundo que se oscurecía a su alrededor, y…

Sasuke voló impidiendo que Sakura cayera al suelo tomo su inerte y cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos y miro a Ino que la tomaba las constantes.

-Está bien, necesita descansar aun esta débil, solo ha sido un desmayo…

Sasuke asintió y miro el suave perfil de su esposa, sus perfectas facciones, y beso el reguero de lagrimas que corría por sus mejillas, no volvería a permitir que llorara de pena nunca más, puede que ella se mereciera algo mejor pero él era un demonio y ella era su única salvación, no, nunca más se alejaría de ella.

**

* * *

  
**

Tsunade observaba en silencio el paisaje desolador de Konoha cuando noto su presencia.

-¿Crees en los nuevos comienzos?

Kakashi ladeo la cabeza.

-No, lo que hemos sido, cada una de las decisiones que hemos tomado, los caminos andados, la gente conocida, eso nos hace ser quien somos, no podemos no ser quien somos, pero podemos elegir qué camino seguir y que decisiones tomar en el futuro para ser quien queremos ser.

Tsunade se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cuál crees que sería la mejor condena para Sasuke?

Kakashi rio antes de hablar…

**

* * *

  
**

**Venga, ¡¡pues hasta aquí!! Jeje, bueno espero que ahora confíen en nosotras, el próximo capítulo será el final ^.^ y luego hemos pensado en hacer un epilogo, para que vean como evoluciono todo… ¿Qué opinan? **

**Bueno esperamos que os haya gustado el capitulo y que ya nos vuelvan a querer jajaja aunque sabemos que al principio se sufre un poco y no hay mucho sasusaku pero eso es porque lo hemos dejado para el capítulo final, para que sea más bonito XD**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS Y YA SABEIS CUALQUIER COSA RR(que siempre las tenemos en cuenta)**

**PD: si a alguien no le ha llegado contestación que lo diga porque últimamente el Hotmail nos falla bastante… ¬¬**


	26. Capitulo 26:Entra en mi vida

**¡¡Holaaa a tods!! OH OH OH FELIZ NAVIDAD, bueno y casi, casi feliz año también XD**

**Bueno pensabais que ya nos habíamos olvidado del final? NUNCA jajaja simplemente estábamos esperando para colgarlo en navidad como regalo* a vosotros, porque no creemos que hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin vuestro apoyo ^.^ por eso os deseamos muy felices fiestas y os traemos este humilde regalo, esperamos que os guste, a nosotras nos gusta mucho, pero claro lo hemos escrito nosotras jajaja, no somos muy ecuánimes. **

**Parece que fue ayer( bueno 9 meses) cuando comenzamos con esta aventura y ya hemos llegado al final, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, nos hemos reído mucho escribiendo y leyendo las RR (esperamos que ya nos volváis a querer y confiéis en nosotras :P), hemos sufrido junto a vosotros leyendo el manga y escribiendo los momentos tensos(a veces no sabíamos como saldáramos de eso XD) hemos superado virus juntos( por eso hemos tardado en contestar a las RR de este ultimo capitulo), hemos "Estudiado" y pasado exámenes, pero sobretodo nos hemos ilusionado cuando hemos visto que os gustaba la historia, "que llegaba" por eso MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, porque en serio que conseguís que den ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno y después del momento tierno queremos pediros perdón por las veces que nos hemos equivocado en el fic ( erratas, faltas de ortografía,…), por el tiempo que hemos tardado algunas veces T.T y por si hemos dejado alguna RR sin contestar( por cierto si no estáis registrados y no nos dejáis un email al que contestar por muchas preguntas que nos hagáis no podemos responder… ) **

*** Ya, los regalos se dan el 25, pero esas fechas nuestras madres son superestrictas con la familia y nos juntamos todos, primos, abuelos…asique un día o dos después sigue siendo regalo de navidad :P**

**Bah, ya no nos entretenemos más y os dejamos con el capítulo final! Esperamos que lo disfrutéis:**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capitulo 26: Entra en mi vida**_

Un leve calor bañaba su cara, apretó los parpados con fuerza antes de abrirlos a la luminosa y cálida luz que la cegaba los ojos, ladeo débilmente la cara y pestañeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz que se abría paso por la ventana del cuarto, se estiro bajo las pesadas mantas disfrutando por un débil momento de la paz, de la calma que emanaba la estancia, tenía ganas de echarse a reír, a llorar, ganas de dormir lo que no había dormido en los últimos días… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe , Sasuke, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué… qué hacía allí? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo habían… lo habían conseguido de verdad? Tenía que saber, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Se incorporo de la cama con demasiada velocidad, no, no había sido un sueño, un dolor agudo en el estomago le recordaba que aun tenía una herida a medio curar en el vientre, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le daba la certeza que realmente llevaba todos esos días sin dormir…

-No deberías levantarte tan rápido.

Sakura emitió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al oír la profunda voz de su marido en el cuarto y giro la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía. Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la habitación del hospital, incluso así, despeinado, con los pies llenos de barro, el traje oscuro resaltando su blanquecina piel y unas profundas ojeras, Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más guapo que Sakura había visto en su vida, un leve rubor cubrió su rostro como tantas otras veces y en los ojos oscuros del chico apareció un pícaro destello.

-Es increíble que me mires así en tu estado.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se puso más colorada. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

-Solo estaba sorprendida de verte.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del Uchiha, obviamente no la creía, mientras se levantaba del sillón. Sakura trago saliva con dificultad y lo miro mientras él caminaba hasta el borde de la cama. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, justo al borde de la arritmia, los rayos de luz recortaban la silueta del chico hasta que llego junto a ella. La pelirosa se mojo los labios, de repente era tremendamente consciente de lo seca que tenia la boca, y de lo oscuro que eran los ojos de su marido mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la de ella, noto sus fríos dedos sujetando suavemente su mentón, ejerciendo una leve presión que la obligaba a perderse en aquellos oscuros pozos negros.

El corazón la retumbaba en la garganta, el pulso se la aceleraba, podía notar su olor, su fuerza, su amor… solo unos centímetros más y…

-¿Estas mejor?

Sakura pestañeo confundida intentando que algo de su juicio saliera de ese laberinto de pasión en que estaba envuelta. Trago saliva.

-Sí, yo… tengo sed, y- miro de nuevo alrededor- no sé muy bien como he llegado aquí- sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos bajo la voz, casi susurrando se enfrento al mayor de sus miedos- tengo… tengo miedo de que todo haya sido un sueño- las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y pestañeo rápidamente con el fin de contenerlas- tengo miedo de que en verdad no estés aquí, de despertarme y…- las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar sus mejillas- que te hallas marchado.

La mano de Sasuke apretó un poco la presión sobre su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control, pero podía verle tan nítidamente, tan serio, tan él, estaba allí, aún estaba allí, con ella…

-Sakura no voy a ir a ningún sitio- la comisura de sus labios se estiro hacia arriba en una sonrisa torcida- no sin ti- se acerco a un más a ella, Sakura pudo notar su respiración, su suave aliento cuando susurro junto a sus labios- nunca sin ti…

Un quejido quebró su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a él, sentía sus labios sobre los de ella, notaba como su corazón estallaba de felicidad al oír aquellas palabras, al sentirlo tan cerca, ¿Se podía morir de felicidad? Los constantes ríos de lagrimas apenas la importaban, ¡lloraba de felicidad¡, tampoco las notaba, solo notaba la suavidad con que la besaba, como si tuviera toda la vida por delante, como si le diera miedo romperla, su lengua paso a través de los labios entreabiertos de la joven adentrándose en ella, bebiendo de ella, recibiendo con calma lo que ella le ofrecía desesperadamente, necesitaba sentirle, ansiaba notar que estaba vivos, aunque…, Sakura lazo los brazos con urgencia alrededor del cuello de su marido, colgándose de él, pegándose a él… Aunque si estaba muerta no la importaba, si había ido al infierno tras Sasuke no le importaba una eternidad así…

Su lengua jugaba alrededor de la suya, su boca se amoldaba a la suya, su respiración se acompasaba, el calor invadía cada célula del sensible y cálido cuerpo de Sakura, se ahogaba en él, quería fundirse con él, en él, no quería volver a perderlo nunca. Sus manos bajaron lentamente notando los fuertes hombros del chico que la besaba, noto su corazón tras la sucia camiseta y los músculos, perfectos y tensos de Sasuke, continuo el descenso hasta que sus manos llegaron a la cinturilla del pantalón y comenzó a deshacer el incomodo nudo.

Los labios de Sasuke se separaron de los suyos y sus manos la detuvieron de su empeño, la costo varios segundos darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había detenido y que su acelerada respiración era lo único que se oía en el cuarto. Confundida levanto la cabeza y lo miro sin entender porque se apartaba, ¿Acaso ya no la quería? Ya no…

-Tienes que descansar- ante su asombro Sasuke soltó sus manos y la beso en la frente- tenemos toda la vida para este tipo de cosas, Ino dijo que necesitabas descansar.

Maldita Ino. Frunció el ceño mientras él la obligaba a recostarse, resoplo y lo miro tras el velo de insatisfacción que invadía sus ojos.

-No necesito descansar, te necesito a ti.

Sasuke la miro unos segundos con intensidad, luego bajo sus hombros, suspiro débilmente y se dirigió de nuevo a la silla en la que había esperado pacientemente que su mujer recuperara el conocimiento.

Sakura lo miro frustrada y en el fondo resignada, para ser sincera el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, era como si sus parpados pesaran el doble de lo normal, maldición, no quería ser débil en ese momento, ella quería estar junto a él, pero al parecer su cuerpo tenía otra idea…

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron poco a poco, entrando en un estado de completa somnolencia desde el cual le pareció escuchara su marido.

-A mi hace tiempo que me tienes Sakura.

A pesar de todo era genial poder descansar sabiendo que Sasuke estaría a su lado cuando despertara…

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto se volvió a restregar los ojos, en algún momento debería tener el valor suficiente para entrar a verla… levanto la mirada del suelo claro del hospital hasta la puerta blanca de la habitación de la chica, ¿Cómo lo hacia Sasuke?

¡Ah! Volvió a revolverse el pelo con las manos por la desesperación, aquello era inconcebible, el era un ninja, corrección, él era el futuro mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, se había enfrentado a toda clase de enemigos horribles, a misiones imposibles, a un destino cruel, veía a la muerte de cerca día sí, día no, y ahora… ahora era un cobarde, le daba miedo verla, ¿Qué iba a decirla? Pein la había herido por su culpa, casi había muerto, trago saliva y noto como el calor y el color desaparecía de su cuerpo al recordar esa horrible posibilidad y se recordó que pese a todo estaba viva, y seguramente enfadada, ¿Cómo se suponía que podía contrala lo que había hecho en vez de acudir a su cita? Sus cejas se juntaron , no podía decirla la verdad, un leve rubor rojo cubrió su cara, sería muy duro y vergonzoso confesar que tres hebis gilipollas le habían secuestrado mientras él tenía la peor diarrea de su vida…

¡Ah¡

-Naruto- El rubio abrió los ojos y dejo de tirarse del pelo ante la disgustada mirada de Neji, ¡mierda!- ¿Qué demonios haces?

Naruto bajo corriendo los brazos y lo miro un segundo pensando una buena escusa, bah, ¿para qué? Suspiro encogiéndose de hombros y mirando de nuevo al suelo.

-No sé qué decirla.

Neji lo miro por unos minutos desde lo alto, luego volvió la mirada a la puerta que daba al cuarto de su prima.

-Creo que bastara con un me gustas.

Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos poniéndose rojo como un tomate, ¿Dónde estaba Neji? ¿Quién era ese? Neji jamás le diría algo así, nunca le había caído especialmente bien, pensaba que era un idiota, siempre se lo decía, y tampoco le hacía particular ilusión que le gustara su prima, aunque él nunca la trataba del todo bien, siempre se preocupaba por ella en las sombras. Dios, aun recordaba el día que los había encontrado juntos… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-Naruto. – El rubio levanto la vista hasta él.- sé que la cuidaras- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y ladeo la cabeza con un intento de sonrisas en sus finos labios- pero trata de evitar que te vuelva encontrar desnudo frente a ella.

Naruto afirmo rápidamente con la cabeza y lo observo marcharse con la boca abierta. ¿Cuidarla? Si casi la matan por su culpa… Claro que… apretó los puños y se levanto decidido, trago saliva, tomo aire y abrió la puerta.

La morena estaba recostada en la cama mirando por la ventana y se volvió lentamente, Naruto noto el sonrojo de sus mejillas y como sus ojos se agrandaban al verlo.

-Na…Naruto-kun.

Naruto tomo aire de nuevo y se acerco a ella, parecía tan frágil en aquella cama… junto las cejas y tomo valor, lo mejor era soltarlo todo de golpe, sí, eso haría.

-Yo… ¡lo siento Hina-chan! No pude asistir a nuestra cita porque me secuestraron en el peor momento del mundo, sé que no es excusa y que te prometí que nada me impediría ir pero… - bajo la cabeza- Lo siento.

-Naru…

-¡Y siento también que casi te mataran por mi culpa¡ Yo… sé que no te he cuidado como mereces, y que no tienes porque creerme pero… pero te juro que no volveré a dejar que te pase nada malo, porque…. ¡me gustas¡

Naruto solo podía oír el latido de su propio corazón, le daba miedo mirarla… ¿Por qué no hablaba? Quizás no sabía cómo rechazarlo…. Lentamente y no sin cierto miedo levanto la vista, pestañeo al ver las lágrimas y la enorme sonrisa que cubrían el rostro de la morena, que se lanzo en sus brazos gritando su nombre…

**

* * *

  
**

Ino entro en el cuarto blanco de la chica con un informe en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Adivina frentona.

Sakura la miro enfadada. Ino elevo una ceja, no esperaba ese recibimiento… miro alrededor buscando al moreno, seguramente él sabría a qué se debía ese enfado…

-Se ha ido a ver Tsunade.

Ino sonrió, ella ya sabía cuál sería el "castigo" que la rubia pretendía imponerle, miro a Sakura ¿Era por eso? Dios mío no era tan malo, habría mucha gente a la que le gustaría, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, claro que Sasuke no era uno de ellos, en su modesta opinión Sasuke carecía de la paciencia necesaria para llevar bien…"su condena". Aunque francamente suponía que Sakura encontraría la gracia en todo aquello, era una sentencia bastante indulgente…

-No te pongas así, la condena no es tan mala.

Sakura le hecho una mirada llena de furia.

-No es por la estúpida condena, ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

Ino pestañeo.

-¿Qué le dije de qué?

Sakura la miro como si ella supiera de lo que hablaba, pero realmente no entendía nada…

-No te hagas la inocente. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste? ¡No me deja hacer nada! Me siento como una invalida.

Ino sonrió.

-Así que era eso… -La rubia la miro con desinterés- le dije que te habías desmayado porque hiciste un gran esfuerzo aquella noche- al ver el sonrojo de su amiga Ino rio- ¡vaya con la virgen recatada! Veo que algo aprendiste de la película de Naruto eh?- Ino esquivo la almohada que le lanzo a su amiga, y se coloco la la falda al levantarse- ¿Así que estas enfadada por qué no quiere…?

La otra almohada la dio de pleno en la cara, cuando se la quito sonrió a su amiga.

-No es solo… eso, no me deja levantarme ni a beber agua.

-Es bastante enternecedor que te cuide tanto…

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero en sus ojos ya no había ira.

-Sí, pero es frustrante. Ya me encuentro bien, quiero irme a casa.

Ino sonrió y acaricio el pelo a su amiga.

-Debe de ser bonito.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura mostraron confusión.

-¿El qué?

-Volver a casa con él. Dios mío, nunca creí que lograrías hacer un hogar de ese horror de casa destruida.

Sakura sonrió.

-Sasuke y los otros fueron los que la remodelaron.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no me refiero a la decoración, señor, eso aun necesita un toque femenino.

Sakura rio bajito.

-Pobre Karin.

Ino sonrió.

-Pobre de nosotros, esos adoradores del diablo también han decidido quedarse.

Sakura miro sonriente a su amiga.

-Yo también soy una adoradora del diablo.- Ino le devolvió la sonrisa, eso era algo en lo que se equivocaba, el diablo era el que la adoraba a ella…- ¿Qué tenía que adivinar?

Ino pestañeo, como si estuviera recordando algo y ensancho su sonrisa.

**

* * *

  
**

¡Maldita sea¡

Sasuke apoyo la cabeza contra el muro del hospital, Tenía que ser una broma… ¿Acaso se habían vuelto todos locos? Él no podría con ese trabajo, simplemente no podría. Respiro varias veces intentando que su soberbia hiciera acto de presencia y lo salvara de aquella locura, echo la cabeza para atrás y sonrió recordando la caras de Karin y Suigetsu cuando les habían explicado en qué consistía exactamente "la condena", porque para ellos eso era, Dios ¿A quién se le había ocurrido? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar a lo que tendría que enfrentarse en cuanto Konoha volviera a la rutina, Tsunade había perdido el juicio al nombrarlos jônins de Konoha, si eran ellos lo que casi la habían destruido, Sasuke ladeo la cabeza, prefería mil veces reconstruir la ciudad con sus propias manos que dar clase a una panda de gilipollas de doce años que no saben ni lanzar un kunai, Dios ¿Por qué de los pequeños? Y lo peor de todo es que estaría a la altura del imbécil de Naruto, y solo de Naruto porque los demás habían ascendido ya a ANBUS o hacían misiones de clase S, menos Naruto y ahora él…! Si no soportaba a los niños de doce años ni cuando él mismo era uno de ellos! ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tomo aire hasta llenar los pulmones, para ser sincero Tsunade no se había portado tan mal, aunque no cobrarían por el trabajo… lo importante era poder estar junto a ella, una débil sonrisa cruzo sus labios, seguro que a ella le encantaría el castigo…

-Sasuke.

El moreno giro la cabeza sin prisa hasta ver al estúpido de Naruto correr hacia él sonriendo como un imbécil y saludándolo sin parar con aspavientos, Dios, ahora tendría que soportarle el resto de su vida…

-Baja la mano, ya te he visto…

Naruto siguió con su sonrisa y se despeino el pelo de la nuca con la mano con la que saludaba.

-¿No crees que hoy es un día estupendo?

Gilipollas.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de nuevo al horizonte, era obvio que algo bueno le había pasado al rubio, o eso o estaba completamente borracho, como aun llevaba la ropa encima y no cantaba, se inclinaba más a pensar en la primera opción. Una sonrisa amenazo sus labios y Sasuke se tuvo que morder el carrillo para detenerla, viendo su colección de cine, esa sonrisa bien podía deberse a una de esas películas de culto que escondía el rubio, pero entonces no se habría despeinado con esa mano…

-¿Querías algo?

Naruto suspiro.

-A ti no hay quien te cambie… ¿No podrías ser más simpático? – Sasuke elevo una ceja a modo de respuesta, no le había mandado a la mierda, ni ignorado del todo, estaba siendo simpático…- en fin, he visto a Sakura hace un rato.

¿Y por eso estaba tan sonriente? Su mirada se volvió más oscura.

-Dios, no me mires así, solo somos amigos- Naruto rio- no hace falta que me dejes como a Sai- como si fuera algo que le interesara Naruto añadió- Creo que te alegrara saber, que va a sobrevivir, aunque aún le quedan meses de rehabilitación.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ¿Estaba mal disfrutar de una noticia así? Bah, de todos modos iba a ir al infierno igual.

-¡NARUTO¡ ¡SASUKE¡

Oh, genial, era una convención de idiotas a la puerta del hospital.

-Kiba deja de hacer aspavientos ya te hemos visto.

Tenían una manía bastante incoherente de gritar y saludar a la gente que estaba a centímetros de ellos…

Kiba abrió los ojos como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí quietos?

Otro idiota.

Naruto lo miro sonriente.

-Yo iba a ir a por un poco de rammen para Sakura, Hinata y para mí. ¿Te apuntas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Dónde pensaba comerse el rammen Sakura? Además Ino le había dicho que tenía que hacer una dieta blanda…

-Sakura no va a comer Rammen.

Naruto se volvió sorprendido a Sasuke.

-Pues se lo tendrás que decir tú, estaba muy emocionada por comer algo que no fueran gachas, ponía cara de perro abandonado.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la imagen de su pequeña esposa corrompiendo a Naruto para que le llevara comida, simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír, podía ver esos preciosos y enormes ojos verdes rogar en silencio junto con sus bonitos labios haciendo un puchero. Pobre Naruto, hacían con él lo que querían, pero daba igual como se pusiera Sakura no tomaría rammen.

-Déjamelo a mí.

**

* * *

  
**

La rubia cerró la puerta sonriente, y miro por el gran ventanal que alumbraba el pasillo, era genial que el sol hubiera vuelto a brillar, aspiro el calor, esos días estaban siendo una locura en el hospital, pero, volvió a sonreír, había cosas por las que merecía la pena seguir…

Sacudió la cabeza para despertarse del ensoñamieto, tenía bastante qué hacer si quería comer junto a Sakura y Hinata, bueno y con el cabezón de Naruto, pero eso también podía soportarlo, Miro los expedientes que tenía en la mano, bien, solo eran un par de visitas más.

Camino unos pasos antes de chocarse contra alguien.

-Lo siento.

Antes de mirar a la persona con la que había colisionado Ino apretó más contra así los expedientes asegurándose de que no se la caían, tenía que dejar de estar en las nubes, el hospital estaba demasiado lleno como para ir leyendo a la vez que andando por los infinitos pasillos.

-No te preocupes te estaba buscando.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos, lo oyó incluso antes de verlo, ¿Qué… que hacia allí Shikamaru? ¿Y por que la buscaba? Ino, Idiota, no tenía que ponerse nerviosa, Shikamaru no era solo su ex novio, y esto no era su casa, estaban en el hospital y probablemente la buscara para saber el estado de algún paciente o de todos en general. Trago saliva y lo miro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Shikamaru pareció meditar la pregunta luego ladeo la cabeza, y por muy imposible que la pareciera estaba colorado, ¡shikamaru estaba colorado! ¿Qué la iba a preguntar?

-Yo… el día de… la sentencia…. Bueno esa mañana apareciste con Kiba, es solo que yo… quería saber si tú y él… - Shikamaru frunció el ceño y se metió las manos en los bolsillos- es igual es una tontería.

Ino lo miro desconcertada solo un segundo, solo un segundo tardo en darse cuenta de todo, era increíble lo rápido que podía pasar una vida, un amor, por delante de ti, y lo más increíble era lo que shikamaru la preguntaba, dios mío, había esperado tanto tiempo una señal de celos, de sentimientos, de que aun quedaba algo, de que… alargo la mano hasta agarrarlo de la camiseta deteniendo su partida.

Los ojos azul claro de la chica lo miraron sonriente.

-Ese fue el problema Shika, que para ti siempre daba igual, que era una tontería.- Shikamaru frunció el ceño débilmente y abrió la boca para decirla algo, pero ¿de verdad quería oírlo? ¿Acaso cambiaria algo? ¿Cambiaria eso el camino que ya había decidido tomar?- No lo digas. Me gusta Kiba. Dios, Sorprendentemente me gusta el chico perro, - incluso diciéndolo en voz alta no podía dejar de sonreír sorprendida- asique dejémoslo en que da igual, que lo nuestro fue una tontería y que al menos siempre seremos amigos.

Se irguió de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de continuar su camino más en paz consigo misma de lo que lo había estado nunca…

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza al ver a Kiba totalmente petrificado y Naruto con más cara de imbécil aun, ¿es que acaso tenía que hacerlo todo él?

-¿A que estas esperando? ¿No habías venido buscando eso?

Kiba trago saliva mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y comenzaba a correr en dirección por donde se había marchado la rubia, pasando por delante de un congelado Shikamaru que no sabía muy bien qué posición ocupaba o que debía hacer.

Ese pueblo estaba lleno de imbéciles…

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar en silencio al lado de Naruto, como si lo hubieran tenido planeado, ambos se detuvieron a la vez a ambos lados de Shikamaru.

-Es una putada que te dejen por otro.

Sasuke sonrió en su interior al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer Naruto.

-No le ha dejado por otro, él estaba ya con otra.

Naruto miro a Sasuke con fingida sorpresa.

-Vaya entonces supongo que debía haberla tratado mejor antes de perderla.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras el más listo…

Naruto le guiño un ojo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, lo superaras.

Dicho lo cual ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto de la pelirosa, no les hizo falta volverse para oír el improperio de Shikamaru, ni tampoco para sentir sus pasos hacia las escaleras de salida. Antes de entrar Sasuke se detuvo con el tirador en la mano.

-Creí que Ino te caía mal.

Naruto sonrió.

-Que quede entre nosotros.

Sonriendo el moreno giro el pomo y entro en el cuarto donde Hinata en una silla de ruedas, con la cual se movía de una habitación a otra para evitar que se cansara en exceso, se reía con Sakura que seguía recostada en la cama, al verla los ojos de Sasuke se dulcificaron un poco, era tan bonita, le encantaba verla reír.

-Me encontrado esto en la puerta.

Naruto le golpeo el hombro fingiéndose ofendido.

-Te he encontrado yo a ti.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas del cuarto.

-Tú no vas comer Rammen.

Los ojos verdes de su esposa lanzaron brillos de ira.

-No pienso comer más eso que me dan.- al ver que su cara parecía impasible apretó fuertemente la colcha con la mano.- Por amor de Dios, ¡soy médico¡ se curarme, y digo que un poco de rammen no me va a matar.

Sasuke no movió ni un solo músculo. No iba a ceder.

-No.

Sakura bufo y luego elevo una ceja en gesto de pelea. Muy bien ahora pasábamos del enfado a la lucha, estaba preparado para eso.

-¿Y cómo pretendes obligarme a no comérmelo?

Sasuke la miro a los ojos.

-No te obligare a no comer, pero no dejare que la comida entre en el cuarto.

Sakura abrió la boca. Bueno ahora indignada, también podría con ello.

-¡NARUTO¡ ¡ERES UN VENDIDO! ¡¡¡Tú no dejaras que él te amedrente!!!

Naruto levanto las manos en señal de protección.

-A mi no me metas en esto…

Los ojos verdes de ira de Sakura brillaron con una nueva presa.

-¡¡Cobarde!! ¡¡Hokage de pacotilla¡¡

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Ino y Kiba se quedaron un segundo en la puerta, Ino pestañeo y sonrió mientras entraba en la estancia.

-Genial, ves llegamos justo a tiempo para insultar a Naruto.

Naruto la miro con ira.

-Tú a callar asquerosa, que la culpa es tuya.

-¿Mía?

Los ojos de negros de Sasuke seguían fijos en Sakura que ahora lo miraba con cara de pena lejos de los gritos de los rubios, eso casi lo convencía, pero casi no lo era del todo, quería que ella se recuperara totalmente que se encontrara bien para poder llevársela a casa, una leve sonrisa cruzo su boca, puede que después de lo que tenía pensado tuvieran que volver al hospital , su boca volvió a ser una perfecta línea recta, pero hasta entonces iba a tomar dieta blanda y a descansar .

-Sasuke no creo que porque un día se salte el régimen…

-No.

Ino pareció confusa y miro a Sakura con encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo he intentado.

Sakura pareció pensar a toda velocidad, buscando una nueva estrategia para derrotar sus duras defensas, tenía que reconocer que en el fondo estaba disfrutando, estar casado no era tan malo como lo pintan.

-Sasuke…- Los ojos negros del chico se fijaron en su esposa mientras se hacia un silencio en la habitación- ¿Y si te cambio el rammen por dos días sin paseos?

Sasuke medito la oferta, contra más descanso antes saldría, pero si la comida la sentaba mal… sonrió suspirando.

-Muy bien, pero solo un cuenco pequeño acompañado de agua y nada de postres raros…

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Por fin!

Sasuke sonrió al ver a su mujer desplomarse sobre el colchón del cuarto que ahora compartían.

-Pensaba que estabas deseando salir de la cama.

Sakura sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno… supongo que uno o dos días más en cama no me harán ningún daño.

La pelirosa se sintió poderosa al ver como su marido la miraba con ojos hambrientos, estar en la cama con Sasuke no sería ningún sacrificio.

Sasuke suspiro y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Noto los blancos y frágiles bancos de su mujer rodeando sus hombros y sintió el cálido beso que le dio en la mejilla.

-Estoy tan feliz, al fin de vuelta en casa.

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

-Así que al final no hiciste un mal trato.

Sakura recordó el primer día de toda aquella locura, aquel estúpido pacto, cuantas veces se había arrepentido, y sin embargo ahora le parecía la mejor decisión de su vida…

-Oh bueno ya sabes lo que dicen que pasa cuando haces un pacto con el diablo…

Sasuke la agarro de los brazos y rápidamente la acomodo en sus rodillas como si no pesara nada, sin ningún esfuerzo, la dio un suave beso en los labios y la miro pícaramente.

-¿Qué?

Sakura lo miro a los ojos totalmente consciente de que lo iba a decir era lo más cierto que había dicho en su vida.

-Que le entregas tu alma.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke bebieron cada palabra de su mirada verde, como si pudiera sentirlas, como si el alma de ella entrase por ellos, ella era el calor de su cuerpo, si era cierto que los demonios no tenían alma, la de ella los abrigaba a los dos, si tan solo pudiera darle la mitad de la suya, si no la hubiera perdido por el camino.

-Sakura… ya no sé si tengo alma o no, creo que la perdí hace tiempo, pero desde que entraste en mi vida hay algo dentro de mí, lo mejor de mí, que te pertenece a ti.

Sakura sonrió pestañeando rápidamente para contener las lágrimas.

-Creo que hay algo que debo decirte…- Sasuke la miro profundamente, ya le había dicho que lo amaba, que su alma y su corazón le pertenecían ¿Qué más podía decirle?- También hay algo en mí… algo que nos pertenece a los dos.

Sakura se hubiera echado a reír al ver la cara de su marido de no ser porque ella misma estaba embargada por la emoción. Una blanca mano se poso sobre su vientre, los ojos oscuros abandonaron un momento los suyos para seguir el camino y luego regresar con la duda en sus ojos.

-¿Estas diciendo qué estas embarazada?

Sakura asintió.

-Creo que nuestro hijo tendrá el dudoso honor de haber sido concebido en una celda…

Sasuke sonrió y la abrazo.

-Gracias.

Sakura lo abrazo a su vez y sintió su corazón estallar de alegría, lejos quedaban ya las batallas, las mentiras, las intrigas, lejos quedaba los kilómetros que los separaban, la distancia entre el cielo y el infierno no es tan amplia, mide solo que lo tardamos en escuchar un te quiero.

-Sakura…-La pelirosa se incorporo débilmente y lo miro con los ojos ardiendo en lagrimas de felicidad- ¿crees que el niño aguantaría tus técnicas mortales?

Sakura comenzó a reír.

-Es un Uchiha, él lo aguanta todo…

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

  
**

**UOOOOOOOO T.T que pena nos da acabar, pero no vamos a poner COMPLETE, porque…. Aun nos queda el epilogo, ellos se lo merecen ^.^ y además ya estamos trabajando en un nuevo fic, tenemos varias ideas y estamos dándole forma ^.- asique en cuanto podamos os informaremos, eso si el epilogo es un hecho.**

**Una vez daros las gracias, y las RR intentaremos contestarlas ahora pero son las 5:30 de la mañana y estamos un poco destrozadas asique si dejamos algunas perdonarnos pero de verdad que las hemos leído y os las agradecemos muchísimo!**

**Bueno ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR (que siempre las tenemos en cuenta) - es un clásico ya jajaja**

**Y nada deciros a todos los que leáis el fic( ya sea ahora o en futuro) que muchísimas gracias de verdad.**

**Y para los que lo leéis ahora ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2009!!!**

**MUCHOS BESITOS.**

**Sandri y Fresi**


	27. EPILOGO

**¡HOLAA A TODOS DE NUEVO! **

**Lo primero, y por no perder las buenas costumbres, sentimos mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero es que necesitábamos unas vacaciones de fics XD jajaja, además Sandri se quedo sin portátil y si Sandri no escribe no hay nada que hacer ajaja, pero bueno ahora hemos vuelto con las pilas recargadas eso y lo tremendamente aburrido que es la época de exámenes… ¬¬U**

**Bueno no nos vamos a poner nostálgicas como en el capitulo anterior… porque ya sabéis que os adoramos, y todo lo demás, sobretodo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR (Nos hacen muy felices y nos ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo) si no os contestamos alguno, lo sentimos es que algunos nos dieron error…**

**Por lo demás y como muchos nos habéis preguntado por el nuevo fic os diremos que al menos a día de hoy todavía hay esperanza para un Sasusaku basado en la historia ( no tenemos mucha fe en el final porque este hombre, Ksihimoto, nos hace unas cosas… ù.ú* y kakashi?!! Y Hinata?!!!!!) Asique ya tenemos nuevo fic: La esposa virgen, Ya sabemos que hay una telenovela que se llama así, pero no tiene nada que ver (prometido), lo empezamos desde hace un mes o así, pero queríamos colgarlo junto al epilogo, aunque como aun le falta un poquito de forma y Sandri le prometió a alguien que colgaría el epilogo nada más tenerlo pues lo colgaremos dentro de poquito.**

**Por lo demás a los que no quieran leer nada más nuestro deciros que ha sido un placer y que os cuidéis mucho! Sin más os dejamos el epilogo n.-**

**

* * *

**

_**Epilogo**_

Joder, ¿Por qué Tsunade no le había exiliado? Por decimoquinta vez ese año una vena se hincho en la frente del moreno, aquello era demasiado, en los cuatro años que llevaba como sensei nunca, jamás, había visto a tres idiotas como aquellos, podría matarlos tan fácilmente… Sasuke suspiro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, no podía matarlos, Sakura se enfadaría, y en su estado se enfadaría aun más, en el último mes de embarazo su querida esposa tenía una revolución de hormonas, con su anterior hijo le había dado por llorar por todo, y dios sabía que Sasuke no estaba preparado para volver a verla llorar porque se le había caído una tostada al suelo…

-¡Yo lo hago mejor!

-Eres un estúpido creído, yo soy mejor.

-Sois estúpidos los tres, la que mejor lo hace soy yo.

Sasuke miro a los tres niños de doce años que se tiraban de los pelos y tomo aire de nuevo, sería tan fácil matarlos… en fin, el destino le había castigado con tres niños idiotas que no hacían más que pelear entre ellos para demostrar quién era el mejor en todo… una débil sonrisa cruzo su rostro, curioso.

El moreno se movió a la velocidad de la luz, antes si quiera que los niños supieran que pasaba Sasuke los tenia sujetos por los uniformes .

-Nada de peleas entre vosotros, guardar las fuerzas para las misiones.

Los tres niños bajaron la cabeza avergonzados mientras Sasuke los soltaba, señor, ¿Cuándo maduraban los niños? Su hijo de cuatro años era más maduro que estos tres imbéciles. O al menos no era tan tonto.

-No te preocupes Sasuke sensei, somos los tres ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, las misiones serán pan comido.

El pequeño castaño sonrió a su compañero con autosuficiencia.

-Claro, además te tenemos a ti, eres una leyenda.

Los ojos negros del ninja observaron a la niña que lo miraba ensimismada , ¿leyenda? ¿él? ¿Cómo iba a ser una leyenda un hombre que había intentado matar a todo ser vivo que habitaba Konoha? ¿un hombre que había abandonado a todos aquellos que significaban algo para él?, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dejo que una suave corriente de aire moviera su oscuro cabello mientras recordaba lo que era sentirse un muerto en vida, él no era una leyenda, los que lucharon contra él lo eran, defendiendo sus hogares contra monstruos casi invencible, porque eso había sido él, un monstruo…

Imágenes de soledad atravesaron su mente, su infancia, su búsqueda, su venganza, su locura…, y aquellos ojos verdes que lo salvaron de la oscuridad, ella era su héroe, las imágenes se tornaban más cálidas, más cercanas, Sakura, su sonrisa, su hijo… dios, era más de lo que merecía, lo sabía, pero aun así… sentía calor en su alma. Estaba vivo.

-¡SASUKE¡

El moreno y los tres niños pestañearon al oír el atronador sonido procedente de entre los árboles. Un rubio vestido de jonin con un jersey naranja se dejo caer sin cuidado frente a ellos.

-Naruto sensei…

Genial, si tres idiotas eran pocos… cuatro era más de lo que podía soportar.

Naruto sonrió a los niños.

-¡Hola enanos! ¿Qué tal con el profe?

Sasuke alzo una ceja y miro para otro lado rogando paciencia.

-¿Es muy serio verdad?

Una vena palpito en la frente del moreno, ¿Serio? ¿Qué esperaba? Era un maestro de tres idiotas, no había nada gracioso en ello.

-Y exigente.

La vena volvió a palpitar, ese enano no sabía lo que era una exigencia, lo iba a tener entrenando tres días seguidos.

-Y cruel…

La vena se agrando. ¿cruel? Si casi no los castigaba. Solo les hacía ver sus defectos.

-Oh, pero es muy inteligente.

Bien por la niña, Sakura tenía razón no era tan malo tener una niña.

-Es muy callado y autosuficiente, además grita por nada y no expresa ningún sentimiento.

Una ceja negra se alzo, eso no lo había dicho uno de los niños incompetentes… ¡Maldito Naruto Idiota! Todavía tendría que darle una paliza… aunque claro eso supondría lidiar luego con dos embarazadísimas mujeres, y con la suya ya era suficiente, como para tener que explicarle a Hinata porque la había dejado viuda… ¡maldita sea¡

-Naruto.

-¿Sí?

Puto rubio idiota ¿Por qué le sonreía después de decir todo aquello sobre él?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto dejo de sonreír un momento y se quedo pensativo, como si no recordara muy bien que le había llevado hasta allí… Paciencia, era lo único que pedía el moreno, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota? Un segundo antes de que la paciencia de Sasuke se consumiera; el rubio reacciono, sonrió de medio lado rascándose la nuca, malo, algo quería…

-Oh, bueno me preguntaba cuando acabarías el entrenamiento con los chicos…

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No te importa.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

-Sí me importa.

La vena volvió a latir.

-No, no te importa.

Naruto frunció el ceño a su vez.

-Claro que me importa, si no no habría venido hasta aquí.

Sasuke agudizo la vista.

-¿Y por qué te importa?

Naruto abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Bingo, asique había una razón por la que el cabeza de melón estaba allí.

-¿Y eso que más da? Eres mi amigo acaso no puedo preguntarte cuando acabas…

-No.

La cara de Naruto se tornó colorada.

-¡Maldito cabezón! Ya te he dicho que era solo por saberlo.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

-Y yo te he dicho que no te importa.

-Y yo te he dicho que si no me importara no te lo preguntaría.

Jin, observaba la escena fascinado, nunca había visto nada igual, él y sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban en medio de lo que parecía una guerra entre los dos senseis, era como ver un partido de tenis, solo que Narutosensei estaba rojo de furia y Sasuke Sensei apretaba tan fuerte las mandíbulas que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper los dientes. ¡Era genial¡ los demás no se lo iban a creer, estaba viendo al mítico equipo 7 en acción, bueno faltaba la esposa del sensei pero la doctora estaría en el hospital, tenía que haber sido genial ser un chonin cuando lo eran ellos, entonces sí que era divertido, conspiraciones, reinos enfrentados, Kubys, el valiente Naruto, el invencible Uchiha, la maldición de Madara, Jo, eso sí que eran buenos tiempos para los ninjas, ahora las misiones eran un rollo, proteger un puente, o un diplomático… eso eran juegos de niños.

-¡¡Eres un idiota!!

-Mira quien fue hablar…

-Es que tanto te cuesta decirme una jodida hora.

-Tanto te cuesta a ti decirme por qué lo quieres saber.

-La madre que lo… - Naruto bajo los brazos en señal de rendición. -Sakura me matara…

* * *

-Claro que Sasuke no sospecha nada.

La rubia se apoyo contra la encimera blanca de la cocina con mirada desconfiada.

-Por amor de dios Sakura, Sasuke siempre te coge en todas las sorpresas, eres como un libro abierto.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura relampaguearon.

-¡¿Qué?! – Apoyo sus puños en las caderas- Eso no es verdad. Yo puedo ser tan cerrada para Sasuke como se me dé la gana.

La puerta se abrió y Karin pestañeo tras sus gafas mirando a Sakura de los ojos al abultado vientre, y aparto la vista con indiferencia mientras entraba del todo en la cocina.

-Sí, claro, solo hay que verte.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pervertida, no era esa clase de cierre, para ese ella…, bueno para que engañarse, ¿Quién iba a querer cerrarse en ese sentido teniendo un marido como Sasuke? Para ser del todo sincera, la verdad es que normalmente era ella quien lo buscaba a él… ¡maldición¡ Sasuke la había acabado volviendo una ninfómana en potencia… ¡pero podía darle sorpresas¡

-Déjalo Sakura- la voz de Ino resonó en la cocina con un toque de ironía- ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado en todos sus cumpleaños? Ni siquiera pestañea cuando nos ve gritar sorpresa, es más un año trajo el la tarta…

-Eso fue culpa de Naruto, era él quien tenía que…

-No siempre es culpa del imbécil rubio- Karin rio- ¿Recordáis cuando Sakura preparo una cena para decirle que estaba embarazada de nuevo? Sasuke ya lo sabía desde una semana antes y te llevo un ramo de flores a tu consulta esa mañana. Asúmelo, no le puedes ocultar nada.

-Aquello fue diferente, me veía vomitar, es…. Es intuitivo.

-Entre otras cosas. Asúmelo, da igual lo que digas, o lo que hagas Sasuke siempre te lleva ventaja.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se achicaron, ¡medición! Su marido no siempre la llevaba…

-Bueno, esta vez será diferente,¡¡os demostrare que puedo sorprender a mi marido!!

Ino y Karin se miraron divertidas, era obvio que ninguna confiaba en ella…

-Sa…Sakura- La débil voz llego desde la entrada de la cocina, y las tres mujeres se volvieron sorprendidas, por amor de dios, ¿Cómo podía Hinata ser tan silenciosa? Seguro que sorprendía a Naruto constantemente- ¿puedes calentar el biberón para Minato?

Sakura sonrió y acepto el biberón blanco que sujetaba la morena entre las manos, desde que era madre Hinata se había volcado en su pequeño diablillo rubio, no es que el niño fuera malo, con 13 meses ningún niño es malo, era simplemente… inquieto, siempre estaba andando con aires patizambos por cualquier lugar, normalmente siguiendo a su hijo, que parecía encontrar una extraña satisfacción en fastidiar al pequeño, la última vez que lo había metido en la nevera el pobre chiquillo había estado dos semanas acatarrado, por supuesto Sakura había regañado al pequeño Uchiha, pero ese brillo en sus oscuros ojos la hacía presagiar que no sería el ultimo electrodoméstico que el pequeño iba a conocer por dentro…

-Mira un alma buena.- Sakura pestañeo mirando a su amiga- Hinata ¿Tú crees que este año Sakura conseguirá sorprender a Sasuke?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura observaron el sonrojo de la morena.

-Bu..bueno yo… creo que es muy bonito que siempre intentes darle una fiesta sorpresa pero… Sasuke siempre acaba descubriéndolo… aun así, estoy segura que aprecia tu esfuerzo.

Eso no era lo que Sakura quería oír…

-Decir lo que queráis este año Naruto y yo nos hemos entrenado duro, hemos aprendido de los errores pasados, creerme este año Sasuke no se espera nada.

* * *

-Recuerda hacerte el sorprendido o Sakura se disgustara mucho.

Sasuke tomo aire frente a la puerta de su casa, ni si quiera se había acordado de su cumpleaños aquel día, pero ya se imaginaba que Sakura planeaba algo, siempre lo hacía, no es que le importara que su mujer le preparara una fiesta, pero de otra clase, había sido un día largo, y aguantar ahora a lo que su mujer llamaba "amigos" comiendo y bebiendo mientras él intentaba parecer agradecido era muy costoso. Sonrió a desgana recordando la última sorpresa que había arruinado a su esposa, estuvo sin hablarle dos horas completamente ofendida, sí, lo mejor era hacerse el sorprendido, pero… ¿Cómo se hacía eso? ¿abriendo mucho los ojos y poniendo cara de tonto? Eso es lo que hacia Naruto cuando veía el rammen a mitad de precio y parecía felizmente sorprendido… ¿Tenia que parecer idiota para hacer feliz a su mujer?

Los ojos negros de Sasuke miraron las paredes blancas de su casa, Sakura las había pintado de ese color, decía que el negro era muy lugre, desde el día de su boda sabia que esa mujer tenía un problema con ese color, pero tenía que reconocer que era bastante agradable, sobretodo el olor y el color de las flores y plantas que había plantado donde antes no había más que arena y ceniza, parecía… no, era su hogar, dios, tenía un hogar…

-¿Listo?- Sasuke dio un paso adelante y Naruto se detuvo- eh- Sasuke lo miro- Feliz cumpleaños.

Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo al rubio sonriente con cara decidida que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. Sí, tenía un hogar, y maldita sea, tenía amigos. Dios sabría por qué, tenía amigos, estúpidos mayormente pero amigos.

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no? Valía la pena ser un idiota si estabas rodeado de idiotas que te importan.

* * *

Los ojos oscuros de Shin observaron en silencio el ruido del pomo de la puerta. Menuda tontería estar todos esperando a que su padre entrar para gritar sorpresa, nunca se sorprendía. Shin sonrió orgulloso, su padre el hombre más listo del mundo, nadie podía engañarle, no había nadie como él.

Las oscuras cejas de Shin se juntaron débilmente al notar como algo tiraba de su camiseta, ¿pero qué? Sus grandes ojos de volvieron y la decepción lo inundo cuando vio el pelo de punta rubio del enano. ¡Que cosa más latosa de niño¡ si se ponía a hablarle arruinaría la sorpresa y su madre se enfadaría … ¡idiota¡

Menos mal que siempre iba bien preparado, su padre siempre le decía que lo más importante para ser un buen ninja era adelantarse al enemigo, una sonrisilla picara surgió en su rostro mientras metía la mano en bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y sacaba un rollo de cinta adhesiva, con eso bastaría…

* * *

Ino miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, sus ojos azules no podían posarse sobre su novio ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Miro la cara sonriente de Kiba, dios, seguía siendo igual que cuando eran pequeños con aquella sonrisa sincera en el rostro, seguro que él era el único junto con Sakura que aquello le hacia la más mínima ilusión, hasta el hijo de esta estaba "jugando" con el enano rubio.

Ladeo la cabeza mirando a los dos pequeños en las sombras, eran bastante monos, aun recordaba a Shin de bebe, tan rosa, tan pequeño, oliendo a papilla, como Sasuke se había empeñado en cambiarle pañales, darle biberones, Ino sonrió, y eso que la primera vez que lo vio no quería cogerle por miedo a romperlo o a que se le callera, una pequeña risa subió por su garganta al recordar como lloro Naruto cuando Sasuke le informo que no se fiaba de él para sostener a su hijo, el pobre idiota no había podido sostener al pequeño Uchiha hasta que este tenía tres meses y sin el consentimiento de su padre.

Claro que también se despertaban en medio de la noche, y cuando comenzaban a caminar rompían todo a su paso, por no hablar de la tendencia del hijo de Naruto a meterse dentro de los electrodomésticos…

Noto una presión en la mano y trago saliva mientras desviaba la vista hacia Kiba que la miraba con ojos ilusionados. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Y si no le hacía ilusión? Tomo aire, se lo tenía que decir, no tenía sentido seguir callada, antes o después lo notaria, no es que fuera muy listo, pero esas cosas… esas cosas no podían ocultarse, antes o después descubría que dentro de siete meses tendrían un hijo.

* * *

Suigetsu bostezo de nuevo, joder con la estúpida de la embarazada, tenía que celebrarlo todo, que si fiesta del bebe, cumpleaños de uno, de otro, aniversario, navidad… Dios parecía un anuncio de grandes almacenes todos juntos rodeados de comidas y regalos… Bahhh, quien los había visto y quién los veía ahora, el gran equipo que había atemorizado a todo el mundo cambiando pañales y comiendo tartas de chocolate, por amor de dios ¿no era suficiente malo tener que dar clases a niños descerebrados?

Su entrecejo se profundizo se suponía que él iba a ser un gran ninja, temido por todos, respetado, con éxito en la vida, y ahí estaba en casa de su…, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, su amigo…, miro alrededor y vio a la gente que lo rodeaba, gente a la que antes no hubiera soportado y con la ahora no solo convivía, sino que viva… Karin lo miro curiosa a traves de sus gafas cuando sus ojos se debieron en ella. Había que joderse, por si el infierno no fuera suficiente maldición se había enamorado de la puta fea de los cojones, no solo eso llevaba años enamorado de la puta fea de los cojones. Mierda, incluso últimamente se había estado planteando la reproducción con la puta fea de los cojones a la que amaba.

Joder.

* * *

Sakura miro extrañada al peliblanco que apretaba fuertemente los puños con cara de desesperación, no podía creerse que estuviera tan entusiasmado con aquello, siempre solía maldecir cuando Sakura lo invitaba a cualquier fiesta, sonrió complacida, ya sabía ella que tras esa fachada de gruñón resentido había un hombre familiar y bueno, sus ojos se achicaron, sí, ahora solo faltaba que el gruñón y la asquerosa se casaran, ya haría ella algo para que esos dos llegaran a buen puerto, a fin de cuentas, y sin explicación posible, parecía que se querían…

El sonido del pomo de la puerta detuvo sus planes de boda y la hizo contener el aliento, ya sabía ella que nadie confiaba en que Sasuke se sorprendiera en absoluto pero ella tenia fe, ella y Naruto habían trazado un buen plan, sí, esta vez no se enteraría hasta cruzar el umbral. Sakura sonrió, ya sabía que Sasuke no creía en esas reuniones, pero…, se toco el abultado vientre sonriendo y miro alrededor con los ojos empañados. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, cada uno de los que estaba presente podía enseñar una cicatriz que mostrara porque aquello resultaba imposible de creer, mil fracturas y batallas por las que no deberían estar unos al lado de los otros, heridas que mostraban lo peor de sus vidas… y sin embrago… y sin embrago hay estaban años después hombro con hombro, con una causa común, aunque no todas creyeran en ella, todos unidos bajo el mismo techo celebrando el día en que había nacido la persona a la que tiempo atrás habían querido matar. Se acaricio el vientre, y que ahora amaban… El futuro siempre era sorprendente, una lagrima callo de sus pestañas al pensar en que hubo un día en que todo aquello la hubiera parecido demasiado pedir… dios mío, si hubo en tiempo en que solo pidió un segundo más de vida… y ahora ¿Qué podía pedir? Daba igual las vueltas que dieran el destino, los baches, las heridas, las cicatrices del pasado, el futuro era algo sorprendentemente hermoso al lado de las personas que amaba.

El pomo giro y la puerta se abrió, justo cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de su esposo y la gente gritaba a la vez:

-¡¡SORPRESA!!

Por los ojos de su marido supo que algo había fallado busco rápidamente a Naruto con la mirada, MIERDA, INUTIL.

-NARU…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un dolor agudo de parto la paralizo e hizo que todos se volvieran a observarla, Sasuke corrió a su lado y en sus ojos Sakura vio sorpresa, sorpersa de verdad al entender que su hija iba a nacer; y el dolor desapareció en gran medida dejando paso a una sensación de victoria. Dios, el futuro siempre era sorprendente y a su lado siempre sería maravilloso.

* * *

**¡Vale ahora sí que ya hemos acabado! El próximo fic intentaremos colgarlo mañana o pasado a más tardar esperamos que os haya gustado y perdón por las molestias.**

**Y ya sabéis para lo que queráis RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta ;) **

**MUCHOS MUCHOS BESITOS**


End file.
